In the Garden
by Sorsha711
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in a redbound journal, a grieving elleth, and a wish that none thought possible? Perhaps, in the garden…
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 1

Author: Sorsha117  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, ratings will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: OEAM  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing of this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in a red-bound journal, a grieving elleth, and a wish that none thought possible? Perhaps, in the garden…

Chapter 1 --- A Walk in the Park

The glint of gold lent her pale hair a depth often missing in the blond hair of many faired-haired elves. This was not the first time he had made this observation, but he had yet to devise a reason to take a closer look at those glistening strands. The laws and customs of the eldar were strictly observed in Valinor. The scandal that had attached itself to him had not been forgotten in the mere two hundred years since his wife had effectively ended their marriage. He knew most _ellith_ were leery to be seen talking with him, their reputations being important to their futures. (_female elves_)

Sighing, Elrond forced his gaze back to the book in his lap. His arrival in the Blessed Lands had not gone as he had hoped. Celebrian, his wife of over three thousand years, had greeted him with great pomp and splendor, calling as much attention to herself in the process as possible. Once the public interest in the heroes of Middle-earth had waned as it inevitably had, she had suggested he find other accommodations… that his company in her home was no longer welcome.

She had taken great pleasure in informing him that she had never loved him, that she had married the Lord of Imladris to stop her parents from constantly lecturing her on her duty to the Eldar of Middle-earth. The poisoned arrow she had suffered at Redhorn Pass had turned out to be a gift, she had said, for once she had found healing in the Blessed Lands, she had been free.

While he had spent the remainder of his time in Middle-earth caring for their grieving children and doing what he could to help bring an end to Sauron, Celebrian had enjoyed the absence of obligations and commitments she had found across the sea. In Aman, she had reveled in the absence of her strong-willed mother, her over-protective father, and her too-serious husband. By the time he arrived, she had decided she liked her new life… one that had no place for him.

His move to a new house had not gone unnoticed by the rest of Valimar. Celebrian had taken the opportunity to reclaim the spotlight temporarily, whispering tearful lies to gleeful supporters that had flocked to her side in her 'hour of need'. Elrond, humiliated by the slander of his name and character, had refused to respond to the rumors of infidelity that had been the result. The fact that Celebrian had been unable to name those with whom he had supposedly dallied… or the fact that none had come forward to charge the Lord of Imladris with inappropriate behavior had not ended the talk.

Over time, the continued support given him by her parents and the loud, insistent outcry from those that knew him best had eroded her credibility. In the end, she had lost all public support when she had ecstatically welcomed the former Marchwarden of Lorien to share her life and home. Those that had initially flocked to her side to hear and spread her groundless innuendoes had professed shock and outrage at her behavior. They had turned to him and offered false shows of solicitude. Elrond, sick of the entire business, had turned his back on them all. Eventually, they had found new targets for their games.

In the years that had followed, he had further retreated from society, accepting the company of only a trusted few that had long shared his life. His days had become set in a pattern, a rut Erestor called it, and his daily walk to a park across the City from his house had become its highpoint. Elrond brought his sketchbook and his journal, seeking either distraction or expression for the deep hurt and loneliness that threatened to consume him. Some days proved more successful than others in achieving this end.

It had been many years earlier, soon after his sons had arrived with their grandfather, his advisors… and Haldir, that he had first noticed her. She sat each day on the bench by a fountain that featured a pair of entwined swans and wrote in a small red-bound journal. It had been the journal, of all things, that had first caught his attention. After weeks of careful study, he was certain that it was identical to the one he used… a gift from his mother-in-law.

Knowing the one he processed to have been made especially for him in Lorien, he had been intrigued by the appearance of its seeming twin in Valimar. It took him several more years to admit, if only to himself, that he had also become quite intrigued by the _elleth_ that owned it. (_female elf_)

From days of careful study, he knew her features by heart. Her image had found its way into his sketchbook on many occasions. She was lovely to be sure, but beauty was the norm for the Eldar. Nay, it was not that her small, heart-shaped face was fair or that her waist length white-gold hair was all that unique. It was her eyes, the rich blue of cornflowers in sunlight that had captured his attention. They betrayed her thoughts and emotions more clearly than most could with all of the words of the elven languages at their disposal.

In the beginning, pain and a deep hurt had radiated from their soft depths… captured he was sure, in words that flowed from the tip of her quill. Then too, there had been days when anger had darkened their hue to indigo, and her pen had scratched loudly, as she vented her frustrations on the pages of her journal. Still other days, she sat quietly and stared off into space as memories swamped her thoughts, her journal forgotten at her side.

As the years passed, he had begun to notice small signs that she had taken to watching him too --- a sudden head movement when he glanced her way… a faint blush when their eyes met, that feeling of being watched that made the tiny hairs at the back of his neck tingle as he forced his gaze to remain fixed on the book before him. Elrond knew he had been caught on many occasions glancing her way, so he knew the signs. Still, after so many years, he did not know her name or if she was unbound.

/Not that it matters! Tis folly for me to wonder about her, for I am most assuredly not free to pursue her. Celebrian may have disgraced our marriage vows… disgraced! She is openly living with another elf and is estranged from all her family. Haldir had only been here but a few weeks when she let him take up residency in the home my family provided her on her arrival! In the end, it matters not what she has done, for marriage is for all time… I am bound to those vows even if she ignores them. I have nothing to offer another, save sharing my disgrace./

Seeing his elleth /When did I start thinking of her as 'my elleth'/ begin to pack away the few items she had brought with her, the sudden need to know which direction she turned on leaving the park drove him to his feet. Taking no time to analyze his motives or what possible use he could make of this information, Elrond found himself walking slowly out of the park behind her.

Chastising himself for his uncharacteristic behavior, he quickened his steps as she disappeared through the archway, out of the small walled garden they had long shared in silence, into the larger public park surrounding it. /What reason is there for this? You cannot imagine you can follow her home and simply knock on the door requesting entry! I can hear it now! "_Mae govannen_. I am Elrond Peredhel. Perhaps you have heard of me --- former herald of Gil-Galad, Lord of Imladris… loremaster and healer? Also, husband of an adulterous _elleth_ who left me for a blond, muscle-bound oaf? Surely you have heard of me, as I was much the talk of Valinor some years ago? If you are not yet married, would you care to have an illicit affair with me? Ai/ (_Well met_) (_female elf_)

Exiting the enclosed space, he looked quickly to his right and noted she had been slowed by a large group of _elflings_ playing in the path that led to the south, out of the park. Forcing himself to walk at a sedate pace /there is no reason to give gossips any new fodder for their entertainment, he found himself mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. A smile threatened to overtake his face as he watched her stop to retrieve a ball that had rolled to her feet and throw it to a young ellon playing just off the path. (_elven children_) (_male elf_)

Out of the corner of his eyes, he detected a sudden movement headed in the direction of his unknown elleth. Looking to his left, he spotted a large grey dog bounding toward her at a rapid rate. Breaking into a run, he called as warning, hoping to alert her to the dog's approach. "My lady… look out!"

Arriving just as the dog pounced, he managed to catch her around the waist and swing her out of the way. Setting her back to her feet, he found his eyes locked with her surprised blue gaze. The dog bounded harmlessly past before dropping back to the ground to sit, looking up at the pair, his tail wagging a friendly greeting.

"Are you alright, my lady? I do not think he meant any harm… just an over-enthusiastic greeting," he asked. A faint blush stole over his features as he realized he had yet to let go of her waist. Dropping his hands, he took a step back to reestablish an appropriate distance between them.

Laughing softly once she realized what had happened, she smiled up into his flushed face. "I am fine… thanks to you, my lord. He must have thought I wanted to play, seeing me throw the ball. I once had a dog that would have done just that."

Taken by the soft, silky quality to her voice, Elrond felt himself relax as he smiled in return. "I think you are right. You seem to have made a friend."

Tilting her head to study the elf before her, she replied, "Perhaps I have. Thank you, my lord for coming to my rescue."

A tingle of pleasure coursed through his system at her reply, recognizing the possible double meaning it contained. "You are most welcome. I am glad to have been of assistance."

Bending down, he picked up the small leather bag she had been carrying and offered it to her. "Your bag. I trust there has been no damage to your property."

Before she could reply, a new voice joined their conversation. "Oh, dear. I do hope Fangorn has not caused any harm. Some days he is more a puppy than he should be!"

Glancing to their left, an elfling of perhaps twenty years of age had reached them and wrapped her arms around the dog's neck. "I take it… Fangorn?" Elrond fought the desire to laugh. "Fangorn is your dog?"

"Yes, my lord," she answered, ducking her head shyly. "He is a sweet dog… he likes to play."

"So I see. Well, no harm was done this time. You might want to keep him under a little more control in future," the elf lord suggested.

"I will… I promise. Is that your book, my lady?" the elfling asked, as she bent to retrieve a small red volume from the ground near their feet.

"Oh… yes it is. Thank you, _penneth_." Looking up at the tall elf beside her, she added, "And thank you again, my lord." (_young one_)

The two stood awkwardly staring at each other for a moment before she murmured, "I should be going."

Nodding his head reluctantly, he agreed. "Of course. Have a good day."

Sighing, Elrond watched her go. /It would not have been right to offer to walk her home. People would notice… talk. I would not wish to cause her embarrassment. I wish I had had the presence of mind to ask her name, though/ he mused, as he watched her walk away.

The elleth slowed as she reached the main entrance to the park. As she turned right, Elrond felt another small rush of pleasure as he noted her quick glance in his direction followed by a small wave. Stopping himself just before his hand raised to return her gesture, he remembered he was standing in the middle of a path in one of the largest parks in the City. Chastising himself for being so obvious, he took a step forward, intending to return home.

A small book skittered ahead of him. Looking down, he frowned realizing he had dropped his journal. /Just what I need… someone to find all my deepest thoughts laid bear! I would be the talk of Valinor yet again/

Sighing, he stooped to retrieve the red-bound book and slowly began his lonely walk home.

-----

A smiling pair stepped out from behind the cover of a large hedge. The taller of the two glanced down at his companion. Grinning, he commented, "That went quite well."

-----

A/N --- Fangorn means Treebeard; no wonder Elrond found the idea of a playful dog being named for the gruff ent funny!


	2. Chapter 2 A Glimpse Behind the Veil

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 2

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Thanks also to Lady Victoria for her comments and support.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, a help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that done thought possible?

Chapter 2 --- A Glimpse Behind the Veil

Her parents had retired to their room soon after the evening meal, giving her no reason to linger in the common rooms of the family talan. Meril knew they worried about her, about her lack of interest in mingling with others of her age. They wanted to see her marry and have children/but what parents do not want that for their daughters, even when those chances of a suitable match have been damaged… perhaps beyond repair/

Sighing, the elleth rose from the chair she had taken after dinner and blew out the candles that lit the main room. In days past, her family had made a practice of spending several hours together each evening, talking and singing… music an important part of their lives. /Of course, I am the only one left at home these days. Now that Minuial and Saelrus have married, it is not the same. My twin and her husband prefer living near the sea, and our baby brother is quite happily occupied with his wife and my new niece. Perhaps, they will visit soon and give our parents a pleasant change of pace doting on the baby./

Meril quietly closed the door to her room behind her, hoping her mother had indeed retired for the evening. She was not sure she would be able to quietly endure yet another lecture on the need "to go on with your life and put that unpleasant business behind you". Her lectures had become a near nightly event in recent months.

/I know she means well… but I am not ready to seek to meet someone new… assuming there would be anyone interested given the talk… I know my family thinks I have "hidden away" long enough for the scandal to have subsided, but they think it was embarrassment that caused me to withdraw. Yes, I was embarrassed… nay, humiliated by his betrayal, but that is not what keeps me from allowing them to introduce me to eligible _ellyn_. I was hurt and betrayed. I no longer trust my own judgment or feel capable of risking exposing my heart again. I had known his all my life and failed to see…/ (_male elves_)

Deciding to spend her evening writing, she quickly changed into a light sleeping robe and retrieved the bag with her writing supplies from where it hung on the back of her desk chair. Bag in hand, she drifted out onto the small balcony attached to her room. Sinking down onto the comfortable pile of pillows that often served as her bed, she rummaged in the bag for the red-bound journal she used to house her deepest thoughts, her most secret desires… and her countless poems.

Frowning, she began to remove the items from the bag one by one, puzzled when she could not immediately locate her journal. Once it was empty, she let her eyes scan the room, worried the volume had been misplaced or… worse yet, taken by her parents to read. /You know they would not violate you privacy in such a way. Think! Where did… oh, yes, I dropped it when I was leaving the park. How could I have forgotten! After all, I finally got to speak to him/

Walking over to the chair, she pulled her journal from the pocket of the dress she had worn for her daily trip to the park. Moving back to her nest, she let the memory of his strong hands gripping her waist replay in her mind, a ripple of pleasure darting along her spine at the memory of his touch. She had been surprised by how deep and stirring his voice had been; she had long wondered. Upon closer observation, she had also noted that his eyes were pure silver, not the grey of his children.

Settling down among her pillows, she found that the mental wall she had erected to keep her from obsessing over the brief encounter had crumbled. /Maybe it is that I have known his sons since we were elflings, but he seems so much more… masculine that they do. That is not fair for I know they are both strong, fierce warriors. I simply do not see them in the same light for we became friends when their Naneth brought them to visit in Lorien. Of course, now I know why she visited so often!./

Studying the details of his face finally visible to her upon closer observation, she had been touched by the care lines that aged his features in a way seldom seen among elves. /It is so sad that he seems so alone. He has lost so much and was deeply hurt by the scandal of his wife. I remember those early days, seeing him in the park. I wish there was something I could say to make it easier for him to bear, for I know too well how painful betrayal can be./

Giving herself a shake to clear her head of the images and thoughts that had begun to occupy her mind in recent years, she opened her journal hoping she could muster sufficient concentration to work on a poem she had been struggling to finish for several days. Meril sat in confusion for several seconds as she began to randomly flip through the book. /This is not my handwriting… drawings. How can this be…/

"Ai! This is not my journal… this is HIS!"

-----

Elrond turned the red-bound journal over and over in his hands, as if the repetitive movement would somehow transform the volume back into his own. /This possibility really should have occurred to me, but… I was so sure there must be some subtle differences in the journals that one of us would have noticed they had been switched. They are truly identical. Whoever made mine for Galadriel, must have liked the style and made others./

Sighing, he set the volume down on the table next to his chair and picked up his glass of wine. "I guess I will have to trust she will do the honorable thing and return it to me unread… as I will hers."

Leaning back in his chair, Elrond tried to relax, but his spirit refused to comply. Since returning from the park, he had been gripped by an unusual intense sense of dissatisfaction with his life. /Not that I can claim to have been satisfied with my life for… millennia, not since my children were small and needed me. My marriage was as good as it was ever to be during those years and I enjoyed my days. That has not been the case since long before Celebrian was attacked… sailed, but I thought I had grown used to this condition.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Were you speaking to me, Elrond?" The softly asked question startled him and he turned sharply to look over his shoulder.

"Lindir! Nay, I was not, _meldir_. I did not hear you enter. I was, to my embarrassment, talking to myself," Elrond confessed, a rueful smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I thought you had gone to the rehearsal at Gildor's home. You have spent quite a lot of time perfecting the lyrics of that new song. I hear there is much anticipation of your performance at the end of the week." (_friend_)

"I was preparing to leave now, but wanted to ask once again if you plan to join us for the recital? Gilder is most keen that you attend. There will be none but your friends present," the ancient elf urged. "I know all will be disappointed if you do not attend, for it has been some months since you last joined one of our evenings."

Elrond smiled at his friend's lifelong habit of worrying about his welfare. Lindir had been a young minstrel and scribe in his parent's house at the Havens of Sirion. He was one of the few to have survived the attack that destroyed his family. Elrond cherished the memory of their reunion years later in Lindon after Maglor had returned the twins to the care of their distant cousin, Ereinion Gil-Galad. The Teleri had pledged his life to the care of the young peredhil princes, and had been the one unchanging presence in Elrond's life ever since.

Out of habit, Elrond began to shake his head, even as the words to decline his offer formed on his lips. He stopped as he noted the look of deep worry clouding the pale green eyes of his friend. "Perhaps you are right, _meldir_. Maybe an evening of music and talk with old friends is exactly what I need. If you would be so kind, please tell our host I will plan to attend." (_friend_)

His reward was the beaming smile that lit the minstrel's ageless face. "Shall I also tell them you will bring your harp, my lord? All would enjoy hearing you play one of your compositions."

Laughing at Lindir's obvious manipulation of his vanity in attempting to gain his objective, he nodded his head. "If you like, old friend. Perhaps you will help me select and practice an appropriate piece tomorrow."

A thoughtful look overtook the white-haired elf's features as he gave the request some thought. "If I am to have any say in the matter, I would ask you to play _Elenalinda_. You have not played it for many millennia. The ode you crafted to your parents has always held a special place in my heart."_ (song of the stars)_

Startled by the request, Elrond's hand brushed against the red-bound journal as he returned his empty glass to the table. Hearing it drop to the floor, he let his eyes rest on it for a moment before he forced his gaze up to meet the guarded look in his friend's eyes. "I… will think about it, _meldir_. You are right. It has been a very long time since I last performed that piece… a duet of harp and flute played with Elros on the night before he sailed." (_friend_)

"It is a lovely composition, Elrond… a fitting tribute. Many would like to hear it again."

-----

Meril stared at the journal like she worried it would spring to life in her hands if she turned her gaze away for a second. /I cannot read this! It would be a violation of his privacy. I would be incensed if he were to read mine, so I must offer the same degree of respect to his private thoughts. I wish I had not seen those sketches of me! I want to study them further… and see if there are still more. I wonder if he may have written about me. Aiya! I cannot look/

Rising to her feet, she walked with great determination to the bookshelf that dominated one wall of her room and slide the volume into an open space. "There! It will be quite safe there and out of temptations way!"

Satisfied she had done the right thing, she slowly scanned the shelves for a book suitable to take your mind off of the switched journals. /I knew he had a red-bound journal, but I did not realize they were identical. I wonder if his was a gift from my aunt as well? Tis likely, as he is her son-in-law./

The reminder that he had a wife /even one as undeserving as my cousin Celebrian/ resurrected the mental walls she had been struggling to build. Spotting her flute, she impulsively reached to retrieve the slender instrument from its perch on the top shelf of the bookcase. After turning it over in her hands several times, Meril slowly made her way back to the nest of pillows.

Once seated, she stared at it for several long minutes before instinct encouraged her to lift it to her lips. Within minutes, she was lost in the rhythms of her song… a steady stream of tears slipping down her cheeks in harmony with the sad tune her heart had selected for her to play.

-----

Elrond wondered over to the large double-doors that led out onto the patio beyond the main sitting room of his home. Sighing at the thought that the house was meant for a large, active family, he wondered yet again if either of his sons would decide to remain in his house once they married. Both showed signs of finally taking a bride, but neither had indicated their plans for their futures to their father.

/I have long wondered if they fear showing their happiness around me out of concern it will remind me how empty my life is? I need to find a way to reassure them of my pleasure in their happiness. Indeed, it is the one source left to me these days./

Noting without interest that a heavy, humid breeze had begun to blow across the gardens, he lifted his eyes to study the night sky. He had not done this in many years, not since his arrival in Aman. The nightly sight of his father's star had sustained him on many a long, lonely night in Middle-earth, but the finality of his parent's loss had been made all too real upon his arrival in the Blessed Lands. A star was no longer an acceptable consolation.

The first night in Alqualondë had dispelled any lingering hope he had that he would be reunited with them in some fashion. A short letter had been delivered to the chambers he had been assigned in the guest house Celebrian had secured for their use. /The separate bedrooms should have been adequate warning that nothing had changed in our marriage/ he mused, caught in the tide of painful memories.

Retreating to the balcony of those empty rooms, he had read with a crushed heart his mother's welcome… and request he not visit her tower. Elwing had felt it was not yet the right the time for them to meet and that it "would be best to wait until a more appropriate time" for such a thing. His eyes had remained fixed on the ground, the comfort of a cold and distant star no longer had the power to sooth his torn spirit. They had remained fixed to the earth ever since.

His face hardened against any sign of longing as Elrond wrenched his eyes back to the ground. /Why would Lindir suggest my ode to them? He knows… that song reminds me too much of loss to ever be something I can play again. I trust he will understand when I tell him we must choose something else if he wishes me to perform. I will never perform that song again. They all left me… left me alone. Why should I seek to remember them in song/

A sudden crack of lightening startled him from his thoughts. The rapid reply of thunder confirmed that a storm was about to break. The heavy air blanketing the gardens hinted that the storm would be of unusual severity compared to other storms he had seen since arriving in Aman. With that thought, the skies opened and a drenching rain began to fall to the accompaniment of a sudden strong wind.

Disinterested in watching the storm as he might once have done, Elrond turned back into the shadowed gloom of the house. /Perhaps, I should find a good book and retire to my bed. My nightly walk is not possible in this weather. Maybe another glass of wine would be a better choice… or a bottle./

Moving toward the door to the library, he opened the cabinet that stored the few bottles of wine and other liqueurs he kept on hand to serve his infrequent quests. Eying the small bottle of miruvor, he considered pouring a large glass of their limited stock. When he sailed, he brought with him root stock of the miruvor berry plants a several select grapes that had long thrived in his valley, hoping to cultivate them in Aman. He had known that miruvor was not found in Aman, but he had as yet failed to find a place where the soil and climate allowed the delicate plants to thrive.

He and Erestor carefully tended the plants they still had, rooting new plants yearly to keep the stock viable, in hopes of one day finding a place where they could be cultivated. Until then, their dwindling quantity of the Imladrian miruvor was all that existed beyond Middle-earth and he carefully rationed its consumption.

Frowning in the face of yet another failure on his part since coming to this land, he grabbed a bottle of wine produced in Aman. It was hardly his favorite vintage, but it would serve the purpose he intended. /There is no point is wasting any miruvor on my bad mood. This wine will do the job and I care not that it is an indifferent offering. In at least one thing Middle-earth was able to far exceed Aman, our wines were much better./

As he walked back across the room headed for his study, he noticed the red journal on the floor next to his favorite. Knowing he had an obligation to keep it secure until he could return it to its owner, he stooped to retrieve it on his way past. After tucking it in the pocket of his robes, he lifted a candle from a table near the door and disappeared into the darkness of his library.

-----

Meril gave a sudden gasp as a cold, driving rain burst upon her. The elleth had been lost in her music for an untold time and the approach of the storm had gone unnoticed. Jumping up, she began to toss her nest of pillows back into her bedchamber hoping to avoid seeing them soaked. By the time she had finished, the rain had plastered her hair to her head and doused the thin cotton of her sleeping robe.

Muttering in disgust at her lack of attention, she dropped her flute on the bed on her way to retrieve a towel from her bathing chamber. Pulling the soaked garment over her head, she tossed it over the side of the tub to be dealt with in the morning. After quickly pulling the clips from her hair, she grabbed a towel from the basket by the vanity and began to vigorously dry the dripping mass of her pale gold hair.

"Meril?"

Sighing, as she heard her mother's voice in her bedchamber, Meril took a deep breath. "Aye, Nana. I am in here. I was on the porch and got wet when the rain began. I will be out in a minute."

It took her several minutes to finish drying her hair. Running her hand through the lingering dampness, she pulled her ancient bathing robe from its hook by the door. Once it was belted, she walked out to join her mother, grabbing her brush on her way past.

"I thought you and Ada had retired for the night?"

"Humm. Your father is still reading, so I cannot sleep for the light. I was listening to you play your flute. I so enjoyed that as it has been many years since last you did," her mother replied. Extending her hand for the brush, she added, "You should play again for you have a true gift."

Smiling, the younger elleth relinquished the brush and settled at her mother's feet to allow her to untangle her wild mane of hair. Relaxing into the soothing comfort of her Naneth's touch, Meril considered her reasons for avoiding music for so long. "Tonight was the first time I felt the… need to play. Playing the flute has been too painful… it has too many memories attached to it. I still doubt if I will ever perform for others again…not even my harp or lyre. He took that from me too."

"Meril… it is time you put this matter behind you. I understand…"

Reaching up to still her mother's hands, the elleth whispered, "Nay, Nana, you do not. There are some things that you cannot understand unless you have lived them."

"You forget, Meril, your father and I suffered with you and were embarrassed by…"

Having heard the coming lecture too many times to endure it again, Meril spun around to face her mother. "Suffered? Were embarrassed? I am sorry for you in this, but you have no idea! I loved him! Since I was a small child, I loved him and… he betrayed me. All those long centuries he lied… telling me we should wait to marry until the danger had passed. He said it was for MY own good!"

Jumping to her feet, she began to pace. "He strung me along… played me for a fool! All that time… and to finally arrive in Aman… sent ahead to make the arrangements, while everyone around me knew he had betrayed me countless times, but no one said a word!"

Pinning her mother with wounded eyes, she cried, "You knew! You and Adar… my brother! Only Minuial did not know…unless my twin lied to me too! I waited that night, expecting him to take his place at the recital, but he never arrived! He left me waiting in public to hear the news he now lived with another… a married elleth, my cousin no less! The daughter of the Lord and Lady he had served for so long! He left me to hear this news through the whispers and cruel jokes of my audience… exposed before a crowd on that stage with only my flute… the flute he gave me when I was an elfling to hide behind!"

Gasping for breath, she ended, "You and Adar were not even there. Saelrus and Minuial… my friends had to see me home. Home… where you waited behind closed doors to tell me the one I loved had abandoned me for another. No, you decided it would be best to stay home rather than come for me when you heard what had happened. All to avoid being caught in the scandal! And you suffered and were embarrassed!"

Rising, her mother reached out to try and take her hands. "We thought it best, Meril. It would have done you no good for your father and me to be seen in the middle of that scene. We have reputations to guard after all. My daughter, you were never alone."

Turning away, Meril walked over to stare out of the open doorway at the storm raging beyond… blind to all but the storm raging in her heart. "No, Naneth. It would have done me no good to have my parents support as my world collapsed around me. Of course, I understand that guarding your reputations was more important than guarding your daughter. It would have done no good for my parents to be there to help support my reputation."

Rocked by the anger and bitterness in her daughter's voice, Elulos stood speechless in the middle of the room, her hands still outstretched. "My child… you know we love you. It was in our family's best interests for your twin and brother to go to find you. It would cause less attention to be called..."

"Less attention? We both know why you hid at home rather than risk being seen. You are the daughter of Inglor… the great Finrod! But he never bothered to marry yours and Uncle Gilder's Naneth, did he!" Spinning to face her mother, she shouted, "That is the real reason you did not want to call attention to our family… your endless shame in _Adar'ra_'s fathering children outside of marriage. Even in Aman, he finally married Amarië, not _Naneth'ra_ and she married his Seneschal as she always wanted to do, renewing the scandal." (_Grandfather_) (_Grandmother_)

Sobbing she continued. "I did nothing that brought further shame to our family. I am still a virgin, though many make sport of that likelihood! I was one of the ones wronged! I needed your support and you failed me!"

The sudden silence of the room stunned them both. Several long minutes passed without either of them speaking. A deep voice from behind them broke the taunt silence. "She is right, Los. We have focused on forcing her to move past her grief rather than understanding it. We trivialized it by making it a matter of embarrassment, not true injury. Neither of us wanted to think our child had been badly hurt, and we were helpless to stop it from happening. Now she thinks we knew and said nothing. This must end."

Both turned to stare at the elf standing in the doorway. Cúron, Meril's father, walked quietly over to take his wife's hands. "We have done our child a disservice not to have realized the depth of her pain. We… I should have gone to find her that night, but I knew your grief in your Adar's conduct and wanted to spare you further embarrassment. That night, we should have made that of secondary importance to her well-being."

Swimming blue eyes lifted to meet her husband's. "I never meant to hurt her further. I… we love her deeply! She has forgiven her friends and they truly knew…"

"They knew and were torn in two. Haldir is their brother. I have heard them… they hoped he would reform and be true to her once the marriage was made. Unlike her own family, they have apologized and asked for her forgiveness. They have respected her right to be hurt and to grieve," he whispered.

"Apologize?" Pained comprehension overtook her face as Elulos looked over at her daughter. "Meril… I love you dearly, my daughter. I am so sorry to have hurt you… added to your pain. Please forgive me, _pen vuil_!" (_dear one_)

"I ask your forgiveness as well, _penneth_. I should have been there to protect you and give you my support," her father offered. (_young one_)

Meril stood frozen in the center of her room for but a moment. "Ai! Ada! Nana!" With that, she threw herself into the outstretched arms that had opened to receive her.

-----

Lindir sighed heavily as he found his friend slumped in the chair behind his desk in the library, an empty wine bottle sitting before him on the table. /I feared suggesting that ode might make him react badly. He has so much grief smothering his spirit and no one he will let close enough to truly help him come to terms with it… someone to give him new reason to look to the future in hope and not constantly back to a painful past./

Glancing out the window he noted that the storm had gentled into a steady rain. The stars were veiled and Ithil's light was hidden behind the dense clouds that hung over the city. The ancient elf sometimes wondered if the Valar… Eru Ilúvatar ever took the time to notice how much had been taken from this one elf.

/Not all at once, as with a family lost in some disaster/ he mused, but piece by piece for millennia. Since he felt the passing of Arwen and Estel, Elrond had been but a pale shadow of his former self. The loses have chipped away at his _fëa _and left so little behind./ (_spirit_)

Hearing a noise at the door, he turned to find Elladan and Elrohir standing uncertainly in the doorway. "As I feared, my suggestion of a song has… reopened old wounds."

"Indeed. It is not like Ada to drink himself to sleep," Elladan responded. "Shall we help you carry him to his room?"

"Thank you, but I can carry him. I have seen him to his bed many a time since he was a baby in his parent's house. Until Eru grants him the partner he needs to share his life, we must see to his care," he replied.

Elrohir nodded his head, having expected that answer. "I will see that the candles are snuffed behind you while Elladan goes ahead to turn down the bed."

Turning to go, he looked back at his father's slumped form. "I fear if Eru does not soon listen… if the Valar do not take pity on his plight, we will lose him. He grows lonelier… more alone with each passing year."

Three sets of eyes looked toward the darkened sky, hoping to see some sign the Valar were listening. A sudden flash of lightening lit the gardens beyond the open archway. For several long seconds, a statue of Elbereth Elrond had brought with him from Imladris was illuminated in a pure white light, the soft glow highlighting the loving smile that graced her face.

An equally soft, "_Galu am i Elbereth_!" was the only sound in the silent library. (_Blessings upon the Star-lady!_)

-----

Elvish names:

Meril (Rose) --- our heroine

Minuial (Dawn) --- Meril's younger twin, called Min by her family

Saelrus (Wise fox) --- Meril's baby brother, shortened to Sael

Elulos (blue flower) --- Meril's mother or Los to her husband and family

Cúron (Crescent Moon) --- Meril's father

A/N: In _The Fellowship of the Ring_, the hobbits meet an elf who identifies himself as "I am Gildor ... Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod." Inglorion means son of Inglor. That raises all types of questions about this elf's parentage, as Tolkien wrote in _The Silmarillion_ Finrod (or Inglor as he was also named) was not married and had no children. His true love was Amarië, a Vanyar elleth, who did not join him in exile.

One explanation for Gildor's existence is he was conceived on the 'wrong side of the sheets', though this raises all types of LACE issues. But, for the purposes of my story, what if Finrod sired not one, but two illegitimate children (twins) by a mistress? (Note: Finrod and his mistress's marriages in Aman are all part of my story, not canon.)

I know LACE says that marriage occurs once the couple has sex, but I read this to mean a couple has agreed to marry of their own free will, are both free to do so, and then consummate that agreement… the physical acceptance of the vows they have made to each other. While I know Tolkien would never approve of the idea of promiscuous elves, I am not suggesting that. I would argue the Eldar would be very conservative in matters of sexual relationships. Still, I don't read LACE to say sex **without** commitment meant marriage. In the chapter of _Morgoth's Ring _containing the reference to sex and marriage, it is discussing just that… marriage, not sex itself.

I guess the nearest equivalent concept would be the Western concept of common-law marriage. If I live with and have a sexual relationship with someone and address him as my husband within his hearing, unless he refutes it, we are legally married. If however, I never claim to be his wife or suggest we are married, no such claim would exist despite the fact we cohabit and have sex.

So, if Finrod/Inglor slept with an elleth with no promise of marriage between them, then no marriage exists regardless of any child that may have resulted from the affair. Illegitimate children are seldom included in 'official records' no matter how unfair this is to the child. It also explains why Gildor never became the High King as he would have if he was indeed Finrod's son. While other possible explanations are possible (say, Tolkien forgot what he wrote in one book and contradicted it in another… that never happened, right?), this does offer on option that make Gildor's comment true and still fits the 'official record'.

That's the premise of this part of my story as to Gildor and his sister. If my reading of canon disagrees with yours, sorry, but I'm as entitled to my opinion as you are. Note I marked the story AU, so I'm covered either way. If you have a problem with this, stop reading. I'm writing this for fun and for love of Tolkien, not a PhD in English Lit.

Thanks Luna!


	3. Chapter 3 The Pieces of the Puzzle

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 3

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive:  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Chapter 3 --- The Pieces of a Puzzle

Meril slowly drifted out of the dream that had disturbed her sleep for the last few minutes. The sound of a persistent rain lashing the decking of her porch lulled her senses and she hovered in the twilight realm on the edge of waking. The troubling images of her dream lingered before her inner eye… the face of the smirking ellon sitting in the first row whispering the latest gossip to his giggling companion… her younger brother's look of sadness and grief as he confirmed the cruel gossip of the crowd, her pale twin close at his side… the ruthless, victorious sneer on Celebrian's face as she drew Haldir into a passionate kiss in the middle of the small garden near her home… the pleased grin on his face that dissolved into confusion and guilt when he finally realized Celebrian had kissed him to taunt her cousin rather than out of true desire for him… the lingering sadness of Elrond's eyes as he sat lost in thought on 'his bench' in the garden.

/Why is it that the last image is the only one that truly causes me pain anymore? For centuries, Haldir was the sole focus of my heart; I saw no other. Now, I only see a noble face stripped of joy, gripped by a deeply felt loneliness. In truth, the only time he seems to come alive is… when our eyes meet./ Without conscious thought, her eyes opened to search the bookshelf for his journal, as if seeing the red-bound diary would answer the questions crowding her mind.

Realizing she was contemplating reading from Elrond's journal, Meril hurriedly redirected her thoughts to the other images of her dream. /Odd that the only image that comes to mind when I think of Haldir is that confused, guilty look that robbed his face of pleasure once he noticed me that day and understood why Celebrian had initiated the kiss. The old adage 'be careful what you pray for' seems to fit. I have begun to feel sorry for him in a way. He gave up his family and friends to be with her… she was an obsession he could not resist, but I doubt there will be any true love… surely no marital bond to sustain him/ she thought.

Sighing, she forced her eyes to open once again. /Nana is right that I need to find a way to accept what happened and put it behind me. It could have been so much worse. If he had cared less… and he did care for me to some extent, he could have married me knowing Celebrian would always control his heart. I have no reason to doubt he would have left me for her regardless of any vows we had taken. She robs him of reason and propriety… his greatest weakness./

Staring at the ceiling, she noticed that a ladybug had crept into her chambers during the night. Feeling no urgency to quit her bed, Meril watched the tiny insect move until it was lost from view behind one of the beams that spanned her ceiling. /He must have loved her since he was an elfling… the shining, beautiful daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. From what his brothers have since told me, Haldir was greatly depressed when she left for Imladris to wed Lord Elrond. I wonder if he resisted long when she made the first overtures of an affair to him? That he was sleeping with her already did not stop him from seeking to court me, it seems. Why should it? It did not stop him from dalliances with others behind my back./

Finding no answers in the ceiling, she pushed back the quilt that covered her bed and moved to sit on the edge of the big, four-poster. Reaching out to caress the carefully tended wood, she remembered the day her parents gifted it to her. It had been her one thousand four-hundred and ninth begetting day, the first since her betrothal to Haldir. They had intended it to be her marriage bed.

Her _Naneth_ had whispered they would need to start planning for her new home, as it was unlikely a warrior such as Haldir had much in the way of furnishings. It was many years before he had allowed her to visit his talan, wanting to protect her reputation he had said. A stolen look into his sumptuous bedroom with its massive bed and lush bedding had been a surprise. /I should have known then, but I was too trusting and naïve to guess. Celebrian would never have settled for a pallet on the floor, even for a illicit tryst with her lover./ (_mother_)

Even having seen her longing, her betrothed made no move to take her to his bed though he must have known she would have willing joined him. _"With times so uncertain, we must wait to begin our marriage, melme. I would not wish to leave you widowed, with small elflings to raise on your own. Once the danger has pasted, we will marry and have many children. For now, we must wait." (love)_

Hearing his voice whispering those false promises once again made her angry, angry with him and angry with those that knew of his betrayal, yet said nothing. /Angry with myself for being such a fool as to believe him! I saw the turmoil in his brothers' eyes, the hurt and uncertainty in Himiel's gaze. I do not envy them… who do you betray --- your brother or your friend? I now know they confronted him on many occasions and he always promised to reform… expressed remorse at his conduct. Still, when Celebrian called or the need for sex came to him… I was a fool not to have seen and been the one to break the betrothal/

/Sael admitted he knew, but was convinced the affair was over. I find it most difficult to forgive him… our relationship has never been the same. Thanks be to Eru that Min did not know! I could not have borne that! What a mess! I am relieved Ada and Nana did not know as I have long thought. Sael and others had dropped hints hoping they would investigate, but, ever worried about scandal, they had trusted matters were settled between us and did nothing./

/They failed me in that, but ever has Ada put his love for Nana before all else. She will never forget the pain and uncertainty of her childhood… her mother fading in grief and shame after bearing children outside of marriage, coupled with her father's infrequent, though loving attention. Raised as the daughter of a king, yet ever mindful she was illegitimate. At least she had her twin brother for support, though being an ellon gave Uncle Gildor greater freedom, and the ability to rise about the cruel taunts and sly looks… Lord Gildor Inglorion, indeed! Ada's unconditional love was the first true security Nana ever had, so I find it hard to begrudge her that./

A bitter laugh slipped past her lips. /They think all I have to do is attend social functions… allow others to introduce me about, like a prize horse! I have no desire for that… and even less confidence in my ability to discern another's heart. Then, there are the rumors that I am in fact Haldir's wife because we slept together and consummated our betrothal. Those lies are better than those that say we slept together, but without any vows between us! Or am I to be labeled cold and distant… or clinging and childish! They do not realize the damage done to my reputation by his conduct. Who would want me even if I had the courage to try/

Sighing, Meril moved to stand by the open door onto her porch. The steady rain seemed to echo the steady hum of the pain… the hurts she had suppressed for too long. /Of all days to be trapped in my room unable to escape… unable to vent my anger in my journal./ That thought made her again turn to look at the red-bound journal, tucked safely away in her bookcase.

-----

A muffled groan was the first sign of life from the sprawled body buried under the small mountain of pillows and thin blankets. A second slightly louder groan was accompanied by a hesitant attempt to lift the sheet from the covered head. The sudden light, though weak in the curtained bed chamber, produced the third and more energetic response… a loud groan and a quick grab to pull the sheet and a nearby pillow over the clinched eyes of the barely visible elf.

"One would think you might have learned at your age that a bottle of wine does little to solve life's problems… unless you actually enjoy suffering the only affliction Eru visited upon the Firstborn?" The patient voice still managed to carry just enough distain and censure that the covered shoulders could still be seen to flinch.

A strained, "I am fine. I simply feel the need… for a little extra sleep this morning."

Though unseen by the bed's occupant, a single eyebrow rose in response to the feeble claim. The resulting glare on Lindir's face would have been all too familiar to those that had dealt with the great elf lord, Elrond… thought only few realized where the peredhel had learned that intimidating mannerism. "Indeed, you did appear to be 'fine' when your sons and I found you… sleeping was it?… at your desk in the library. Do you plan to 'sleep' the rest of the day or do you want the hangover potion I have prepared?"

"That warg piss you have been foisting off on people for millennia? When did its taste improve to rate the distinction of being called a potion?" was the grumbled reply.

The sound of someone rising from a chair preceded, "Obviously I was mistaken that you might be in need of this, but from your response I guess I was wrong. I will leave you to your sleep and dispose of this 'warg piss' in the nearest privy."

With a loud groan, a not-quite steady hand emerged from under the sheets. "Since you have made it, it will do no harm for me to drink it."

"Sit up, Elrond and stop acting like an elfling. I have no intention of handing you this cup until you do," was the stern response.

More grumbling followed as the sprawled form slowly coalesced into a seated elf. Leaning back into a bank of pillows, his eyes shaded from the light, he once again extended his hand to receive the potion. Sighing, the older elf carefully placed the cup in his friend's hand and helped guide it to his lips, having noted the slightly green shade of the other's face.

After several minutes of silence, the Teleri offered in a mocking tone, "No really, my lord, it was no effort to make this potion so it would be ready when you decided to wake. I was happy to leave my bed before dawn to venture into a heavy rain so that I could gather the necessary herbs. My wife did not mind at all the disturbance of her own sleep. No, it was no effort to spend the next two hours making it for you… I even find your affectionate term, 'warg piss', endearing."

A slight smile lifted the corners of Elrond's lips. "I am glad you like it, _meldir_. It came to me the last time you feed me this vile concoction, but I have not had need of it since, so I forgot to share it with you!" (_friend_)

"Well, it was very thoughtful of you to consume too much wine last night so you had the opportunity."

Cracking one eye open to study his companion, Elrond asked, "That angry with me are you? Since I was an elfling, the only times you have become sarcastic with me are when I have done something to displease you. And, before you answer, thank you, my dear friend, for the potion. I do feel much better."

Sighing, Lindir returned to the chair he had occupied for much of the morning. "Yes, I am angry with you… and with myself. I should have known better than to suggest you play the ode. But that does not justify getting drunk, Elrond. How did you think that would help?"

"I cannot answer that, for I have no excuse. Unlike most, drink only makes me dream more intensely, so I found no escape. I am sorry to have distressed you and my sons," was the quiet response.

Lindir studied his friend's bent head for a moment before speaking. "We are worried, Elrond… and not just the twins and me. You have many friends and family that are deeply worried about your state of mind. Let us help you, _ion_. You bear the burden of your pains alone and that is not good for anyone." (_son_)

Tamping down a flash of anger, Elrond rolled to the side of his bed to sit. "There is nothing to share. The past is past and cannot be changed. My life is as it is and I will make the best of it. My sons seem finally ready to marry… marry for love and that gives me great pleasure. The hope of grandchildren is my greatest wish… grandchildren I will have the chance to know, I should say."

Ignoring for the moment the reference to Arwen, Lindir challenged, "While grandchildren are indeed a great blessing, have you no wishes for yourself, _ion_?" (_son_)

Still feeling the effects of the wine, Elrond rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "What do you want me to say, Lindir? What I would wish… or what is possible? My fate was made long ago when I agreed to settle for a convenient marriage to someone I found beautiful to look upon, but with whom I had no bond or love. Our world was in turmoil… what choice did I have?"

Disturbed by the flat, empty tones of the peredhel's voice, Lindir felt his anger return. "What I would have you say? I would wish that you made some effort to reclaim your life! I would wish you would show some of the fire that marked your spirit for so long and stop wallowing in your misery! It is time you went to the Valar and sought to end this… farce!"

Seeing Elrond struggling to control his anger… and his roiling stomach, Lindir pressed on with his attack, giving him no time to response. "There has never been a bond between you and Celebrian! The consummation of the marriage should have made a bond unavoidable, but still, one did not form. Both parties must enter the marriage committed to the vows for the bond to be made. Celebrian, from her centuries of infidelities… not just with Haldir as we both know, has made it clear she never had the requisite commitment. She lives openly with another ellon mocking not just you, your sons, and her parents, but the very sanctity of marriage itself. Go to the Valar and at least try to free yourself!"

"Do you not think I have thought of this, _meldir_? After the disaster of the kinslaying, the Valar will never end another marriage for many believe Fëanor's fall began with his Adar's remarriage. Marriage is inviolate and the family must endure." In little more than a whisper, Elrond asked, "And what of my sons? If I seek to end my marriage, the truth of the full depth of their mother's infidelity will be made fodder for the gossips. I kept them from knowing of her conduct while on Middle-earth. I hope they attribute her conduct here to some change to her personality caused of her torture by the orcs. They and their children will already be tainted by what she has done. I will not add to it; I will not do that to my children!" (_friend_)

"We love you for the care you took in protecting us, Ada, but… we knew."

-----

/ I have no right to invade his privacy! Stop looking at his journal/ Frustrated, she turned to stare out the open doorway to the porch/

Her first thoughts of the day came back to sound over and over in her head. /Why does the sight of Elrond's grief bring pain to my heart? We have exchanged but a handful of words and yet, I feel his suffering and long to bring him comfort… love… passion/

-----

"You… knew?"

The twins slowly approached their father as he sat stunned on the edge of his bed. Taking a seat on either side of his tense frame, Elladan answered for them both. "Aye, we knew… as did Arwen. That is why she left Lorien so abruptly and returned to Imladris that fall, after the high passes had begun to fill with snow. She… overheard gossip from several wardens. She confronted our grandparents… but they had not known until then. She felt so guilty. Naneth'ra was already beset with guilt for not having foreseen the attack. Arwen wanted to come home after that… so you would not think she had abandoned you too. She was hurt to find out we already knew."

"How… how long have you know?" he croaked out.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a worried look before glancing at their father's ancient friend and mentor. Seeing Lindir's nod for them to continue as they had discussed the night before, Elrohir spoke. "We were not long past our majority when we began to… suspect her behavior was not all it should have been. As you will recall, we started accompanying her on her trips to Lorien as part of her escort. She did not like having us come with her, but… how could she have prevented it? Other than a few knowing smirks and a few crude jests, we could find no proof…"

"… until a few months before she was wounded at Redhorn Pass." Elladan added, picking up the answer from his brother. "One night, we thought she had gone to bed early… a headache she said. I had gone down to have a drink with our warriors in a pub favored by the Galadrium. Elrohir was…"

"…taking Himiel for a walk. I recognized her cloak… the nondescript brown one Arwen hated so much. She was going up the stairs to… Haldir's talan," Elrohir whispered, the pain of that sight still evident in his voice.

"Elrohir came rushing into the pub to get me. We were at the foot of the stairs prepared to go and up and… I am not sure what we planned to do, when Rúmil and Orophin caught up to us. They asked us if we truly wanted to…"

"…see our Naneth… in that situation. We had a fight that many witnessed. Haldir heard the commotion and came down expecting to act like the mighty Captain! All four of us turned on him, for they were angry and hurt by his conduct. Nana and Himiel had to intervene to stop us attacking him. We returned to Imladris the next day refusing to discuss the matter with our grandparents. We were too afraid to do so for fear they already knew and were covering up for their daughter." Elrohir fell silent as the painful memory played out in his mind. "It was only after Arwen told us the truth that we finally went to them and asked them to forgive us for doubting them."

Elladan finished the story. "After the fight, 'Ro and Himiel broke off their courtship. He felt betrayed that she had known and not said anything. We now know she and her brothers had already fallen out with Haldir over the affair for it betrayed not only you, but also his betrothed… a good friend of ours. I can now see they were in a difficult position, and had no one to advise them since Haldir had been their guardian after their parents died. They could not go to our grandparents… they had no one to turn to for advice, for so many were covering up the affair."

"It was not until they began to live together here in Aman that we discovered that you had long known of her affair, but had sought to protect us from her infidelity. We also discovered… Haldir was not the only affair she had." Reaching over to encircle his father's shoulders with his arm, Elrohir sighed. "We are so sorry Ada! We love you dearly and your pain hurts us deeply."

Sagging under the weight of his guilt and grief, Elrond whispered, "I did not want you to know. Your mother loves you and this does not change that fact."

"We never doubted that she loved us… in her own way, but how can you think her betrayal of you does not affect us? She hurt you, our sister, our grandparents, his family and our poor friend… us with her lies and selfish disregard of her marriage vows," Elladan asserted.

Strengthening his hold on his father's slumped shoulders, Elrohir continued, "She abandoned us for those months after we discovered the truth, to weak to return to Imladris to face us! She only returned for that brief stay because our grandparents shamed her into visiting… another reason they felt so guilty after she sailed. We felt so guilty for not telling you, but we wanted to spare you the embarrassment of hearing it from us. It is why she left so unexpectedly for Lorien that fateful day; she hoped to avoid our company and thus our censure. If we had been with her…"

"We had confronted her the night before and told her either she break off the affair once she arrived in Lorien and then returned with us to confess to you… or we would tell you. She was so angry with us!" Sighing, he closed his eyes as the painful scene played over in his thoughts. "We brought her home thinking… but she sailed. Her time in Aman did not make her regret her behavior as we had hoped. No, she humiliated you with lies and then pushed you aside to share that house with him. She chose to be with him over her family, exposing us to the ridicule of Aman. 'Ro and Himiel have had to delay their marriage because of her actions!"

"I am so sorry…"

"Ada, please listen to us! None of this is your fault. She betrayed you in the worst way possible… she has betrayed us all. We beg you not to refuse Lindir's advice, thinking it is best for us. What is best for us is what is best for you. We love and respect you. You deserve so much better than to continue living alone, bound in this sham of a marriage made for the benefit of a place that no longer needs your sacrifice," Elrohir implored.

"Please consider asking the Valar to end your marriage and give yourself the chance for a new life! That is what we want… what is best for us all!" Elladan added.

Elrond sat for a long time stunned by their words. /I never considered… Is this truly what they want or are they saying this to make it easier on me to consider a petition? Tis not likely the Valar would grant such a thing, but… should I make the attempt? Would the rest of my family and friends forgive me if I did ask… was granted my freedom? Would it make that much difference anyway, for none would want to tie themselves to one so tainted by scandal… a failed marriage./

Without conscious thought, his eyes began to cast about for the red-bound journal, an image of cornflower blue eyes turned up to meet his gaze clear in his mind. "I had a journal…"

Linder spoke for the first time in quite some time. "Indeed you did. It took me some time to wrest that journal from you last night. You did not want to be parted from it. It is there… on your bedside table."

Noting his friend's focus had shifted to locate it, he asked, "Is this not the one Galadriel gave you the day we sailed? You act as if it is somehow different than the same journal you have kept for years."

Slightly dazed, Elrond reached out to take the volume in his trembling hands. "It looks like mine but it belongs to… a friend. I picked it up my mistake and need to keep it safe until I can return it."

-----

Meril set aside her flute. She had begun to play in hopes of turning her thoughts away from the red-bound journal and its owner. The music had not had the desired effect. Deciding it would be best to put some distance between her and temptation, she rose to return the flute to its place atop her bookcase before going in search of her parents.

As her eyes dropped back to eyelevel, they locked on the distinctive red binding. As though compelled by an unseen force, her hand lifted to remove the journal from its place. The need to see the sketch he had made of her led her back to her bed and, with a guilty sigh, she settled the book on her lap.

-----

After exacting a promise from him to attend the mid-day meal, the others left and Elrond finally had his rooms to himself. Feeling the weight and the rich grain of the leather binding, he looked down at the journal still clutched in his hands. Motivated by a need he could not explain, he settled back onto his bed, the pillows piled behind his back, the book clinched in his hand.

-----

Himiel (Steadfast daughter) --- Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin's sister


	4. Chapter 4 Across a Crowded Room

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 4

Author: Sorsah711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Acknowledgements: Thanks also to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Chapter 4 --- Across a Crowded Room

Pleased that the rain had finally stopped after two days, she pushed open the door onto the small balcony adjacent to her rooms. Enjoying the damp smell of the woods and garden that surrounded the tree that housed her family's talan, she began to rebuild her nest of pillows. Before she could nestle into their midst, a small rock bounced in the middle of the balcony floor. Grinning, she walked to the porch railing and leaned over to great her visitor.

To her amusement, she discovered her three oldest friends clustered at the bottom of the giant tree. "Good evening to you all. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Mischief of course," replied the younger of the two _ellyn_ in the group, a mischievous smirk lighting his fair face. (_male elves_)

"Well Rúmil, I knew that! When are you not up to mischief… but what mischief stirs you this evening?" she teased.

"Get dressed and come with us if you want to know so badly!" the grinning elleth retorted. "Come! You will enjoy it… I promise. Your uncle has invited us to an evening of music at his home. The great minstrel Lindir will be performing!"

Tempted, Meril wavered for a moment before shaking her head to decline Himiel's invitation. "It is late and I have already changed for bed. Go and have a good time."

The two silver-haired brothers exchanged a quick look before the elder one jumped up to catch the limb above his head so that he could climb up to her balcony. "Orophin? What do you think you are doing? I am not dressed to receive visitors!"

The young warrior swung onto the branch directly below her porch railing. "You have two choices… go and get ready without aid or go and get ready with my help. Now… which shall it be?"

Glaring down into the dancing sky-blue eyes, she fought the memory of similar eyes that had once tempted her to climb out of her parent's talan to join him and his siblings in their exploits… exploits that had reached near legendary status in Lorien. Feeling tears begin to fill her own, she tore her gaze away from the suddenly worried look that had clouded those of her friend. "Not tonight, 'Phin. I am tired."

"Meril? Please. It has been far too long since you have joined us. We miss you… and we are worried about you. It has been over two hundred years! You need to move on with your life," he whispered.

Sighing, Meril looked down at her friend. "So my parents tell me. I am not ready… I would not be much fun to have along. Go and enjoy yourself. I will be fine here."

Frustrated, he tried again. "Meril, we love you… dearly. You do not have to worry about being the life of the party. We only want your company. You love music. Do not let his betrayal rob you of that."

"I have lost my confidence, 'Phin," she confessed, her voice a rough whisper. "I no longer know how to be among a crowd. I know people still talk about… I cannot do this, _mellon nin_." (_my friend_)

Grieved by her words, the elf glanced down at his worried siblings. "We failed you once, _Lirimaer_. We will not fail you again," he promised. (_lovely one_)

Climbing up to sit on the edge of her railing, he took her hand. "The scandal over your broken betrothal is no longer talked about. Besides, we will be among friends at your uncle's house… not the malicious gossips that were so cruel to you. Come with us… it will do you good to be among friends."

The addition of two softly spoken, "We love you, Meril. Please come," from her friends below was too much for her to ignore. Nodding her head reluctantly, she whispered, "Wait for me… I will change and join you out front. I am too old to climb out of my window like an elfling running wild."

As she stepped quietly into the hallway a few minutes later, she did not notice the door to her parent's room silently close. Nor did she see the relieved smile her mother shared with her father.

-----

Stifling a groan as Cirdan ended his conversation with Ereinion and began to make his way in his direction, Elrond reached over to take a glass of wine from a tray being circulated by a servant, eyeing the pale liquid as only someone that has suffered a recent hangover can. /Why did I let Lindir talk me into coming here tonight? I do not really want to make small talk. I wish the music would begin so I can take a seat and listen without the need to entertain my friends. I know they are worried about me… or I do now. But, if one more person asks me how I am managing…./

Clasping the elf lord by the shoulder, Cirdan began, "Elrond, tis good to see you! I was hoping you might attend tonight." Narrowing his gaze, he noted the signs of suppressed tension in his old friend. "That bad?"

Caught off guard by the ancient Telleri's comment, a short laugh escaped his throat. Shaking his head, Elrond offered in a wry voice, "At least you did not ask me how I am managing! I thank you for that… more than you know. As for you question… yes, but I keep reminding myself they mean well and they are doing it out of genuine concern. That cannot be said of many that ask that question."

Laughter greeted his words. "There are far too many in Aman that have never had any meaningful vocation or interest. Gossip is their only activity. I do believe those that never sat foot in Middle-earth are the worst. Those of us that did… we have too many wounds to heal to wish to inflect more on one of our own."

"I believe you are correct in this, _mellon nin_." Elrond gestured toward a pair of chairs that had been placed along the wall of the main room in anticipation of the coming musical performances. "I do not see Aerel with you this evening, so please join me to hear the performance, and let us talk of more enjoyable topics. How is your family adapting to life in the Blessed Lands? Your youngest is… thirty years of age, if I remember correctly. That is a fine age." (_my friend_)

Sighing with pleasure at the comfortable chair and the change in topic, Cirdan nodded in agreement. "He will be thirty-three this summer. He is helping me build a sailboat to use in the waters near our home. You must plan to visit us this summer and help me teach Dínenaer to sail in open waters… assuming you still remember. It has been many years since I taught you and your brother."

"Indeed… thought Elros was a more natural sailor than I was. Those days are among the happiest I my life. I thank you for having made them thus. I owe much to you, Ereinion, and Lindir. You were our family when we had no other." A small smile lit his face as he remembered those years, brief as they were.

"Ah, do not forget that the three of us had lost most of our immediate families too and were glad to have the care of the family we made together. You and your twin were well loved… then and now," the shipwright asserted, his normally gruff voice gentled by affection.

"As for your sailing, you sell yourself short… you had a natural talent for sailing as strong as your twin's. The difference was he was passionate about the sea, while you merely enjoyed sailing as a hobby. You are like your mother in that," Cirdan observed. "She never truly understood your father's need to be at sea, but she loved him despite that difference."

A sad smile overtook the _peredhel_'s face. "I know. I still miss them, but one must accept what one cannot change." (_half-elf_)

Tilting his head to study the younger elf beside him, Cirdan murmured, "You have had more than your share of such things to accept… bear, _mellon nin._ It should not come as a surprise that your friends worry about you. The Blessed Lands have hardly been blessed for you have they?" (_my_ _friend_)

"I would not say that, for I have had the joy of being reunited with friends I have long missed… most especially Ereinion. My sons have sailed to join me, as have my dear friends Erestor, Glorfindel, and Melpomaen. I now have the leisure to finish my histories of Middle-earth and compile my records of healing lore. Perhaps soon, one or both of my sons will bless my life with daughters-in-law and grandchildren." Noticing that the musicians were preparing to begin their performance, Elrond turned to face the small stage. "I never expected my life to be made perfect by sailing to Aman. Such is not reasonable."

Shifting to the front, Cirdan settled himself more comfortably into his chair. "That does not mean you do not deserve better than you have found in these lands, _mellon nin_… better than has been your lot in life." (_my friend_)

-----

"Meril! I am so glad that you have joined us, _pen vuil_. Our dear friend Lindir plans to introduce a new composition tonight. Such an event is not to be missed!" Gildor exclaimed, as he bent to press a kiss to his niece's cheek. "I am glad to see that my plan of sending Himiel and her brothers to fetch you was the right choice. I was afraid asking my sister to urge you to attend might work against me." (_dear one_)

Smiling at her uncle's cheerful attitude, she nodded in agreement. "Aye, it might well have done. I had wondered though, as to why she had missed her nightly lecture about my needing to be more social and put my life in order."

"That bad? Well, you are welcome to visit us at any time, so do not let it get the better of you, Meril… she means well after all," Gildor reminded her.

"I know this and I do appreciate that she and _Ada_ love me. But, enough of this. How have you been doing of late? I have not seen you in over a year," she asked, eager for a change of topic. (_father_)

"Through no lack of effort on my part I should point out! Silael and I are doing quite well. Our youngest granddaughter is likely to soon announce her betrothal," he replied, wincing slightly as he realized the topic was thoughtless.

Seeing his response, Meril reached over to pat his arm hoping to put him at ease. "Is she? Do I know the lucky elf?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, he answered, "You may; tis Erestor's youngest son, Nimdoron. Ah, here comes our aunt. My lady… a vision as ever."

"Gildor… a lovely gathering. Thank you for inviting us." After returning the affectionate hug offered by her nephew, Galadriel took Meril's hands and gave them a slight squeeze, "Meril… tis good to see you, my dear. Come and sit with us, for it appears the musicians will be starting momentarily. Your uncle is saving us seats near the balcony doors to make sure we benefit from the breeze."

Noting that Gildor had hastily moved on to other guests, Galadriel shook her head as she led her niece to their seats. In a low voice, she asked, "I take it our host put his foot in his mouth yet again. I wonder some days why he bothers to take it out for the amount of time he keeps it there."

Giggling, Meril whispered, "Truly, he will consider himself to be in your debt, my lady. He mentioned the coming betrothal of Dulos. Nana had told me she and her suitor were becoming serious. It should be a good match for both."

"Aye, it is. Both families are all very pleased with the match. Now, if only my grandsons would settle down. We expect Elladan and Maidhlos will soon announce. I keep hoping Elrohir will soon admit his devotion to your friend, Himiel… but that is complicated, is it not?" A sad look dimmed the radiance of the Lady's face as a private pain clinched at her heart.

Squeezing the hand that still held hers, she offered, "Complicated, but not impossible. Time has passed. It is not fair that they should be kept apart by something not of their doing."

"But sadly that is often the case in many things, _pen vuil._ Is it fair what was done to you… or to my son-in-law? I pray daily that joy will return to both of your lives," she confessed. (_dear one_)

"Thank you for your care. While I agree your son-in-law was badly betrayed and abused, I have reached the point where I realize it could have been worse for me than it was. Haldir and I could have been married when he decided to leave me. At least we had not taken vows or… confirmed them. A broken betrothal is not the same," Meril offered, knowing the truth of her words.

"A wise attitude, Meril. You take after your father in so many ways. Have I ever told you how much he has always reminded me of his uncle? He and Cirdan are both wise and patient elves," Galadriel praised.

Arriving at Celeborn's side, she announced, "My love, I have found Meril and she has agreed to join us. It looks as thought Lindir will begin momentarily."

"_Mae govannen_, Meril. You have not been to visit us lately and we have missed you. Come… I have saved us seats with a good view of the stage." The Lord of the Galadrium bent to press a kiss to her forehead. In a whisper, he added, "It is good for you to be among your family and friends. You did nothing wrong and should not deny us the pleasure of your company, _pen vuil_." (_Well met, Meril.) (dear one)_

"I will try to remember that Uncle. Thank you for inviting me to join you."

"No thanks are necessary, for you and your family are quite dear to us. Ah, Lindir must be ready for Gildor is signaling for quiet," Celeborn replied.

Motioning to a servant, the elf lord took two glasses of wine from his tray and gave them to his two companions. After taking one for himself, he seated himself next to his wife. A subtle nudge confirmed she had seen all was in place. Smiling, he settled back to watch the performance… and to keep an eye out to make sure the first stage of their collective plan was successful. To his amusement, he noted a number of similar glances from around the room.

-----

Across the room, Elrond settled back to enjoy the performance. Wishing he had thought to sit near the balcony doors so as to benefit from the breeze from the gardens, he glanced that way to see if seats were still available. Seeing none, he noted Galadriel and Celeborn were in attendance and made a mental note to speak to them before he left.

/They have been good friends over the years and I cherish… who is that seated next to Galadriel? It is my elleth! How do they know her? From her coloring, I should have assumed she was from Lorien. Well, that eliminates the possibility she does not know of my shame./

Before he could shift his gaze back to the stage, a pair of cornflower-blue eyes turned in his direction. Obviously surprised to see him in attendance, a blush swept up her throat to stain her cheeks with a soft pink even as a smile touched her lips. A secret thrill coursed through his veins as her reaction to his presence. Smiling, he nodded his head in greeting, his momentary dismay forgotten.

Pleased she was not embarrassed to have him acknowledge her, he forced his eyes back to the stage. The music began, but the peredhel knew he would be hard pressed if later asked to discuss the selections. His attention was divided between reminding himself not to look in her direction and… sneaking looks in her direction. He did not, however, fail to notice the number of times their eyes met across the crowded room. /I am glad I refrained from reading her journal or this meeting would be very awkward./

Neither notices the pleased grins being exchanged around the room as the conspirators watched their prey and waited for the next stage of their plan to begin.

-----

Cast of new characters:

Aerel (Sea star) --- Cirdan's wife

Dínenaer (Silent sea) --- Cirdan and Aerel's youngest son, an unexpected blessing of the Blessed Lands!

Silael (Shining star) --- Gildor's wife who had traveled with him for many centuries in his journeys across ME

Dulos (Night flower) --- Gilder's granddaughter

Nimdoron (White Oak) --- Erestor's youngest son

Maidhlos (Pale flower) --- Legolas's sister and Elladan's love. The two met while the twins were visiting their friend in Ithilien. She and their parents sailed soon after Legolas and Gimli made their famous voyage. She and Elladan had agreed to wait until Aman to court given the unsettled state of things in the final years before the last sailings.


	5. Chapter 5 Lenn Ann Long Journey

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 5 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Thanks also to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Chapter 5 _Lenn Ann (Long Journey)_

The musicians took a break a little over an hour after the performance began amid enthusiastic approval for the first half. Smiling, Elrond noted that Lindir and his company had been quickly surrounded by their friends eager to discuss his new composition. /It was truly brilliant… but it is well I heard it many times as he practiced, for I heard little of it tonight./

Knowing he was expected to join them in the second half to play one of his old compositions, Elrond was somewhat surprised to realize he was nervous. He and Lindir had selected a piece he had written near the beginning of the Watchful Peace for them to perform. It was a piece he had played many times over the intervening years in the Hall of Fire in Imladris. A quick glace across the room in the direction of 'his elleth' was enough for him to understand the source of his unexpected nerves.

Determined to focus his thoughts in preparation for the performance, he had to admit he was happy with their selection. Deceptively simply, '_Lenn ann'_ was both beautiful and disturbing. Elrond's unease over his visions of the coming war… the final war with Sauron, had infused the melodies with dark images juxtaposed to his cautious hope for eventual peace and the air of eerie calm that had permeated Middle-earth. The turmoil in his private life had added dimension… a buried pain and grief. Through he had written many works during his last centuries on Middle-earth, this piece was, in the composer's opinion, his best composition during that period. (_Long journey_)

"I understand we are to be treated to one of your compositions, my dear Elrond. It has been too long since I last heard you play. Sadly, many in Aman have never had that privilege nor perhaps realize you are one of our finest composers."

Turning, he smiled as he embraced his former King and guardian. "You always give me too much credit, Ereinion. Any skill I have is owed entirely to Lindir's tenacity in cultivating my modest talents."

"Why must you always denigrate yourself rather than take a compliment as it is offered? Modesty is a virtue, but…" Gil-Galad began.

"But our friend takes it too far! Ereinion is right. You are an extremely gifted musician and composer. I refuse to hear further from you on this subject, so do not argue!"

Laughing, Elrond moved to greet his mother-in-law with a kiss on her cheek. "I learned long ago not to waste my time arguing with you, _Lirimaer_. I never win. Besides, I am surrounded tonight by the members of the House of Finrod and, unless my sons quite the gardens to come to my aid, I am left alone to defend the honor of the House of Fingolfin." (_Lovely one_)

Grinning, Galadriel took his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I am glad to know you have given up arguing with me. Perhaps you could convince my husband to do the same?"

Leaning down, he pretended to whisper in her ear, though his voice was heard by all in the vicinity. "I long ago gave up arguing with him too. He is just as stubborn as you are! You two are indeed well-matched!"

Cutting her eyes to look at the elf in question, she smiled as she met his loving grin. Sighing, she agreed. "I think you may have just won your first round with me, _ion_." (_son_)

As he joined the elves around him in laughing at Galadriel's reply, his heart skipped a beat. 'His elleth' was being led toward him on Celeborn's arm. "Elrond, tis good to see you! I am looking forward to your performance."

Struggling to contain his sudden nerves, Elrond cautiously replied. "Thank you, Celeborn. It is ever a pleasure to see you as well. I hope my performance is…"

"Do not dare to suggest you will perform less than brilliantly!" Galadriel proclaimed, stepping subtly to the side to allow Elrond to face Meril directly. "Speaking of brilliant musicians, Elrond you are even more outnumbered than you thought for we have another of the House of Finrod with us tonight. Have you ever had the pleasure of meeting Lady Meril? She is Gildor's niece… my great-niece and a very talented flutist… as well as, a great talent with both harp and lyre."

Lost in the depth of her blue eyes, Elrond was slow to respond. Catching himself, he bent to kiss her hand. "Nay, not formally. Tis a pleasure to finally do so, my lady." A nagging voice in the back of his head insisted her name sounded familiar, though he could not remember why.

Smiling shyly, Meril curtseyed in response to his greeting, a tremor of nerves adding a slight waver to her voice. "Tis a pleasure for me as well, my lord. I did not know you were to play tonight. I am very glad I came, for I have long wanted to hear you perform. You and Master Lindir's were acclaimed throughout Middle-earth, making Imladris a center for the arts, as well as, learning and medicine. While I attended every performance Master Lindir gave in Lorien, I was never privileged to hear you perform, my lord."

Charmed by her enthusiasm, Elrond felt a slight blush stealing over his cheeks. "Thank you for your kind words. I will do my best to life up to them. Did you have the opportunity to study with Lindir when he gave classes in Lorien?"

"Indeed I did. My twin and I had that honor on many occasions."

"That alone tells me Galadriel's praise is well deserved, for Lindir never allows anyone to attend a second class if they did not display real talent at the first," Elrond observed.

A soft, lyrical voice spoke from behind him. "While her twin is quite talented, she does not have the instinctive feel for the music Meril has. Both can play flawlessly, but Meril breaths life into the music… much as you do, _ion_. Her playing draws heavily upon her spirit to invest it with passion and depth." (_son_)

As the cluster of friends turned to greet Lindir, he added, "I find it intriguing that I would have said the very same thing about you and your twin. I have never had the joy of teaching two more gifted musicians than you and Meril."

"I am honored, Master Lindir," Meril whispered, a deep blush suffusing her face at his praise.

"_Gwannant lû ann, penneth_. It is indeed a treat to see you. I have missed hearing you perform," Lindir replied, as he stepped forward to pull her into a quick embrace. (_It has been too long, young one._)

'I have… not played much in recent years. Perhaps, sometime in the future," she hedged, uncomfortable with the reminder of her last recital.

Knowing the cause of her distress, Lindir quickly redirected the conversation. "I would like that. Maybe you and I can find a time sometime soon… a performance for us alone. A talent such as yours should not be lost, Meril. It is truly a gift from Eru."

Recognizing defeat when she saw it, Meril smiled graciously. "I would like that, Master Lindir. If I may say, your newest composition is magnificent! I was greatly moved by it, most especially the second movement. I would enjoy the opportunity to study it in detail."

"That can be easily arranged. We can discuss it at our first session. Please do not leave tonight without our agreeing to a time… but for now I must retrieve Elrond. It is time for us to begin. If you are ready, my lord…" With a sweep of his hand, he urged the elf lord to his place on the stage.

-----

The music began… soft, soothing melodies, weaving the lilting strains of Lindir's flute with the rich timbre of Elrond's harp. Lulled into the peaceful flow of the music, the listeners were startled when sudden shivers of unease trickled down their spines. Before they could identify what had caused this feeling, it was gone… as quickly as it came and the gentle harmonies again caressed their spirits

Pleased smiles were exchanged by the audience as the beauty of the music continued to swell, wrapping its magic around the room… when the flicker of darkness disturbed their collective sense of comfort. Once again, the music retreated to a soothing balm, the momentary ripple of anxiety gone. By the third time the music shifted… this time for more than a fleeting second, puzzled glances began to flicker across the crowded room.

Intrigued by the uncanny power of the music to sooth even as it left its listener troubled by odd and seemingly indiscriminate harsh notes, Meril leaned forward in her seat in wonder. /It feels… like those eerie days of waiting. We knew Sauron had been driven from Dol Guldur, but no one knew where he had gone… or when he would return. Haldir… and his brothers… the twins had been there when he was driven out. They told us of the evil of that place, for it disturbed them greatly. I wanted to comfort Haldir… I did not understand then why he rejected my overtures… insisting we wait to be together. Life went on… peaceful on the surface, but… the hints of lurking evil… the periodic orc attacks… the unease in the air, for Sauron's threat persisted./

For several minutes, the room was completely silent as the music drifted away. Meril became aware that tears were streaming down her face, though she had no memory of beginning to cry. After a quick, embarrassed look around, she was relieved to find she was not the only one so moved by the music. The applause exploded around the room as the spell woven by the music faded.

"That was… stunning, _mellon nin_. How is it possible that you managed to convey the mood of that difficult time so completely? I felt I was back in Havens, casting nervous glances over my shoulder at anything that moved in the shadows," Cirdan observed. "A brilliant piece… one of your best without doubt." (_my friend_)

"Indeed. I had long departed those shores by the time of the Watchful Peace… but I know what it must have been like for those of you still there. Quite powerful… moving and wonderfully performed!" Ereinion added.

With that, the audience rose and began to mingle. Discussion flowed around the room, as the two compositions were analyzed and praised. Only one still sat silently in her seat. Elrond watched from across the room as memories… some happy, many painful, played themselves out on her expressive face. As if feeling his gaze, Meril lifted her eyes to meet his. Something unnamed… unspoken passed between them in that moment, though neither would understand just what had happened for some time to come.

-----

A/N: As to whether or not Elrond was truly the only member of the House of Fingolfin present depends on which version of Ereinion Gil-Galad's parentage you accept. In a quick recap of genealogy of the High Kings of the Noldor, Finwë had three sons – Fëanor, Fingolfin, and Finarfin. Fëanor's mother was Miriel (likely also a Noldor). She faded after the rigors of his birth. Finwë remarried to Indis (a Vanyar) who was mother to the two other sons.

As for Gil-Galad, some sources list him as the son of Fingon, Fingolfin's oldest son. If this is correct, he was obviously of that House and was Elrond's second cousin. Elrond's paternal grandmother, Indril, was the only child of Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. He was the High King that ruled from the hidden City of Gondolin until it was destroyed.

This linage raises the question why did the High Kingship pass to Turgon at Fingon's death rather than his son and heir? Gil-Galad only came to the throne after his uncle's death in this scenario. Christopher Tolkien rejected this reference from one of his father's books and endorsed the second version his father later offered.

The second option is that Gil-Galad was the son of Orodreth, the second son of Finarfin. This makes more sense from a succession standpoint. Since only males could assume the throne (sexist if you ask me), Indril (and therefore her son, Eärendil) would have been passed over, with the throne going to the remaining male heir of the third son, which was Gil-Galad. This practice also meant that the crown could no go to Finarfin's daughter and Gil-Galad's aunt, Galadriel.

In a truly Tolkien'esqe twist, the heirs of Finarfin were considered part of the House of Finrod, his oldest son (the one that supposedly had no children) because Finarfin remained in Aman and refused to join the Exiles. Finrod became the leader of this branch of the clan which included Galadriel, Glorfindel (that's how he is listed although his parents are not named), and, unless he was lying, Gildor. Obviously, I'm using the latter explanation for Gil-Galad's linage. This linage also supports the idea that Gildor Inglorion was illegitimate, else he would have come to the throne as Finrod's heir rather than Gil-Galad.


	6. Chapter 6 The Way Home

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 6

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Thanks also to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Chapter 6 --- The Way Home

Meril stood for a moment unsure of what to do. Her friends had paired off with their partners upon arriving at the recital. Now that the hour had grown late, she was ready to go home. So much had happened, all she really wanted to do was to close the door to her room behind her so she could relive several key moments of the evening in hopes of putting them into some realistic perspective.

Unwilling to ask her friends to leave or, worse yet, linger so that she would have to be a third person in a moment meant for just two, she slipped out of the side door onto the patio intent upon leaving on her own. She had enjoyed the evening, the first such gathering she had attended since Haldir's betrayal other than her siblings' weddings. /Min's wedding that had to be rescheduled and scaled back for a single couple, not the two as we had planned. I still feel guilty that the scandal forced her to delay the wedding and that it ended up a small family affair rather than the big event she had wanted. Odd… she got the wedding I wanted and was denied the one she wanted because of mine being cancelled./

Sighing, she stepped though an opening in the hedge onto the walkway that led to the front of Gildor's house. Unlike her family, her uncle and aunt preferred a solid structure built on the ground rather than a talan in a great tree. /The difference between millennia lived in Lorien verses living in Imladris or Lindon… or of living rough as a wanderer. I think Nana relished the change as it marked the start of a new life for her when she married Ada and moved with him to the Golden Woods. She was the wife of a respected advisor to the rulers of the realm and lady-in-waiting to her aunt, not the illegitimate daughter of a long-lost king./

Turning to the left as the path wound its way back into the City, Meril squared her shoulders and moved forward. /This is Aman, not Middle-earth. It is safe for me to travel alone at any hour of the day. Besides, I do not have far to walk to be home./

"Do you not plan to wait for your escort, my lady? The hour is late after all."

Whipping around in surprise, she found herself face to face with Lord Elrond. "My lord! I did not see you there."

Nodding his head, he smiled. "Thank you for proving my point. I am sure your escort will be worried when he finds you have abandoned him."

Startled by the implied question, Meril answered without thinking. "I have no escort as you well know, Lord Elrond. He abandoned me a long time ago."

Seeing the puzzled, embarrassed look that crossed his face before he could hide his reaction, she asked, "You do not know… my name made no connection?"

"Pardon me if I have… Before tonight, we had not formally been introduced," he began, obviously confused.

Embarrassed herself, she groped blindly for something to say to end the awkward moment. "I will be fine, my lord. I came with friends, but they… are with their intendeds, so they will not miss me. Again, I very much enjoyed your performance. It was well worth the wait."

"Thank you, but… why did you think I would know your name? I admit your name is one I should know as I know your parents. I have known your mother since I was an elfling… from when I was living in Lindon. She read and sang to my brother and me. I remember her fondly for I knew she understood how we felt… alone and out of place at court." Pausing he added, "Your father often traveled to Imladris on business for Lorien and I think highly if him. I do not recall meeting you before… though I have seen you in the park," he concluded, a faint blush highlighting his cheeks.

Unsure what to say, she finally decided her only option was the truth… all be it a very short and abbreviated statement of those facts. "I assumed you had heard my name… I was Haldir's betrothed."

The faint blush turned to a bright red stain as he finally understood both her comments and her embarrassment. "I… I am sorry, my lady. I had not realized. I do not believe I was ever told your name. I must have heard it, but did not make the connection what with… I am sorry to have embarrassed you. You are right; I should have made the connection."

Unhappy that she had embarrassed him, she changed the topic. "Nay, you had more than enough to occupy your thoughts. May I ask… is the harp your preferred musical instrument? You are most gifted in its play."

Recognizing her desire to move past an embarrassing topic, he accepted her overture with grace. "Aye, I do prefer the harp, though Lindir taught me other instruments as well. What instrument is your choice?" Gesturing for her to precede him, he added, "I believe Galadriel said you play the flute…"

"I confess, the flute is my favorite, though I enjoy my harp and lyre as well. I find the flute allows me to freely express… impulses that move me when I play. Of course, not when I am playing a set piece, but other times… I know I am not expressing myself very well," she trailed off, taking a quick glace out of the corner of her eye trying to see if he found her ramblings silly.

To her relief, he was nodding his head. "I know are saying. I do that with my harp. Have you ever written down the music you create?"

Shyly, she shook her head. "I am not a composer, my lord. I seldom remember what I play. It is simply a… need that takes me and I either write poetry or play my flute... though I have done little of the latter in recent years."

Smiling, he asked, "How do you know you are not a composer if you do not remember what you play? We must tell Lindir this, for I did much the same thing until he taught me to fully connect to my music. Thanks to his efforts, I can hear my songs in my head, not just through my spirit, in such a way that I can commit them to paper. I find great satisfaction in that… much like looking upon a finished poem that says and is as you thought it should be."

"You write poetry as well, my lord?"

Cutting his eyes to catch her gaze, he grinned. "I do when I have my journal."

Giggling at the unexpectedly playful remark, she nodded her head. "I thought it would never cease raining so I could go to the park and return yours to you. I had not realized how often I reached for my own until it was not there."

"I have had the same realization. If you plan to visit the park tomorrow, perhaps we can exchange them then?" he suggested, trying unsuccessfully to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

"Like you, I tend to go in the early afternoon. May we plan to meet tomorrow in the small garden at the hour after the mid-day meal?" she replied, her heart beat speeding up in anticipation of their meeting again.

Relieved that she obviously had no objections to being seen in his company, he agreed. "I will be there, my lady."

"My family's talan is just down this path, my lord. I thank you for walking with me." Meril stopped and gestured toward her home. "While I was not overly concerned about my safety, I lived in Middle-earth far too long to take such things for granted. I hope I have not inconvenienced you too much by taking you too far from your own home."

Tamping down a flare of disappointment that the walk had ended so soon, Elrond turned and bowed in her direction. "No inconvenience at all, I promise you. My home is only a short distance to the north. I will be home in a matter of minutes. It was a pleasure, my lady. Until tomorrow."

Inclining her head, she murmured, "Good night, my lord. Travel safe."

Elrond stood for several minutes after she had climbed the stairs to the porch in front of the talan and closed the front door behind her. He did not remember the last time he had enjoyed a conversation so much. /There was nothing remarkable about what we said… no great revelations or Arda-shaking insights. Still, it was so… natural. It seemed to flow between us without effort or… artifice. Indeed a refreshing end to a pleasant evening. I am very glad Lindir pressed me to come./

-----

As Elrond moved away in the direction of his home, he did not see the curtain over the living room window shift slowly back into place or the ellon who had been following them from a distance dart behind a tall hedge as he passed. In the talan, an elleth walked slowly toward her room, her mind replaying the conversation they had shared, her heart more at peace than it had been in many centuries. Once the elf lord had passed out of sight, the ellon emerged from his hiding place and disappeared down a path leading toward a nearby house.

-----


	7. Chapter 7 A New Chapter

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 7

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: also to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Chapter 7 --- A New Chapter

"I need to confess…"

Elrond looked up from the red journal in his hands to meet her eyes. /Please do not say you read my journal/ "Confess, my lady?"

Blushing furiously at the way that sounded, Meril nodded her head. "I saw some of the pictures you drew. I did not mean to invade your privacy! I opened it meaning to work on one of my poems and… saw the drawings. I promise you I did not read any of your thoughts nor look beyond what I saw upon opening it… but I did see… several sketches."

Relieved, yet embarrassed, he spoke quickly accepting her apology and offering one of his own. "I am not offended for I did much the same upon opening yours… though I confess I did read the poem on that page. It was very good! It took me a moment to realize what had happened and… I wanted to finish it, for I found it quite moving. I hope you will forgive me for I did not do it with intent."

Anxious, as well as curious, she asked, "Which poem did you read?"

Looking back at his own journal, he answered, "Hear You Not."

"Oh."

"May I ask… the pictures… were they…?"

Glancing up to meet his eyes, she knew what he was asking, "One was of your sons… another, the fountain. Two were of me… sitting on my bench. I know you often sketch while you are in the park, so I was not surprised… we are often here at the same time and there are only so many things to draw in this garden."

Touched and amused that she felt to need to ease his embarrassment, he commented, "There is also the fact that you are lovely… even by elven standards."

A shy, pleased smile was his reward. "_Hannon le_, my lord. You are kind." (_Thank you_, my lord.)

Charmed by this shy turn, his smiled grew wider, "Tis hardly being kind to be truthful. Since you offered the first confession, shall offer the second? While I did not look beyond that first time… I was tempted. Your journal seemed to find its way to my hands as if magically summoned on several occasions and I had to force myself to put it aside unread. I have sat in this park for many years and seen you writing in it. I was… intrigued, but happily I resisted and return it to you, your secrets intact."

Relieved by his honesty, she shared his grin, as she moved to sit on the bench he normally occupied. "I too had such a problem. It was quite a temptation we survived, my lord, for it is always an enticing prospect to see what someone writes when they have no fear others will see their thoughts. Other than noting the handwriting was unknown to me, I saw nothing other than the sketches, but it was a… bit of a struggle at times. The rain did not aid me, trapping me in my rooms as it did!"

Uncertain about the propriety, he continued to stand near the bench. Confused, Meril asked, "Do you not plan to stay today, my lord? If you need to be elsewhere, I understand."

"Nay, I have no other plans, but I did not want to place you in an unwelcome position by sitting with you uninvited. I would understand if you felt it best I stand."

"Why…? I am confused…"

Sighing, Elrond ran his hand through his hair. "My reputation has been… tarnished, and I am still married to…" He hesitated before finishing, "…Celebrian. Many would find it inappropriate for an unmarried maiden to be seen with me, regardless of the circumstances."

Concerned when she suddenly looked away, Elrond worried he had offended her or… that the possible damage to her reputation had not occurred to her. "My lady… if you wish me to leave…"

"Nay, that is not it, I assure you. Please sit. I hold no value in the opinion of any that would question your honor and integrity, so any alleged slurs to mine they might make are of no consequence. Please… sit," she urged, a shy, sad smile upturned in his direction.

Elrond stood looking down at her expressive face for a moment before sitting beside her, careful to maintain a respectable distance between them. "There is more to your reaction than I know. Will you tell me what grieves you so? Only, if you want to do that, of course."

Meril was silent for a long time, sorting and organizing her thoughts. "It was not until I came to Aman that I became fully aware of the whispers of those that find sport… seemingly their very reason to exist, in spreading gossip. That much of it is cruel, malicious lies only seems to add to their enjoyment. Facts… compassion, honor have little to do with what they say. The fact that they may actually have a truthful story to tell once in a while is purely by accident, not design."

Not sure how to proceed, Elrond offered, "You were fortunate to have gone so long deaf to their ramblings."

"Perhaps I was… or perhaps, if I had not been so trusting and naïve, I would have heard the rumors and ended my betrothal long ago. My parents and friends sheltered me and I was the last to know," she whispered. "I find I am ill-prepared to know how to handle their slings and arrows."

Wrapped for the moment in the familiar confides of the garden, the thought that this was a very personal conversation for two that had only been introduced the evening before did not occur to either of them. They shared a painful connection that had marred both of their lives. Both needed the confidence of the other… the only other that could truly understand their wounds.

"I did not realize Haldir was betrothed until after… Knowing Celebrian, she would not have liked hearing him mention you, so he did not tell us of his engagement when he visited Imladris. I left the valley, but infrequently, as Vilya was vital to her defense. I also suspected my wife was having…" Breaking off his thought, he looked away, "I had no desire to be placed in such a situation, so I did not visit Lorien in the millennia after our marriage."

Staring out over the immaculate beds of the garden, he continued. "The people of Imladris were, by and large, Noldorian elves. Many had followed me from the ruin of Eregion and were… are fiercely loyal. Any that knew or suspected… none would have spread the gossip out of concern for me and my children."

Pausing, he thought back over the centuries since he had become aware of the affair. "He came to Imladris on several occasions to bring messages from Lorien, or as escort to the Lord and Lady. After he became Captain, he was forced to remain in Lorien to see to its defenses. She then began to spend most of her time 'visiting her parents'."

"My dealings with him were always… stilted." Sighing, he noted, "I now understand why. I had begun to suspect years earlier… during one of his visits, but I did not know for sure until one of my advisors, a dear and trusted friend, overheard talk while in Lorien. He told me upon his return, for he knew of my suspicions."

"I had no friends that would tell me… though many knew," she sighed. "Haldir always told me he had no choice in going to Imladris because he had been selected by his captain. Lady Galadriel has since told me he was always the first to volunteer. She thought it a sign of his desire to please and impress them with his dedication to service. We had no reason to compare stories then, so his lies to us both remained unchallenged."

Meriel began to trace the design burnished in the leather of her journal with a distracted finger. "I have known him since I was a tiny elfling. His siblings are younger than he is and they were my playmates… friends. I grew up trusting him… loving him. I was well over a thousand before he sought to court me. I had waited… My father told me it had taken Haldir so long because he needed to sow his wild oats for a time to make up for having to mature at such a young age because of the War of the Last Alliance… and because he had been left to care for his siblings after their parents died."

"We were betrothed for over fifteen hundred years… I was a fool. I believed his lies that he did not want to risk leaving me widowed with children for he had seen the effect it had on his family." Looking off into space, she whispered, "Sadly, he continued to sow his oats even after we began to court and became betrothed. I now understand why certain ellith… even a few ellyn, would laugh when I walked by them. It was a great joke for so many."

"I was spared that… until I arrived in Aman. While the official story was that Celebrian and I shared a marriage of great love and passion, most knew our marriage was not a love match. We married because Middle-earth needed the stability the union of Lorien and Imladris brought. I married her knowing we had no love for each other, but was hopeful we would be happy once we bonded. Knowing her parents so well, I assumed she would be of like character. I learned a valuable lesson from that… never assume something where the stakes for being wrong are that high," he concluded, a bitter smile his only concession to his comment.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn did not know, my lord. Some of their other advisors kept the truth of their daughter's behavior from them and from my parents. My Ada is, for all his brilliance and cunning, somewhat naïve and trusting in matters of family. My mother is obsessed with… avoiding scandal and talk. She is quite adept at turning a blind eye to things she would prefer to ignore." Forcing herself back to her original point, she continued, "I have since learned that my aunt and uncle were much grieved when they learned of their affair in the years after Celebrian sailed."

"She often lamented in those dark days that she was unable to see anything in her mirror other than the final battle." Reaching over to pluck a delicate pink rose from a nearby bush, she let her memories of that time swamp her mind. "They were devastated. I had not realized… so much suddenly makes sense."

Seeing his confused look, she clarified. "We all knew Haldir had fallen out of favor with the Lord and Lady. At the same time, they became even more protective of me, though Haldir seemed to resent that… and me. His brothers have since told me he worried they would demote him, but the gathering dark would have made such a move unwise as it would have undermined our defenses."

Caressing the rose she cradled in her hands, she continued. "Haldir was greatly insulted when Lord Celeborn ordered him to remain with the small force in Lorien, while he and our lady led our forces to Dol Guldur. He found it demeaning that many of those left were not trained warriors, but those of us from other professions that had some skill with a bow or sword. He did not approve of Himiel and me donning livery and taking up our bows, though she is as good a marksman as her brothers."

Looking over at her companion, she added, "He was also ordered to stay in Middle-earth with his lordship until such time as my uncle sailed. I was broken-hearted by this, for he had long said we would wed upon our arrival in Aman. It now is clear that my aunt intended to sail ahead of us all to confront Celebrian and, I would imagine, order her to end the affair. It would seem she did not listen to her mother."

"Indeed. Once she discerned that I knew, we had several long discussions during our voyage. I must say, I was relieved to find out they had not known until after she sailed. I would have been terribly hurt to think they had known and done nothing. I appreciate your telling me what actions they took with Haldir. I never asked, but did wonder at his being left in Middle-earth," Elrond mused.

After a lengthy silence, Elrond asked, "May I ask… why you reacted as you did earlier? I somehow doubt that you were referring to Haldir's conduct only."

A deep blush swept up her throat to stain her face a bright pink. Before Elrond could retract his question, she looked away and answered. "I realize you were savagely treated… during the earlier scandal. I would assume you… withdrew after the second scandal began and that none close to you would have troubled you with the idle gossip that it produced."

Seeing his nod out of the corner of her eye, Meril sighed. "Then you would not have heard… Our wedding was to have been one week from the day… he moved into her house. It was to have been a double wedding with my twin sister and her intended. There was already much speculation about it, given that fact… and the length of our engagement."

Methodically, Meril began to tear the thorns from the stem of the rose she held. "As fate would have it, there was a recital by a company from Lorien planned for that night. My twin and I were part of this group. As we began to play, we wondered where our parents and brother were, for they had not taken their seats with Min's betrothed… nor had Haldir."

"The performance had been underway for some minutes when Saelrus, my brother, arrived… sent by our parents to bring us home. Rather than call further attention to me, he chose to take his seat and wait until intermission." Tears began to slip down her pale cheeks, as the pain of that moment came crashing down on her senses. "My parents remained at home, hoping to avoid scandal and left it to my siblings to support me. I was trapped on that stage for over three hours hearing whispers from the audience at each break in the music… as well as from some of the company, about what had happened."

"They began to speculate as to the exact nature of mine and Haldir's relationship. I was everything from his mistress that he was being forced to marry because I was with child, to a cold and selfish shrew that had kept him dangling on a string for millennia to his bonded betrothed he had abandoned for another." A tear dropped onto the velvety surface of the rose, glistening like a diamond in the afternoon sun. "My pride kept me from fleeing the stage until the very end, despite my siblings' urging for me to leave at the intermission."

Dropping her head to stare at the ground, she whispered, "My reputation was greatly assaulted over the months that followed, so I doubt I have much of one left beyond the small circle of my family and friends."

She had heard him gasp in /was it surprise… outrage… disgust…/ several times during her rambling answer. Now that she had finished, she was unwilling to turn and see the look in his eyes. /He has no reason not to think them true. Why would he think I am still an untouched maiden? I was betrothed for so long, after all./

A gentle hand reached over to tilt her face up so their eyes could meet. Taking a moment to wipe away her tears, he smiled gently. "They are fools. You have done nothing wrong and anyone with half a mind can see the truth if they but look into your eyes. I am so sorry you were so badly treated in this."

"I know what it is to have you honor and character so viciously maligned. I flatter myself that you understand those charges made against me to be lies or else, you would not be sitting here now. Bad though my marriage has been, I made vows and have kept them. While I make no claim to be without fault, I do have my honor," he concluded.

A slight smile softened the planes of his face. "In the end, that was why I was able to resist reading your journal… my desire to retain my honor by respecting the privacy of another. That is all that seems left to me these days."

Breathless with surprise at his response, her swimming blue eyes remained locked with his shining silver. "My sons and Lindir both expressed great joy in seeing you last evening at the recital. They praised you highly and with great affection. I gleamed from their comments that you have not… been seen much in recent years at such gatherings. We all hope that will no longer to be the case, as we all enjoyed your company."

A shiver of pleasure slide through her system in response to the gentle tone of his voice, it's deep, silky timbre like a caress to her battered senses. With a shy nod, she murmured, "I enjoyed last night too… especially your performance. Will you be playing again?'

"Perhaps," he replied pleased by her praise. Looking away so that she would not see his growing interest, he tried to sound as casual as possible as he commented, "I seem to remember you and Lindir have made arrangements to play together in the near future. Is it possible I might be included on this select roster? I would love to hear you play, though I can well understand why you would not want to perform for a large group."

"As Master Lindir and I are to meet in the gardens of your home, it seems reasonable to allow the master of the home to join us. We have agreed to meet tomorrow at mid-morning." Having offered the invitation, she dropped her gaze back to the rose, embarrassed by her boldness.

"I will plan to be there. Will you bring your flute only or will you bring your other instruments, as well?" he inquired. "Unless you prefer to play only your own, you need only bring your flute, for we have all common instruments… and a few uncommon ones, too. My dear friend has long collected music and musical instruments… a passion he instilled in me when I was still a child."

"You have known Master Lindir since your childhood?"

"Lindir was a young scribe and minstrel in my parent's home in the Havens of Sirion. He was one of the very few to survive the attack that destroyed my home. When my twin and I were finally returned to the care of the High King, we were thrilled to find Lindir had found a place in Ereinion's court. He made it his personal mission to take care of us… then me ever since." An ancient pain flared to life in the depths of his silver eyes. "I do not know how I would have survived losing my twin had it not been for the King, Cirdan… my dear friend Glorfindel, but most especially Lindir."

Reacting on instinct, Meril reached over to place a comforting hand on his arm. "I am so sorry. I cannot imagine losing my twin; she is so much a part of me."

"Indeed the bond between twins is special… strong." Pushing aside the gloom thoughts of Elros always inspired, he glanced back at his companion. "Being a twin… tis another thing we share. Does she live here in Valimar?"

"Nay, she and her family live a few miles north of Alqualondë in a house that overlooks the sea. Her husband is an artist and prefers the light he finds near the ocean to do his work. He was a ship's captain in Uncle Cirdan's fleet at the Havens for many centuries." Smiling, she added, "I think it more he cannot bear being far from the sea than the quality of the light, but Min and their children love it as well, so it was a good choice."

"Min?"

"Minuial. I miss having her near, but she is happy and that is more important." Unsure of how to continue what she had belatedly realized was a very intimate conversation, Meril was saved the need by the sudden arrival of a large grey dog.

Laughing, she asked, "Is this not the dog that caused us to confuse our journals? Fangorn, I believe he is called."

"Indeed, it is. I wonder where his young owner… Ah, her she comes." Smiling, he greeted the child as she hesitantly came toward them, trailed by two other elflings. "_Suilad, pynneth_. Fangorn has come to visit us again." (_Greetings, young ones_.)

"I am sorry, my lord. I told him to stay… but he has a mind of his own," the little elleth said.

Grinning at what was obviously a phrase she had heard from an elder, he asked, "Fangorn… do you know the story of the ents of Middle-earth?"

"Aye, my lord. My adar'ra has told me stories he heard when he lived in Lindon. Fangorn was the oldest of the ents and their leader. The forest where they lived was named for him," she proudly reported.

"Very good, _penneth_. Your adar'ra lived in Lindon?" (_young one_)

"Indeed, for he went there after his old home sunk into the sea. His name is Thalatang and he was a warrior for the High King. Adar'ra marched under the banner of his Herald, Elrond. He died in Mordor and was rehoused here in Aman," an older ellon interjected. "Our ada was a scribe in Imladris and sailed here with Lord Elrond."

"Who is your Ada?"

"Glanfer. He works in the main library in the heart of the city," the child happily proclaimed.

"I am indeed pleased to hear this! I know your Ada and Adar'ra. Both served me well for many years. They are fine and wise elves. I am happy to see they have found peace in the Blessed Lands, and the joy of family to sooth their spirits," Elrond proclaimed. "What are your names, _pynneth_?" (_young ones_)

"I am Thindthir and my sisters are Bronor and Bregloth." Trading an amazed, excited look with his sisters, he asked, "Are you… are you Lord Elrond?"

"Indeed, I am, Thindthir Glanferion. Tis a pleasure to meet you and your sisters." Trading a grin with Meril, he asked, "Since your Adar'ra has told you of the ents, would you like to hear of the day the High King sent me into the forest to parley with Fangorn?"

Eyes wide with wonder, the three elflings scurried to sit at his feet to hear the promised story. Pleased to again have elflings to tell his stories, the loremaster began.

-----

Neither Elrond nor the elleth at his side noticed a shadow detach itself from behind a tree near the entrance to the small garden. Meril glanced over seeking the source of a flash of silver hair she had seen out of the corner of her eye. Quick though she had been, she found no one near the archway. Assuming a child had run by thus catching her gaze, she turned back to listen as the story unfolded.

-----

A call from outside their enclosed garden finally drifted to the ears of the elflings. "Ai! That is our minder. We must go!" Jumping to their feet, the elflings bowed politely. "_Hannon le_, my lord. That was a wonderful story! I will tell our ada and adar'ra we met you and that you send them your greetings," Thindthir promised. (_Thank you_…)

"Please do that and the pleasure was mine in the telling."

The youngest elleth walked over and stretched her arms up to give him a hug. "_Hannon le_. Will you tell us another story the next time?" (_Thank you_)

Touched by the innocent show of affection, the elf lord bent to accept the hug. "If it is all right with your parents and your minder, I would be glad to tell you a story." Glancing at Meril, he added, "I may not be here for several days, but when I am, come and see me."

Grinning, the three thanked him again and ran off in response to their minder's call.

"That was a wonderful story, my lord. I too enjoyed hearing it. Can I join the elflings to hear your stories the next time?" The soft smile on her face confirmed her enjoyment.

"That would be a great pleasure, my lady. By the time we sailed, there were no elflings in Imladris and I have missed telling my tales to such a rapt audience," he confessed, a pleased smile transforming his face. To her dismay, the smile quickly faded away. "Since I arrived, none have brought their children to see me. I hope those little ones will not get into trouble for speaking to me."

Shocked by the change and saddened by it, Meril exclaimed, "Did you not hear the awe and respect in their voices? They have not been told anything but praise of you, my lord. I suspect their Ada and Adar'ra will join them if they can to see you again, for if both served you for as long as you say, they would have known the slander of your name to be false."

Staring straight ahead for a moment, the smile slowly returned. "I have just had a revelation, my lady. Here we sit, much abused by scandals not of our making, and we are the ones hiding from the world for our partners' conduct. We have both spent far too much time feeling we need to defend ourselves and letting those that have no connection to us rule our lives. We did nothing wrong so as to deserve this. I say we end this and take back our lives."

Tilting her head, she studied the changes in his demeanor. Pleased to see some of the ancient weight drop away from his shoulders, she resolutely nodded her head. "You are right, my lord. We have let the small and petty drive us into hiding… or at least I have. The ones that matter, know we did nothing wrong to deserve the scandals that attached themselves to us. I agree; we take back our lives."

Grinning, he nodded his head. "Wonderful. As a first action… please call me Elrond."

Blushing slightly, she agreed. "And you must call me Meril."

-----

Those we met in this chapter:

Thalatang (steady bowstring) --- a reborn warrior from Lindon

Glanfer (White beech) --- a scribe and junior advisor to Elrond in Imladris

Thindthir (Grey eagle) --- the son of Glanfer

Bronor (Enduring flame) --- the elder of the two daughters of Glanfer

Bregloth (Wild flower) --- the youngest of the three, an elleth

-----

A/N --- For those of you wondering why I teased you with the idea they would read each other's journal, but ended up having them resist, I wanted the journals to be a way to get them talking to each other and to begin to acknowledge their silent attraction to each other. I stopped short of having them read them because I felt Elrond would not knowingly violate someone's privacy in such a manner regardless of the temptation. As he says, he had reached a point where he felt his own sense of his personal honor was all he had left.

If Elrond didn't give into temptation, then neither could Meril or he wouldn't be able to trust her. Both had been badly hurt by lies and betrayal; their relationship needed to begin… be founded on trust and honesty. So, they were tempted, but resisted and that gave them a comfort level to begin to talk. And what could have been a stumbling point has become another point of connection and respect between them.

At least, this was my reasoning… it made sense to me! The journals will continue to pop up in the story, as they have yet to fulfill their total potential in my plot!


	8. Chapter 8 Making Beautiful Music

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 8

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Thanks also to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N: Thanks Jebb. I agree Elrond deserves a little good fortune. I'll see what I can do!

Here you go, Mirlanthiriel! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 8 --- Making Beautiful Music

Meril let her hands fall into her lap, her flute clinched tightly between suddenly tense fingers. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to gauge the reaction to her performance from her audience of two. Seeing the pleased smile on Lindir's face, she cautiously turned her gaze to the other elf.

To her surprise, she found him staring, lost in his thoughts, across the width of his garden at a statue of the Lady of the Stars. A cough from the first elf, one that sounded suspiciously like a choked off laugh, drew his attention back to the other two. Embarrassed and at a loss for words to excuse his seeming inattention, Elrond inclined his head to Meril, as he struggled to express his reaction. "I am overwhelmed, my lady. Your performance was without compare. I found myself lost in the images your music brought to my mind. Thank you for such a gift."

A bright pink blush swept up her cheeks in response to his praise. A quick look in the direction of the Teleri conveyed the uncertainty she felt to his knowing eyes. "To have engendered such a response is quite a compliment, Meril. I have seldom seen Elrond as moved as he is now."

Reaching over to pat her clinched hands, he added, "I felt much the same the first time you played during your audition for one of my classes in Lorien. The flute is most definitely your instrument, thought you are gifted too with harp and lyre."

"Did you learn that piece from your Naneth?" Hearing her murmured assent, Elrond smiled wistfully. "She would play it for my twin and me before our minder forced us to bed in the evenings. Elros and I, as with most elflings, wanted to stay up with the elders and listen to the music played in the High King's hall at Lindon. If your Naneth was among the players, she would make a point of playing us one of our favorite songs to soothe and make us sleepy. The other nights it fell to Lindir," he added with an affectionate smile at his mentor.

"I guess that is where she learned the technique for she would do the same with my siblings and me. I would have stayed up all night had they let me. My twin and our brother would start falling asleep shortly after the sun set and be ready to rise at first light. I hated to be sent to bed so early, but was never easy to awaken in the mornings, even after a full night's rest. My parents rarely let me stay up late as a consequence." Grinning, she recalled, "Min and Sael would become quite outdone with me for being such a 'lay-a-bed', for it was their responsibility to make sure I was up in time for breakfast and our classes."

"My twin and I were the same. Elros woke the roosters I suspect. Our minder often had to call the King… or worse yet, Lindir, to get me out of my bed!" Elrond laughed, lost for the moment in a memory he had not had in many years.

"May I ask why you speak in the past tense, my lord? You still prefer to stay up half the night reading, or playing your harp, or a game of chess than to retire at a respectable hour!" Lindir teased. "I do not recall the last time you rose in time to watch the sunrise."

"Sunrises are nice, but overrated. Each is much like the other, so once you have seen one, you have seen them all!" the elf lord retorted. "Now, nighttime is special. All grows quiet and you hear the sounds of the world that are muffled by the chatter and noise of daily life. I feel my connection to Arda more keenly at night."

"I know of what you speak, my lord. I love to sit on the porch off my bed chamber and feel the energy of creation… hear the whispers of the trees and the animals. I know the Song is being sung and it touches… sooths me to listen. I often fall asleep there rather than return to my bed. It is so… peaceful," Meril mused.

Pleased to have someone to share this sensibility, Elrond nodded in agreement. /How refreshing! So few elves enjoy the night… the eldar are mostly morning people. I had always wondered if it was my mixed blood that drew me to the night. It seems it is not./

"In Imladris… and Lindon before, I often found myself seeking the gardens or a secluded balcony to enjoy the night sky, the sounds of Arda… the earthy dampness that perfumed the air. During my years as Herald, I often took the late watch when out on a mission because I had no difficulty staying alert and I relished the time to myself," he reminisced.

"You traveled often as Herald to the High King?" she asked. "My Naneth always spoke of her Ada traveling for himself while king."

"Ereinion traveled extensively, but for many centuries, I spent more time in the saddle than in Lindon." A wistful smile bespoke the bittersweet quality of his memories of that time. "Even after we founded Imladris, I led our warriors into battle as soon as the siege broke. Those brief years following the War of Elves and Men and the return of Sauron was the only period I was able to stay in one place long enough to oversee the building of the Last Homely House and the other buildings that formed the original complex. Until then, our people lived in small huts and tents scattered around the valley."

"You were the King's emissary and standard bearer during a very difficult period in our history. You served our peoples well, my lord… then and later," she offered.

"Indeed he did. You must get him to share his stories of his many exploits, Meril. He has more tales to tell than anyone I know, and many of them are largely unknown for he undertook them in secret!" Leaning forward in a conspiratorial fashion, Lindir mock whispered, "Did you know our friend here was a spy for the High King? He ventured into many a hostile place… including Mordor. Ask him to show you the maps and drawings he made on those trips. I still have nightmares of his stories of slipping into that dark land to detail the building of Barad-Dûr."

Gasping, the elleth stared at the peredhel. Only the look of extreme embarrassment that tinted his cheeks a dull red, made her realize how rudely she was behaving. "Forgive me, my lord. Master Lindir is correct; you have not received the credit you deserve for such efforts on our behalf! I would love to hear these stories sometime, if you would be willing to share them with me. I have a great love of history."

Still uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, he sent Lindir a look that promised further words on the subject, he finally nodded his head. "If you would be interested in those old tales, I would gladly share them with you, Meril."

"Indeed yes, I would be interested! I will look forward to hearing them, my lord. You can trust my discretion if that is a concern."

Pleased by the earnest, yet enthusiastic expression on her face, Elrond found himself relaxing, already anticipating the opportunity to spend more time in her company. Deciding it was best to turn the conversation back their original topic, he began, "I never had reason to doubt that. But, you were telling us you too enjoy the night. I find that reassuring to know I am not the only night elf in Aman!"

"I am glad to reassure you then! I used to drive Min to distraction when we were still quite young with my need to play my flute to the night. Eventually, I took to climbing up into the mellyrn and played to my heart's content… or at least until one of my parents found me missing and made me return to my bed. I was happy to pass my majority so that, within limits, they let me be." Grinning, she recalled, "Some nights I was joined by others seeking a place to play. That, Master Lindir, is the origin of the quartet that auditioned for you --- Min, Rúmil, Cellaras, and me."

Smiling in response to her story, Lindir commented, "You make a fine ensemble. Do you still play together?"

Meril's face fell and she looked away. "Nay, Min lives with her family near Alqualondë. Rúmil and I have but recently begun to rebuild our friendship. We have not played together since… and dear Cellaras… we lost him during the final battle at Dol Guldur. His death took the heart out of our group. It is too soon to hope he has been rehoused." A tear slid down her face as she finished.

Before Lindir could respond, Elrond reached over to cover her hands as they twisted in her lap with his, his long fingers easily encircling them both. "I am sorry we brought up such painful memories, _Lirimaer_. We both know the pain of losing friends to battle. The knowledge his sacrifice helped put an end to the evil that threatened all of Middle-earth is the only comfort we can take in such loss." (_Lovely one_)

"I do not mean to be so emotional, my lord. As I told you earlier, I have only recently begun to play my flute again. I had not realized how much I missed the spiritual nourishment it gives me." Forcing a smile back to her face, she added, "I also miss the camaraderie of playing with others that feel the same passion. I thank you and Master Lindir for inviting here me today to share our music."

"Indeed, it is a pleasure for us, as well. Your talent is great and I enjoy playing with you both," Elrond insisted. "And I believe you agreed to address me as Elrond, not my lord."

Deciding to play innocent to the flirtatious quality of Elrond's tone, Lindir suggested, "Meril, I promised that I would teach you the composition I debuted at your Uncle's recital. Elrond… if you will play the harp sequences, I will show Meril the flute passages. Shall we begin?"

-----

The three had been lost in the music for several hours when a discrete cough drew their attention. A petite elleth with blue-black hair cascading to mere inches from the floor stood before them with a tray laden with refreshments. An indulgent smile lit her lovely face as she studied them for a few seconds before demanding, "Enough for now. Come and join us for a glass of juice and some sweetbreads the cook made earlier."

Laughing, Lindir set aside his flute and rose to take the heavy tray. "My dear wife knows us too well, Elrond. How long have we been playing, _melme_… and who is this 'us'?" (_love_)

Gesturing to a small group of listeners sitting on the steps of the house enjoying to the impromptu performance, she answered, "You have missed lunch entirely, so come take some refreshment."

Seeing those gathered on the steps, Meril was embarrassed to find she had been oblivious to the fact they had an audience. Unbidden, unpleasant memories of the recital the night she learned of Haldir's betrayal swamped her mind. Suddenly shy, she dropped her head and let her long hair sweep in front of her face.

Sensing her unease and guessing at the cause, Elrond rose and offered her his hand. "Meril, have you met Lindir's wife and sons? No, then may I present the Lady Taerad. And, here are their sons, Erestor and Melpomaen. Of course, you already know Himiel and my sons. Last, but never least, I believe you have met Olórin, whom we still prefer to call Mithrandir… to his great amusement, I suspect."

"Thank you, my lord… Elrond. I have indeed had the pleasure to meet all but the Lady Taerad during my years in Lorien. Master Erestor and his brother visited Lorien many times on your behalf. My father regularly corresponded with both and considers them dear friends. I did not, however, know you were Master Lindir's sons. Mithrandir, tis good to see you again," she replied, her hand clutching Elrond's arm.

Within seconds she was engulfed in the hugs of her friends. Olórin stood to one side smiling. "I have missed hearing you play, Meril. You were well matched in your companions."

Blushing, she reached up to press a soft kiss to the now ageless face of the Maia. "Were it not for your eyes, I would not have recognized you, Mithrandir."

Laughing, he teased, "I extracted a promise from the Valar that I would be returned to my former appearance before I agreed to take on the ancient visage of the Istar. Vain I know… but I had all eternity to consider!"

Shaking her head at his teasing tone, she excused herself and walked over to assist Taerad with the refreshment. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"I have been looking forward to meeting you, as well, my dear. Lindir has long sung your praise. Having heard you play, I can understand why. It is rare to see three play so naturally together without years of association and practice." Smiling, she added, "While Elrond and my Lindir have that and more, it is still surprising to see a third meld so flawlessly with them."

Elladan walked over and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Nana Taerad is right. That was a very enjoyable performance… more so as it was natural, not rehearsed. It is a blessing to hear you play again."

"You are sweet, Elladan. How, by the way, is the lovely princess of Mirkwood? I understand you have been keeping her company of late… or so your grandmother says," she teased. The two ellith shared a grin at the slight blush that stained the cheeks of the normally unflappable peredhel.

"She is wonderful. She will be arriving within the hour for dinner. Please stay and join us. It will only be family and close friends, so you would enjoy yourself," he suggested, trying to sound causal. The look he received from his twin and Himiel let him know he had been less than successful in that regard.

"Indeed, that would be most pleasant," Elrond urged, having joined them to take a glass of raspberry infused water from Taerad. "I intended to invite you earlier, but we became so engrossed in the music, I was remiss. Galadriel and Celeborn will be here, as well, and your great uncle. They will be most disappointed if they miss you, especially as Cirdan will be leaving to return to his home tomorrow."

"I would love to, my lord, but my parents are expecting me…" she began.

"Of course they are. It is still early enough. I will send a messenger to invite them to join us. It has been far too long since I had the pleasure of seeing either of them." Satisfied he would have his way, Elrond signaled for an attendant to bring him parchment and writing tools. Within minutes, he had sent the young elf off to deliver the note.

The twins had wondered over to join Lindir and Mirthrandir in the cool, shady area next to a large splashing fountain. With their backs safely turned to their father, they traded a grin with their old mentors. It had been many years since they had seen their sire show so much interest in a social gathering. The autocratic manner with which he had dispensed with Meril's half-hearted objections was something they had not seen since arriving in the Blessed Lands… nor had they seen so genuine a smile grace his face in many centuries.

A quick glance over their shoulders confirmed that Meril had taken on a glow that had been missing since the end of her betrothal. In truth, that glow had begun to dim long before Haldir's disgraceful behavior became known to her. Both brothers privately believed she had begun to have doubts about her relationship with the warrior, but had felt incapable of voicing them.

Her family, as a whole, preferred to avoid disagreeable situations and would have been horrified to think she might have been considering ending the betrothal. Her mother lived in fear of scandal and was prone to using emotional blackmail to get her way. Her father was never likely to do anything that might upset his wife and her siblings, especially her twin, was very like their mother in personality. The twins secretly believed both knew more than they has as yet admitted about Haldir's conduct, but had kept silent in deference to their mother's obsession rather than their sister's best interests.

Her closest friends were Haldir's younger sister and brothers. They had secretly hoped she would say something that would have given them the chance to subtly encourage her to voice her fears without explicitly betraying their brother. Meril likely hesitated to confide in their grandparents in a matter such as this for fear of causing Haldir embarrassment or difficulties with those he served. It was doubtful she felt she had anyone with whom she could confide her fears and ask advice.

In retrospect, both blamed themselves for not taking her aside to tell her the truth once they became aware of the affair. At the time, they felt their reasons justified their silence, but had since come to realize how badly they had failed her… and their father. The guilty pair had been protected at the expense of their wronged partners. The twins had been relieved to discover they were not alone in their desire to help these two find peace and a new life… be it alone or together.

Seeing the shy glances passing between the two, they finally accepted the vision their grandmother had seen of the future. They had been shocked by the very idea of their Adar and their friend sharing a future when Galadriel first showed them the vision in her mirror… Meril held close in their father's arms as they shared a passionate, loving kiss. After months of secretly watching the pair during their daily visit to the park, the twins had found it painful to see the awkward, hopeless way the two shared the space of the small garden… kept apart by a repressed society and the shattered vows of a marriage that had long ago failed.

Hearing their shared music had been the final proof the twins had needed to see the rightness of their match. While Lindir was a consummate musician and could quickly adapt to play with anyone, the rare harmony that had sprung up between Meril and their father had been telling. Their spirits already shared a connection; it was now their mission to help that connection deepen to a full bond.

In a low voice, Elrohir murmured, "He must petition the Valar. I feel in my heart they will have mercy on his situation given… the facts and with our support."

"Indeed, my young friend. I begin to hope he finally sees there is a reason to try." Smiling, Lindir greeted the approaching elves alerting the twins of they were no longer alone. Reaching out to take a glass of juice from his wife, he pulled her to sit on his knee. "Thank you, my beloved. Come and sit with me in the cool offered by the shade and the fountain."

Looking around him as the others settled onto ledges and chairs, he gave a contented sigh. "Life is seldom better than time spent with those we love and cherish. My fondest wish would be an eternity of days spent thus."

Seeing the pleased nods and grins that greeted his comment, he turned to the newest member of their group. "So Meril, Elrond tells me you are able to lose yourself in your music and create new passages… passages that you do not as yet know how to retain. We will work on that skill. Elrond had much the same habit and it took us some time to coax his spirit to commit the music to his memory. His lovely compositions are the result. Yes, we must make time to work on those skills immediately."

Glancing at the smiling elf at his right, he asked, "What say you, _ion_, to a standing time for us to work together? I think I would benefit from your combined influence in my own music." (_son_)

Without giving the peredhel a chance to respond, Lindir continued, "And since we are all together, Erestor and I have been thinking about a proposal we would like to make to you, Elrond. As you know, Mel is quite talented at the gittern and Erestor is a natural lute player. Ivorithil plays the dulcimer and the twins play the harp and the lyre with exceptional skill. As I think of it, among our family and friends are some of the most gifted musicians I have ever known including you two, of course."

"Ereinion, Glorfindel, and Gwing are exceptional artists, as are you." Pausing to sip his juice, he continued. "Also among us are some of the most learned of our kind. We have spent the time since our arrival reading and discussing the history of Aman since Mithrandir's arrival in Middle-earth. We have experienced tutors and loremasters… indeed the preeminent loremaster of Middle-earth in our numbers."

Fixing Elrond with a firm stare, he concluded, "I would propose we give serious consideration to offering classes. The requests we regularly receive from those that migrated here from Middle-earth seeking our help in the schooling of their off-spring indicate a clear opportunity. I think we need to found a school as we did in Imladris. I for one have grown tired of this idle life."

Grinning, Elrond asked his mentor, "Are you seriously proposing we open a school, _meldir_? There are many schools already open in Aman." (_friend_)

"Indeed there are, Elrond, but they are all run by those that never set foot on Middle-earth. I was appalled by the inaccuracies in the lessons my grandson, Thelion, has shared with me based on the teaching of his tutor… an arrogant Vanyar that never saw an orc or knew the sacrifices of the good peoples of Middle-earth," Erestor ranted. "The entire lecture made light of the suffering we endured and dismissed the second-born out of hand, as beneath consideration."

"I have heard several of my friends, some who lost family to the fight against the dark, say the same thing. If we do not attempt to right the history, soon there will be none among the youth of Aman that know the truth of our history," Himiel inserted. "I think a school would be well received by many of the families new to Aman…and perhaps by some of those born here. If the curriculum included musical training with Master Lindir and the rest of you and art classes with such legendary tutors… I think it would be very well received."

"I know of several families that have taken their children out of those established schools and are attempting to teach them at home. They are struggling to give their children a well-rounded education, but feel strongly they cannot send them to a school that shows such a glaring lack of respect for those of us born in Middle-earth." Looking at his father, Elrohir urged, "I think Lindir's proposal has real merit. There is a clear need for the balanced and knowledgeable curriculum we can offer. It would offer our people a choice. And, it gives us a meaningful occupation. I too am tired of having no real duties or obligations."

Surprised, Elrond looked around the small group sitting around him. "I had not realized… Do the rest of you think a school is a good idea? Mithrandir?"

"Since our return, I have seen the utter lack of respect many that have lived quiet, safe lives here in Aman show to those from Middle-earth. Despite this attitude, I believe there are many of the Aman-born that would jump at the opportunity to further their children's educations… even their own with accurate information. I suggest you give this idea serious consideration, my old friend," Olórin urged.

Shyly, Meril offered, "Like Elrohir, I know of several friends, including my twin, that have been disappointed with the way the schools treat the children who were born in or to elves of Middle-earth… there is a certain degree of snobbishness, for want of a better term, among segments of the Aman-born population. They too have decided to teach their elflings themselves rather than subject them to this attitude. My brother and his wife are already wondering where they will send their daughter when she is a little older."

"Surely, you have heard Gwing and me make these same complains when dealing with the schooling of our sons… and about the general attitude displayed by the natives to those of us from Middle-earth?"

Looking up, Elrond smiled to see his friend and former Seneschal had arrived, his tall, willowy wife at his side. "Welcome, my friends. Join us. There are refreshments by the door. We are discussing Lindir's proposal that we open a school such as we had in Imladris."

"Wonderful! When shall I bring the boys?" Gwing exclaimed. "_Suilad_, Meril! It has been far too long since I last saw you." (_Greetings_)

Rising to give her cousin a hug, Meril grinned, "I spoke with your father at my Uncle's the other evening and he told me all about your sons! No wonder you cannot wait to find them a school!"

Smirking, the elleth looked over at her equally amused husband. "You have met my husband have you not? They take after there Ada!"

"How odd… Uncle Cirdan was telling me they reminded him of you when you were an elfling!" Meril laughed, a mischievous smile lighting her features.

Elladan began to laugh. "You are not helping our arguments!"

"If his memory of you and your brother is not enough to end this discussion, I still have hope he may not have noticed what handfuls the little balrogs can be," quipped Erestor.

"I will remind you that you are speaking of my grandsons!"

Laughing, Elrond rose to greet the newest arrivals. Cirdan, Ereinion, and his in-laws stood at the entrance to the garden. Maidhlos, Elladan's love, slipped around the elder elves and moved to join her beloved.

Seeing her, Celeborn walked over to hug Meril. "Twice in one week! Tis a great pleasure to see you among your family and friends again!"

-----

Looking around the garden as his family and friends continued to assemble, Elrond felt a sense of peace and contentment he had not know in many years settle into his spirit. Smiling, he moved to the door leading into the house. Motioning to a servant, he asked that the evening meal be served in the garden.

Lingering in the doorway to consider Lindir's proposal of establishing a school, he mused/maybe he has a valid point. We are in need of an undertaking to give purpose to our lives. Unlike so many that are Aman-raised, we are used to having daily obligations. If what they say is correct, we have much to offer and a duty to see that the truth of our history in Middle-earth… the truth of the other peoples, is told and taught fairly./

Seeing Gildor and Silael arrive, he remained in the shadows of the porch, noting that Taerad and Lindir had risen to welcome them. It pleased him to see Meril's parents enter the garden behind them. He had come to realize they, like their daughter, had withdrawn into the security of the family home and had not socialized much in recent years. It was time the entire family was freed of the burden they had unfairly borne in the wake of the scandal.

Glancing at their daughter, he considered/Meril needs to be among friends until she regains her confidence. I fear Haldir's betrayal wounded her on many levels. She needs music to free her spirit… as I do./

Thinking of their morning together, a pleased smile returned to his face. /Perhaps, Lindir is also right that we should set times to explore our music… help her learn to commit her compositions to memory. She is supremely gifted and I find her company quite pleasurable. Propriety would otherwise prevent me from freely spending the time getting to know her as I would wish./

For the first time, Elrond faced the full extent to which his failed marriage imposed limitations on his life. In the past, his wounded pride and self-confidence had dulled any interest he might have had in the company of another elleth, even an interest he knew he could not pursue. /I feel the constraints binding me, for I wish I were free. Lindir and my sons have been urging me to reclaim my life. Maybe I should consider a petition to be released from my vows. Not that Meril would be interested if I were free… would she/

Moving over to greet her parents, he considered/would they accept me as a possible suitor for her hand? I am much older than Meril and will always be tainted by scandal. Not that it matters at this point… tis only idle speculation, for it is doubtful the Valar would grant a petition… but should I try? Do I truly wish to court her… or am I simply lonely and seeking a companion/

Catching sight of Meril as she was introduced to Erestor's wife, Glaurlas, he felt his heart begin to beat in a little faster. /I think I would very much like to have the opportunity to answer that question./

"My friends, welcome! I am so happy you could join us…"

-----

Cast of new characters:

Cellaras (Running deer) --- Meril's friend and fellow musician that died at Dol Guldur

Taerad (Straight path) --- Lindir's wife, a Noldorian lady he met and fell in love with after the fall of Eregion as Elrond led the survivors into the Misty Mountains to the founding of Imladris

Ivorithil (Crystal moon) --- Melpomaen's wife, a Teleri healer from the Havens that came to Imladris to train with Elrond and found her love

Thelion (Dedicated one) --- Erestor and Glaurlas's grandson, the child of their oldest daughter

Gwing (Sea spray) --- Glorfindel's wife, who is the daughter of Cirdan and Aerel; in ME, she was the captain of the guardians of the Grey Havens under her father's rule. Though the two warriors had known each other for many centuries, they fell in love on their voyage to Aman and married one-year after their arrival. They have two young sons.

Glaurlas (Golden leaf) --- Erestor's wife and Glorfindel's niece whose mother escaped the fall of Gondolin with Elrond's grandparents; while she was still an elfling, her parents died in an orc attack near the end of the Second Age and she was sent to live with her uncle in Imladris. When she was only a few hundred years of age, she managed to convince her former tutor to admit he loved her as she loved him. Four children and seven grandchildren later…


	9. Chapter 9 A Door Opens

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 9 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but ratings will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Thanks also to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thank Jebb! I'm having fun writing Lindir as a mentor! Most fics have him as young elf and he tends to be lost in the background. He seems to want to assert himself in this story!

Wow Good Work! I really appreciate the detailed review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Hang with me… most of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters!

Chapter 9 --- A Door Opens

Elrond stood in the doorway of his study, enjoying the bustling activity within. The day following the impromptu dinner party in his garden, Erestor and his father had formally presented a proposal for establishing a school. To his secret amusement, they had arrived armed with charts and several thick reports that analyzed the various aspects of their proposed venture, a preliminary budget, the facility needs, curriculum outlines, and a roster of possible teaching assignments.

He had not had the heart to tell them he had decided to support the project based on the discussion from the night before. Loath as he was to admit it, he was bored and he had always enjoyed teaching. With the number of tutors they had recruited, the class load was manageable even if they exceeded their enrollment projections. The combination of teaching a few advanced level classes for the older students…and story time with the little ones, the ongoing work on his histories of Middle-earth, his search for a place to nurture and grow the miruvor plants, and the enticing prospect of a musical collaboration with Meril… and Lindir, of course, was an ideal antidote to the idle life he had been drifting through since his arrival in Aman.

Once he gave his approval to the venture, his chief advisor had strung into action. Erestor was once again in his element with a seemingly endless list of tasks to oversee. He had organized his troops with the skill of a general preparing for battle. Elrond had accepted his mission to find a suitable building for the school with the same serious demeanor he had shown when Gil-Galad had sent him to spy on Sauron.

He had spent much of the last week touring available buildings. After looking at a number of dilapidated heaps, he had been pleasantly surprised to find one that met all of their needs in an area of the city that was both convenient to their homes and situated in a part of Valimar heavily populated with elves that had recently migrated to Aman. Satisfied with his find, he had gone to visit the owner and negotiated terms for its use.

Waiting for a break in the conversations flowing around the study, he reflected/it would seem we have indeed found a niche that needs filling. The response I received to our proposal to establish a school in the old house confirms that the complaints about the way the Aman-born treat our returned kin… especially those with Noldorian blood, has been a problem for some time./

/Then too, the enthusiasm with which the elflings in the park now flock to hear my stories is another indication we have something to offer. It is indeed gratifying… and reassuring that the number of elflings… and adults, that gather to hear them has grown so quickly/ he mused, the memory of Meril seated before him on a blanket surrounded by elflings brightened the smile on his face.

Erestor's voice broke into his thoughts. "Elrond? I thought you were out looking for a building. Have you found us something, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

Grinning, he advanced into the room in the manner he had adopted as Herald. Crossing his arm across his chest, he reported, "I have indeed, my lord counsellor. I am pleased to report I have not only found a suitable building, but have negotiated the terms for its use."

Melpomaen traded a look with his father and the twins as he began to chuckle at the look of shock and displeasure that came to his older brother's face. All other conversations in the room halted in mid-sentence as the expectant elves turned to watch the loaming battle of wills. Elrond was quite sure his sons were silently betting on the outcome of the coming exchange.

"You have… negotiated terms?" Erestor asked, his face crinkling into a frown. "I thought we agreed I would handle any negotiations, my lord. We will have a strict budget for the first few years and will not likely show a profit for some time. The best terms will be needed to help keep the budget as balanced as possible."

"Indeed we did agree to that, but I have a very good relationship with the owner and decided to talk to him myself." Grinning at the brisling elf, further irritating him, he added, "I think I managed to secure a fair price."

"I am happy to hear that, but not having my most recent estimates of costs, how could you know if we can afford even this 'fair price'?" Erestor demanded, trying hard to contain his tempter.

/I have missed baiting him! It is such good sport/ "I think I am sufficiently informed to know the price I secured is well within our means, _meldir_. Do you doubt my skills as a negotiator?" (_friend_)

Hearing laughter behind him he turned to see Taerad standing at the door, Meril just behind her. Pleased that the maiden had allowed herself to be swept into the planning of the school, he winked at them as he teased, "Should I take it from you mirth, my lady, you are of the opinion your son does indeed doubts my skill with matters that involve money?"

Shaking her head, she guided Meril across the room to join her grinning daughters-in-law who were working on the curriculum. "Do not think you will put me in the middle of the two of you… especially when budgets are involved! I have not lived to the ripe old age of 7542 years by being that foolish!"

Laughing, Elrond bowed in her direction. "Nay, you are the least likely person I would so name!"

Stepping closer to the table, he bent to study the parchments spread across the surface knowing his actions would goad his advisor yet further. "So, my ladies, how is the curriculum sharing up?"

"Do not think you will change the topic so easily, Elrond! This is a serious matter," Erestor fumed. "How firm a deal have you struck? We will need to immediately seek to improve our position if the numbers are too high!"

Picking up a schedule, Elrond pretended to study it, hoping to hide the mischievous glint in his eyes from his friend. "Do you not first wish to know the terms I have secured… quite firmly secured I should say, for our new school? Our landlord was most pleased with the deal I offered him," Elrond proudly stated, biting his tongue to keep from commenting on the vein that was now visibly throbbing on Erestor's forehead.

"Fine… how much?"

Reaching over to lift another document from in front of Meril, he gave the maiden a sly grin before looking back at Erestor. "We can use the building for as long as we desire for a yearly fee of… nothing."

Erestor's face went slack with surprise. "Nothing? We get to use the building for free?"

"Indeed, yes. Did I not just say this?"

"Free? What is the catch? There must be other terms you accepted," the advisor demanded, a suspicious frown clinging to his features.

"Ah, yes… there is that matter. It seems the owner wants to teach. Not on a regular basis, mind you, but he wants to come and lecture at appropriate times in the year… to the classes we feel would benefit from his time," Elrond responded, the twinkle in his eyes now too strong for Erestor to miss, even in a snit.

Expelling a huge sigh of frustration, Erestor shook his head. "Tell us the rest, _mellon nin_. Who is this benefactor that wishes to teach? Will he have knowledge that will benefit our students?" (_my friend_)

"Did I fail to say? I am sorry for my oversight." Grinning unrepentantly, Elrond continued. "I believe he will have useful material to offer, but I will gladly leave it to you to tell him if you think otherwise."

"His name, Elrond… his name?"

"My great-great grandfather on my father's side. You may have heard of him. He goes by the name of Fingolfin." Smiling he added, "I do believe Adar'ra was pleased by my suggestion he tell the story of his battle with Morgoth. I will be there for that, for it enthralls me no matter how many times I hear them! I wonder if others of our heroes would be likewise inclined to share their experiences?"

"I can only say I would suspect we might be able to arrange that as you are related to most of them!" A smile finally found its way to Erestor's face as pleased grins and chuckles broke out around the room. "I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

Amid the ensuing laughter, Elrond's only comment was, "What do you think?" None missed Erestor's overly dramatic groan.

-----

"Well, does it past muster, chief counsellor… or do I now need to call you headmaster?"

A snort of laughter was his only response. "We will need to arrange to have the carpenters and painters begin work within the next few weeks. Several of these rooms will need to have significant modifications made, though I do not see any sign of serious damage that will require costly repair."

Glancing over at the self-satisfied peredhel, Erestor asked, "Did you remember to negotiate the right to make structural changes when you negotiated your deal?"

"Adar'ra said we could do whatever we needed to do to make the house serviceable for a school. From that, I would say I did," Elrond replied, a smirk lighting his face.

Leading the way back into the main reception room on the first floor, Erestor sighed. "You plan to be quite insufferable about this, I see."

Laughing, Elrond clasped his hand to his friend's shoulder. "Allow me this brief moment of triumph. I am quite sure I will soon do something you think a poor decision or for which you had a better solution had I but asked and our world will be back to normal."

Brightening, Erestor nodded in agreement. "This is true. All should be well by day's end if the patterns of a lifetime hold!" He began to laugh at the indignant huff his words produced.

"If he does, I beg you to please let it pass, my dear Erestor. It has been far too long since I have seen Elrond so enthusiastic about anything! I want to relish the pleasure this sight gives me."

Turning, they found they had been joined by their former High King. "I should have known, however, he would find a way to make sure the House of Fingolfin was the most prominent. They lack subtly, as we all know."

"This from an elf that repeatedly tried to seduce ellith to his bed with the line, 'I have a very big spear; can I show it to you?' Yes, the House of Finrod is far more adept at subtly!" Elrond quipped as he greeted his foster father with a hug.

"Subtle or not, it worked!" the rehoused Noldor responded, ignoring Erestor's laughter.

"If I may say, my King, 'Suilad, I am Ereinion Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor,' would have worked as well, if not better," Lindir proposed, walking into the room in time to hear the exchange.

"You missed the point, Ada. He was attempting to be subtle in his seductions," Melpomaen countered, as he followed in his father's wake, his head bent as he added notations to drawings of the existing floor plan of the house for use in planning the renovations. "Forgive him, sire. He is Teleri and has no true understanding of the concept."

"Shall I point out that you are half Teleri, you ungrateful whelp, or shall I move on to a discussion of the virtues of the Noldor? Perhaps…" Lindir began.

"Perhaps, you will stop there… unless you have some desire to sleep in the garden tonight, _melme_, rather than in your Noldorian wife's bed." The assembled ellyn began to laugh as Taerad walked into the main reception room followed by her daughters-in-law and Meril. (_love_)

Grinning, Meril slipped over to stand between Lindir and Elrond. "Master Linder… my lord, have you had time to consider the large chamber and the rooms on the third floor? The acoustics are nearly perfect and would be ideal for music rooms and a performance space."

"I had the same though, my dear. Did you note these chambers, Elrond? I too would hope we might have them set aside for the music program," Lindir affirmed.

"I know the ones you mean, but, by that point in my initial tour, I knew this was our school and was only looking for signs of damage that might require time-consuming and costly repairs. Yes, Erestor, I made sure that issue was one of my main criteria. Costs, budgets… they are not beyond me, you know. I simply prefer to leave them in your capable hands whenever possible." Leaning down to whisper in Meril's ear, he added, "I also find the whole matter of budgets tedious and boring at best, but…"

Giggling, she shared a smile with the peredhel. "Perhaps, we should go and look at these rooms," he offered. "Maybe part of it can also serve as classrooms for art classes as I remember the sunlight being quite good on one end of that floor."

"Glorfindel and Gwing are already up there, beginning to mark off the area they would like to use for their classes," she reported, a mischievous smile betraying her motives. "I was hoping we might secure a goodly portion for the music program before they have commandeered the whole floor. I know my cousin well!"

"And, I know Glorfindel! You are right; we must move quickly or all will be lost." Cutting his eyes to watch his mentor out of the corner of his eyes, he suggested, "Let us send Lindir in to do battle for our territory. We can stand behind him and nod our heads at appropriate times."

"What… send in the unsubtle Teleri when we have the great peredhel negotiator! Surely, you are capable of handling a simple balrog slayer and the former captain of the guardians of the Havens," he retorted.

"You misunderstand, _meldir_. I was not suggesting subtly or negotiation in this matter, but rather that you bluntly tell them what shall be. I have seen all three of you in battle and would always choose to stand behind you!" Elrond responded, his attempt at keeping a straight face spoiled by his twinkling eyes. (_friend_)

Before her husband could respond, Taerad interjected, "I am afraid you will have to try your hand at negotiation… or intimidation without his aid, Elrond, for Lindir and I must leave shortly to run an errand." Discretely stepping on her husband's foot under the cover of their robes to keep him from asking the nature of this errand, she concluded, "I am sure you and Meril will do an admirable job in winning sufficient space for the music program."

"You had better move quickly, Ada, for they have begun to discuss options for classroom space and the rest of the floor as an exhibit hall," Elladan reported as he and his twin descended the central stairs from the floors above. "Mel, here are the measurements for the third floor rooms… or as Gwing now calls them, the gallery."

Grinning, Elrond offered his arm to the equally amused elleth. "It seems we must do battle on our own. You take your cousin… she scares me!"

"Gwing scares everyone, including Glorfindel. I suggest we combine forces against her while he ducks for cover."

Once the two had disappeared up the staircase, the remaining elves traded pleased smiles. Ereinion commented, "I had begun to despair we would ever see that mischievous side of his personality ever again. This school will be good for him, but I suspect his partner in battle may be an answer to our prayers."

"Indeed… but was it really necessary for you to crush my toes, my love?" Lindir demanded.

-----

The day had grown late as the time slipped away for the four talking merrily in the bright, sunlit rooms at the top of the house. It had taken only a few minutes for a reasonable plan for sharing the floor to be devised. They had lingered, however, enjoying each others company and discussing their ideas for the various programs and the school as a whole. Exploring the house had given the school a sense of reality it had not had until then and had sparked their enthusiasm to new heights. Blank sheets of parchment from Gwing's sketchbook were quickly filled with drawings of the reorganized space, breathing life into the vacant rooms.

The large reception area in the center was an ideal performance space and the vast expanse of walls made the area equally suitable as a gallery for the display of artwork created by their students and other artists that might benefit from the exposure. Elrond had quickly agreed with Meril and Lindir's assessment that the acoustics were outstanding. Glorfindel suggested the large central area be sectioned into smaller classrooms by the use of screens or panels that could be folded away when the full dimensions of the vaulted space were needed for special events.

The southern portion of the floor had been cut into three smaller rooms sometime in the past and Elrond had no trouble visualizing them as practice rooms for music lessons. Their windows overlooked the broad expanse of a grass lawn ringed by tall oaks, creating a sheltered yard that would be ideal for outdoor activities. As he had remembered, the northern end of the floor was flooded with light from the massive windows that covered three walls and was closed off from the rest of the floor by large double doors. The open, cheery space that had once been Fingolfin's private study seemed designed to encourage the artistic talents of those that entered it.

Pleased by their ideas, they had left for home in high spirits. Talking in animated tones, they entered a large city park had been developed millennia ago adjacent to their new school building. Their homes were but a short walk through a section of formal gardens that surrounded a small pond at the northern end of the park. Gwing and Meril had linked arms to chat about family, leaving the two ellyn free to discuss options for constructing the dividing screens or sliding panels.

As they rounded a bend in the landscape, their conversations came to an abrupt halt. A few feet further down the path a couple blocked the way. To the discomfort of all four, that couple was Celebrian and Haldir.

-----


	10. Chapter 10 Leading a Horse, humm

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 10 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; fanfiction

Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thanks Jebb! I love the character of Ereinion too. He plays a big part in my other story, "The Music in My Heart". He'll soon have a much bigger role to play here too.

Chapter 10 --- Leading a Horse, humm… Peredhel to Water

In a voice that dripped ice, the silver-haired elleth purred, "Why Elrond, my dear husband… fancy meeting you here. And in such esteemed company… the much heralded balrog slayer and his charming warrior wife."

Cutting her cold blue gaze in Meril's direction, Celebrian smirked. "And Haldir, it is my timid little cousin… the one that my parents almost trapped you into marrying? I agree with your assessment that she was not overly remarkable. Her twin at least has a pleasing personality even if she shares the same average looks… hardly the type to stir the blood of a viral elven warrior like you."

Seeing the shock and guilt wash across her former betrothed's face, she knew he had at some point, made comments much like Celebrian's vicious barbs. Years of repressed anger flared in her heart and Meril spoke before the others could recover from their shock. "Unremarkable I may well be… especially when compared to one such as yourself that is so… **experienced** in stirring the blood of warriors… scribes, artisans… stable boys. A taste you and Haldir share, Celebrian, in case you did not know."

"How dare you! You will not talk to me in such a disrespectful manner. You will address me as Lady Celebrian as befits my station!" Celebrian sputtered.

"I have never been in the habit of addressing you thus, Cousin, but…Lady? Surely you are not so deluded as to think anyone in Aman still considers you have right to that title. Your station is that of a common adulteress and nothing more," Meril coolly retorted.

'Ai! Haldir! Elrond! I demand you put this spawn of a tainted bloodline in her place!"

To their amazement, Elrond began to laugh. After a moment, he regained his composure and said, "I heard nothing the Lady Meril said that is not a truthful assessment of the situation. In any case, you lost the right to expect my defense of your character long ago. As for Haldir, the one with whom you are committing adultery is hardly in the position to defend your… honor. The lady's family is, however, above reproach."

"How dare you!"

"He dares because you deserve no better, daughter. Move along and cease causing further embarrassment to our family," Celeborn's voice coolly inserted.

Caught up in their exchange, they had failed to notice the approach of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, their grandsons, and their respective ladies. Haldir's eyes had fallen on Himiel and the pain of his estrangement from his younger siblings was clearly evident in his expression.

Seeing her sons, Celebrian demanded, "Will you not come to my defense, my sons? Does your mother not deserve your support?"

"Our mother… the selfish wanton that cast aside her honor and virtue when she took lovers in violation of her wedding vows? The one that betrayed our father, sister, grandparents… us with her shameful conduct? The one that disparaged our father's character with her groundless slander, exposing our family to the ridicule of all Aman? The one who took as her lover one already betrothed to another… our friend, her cousin? The same mother that, by her conduct, nearly ended any prospect of my twin being with the one he loves by taking as her lover this maiden's brother? Forgive me if I find no merit in the defense of your honor against valid charges," Elladan retorted.

"Go home, Naneth. For once, think about someone else beyond your own selfish desires," Elrohir added. "Our father is the only one of our parents to have earned our loyalty and respect, in addition to our great love for him. We still love you Naneth, but we have lost all respect for you by your own actions."

Stunned, Celebrian stared blankly at them for several seconds before she turned and fled. Haldir hesitated for a moment. Bowing, he murmured, "I regret that we have intruded on your walk. Celebrian feels keenly the isolation we have brought upon ourselves and chaffs at the loss of those that once were her friends… the loss of her family. I share this sense of loss."

Lifting his head, he looked at Meril. "I am sorry for the wrongs I did to you. You deserved far, far better than I gave you. I betrayed your trust in the most egregious manner and left you to learn of my behavior in a public place, exposed to the eyes of Valimar. I lacked the courage and honor to tell you my decision face-to-face, in private. I hope the Valar will grant you happiness… a partner that will deserve the gift your love and trust represents."

Shifting his gaze to Elrond, he continued. "I have no words to excuse the wrong I have done you, my lord. You ever treated me with courtesy and respect. I caused you and your sons great harm and made you the subject of unjust ridicule from those that did not know your true character. For this and many other things, I offer my inadequate apologies."

"My lord and lady… I failed you and betrayed your trust. Though it does no good, I wish I could undo those offenses. I offer you my regrets with a sincere heart." Lastly, he looked at his sister. "I miss you and our brothers, Himiel. I hope you and Elrohir have found a way to move past the injury I caused to your trust and love. Your happiness is all I wish for as your forgiveness is too much to expect. I love you three and dearly regret hurting you."

"Forgive us for disturbing your day. I must go and see to Celebrian." Inclining his head respectfully to Glorfindel and Gwing, he turned to follow his lover.

Once the former March Warden had disappeared from sight, the small group exchanged stunned looks. To their relief, they noted that only a few onlookers had witnessed the scene and all were elves from Lorien or Imladris, their loyalty and discretion never in doubt.

Drawing a deep breath, Elrond suggested, "May I offer you all the hospitality of our home, for a glass of wine seems to be in order?"

Hearing murmurs of assent to his proposal, he was surprised to see the tears flooding Meril's eyes. "Meril? What is wrong, my lady?"

"I am so sorry! I should have held my tongue and not said what I did. Please forgive me my inappropriate behavior, my lords… my lady." Finishing her broken response, she turned and would have fled in the direction of her family's talan had not Elrond reached out to snag her arm, preventing her from escaping.

"Meril… she attacked you and you had the right to defend yourself." Sighing softly, he added, "You have had to wait many long years to confront her… to vent the anger and hurt she caused you. Do not feel you owe any apology for that."

"But I do! I should have ignored her and not behaved in so… childish a manner." Hanging her head, she tried to hide the tears slipping down her cheeks.

Overcome with the desire to pull her into his arms to comfort her, he stood helplessly at her side. Only the knowledge they were in the middle of a public park kept him from acting on his feelings. Raising worried eyes to the ellith standing nearby, Himiel and Gwing came quickly to his aid.

Moving to her side to guide her forward, Himiel insisted, "You are coming with us, Meril. You still have a lot of pain you need to resolve to free your spirit. Let those of us that love you help you. Now take a deep breath and come along,"

"Indeed, cousin. Besides, I was impressed by your response. It was well said and cunningly delivered! I need to remember to stay on your good side. Ada would have been quite proud of you for not accepting her cruel taunts and for defending yourself rather than waiting for one of us to do it for you!" Gwing proclaimed, a slight smile betraying her amusement in seeing the arrogant Celebrian put in her place.

Putting a supportive arm across his father's shoulder, Elrohir urged him forward. Trading a look with his twin, he knew Elladan shared his concern that something had to be done to free them all from the wreckage of their parent's marriage. They had seen the helpless desire to comfort Meril that had clouded his silver eyes, turning them a stormy grey. He needed to be free… free to express his growing feelings for the elleth. Silently, they agreed that they had no choice but to use this encounter to push their father to petition the Valar to free him from his vows.

They had not previously realized how desperately their mother also needed to be released from those vows. While they had no sympathy for her situation as it was of her own willful and selfish making, they were worried by the clear signs of an approaching mental breakdown. She and Haldir had become virtual pariah in Valinor and the isolation was eating away at her spirit. If the marriage was ended, she might find a way to move beyond the scandal to remake her life.

A quick glance at his grandparents confirmed they were thinking the same thing. It was time to for them to start pushing a stubborn peredhel to take action and allow them all to move beyond a very painful past. Celebrian had no hope of being granted such a request given her behavior… her flagrant disregard of their most sacred laws, but Elrond did. They had to make him see this was the best option for them all.

-----

Galadriel watched her niece inch further away from the warmth and comfort of her family and friends, seeking a way to escape and flee to the safety of her family's home. Instinct told her there was more to Meril's reaction than simply the unpleasant scene in the park, that the wounds to her spirit had been rent open once again by the encounter. Deciding to take matters into her hands as quickly as possible to prevent Meril's retreat back into the shelter of her bedchambers… back to the self-imposed isolation of the past two hundred years, she rose and walked over to the younger elleth.

"Tis a lovely evening, Meril. Please come and walk with me in the garden, _pen vuil_." (_dear one_)

As one that had grown up in the Golden Wood, Meril had not missed the command that had been phrased as a polite invitation. Following the habits of a lifetime, she meekly rose and walked with her great aunt into the growing dusk. Wrapped in the embrace of the coming night, Meril felt her connection to the living world tingle as Arda itself sought to comfort her.

Seeing the droop of Meril's shoulders lift slightly as the whispers of the natural world worked their magic, Galadriel remained silent and slowly led the way to a bench tucked under a massive oak tree near the back wall of the garden. Settling herself, she patted the seat next to her. Once Meril had seated herself, the lady reached over to take the younger maiden's hands into her own, her spirit offering gentle comfort and love to strengthen the damaged _fëa_ of her niece. (_spirit_)

"The time for you to hide is over, dear one. You did nothing wrong, yet you have been much abused by these tragic events. I deeply regret not telling you about their affair before we sailed, but Haldir swore…" Sighing, she took a deep breath to regain control of her emotions. "Do not regret your words to Celebrian. They were well deserved. You have held your anger inside of your heart for too long. It is time you let it go so that you might heal."

"Thank you, my lady, but it was wrong of me to engage her with harsh words. Enough hurt has been dealt to us all. I have no desire to inflict pain on anyone…I do not want to give into my anger. It does no good and only keeps the wounds fresh," she whispered.

"Two hundred years have passed, Meril, and your wounds have not been healed by your silent suffering and withdrawal from society." Hesitating to see if the elleth would volunteer more, she asked, "It was more than your response to her cruel taunts that upset you, was it not? What hurts you so?"

Looking down, Meril struggled to find words to express the intense anger that had taken hold of her for those few brief moments. /Be honest! I have been angry for many years and never had the chance to confront them… or the others that helped them cover their behavior./

Tears began to fall as she offered, "Many things… the look on his face that told me he had said such things to her… knowing where… when such things would have been discussed. The memory of seeing them kissing in that park… staged by Celebrian for me to witness. Anger with so many for not telling me… with myself for not questioning his behavior or the smirks and laughs I heard around me… and for being too naive to have not known. With Haldir for… using me to hide the affair from you and my uncle. For the pain and humiliation they brought to our families and friends."

Seeing the tears begin to fall in earnest, Galadriel pulled her into a tight embrace as she whispered, "Cry _pen vuil_. The wounds to your spirit must be purged of this pain. Cry… rage. You have earned the right." (_dear one_)

-----

Night had settled over the pair before the flood of tears and grief had spent itself. Meril found herself unable to pull away from the comfort offered by the embrace and let her head rest wearily on her aunt's shoulder. "Why… how could she betray us as she did? She made vows to the Valar… unbreakable vows."

"I have never understood what drives my daughter to behave in such a reckless manner. Perhaps we spoiled her… or perhaps we did not spoil her enough," Galadriel sighed.

Letting her mind wonder back over the millennia, she mused, "For much of her youth, Celebrian traveled with me from one home to another. I never left her behind, even when my husband was forced to leave us to see to his duties. We have often wondered if those early experiences marked her and made her crave what she did not have."

"If anything, my lady, I would have thought it would have made her crave stability. Her marriage to Lord Elrond gave her that. He would have protected and cherished her," Meril offered. "With all that she was given, what made her… either of them behave as they did? There is no precedent in our people's history for their behavior."

Sighing deeply, Galadriel struggled to answer the question. "Having had many years to reflect on that question, I have come to suspect Haldir's obsession with my daughter was born to some degree not out of love, or even lust, as much as from a desire to regain the position he felt we had taken from his family."

Reaching up to stoke the soft golden hair that spilled over her niece's shoulders, in search of comfort as much as to give it, she let her thoughts focus on the distant past. "When your uncle and I arrived in Lothlorien, Amdír still lived and was king. Haldir's grandfather had served as Seneschal to the king and died with him at Dagorlad in a reckless charge that served no purpose and cost many lives. By Silvan tradition, his son was to have taken his place, but Amroth, thrust onto the throne by his father's death, asked Celeborn to serve him in that capacity."

"Remember, they were still in Mordor as part of the Army of Last Alliance, and Amroth needed someone like your uncle to lead his troops… wisely and prudently lead. Feredir, Haldir's father, was reckless and headstrong like his own father, and Amroth felt he was not suited for the position, especially in the wake of the losses Lothlorien had sustained at Dagorlad." Galadriel paused for a moment to settle her thoughts before continuing. "Lacking an heir, Amroth was not willing to risk placing Feredir in so prominent a position in the midst of a war. Sadly, his fears about Feredir's character later proved justified."

Taking a deep breath, she recounted, "In the years that followed, the King was away from Lorien much of the time, searching for Nimrodel. The realm needed someone to rule in his stead. My lord husband and I took on that role and we, at last, found our home. When the King was lost, we officially became the Lord and Lady of Lorien, as you know. Feredir hated us for this as he felt Celeborn had taken the place that should have been his, and, as a consequence, denied him his destiny to be the king of the realm."

Turning to face Meril, Galadriel held her niece's gaze, hoping to impress upon her the complicated politics of that time. "Seeing Feredir's attitude, we appointed Cugyl as March Warden, ending the position of Seneschal, and invited your father to attend us as our chief counsellor. This meant that no Silvan held a top post in our realm, but it also meant we had elves we could rely upon in these key positions. It also created jealousy among some of the Silvans we overlooked by making the appointments we did… jealousy that later came back to haunt us when they kept the knowledge of the affair from us and your parents. Some, undoubtedly found Haldir's conduct understandable and amusing."

"Haldir's mother was a sweet and gentle lady, a Sindarin and a niece of Amdir. The endless ranting and blind jealousy of her husband broke her spirit and she was too weak to recover after the birth of her youngest child, Rúmil." A look of deep sadness clouded the turquoise-blue eyes of the lady. "Her death drove Feredir to state of uncontrolled recklessness. He, without the approval of Cugyl or one of us, took a patrol and attacked Dol Guldur. They were greatly outnumbered. All were lost to no gain or purpose."

"So… Haldir was driven to obtain the red cloak of the March Warden to regain his family's position. This helps make sense of why he was so utterly focused on that goal. But, how did having Celebrian as his lover further this desire? It was what ultimately destroyed his ambitions and caused him to loose favor with his sovereigns. I do not understand, my lady," Meril admitted.

"Indeed, his conduct destroyed our trust in him and made us consider his demotion. Had the times been different, we would have done so," she admitted. "We left him to defend the City rather than let him captain our forces in the assault on Dol Guldur both as a punishment and out of concern he was as reckless as his father."

A tear ran down her cheek, to Meril's distress, as she concluded her tale. "Celebrian is our only child. I believe he saw her as the way to claim a link to the lordship of Lorien. When she wed Elrond, an outsider… another non-Silvan had once again claimed that prize. His desire to reclaim what he felt was taken from his father became an obsession and their affair not only gave him the elleth he lusted after, but a means of retribution against the non-Silvan elves that he felt had harmed his family."

Leaning in to share the comfort of her niece's presence, she mused, "Whether or not he realizes any of this I cannot say. He has never been able to admit his father's faults and blamed us for his mother's suffering. Today was the first time I have ever seen him take any responsibility for his actions."

They sat in silence for many minutes before Meril hesitantly asked, "But, why would Celebrian… she was married to a fine elf of great honor and intellect? He is so warm and caring…" Blushing, she dropped her head to cover her embarrassment at betraying her regard for the peredhel.

"He is indeed one of the finest spirits I have ever known and has suffered more loss than I can contemplate. I am glad you realize his great worth, my dear." Squeezing her hands, Galadriel struggled to answer her question. "I think my daughter always felt she had no control over her life. She was pulled from home to home for much of her early life. We urged her to marry an elf she barely knew for the good of our world… for duty and not love. While she loves her children, they were an expectation rather than a choice. I think she grew to resent it all and wanted to assert some control over her life regardless of the cost."

"Elrond and Celebrian barely knew each other when they wed." A sad smile twisted her lips, but did little to brighten her face. "She had little interest in the duties that came with being the Lady of Imladris and preferred to spend her days in pursuits that demanded little of her. Elrond was so busy with matters of governing the realm, his duties as a healer and loremaster… the White Council and the lingering threat of Sauron."

Sighing, she observed, "While my daughter is intelligent, she is not an intellectual. She had little interest in the pursuits that Elrond so loves… she found him too serious. While he initially found her lovely to look upon, they did not share a bond… or love and he soon grew weary of her idle, self-indulgent manner. Their marriage became an empty shell that neither wanted… the only love they had was for their children. For all this, Elrond remained faithful because he took his vows with a true heart."

Distressed by what she was about to confide, she hugged her niece tightly to her side. "I think Celebrian could not, in her heart and spirit, take those vows with genuine commitment, so had no compulsion about breaking them. This is the only explanation for the fact that no bond formed after… She has always had the full pride of the Noldor. Perhaps if we had let her come to know Elrond and feel the choice was hers, it might have been different. I believe her infidelities gave her some sense she was in control of her own life, at least in regards to those she chose to share her bed."

"But… she had children… and the vows she broke were made before the Valar! I understand what you have told me and it gives me new insight, but… I fail to truly comprehend how one could do such a thing," Meril sighed.

"I cannot tell you, Meril, for I have the same difficulty. I confronted her on my arrival and she seemed to be ready to reform…" Bowing her head, she continued. "Twas all a show to gain her the attention she craves. She never gave Elrond a chance, nor saw the warm, gentle spirit under his formal exterior. She failed to see how easy and protected her early life was, even if it we had moved about, especially if one considers what Elrond endured… but, that was not to be and we have all suffered as a result. Once Arwen was born… she told me she felt she had done her duty and had the right to follow her own desires."

"He deserves so much better."

"Aye, he does. It is my dearest hope he will decide to petition the Valar to be released from his vows. There is no marital bond between them and he has been greatly wronged. He needs the comfort of a true life-mate… a lover and friend to share his life. His sons and closest friends have urged he do this. I soon hope he will come to us for our guidance. We will join our voices to those urging him to try." Looking away to hide her fears, she added, "Having seen the precarious state of my daughter's mind, she too needs this release. I fear for her if he does not soon act."

-----

A solitary figure melted back into the shadows cast by the lush plants of the garden. Silently making his way back to the house, Elrond found he had much to consider… and, perhaps, some reason to hope for better days.

-----

Feredir (hunter) --- Haldir's father

Cugyl (Bow bearer) --- the Marchwarden prior to Haldir


	11. Chapter 11 Romen Kard

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 11 (Betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; Fanfiction

Thanks also to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thanks Tina for your review! I don't plan to let either Haldir or Celebrian off the hook. You are right that some wrongs cannot be undone, but I don't believe anyone can heal if they hold onto old hurts. Forgiveness, to me, does not mean a person is weak; in many cases, it takes great strength to forgive and move on with your life.

Thanks for the great support Jebb!I so love to hate Celebrian!

Chapter 11 --- _Romen Kard (Sunrise House)_

Elrond found himself once again winding his way through the garden, headed for the sheltered bench where Galadriel and Meril had spoken earlier. The elves gathered in his sitting room had slowly drifted away as the hour grew late and he had finally had the room to himself once his sons left to escort their loves home for the night. Lindir and Taerad had retired early, perhaps sensing his need for solitude to work through the mass of tumbling emotions and the surprising insight he had gained from the conversation he had overheard.

The encounter in the park had been the first time he had seen Celebrian and Haldir in over a decade. Like Meril he had stopped walking in the public gardens nearest their homes and had begun to frequent the one he now thought of as 'theirs'. From the elleth's comments, he surmised that she too had been treated to the staged kisses Celebrian seemed to enjoy inflicting on those she had already wounded. He had noted Haldir's tight grip on her arm that afternoon, an indication that the warrior was not willing to allow a repeat performance.

Settling on the bench, he mused/the sight of her no longer has the power to hurt me. I was chiefly angry with her rude and hurtful statements about Meril. She is right; he did look guilty. No doubt Celebrian insisted on regular attacks on her unknowing rival to bolster her own conceit. Yes, Celebrian is a great beauty, but it is a cold, selfish beauty. Had I realized that sooner… No, I do not regret my choice for I had a duty to our people… and no price is too great for the blessing of my children./

Sighing, he pushed his regrets aside and focused on what he had learned. /Galadriel gave me a greater understanding than I have previously been able to achieve into their behavior. I had not realized Haldir's family history. I remember Feredir from his service in the Army of the Last Alliance. He was rash and impulsive, prone to ignoring his superiors when it suited him. I can well understand Amroth's decision./

Thinking back on a time he would prefer to forget entirely, Elrond remembered the lanky youth that had survived the trials of Mordor to become the arrogant March Warden of Lorien. /Haldir joined us in the later years of the siege, little more than an elfling. I wondered at the time why one so young had been called to service; his father had willingly placed him there. At that age, he would not have had the experience to judge Feredir's failings… assuming any of us are ever able to fairly judge our parents. He must have thought his father a dashing and heroic figure, thus setting a model for his future conduct. Later, he have too close to the situation to question his father's rantings when he was passed over in favor of Celeborn./

A frown overtook his face as he considered Galadriel's attempts to explain her daughter's behavior. /While I understand to some degree Haldir's obsession with Celebrian, my dear wife is once again being excused for her conduct. It troubles me that my two dear friends are torturing themselves by taking on the responsibility for her willful conduct. Celebrian was not an elfling when we married; she was almost two thousand years old and she was very spoiled indeed! She was unwilling to commit to a marriage made out of duty to our people, not love. Rather than admit this, she knowingly took vows before the Valar with a false heart./

Elrond was surprised to realize that the anger this thought had once inspired had lessoned over the years. Even with thoughts of her duplicity fresh in his mind, he found he had at last gained the perspective to judge her with clear eyes. /I never loved her. How could I? She is vain and shallow… so unlike her parents. We have little in common beyond the children. We have not even lived together in… over a thousand years. Without a bond, there was little hope we could sustain the modest amount of passion we felt for each other… beauty only motivates one so far. My hand became a preferable alternative to sharing her bed./

This thought caused the image of another elleth to replace Celebrian's. The delicate details of her small, heart-shaped face had gained the power to take his breath away, though when this had happened he was not sure. /Aye, she is fair and comely! Her eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen, but it is the light of her spirit that makes her so special. I love to watch her face when she plays her flute. It is magical. And she shares my love of history and feels the call of the night as I do. I wonder if she would be willing to aid me in my writing… research, editing and the like/

Lost in his thoughts, he mused/I can not help but realize Meril gave no indication she still has positive feelings for Haldir. She spoke of regrets and anger, but no love. Should I hope…? Nay, I have no right to be thinking of such things./

Trying to refocus on his original topic, he found his thoughts fixed. /She did speak highly of me… and seemed embarrassed by making those admissions. She looked so lovely with that blush staining her cheeks. Perhaps…/

Realizing he had been lost in his thoughts for several minutes, he impatiently shook his head. /Galadriel is right; Celebrian is near to a breaking point. That she is the cause of her own pain does not make the situation any less serious. I would not wish for her to fall into such a state and she is in no position to go to the Valar to ask for an end to our marriage. If I do not go, there will be no end to this suffering for any of us. If she fades, it will devastate my sons and my dear friends. In truth, I have no desire for such a thing to happen either. It is time for me to seek Galadriel and Celeborn's counsel./

-----

"Ada? May we speak to you on a matter of some urgency?"

Lifting his head from writing an entry in his journal, Elrond found his sons standing at the doorway of his rooms. Worried by the tense set of their faces and shoulders, he rose quickly, urging them into the room before walking with them to the chairs flanking the fireplace. "If course, my sons. I am ever here for you."

A genuine smile briefly lit their faces as they took their seats. Elladan spoke first. "We know this, Ada. You have always been there when any of the three of us was in need of your help or counsel. You have ever been the center that held our world together and our love for you ultimately drew us to Aman."

Seeing their father's silver eyes fill with tears at his brother's comments, the younger twin decided to give him a moment to compose himself. Rising he walked over to a small table where his father kept a small decanter and set of crystal goblets. "Can I pour you a glass of miruvor, Ada?"

"This must be serious, for the two of you horde our stock of miruvor more closely than the dwarves their riches!" Elrond teased hoping to lighten the mood in the room. His comment was, however, not far off the mark for his sons did tend to ration their limited supply of the Imladrian liqueur with a very tight hand.

Trading a look, the twins slowly nodded their heads in agreement with his half-hearted jest. "It is serious, Ada," Elladan confirmed, as he accepted his glass of the liqueur. "We are greatly worried. We love you dearly, as you know, and we can offer no defense for our mother's conduct. She has hurt and betrayed so many."

Seating himself, Elrohir continued. "We had not seen her in many years… near to a century at least. Until today, we had not realized how badly her mental health has eroded. Badly though she has acted, she is still our mother…"

"… and we love her. We fear she is fading from the grief of her isolation and public scorn. We believe Haldir knows this too from the way he was watching her," Elladan offered, his concern evident. "Before, we have urged you to consider seeking an end to your marriage because we feel you have been wronged and deserve your freedom to make a new life for yourself."

"We had planned to give you time, yet continue to support you in hopes you would go to the Valar when the time was right for you and seek their blessing," Elrohir admitted.

Hesitating to raise an issue their father might not yet be ready to discuss, he glanced at his twin for confirmation before continuing. "We must admit that lately, we have begun to notice the way you look at Meril… and the way she looks at you. We have never seen either of you look so alive…"

"…or so happy. We would be pleased if the budding friendship between you two deepened into more, but there is plenty of time for you to explore those possibilities; there is no rush in that," Elladan stated, hoping to assure his father that they would not oppose his interest in their friend. "You will both need time to heal old wounds and come to know each other better to decide if there is to be more. We support and encourage that."

"But, you need to end your marriage now, Ada. It is best for you to remove this obstacle before it can hinder further exploration of this potential match. You also need to do this for your own peace of mind and spirit. Please go and put this matter to rest so that you and Meril can move forward with your lives, free of its weight and restrictions." Sighing, Elrohir looked at his twin to see if he was ready to finish their arguments. Seeing his nod, he fell silent.

Taking a deep breath, Elladan concluded, "We would not press this matter so aggressively… at least not at this juncture, if we did not now feel we no longer have the time to allow you your leisure. Naneth will fade if we do not do something. Giving her the freedom to remake her life may be the only option we have if we are to save her. Three… nay, four lives need the release the end of your marriage would give."

Elrond was silent for several minutes as he organized his thoughts and emotions. He was more than a little surprised to know they had seen his reaction to Meril and, if he was being honest with himself, he was comforted by the news they felt she shared his interest. Their support in this matter was something he had not let himself consider for several reasons. Aside from the fact he had not been ready until that moment to fully admit to himself he wanted to be free to court Meril, he had worried they would oppose his interest in someone so much younger then he… an old and cherished friend of all three of his children.

Relieved of this unacknowledged concern, he suddenly felt more energized that he had in many, many years. Knowing they deserved to know the decision he had made earlier, he began. "I saw what you saw, my sons. While our marriage was never what I had hoped… the end bitter and humiliating, I have no desire to see your mother fade. I would not wish such a fate upon any, but most especially not the mother of my children and the daughter of my dear friends."

"After you and your ladies left, I spent some time walking in the gardens and have resolved to seek the counsel of your grandparents. I owe them this for I would never do anything to bring further pain or embarrassment to either of them. If I have their blessings, I will seek the will and mercy of the Valar. Your support in this would be greatly appreciated… indeed, I doubt I could do it without the support of my family and friends," he admitted.

He did not miss the look of profound relief that passed over the faces of the twins. "You have that and our love, Ada," Elrohir whispered, too overcome by his relief to say more.

"You will find our grandparents will be greatly relieved by this decision, as well. They have been worried about you for a long time. You will have their blessings," Elladan added.

"That is reassuring to know but, I must confess I overheard your grandmother talking to Meril in the garden earlier and had begun to hope this was the case," Elrond responded, his innate honesty demanding he admit this.

Tilting his head to study his sons, he offered, "I will need to speak to your mother so that she is informed of this before I make any petition. If your grandparents will support my petition, perhaps, I will request they arrange a meeting at their house. It will afford us some privacy and is neutral ground."

Leaning back in his chair, he took a sip from his glass as he contemplated the days that lay ahead. "She will need your support too. I will, in no way, feel uncomfortable or slighted if you seek to rebuild your relationship with her. Knowing the two of you love her in spite of her failings is the greatest gift you could give her."

"You are right, Ada. She needs our support and that of her parents. It will be a long time before her misdeeds are forgotten… forgiven and she can find a place for herself in Aman. We had not realized how isolated they have become." Looking up to meet his father's gaze, Elrohir was relieved to see only acceptance and understanding. "Himiel was greatly troubled by the distress in Haldir's eyes. I believe she and her brothers will seek a way to bring him back into their lives. It is time for a new start for us all. Wrong and inexcusable thought their actions were, we still love them."

Deciding they had accomplished more than they had expected, Elladan rose so that they could retire for the night and let their father so likewise. At the door, he pulled his father into a fierce embrace. Unable to resist teasing him, he asked, "By the way Ada, you made no comment, so I must ask… should Ro and I start practicing calling Meril, Nana?"

-----

Elrond stood on the balcony of his in-laws home, called _Romen Kard_for the spectacular view it afforded of the rising sun, staring east across the lower part of the city and the countryside that surrounded Valimar. While he had selected a house nestled in the interior portion of the city with a large garden surrounding it, Galadriel and Celeborn had settled in a home that was perched on the extreme outer edge of one of the upper terraces of the city. The view to the east and of the Pelóri was breathtaking._ (Sunrise House)_

"Regretting not taking a house with a view, Elrond?"

Laughing, he looked over his shoulder to see Celeborn walking toward him. "Why would I need to have a house with a view when you already have such a fine one? This way I can enjoy your view when I visit and still have my gardens." the peredhel teased. "Besides, the prime view is in the morning and you well know I am not a morning elf!"

"If having this view insures you visit regardless of the hour, _ion_, then it is indeed a good arrangement for us both… besides, we enjoy visiting your gardens!" Laying a supportive hand on his son-in-laws shoulder, he asked in a more serious tone, "You know we will always think of you as our son, regardless of whether or not the Valar grant your petition, do you not? You will always be welcome in our home… whether you visit to see us or our fine view." _(ion_)

Though he had never had any doubts of this, Elrond was deeply touched by the reminder. "I know this and that knowledge gives me the resolve to press forward in this matter. The two of you will ever have my love and respect."

Feeling the press of his churning emotions, Elrond asked, "Do you think she will come today? This meeting is best held here. I do not want to be put into the position of going to her home to discuss this matter, nor do I want to be seen there at this juncture and cause premature gossip."

"I believe she will come. Have patience, my friend. She will be here soon." Joining Elrond at the balustrade, he cautioned, "Do not be discouraged if she reacts badly in the beginning or if she wishes to argue. Judging from her state of mind when we saw her, she is not acting rationally."

"I am anticipating that possibility and I will appreciate having a friendly face nearby for moral support… thought I do not wish to pull either your or Galadriel into any argument we might have." Grimacing, he added, "That is why I asked the twins to remain at home today. She will not need to feel she is being ambushed by us all nor will it help to create new memories of more angry words between any of you. Let me bare her anger for I cannot help her beyond trying to obtain our release. You will need to be her support in days ahead."

"We will, _ion_, but never doubt we will be there to support you in this and all things." Turning, the two elves watched a Galadriel moved gracefully toward them. (_son_)

"Do not pretend that the coming days will not be difficult on you as well. You must seek an audience with the Valar, asking for a thing that has only happened once in our history… something we have all been taught is no longer possible. I feel they will hear you fairly, but tis not a thing to be taken lightly," she mused. "If you succeed, you will once again be the center of scandal and public speculation. If they deny you, you will have that as well, but you will also have your disappointment. In any case, you are taking steps to end a marriage… this is not something that will not affect you. Know we will be here to comfort and advise you."

Taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart, he nodded his head. "Aye, you are right. I have considered much of what you have said, but I have not let myself think too much about them for now. I have resolved to take each step, one at a time, and face each day one at a time for now. Otherwise, I fear the enormity of it all will swamp my spirit. The thought of going to the Valar… Your support will be most gratefully received."

Smiling, she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You are wise to approach this in such a manner, _ion_. Have faith. My mirror has shown me we have reason to hope for a brighter future for us all." (_son_)

-----

The trained healer did not miss the signs of growing instability in his wife's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he greeted her. "_Mae govannen_, Celebrian. I appreciate your coming here today to meet with me." (_well met_)

"I cannot say I am surprised that you asked my parents to arrange this meeting… after all, it has been only a few days since you last saw me. I have always assumed this day would come and I suspected seeing me again would trigger your visit." In a seductive manner, let her fingers drift down her arms as she added, "I cannot now say if I will be willing to do this. There is Haldir to consider, after all."

"Celebrian, Haldir is not part of this discussion. The resolution of our marriage involves only the two of us. While I am sure you will wish to inform him of what is to happen, his opinion is of no concern to me," Elrond asserted, irritated that she would suggest such a thing.

Laughing, she walked over to stand directly in front of him and slid her hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder. "Impatient and domineering… but then you always have been. Well, my dear husband, you are no longer the lord of the valley and I am not obliged to do your bidding. But, I must say I find your possessive attitude… arousing."

Uncomfortable with her playful, provocative manner and by the invasion of his personal space, he stepped away from her and moved to stand by the balcony railing. Celebrian stood watching his retreat with a pleased, self-satisfied smirk dominating her features. "Not so confident now are you! I am no longer willing to be told where to go and what I must do."

Feeling his anger rise in response to her taunts, he stated, "You seem to be under a false impression that you are in the position to dictate to me. Be assured you are not. I came here today as a courtesy, but was not bound to do so. I can take this action on my own if need be."

Stunned, the silver-haired elleth demanded, "What do you think you can do if I refuse you… drag me back to your house and lock me in your chambers until I submit to you? I promise you, this is not the way to win back my favor!" With a haughty flip of her long hair, she turned her back on the surprised peredhel, missing the look of outrage and shock that spread across his face.

In a voice dripping with scorn, he asked, "Am I to assume from your words and actions… you thought I asked you here to seek a reconciliation?"

An irritated, "Well, of course. What else is there for us to talk about? If you think you will win me back with this arrogant show, you are wrong. I expect to be wooed and then I may consider your petition. I will also give Haldir a chance to keep me… it is only fair."

Speechless, Elrond stared at Celebrian's back, torn by the conflicting desire to laugh and to rage. "If you came here expecting any of that, then you will leave disappointed."

Sending a flirtatious glance over her shoulder, she asked, "So, you do not like having the terms set down for you as I had them set down for me when we wed? That is a pity, my dear Elrond, but I am not taking you back on any terms other than my own."

Clamping down on his anger, he countered in a voice devoid of emotion, "And you are sadly mistaken if you think I came here today to seek to bring you back into my life. I have no desire to have you visit my home, much less return to live there."

Celebrian turned to face him, anger beginning to burn in her eyes. "If you do not wish this, then why would you seek to speak with me?"

In a calm, steady tone that belied his seething anger, he stated, "I plan to petition the Valar to end our marriage. No bond exists between us. We share no love or passion for each other. You have openly lived with another ellon for the last two centuries and have repeatedly been unfaithful to me throughout the course of our marriage."

Pausing for a moment to reinforce his self-control, he added, "I plan to seek to free us from the yoke of a marriage made for the good of Middle-earth. Our duty and obligation to that land is over. I see no reason to continue to be bound by vows thus made… vows you never meant to honor."

Celebrian froze, staring at him with a look of utter horror twisting her features. "You seek… to cast me aside? I am the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn… your wife!"

"My wife? You have never honored the vows that made you thus, so why does the title suddenly have any meaning to you?" Giving into the long-suppressed rage in his heart, Elrond growled, "You have been the mistress of another elf for millennia, so your claim to be my wife carries little weight. I want to be free of you and the shame you have brought to my house! I wish to be free to seek a mate that loves and desires me… one that I love and desire in return!"

Enraged, she flew at him, her hands upraised in attack. "Nay, you cannot do this to me. I will be the laughingstock of Aman! I will not permit this outrage!"

Catching her flailing hands, Elrond pulled her over to a nearby chair and forced her to sit. "Calm yourself. Becoming hysterical serves no purpose. I have made up my mind to do this and I will not be dissuaded."

Unwilling to submit to his attempts to control her, Celebrian continued to struggle. "You will not do this to me. I am your wife and demand to be treated with the respect I deserve! You will not bring this scandal upon us!"

Crouching down in front of her, Elrond studied the wild, unfocused look in her eyes. "Celebrian, please calm yourself and listen to me."

Getting no response to his request other than angry, disjointed raving, he considered his options. Sighing, he rose and lifted her thrashing body into his arms. Walking toward the door into the house, he was not surprised to find Galadriel and Celeborn waiting just inside.

"She is hysterical. Do you have any healing herbs for a calming tea? I fear she is in a worse state than we had assumed," Elrond whispered, as he settled his charge onto a couch near the back wall.

Celeborn nodded his head and walked to a door to summon a servant. After instructing the elleth, he hesitated near the door before walking back to join his wife and son-in-law. The pair had taken seats on either side of Celebrian and was attempting to calm her agitated rambling. "I asked that they add a mild sedative in the tea. She is completely incoherent at this point and is unable to comprehend what is happening."

"Aye, she is. I did not realize how badly she would take this," Elrond sighed, guilt coloring his voice. "She apparently came here expecting me to ask her to return to me and became hysterical when I told her my real intent."

Hearing a discreet noise behind them, they turned to find that the attendant had returned, bringing the tea. Taking it, Galadriel spoke for the first time to her daughter. "Celebrian… you must drink this. It will sooth you and will help you feel better. Now calm yourself and drink this."

Wild eyes focused on those of her mother. "Nana? Where have you been? I have been looking for you all day and could not find you."

Trembling in shock at the sudden change, Galadriel reached over to caress her daughter's hair, pushing it out of her face. "I have been waiting for you to come home, my child. I have missed you. Now drink your tea and we will go to our rooms so that you can nap on my chaise as you always like to do. All right, _pen melui_?" she suggested, her voice soft and comforting. (_sweet one_)

"Will you comb my hair and tell me a story, Nana? I like a story before my nap." The voice of the elleth had taken on a disturbingly childlike quality.

Tears streaming down her face, Galadriel promised, "Of course I will. But first you must drink your tea."

"All right, Nana. I am tired." Accepting the cup, Celebrian began to sip its warm contents.

"There… that is good, my love. We will look after you until you are rested," she whispered.

"Will Ada carry me to my bed once I am asleep? I like it when he tucks me in for the night. He sings to me."

Kneeling in front of his child, Celeborn took her free hand. "I will sing to you now, if you would like, my precious daughter."

"The song about the redbirds that fly from Taniquetil in the Blessed Lands? I like that one, Ada."

"If you like. Lean against your Nana and I will sing you to sleep, _penneth_." The ancient Sindar took the empty cup from her hands and softly began to sing. (_young one_)

-----


	12. Chapter 12 Where Do We Go from Here

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 12 (Betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

I agree with you Tina, so rest assured… not tea parties are in the offing! Thanks for the support!

Thanks, Jebb! The next few chapters are going to be emotional for all our elves, but I see a light at the end!

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Feedback appreciated!

Chapter 12 --- Where Do We Go from Here?

"I take it your meeting with Celebrian did not go well."

Glancing over his shoulder at the elf standing in the doorway of his rooms, Elrond motioned for him to enter. Sighing, he looked back through the open window overlooking the gardens, watching as a steady rain drenched the landscape. "That, my old friend, is an understatement of colossal proportions. I very much doubt it could have gone worse."

Lindir came to stand next to the peredhel and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "She was unwilling to be reasonable in this matter?"

"She was incapable of being reasonable, _meldir_. She arrived under the delusion I had asked her there to try and convince her to return to me, telling me I would have to woo her while competing with Haldir for her favors," he replied. Before he could continue, a snort of laughter from his companion drew his attention. (_friend_)

"Surely you jest! She must know you have never truly loved or desired her. After her conduct…" the minstrel began. Seeing the look on Elrond's face, he stopped and stared at his friend in surprise. "She really… thought you sought to reclaim her?"

"Aye, she did. She arrived complete with a flirtatious attitude and bold attempts to capture my attention. She did not react well when I told her my true intentions and became hysterical, accusing me of trying to make her a laughingstock… if you can imagine that. We were forced to give her a sedative to get her to calm down." Raking his hand through his unbound hair, he added, "Our friends are devastated by what happened. She reverted to a childlike state, becoming unresponsive once she fell asleep."

"Dear Eru, have mercy! What will you do?"

"I need to return to Galadriel and Celeborn's home this morning to see if her state has improved… or deteriorated. We agreed we would take her to the Gardens of Lorien for healing if she is no better," Elrond replied. "I will need to talk to my sons…" his voice trailing off as he faced this sad duty.

"Indeed." Noting the look on his friend's face, Lindir insisted, "Elrond, do not blame yourself for this. There was no way for you to have foreseen this outcome. I see the guilt in your eyes, but you could not have known."

"I saw she was… not reacting in a rational manner. I am a trained healer, but I let my own emotions blind me to her condition," he exclaimed. "I let her goad me into responding in anger when she gave me her demands for this competition she had devised for Haldir and myself. Given our history, I should have seen…"

"Stop right there! You had no way of knowing she would react like she did… any of it. You expected her to make things difficult or for her to be unpleasant, but… you had no way of anticipating her responding in this manner." Turning to face the peredhel, Lindir added, "The only one that could possibly have known her true state of mind was Haldir and I suspect he could not have foreseen this either."

"All you can do is support her parents and your sons as she is taken to a place where she may be healed." Catching Elrond's gaze, he reminded his friend of his own words, spoken many times over the centuries. "As you often have said, Celebrian has spent her entire life letting others take responsibility and blame for her actions. She needs to honestly face and accept the consequences of her actions. Only then, can she hope to find her way to true healing."

Knowing in his heart that his mentor was right, Elrond slowly nodded his head in agreement. Seeing this, Lindir asked, "Do you want me to ask the twins to join you here, so that you may tell them what has happened? They were waiting for you in your study last evening, but decided to leave you alone when they heard you go directly to your rooms. I will stay with you for support if you will allow it."

Taking a steadying breath, Elrond offered a faint smile of relief hearing his friend's offer. "I… I would deeply appreciate the support… as I ever have."

-----

As they walked down the path leading to the front entrance of _Romen Kard_, the peredhil's attention was captured by a faint sound, barely audible above the steady drumming of the pouring rain. Trading uneasy looks with his father and brother, Elladan said, "Ada, I think someone is crying." (_Sunrise House_)

Nodding his head in agreement, Elrond stepped to the edge of the path. Slowly, he lifted the branches of the low-hanging limbs of a massive oak that sheltered much of the walk. To his great surprise, he found Haldir huddled close to the truck of the tree, his head pillowed on his arms and raised knees. Glancing over at his sons to gauge their reaction to this unexpected turn, the elf lord crouched down in front of the elf and laid his hand on his arm.

"Haldir?" Empty, red-rimmed eyes lifted to meet his, as the Lorien elf sluggishly responded to his greeting.

"Haldir… how long have you been… sitting out here in the rain?" Elrond pressed.

"Rain?"

"Haldir… you are sitting in the rain. How long have you been sitting here?"

"I… do not know, my lord. It is raining?"

Looking over at his younger son, Elrond whispered, "Go and see if his family will come. He needs care and it would be best it he has his loved ones near. I do not want to risk driving him deeper into this state. They may be able to connect to him in a way we cannot."

"Aye, Ada. I will go now." Hesitating, Elrohir added, "If Nana is… tell her I will be back shortly."

"I will, _ion_." As his younger son hurried off, he looked at the elder twin. "Elladan, help me get Haldir to his feet and we will led him inside out of the rain. Perhaps, he will make more sense there," Elrond proposed. (_son_)

Pulling the Silvan elf to his feet, he began, "Haldir, you must come with us. We will take you…"

"Lord Elrond? Aye… please leave me! I have greatly wronged you and your sons! Please…"

"Haldir… you must calm down and let us help you. Any wrongs you did us were in the past… we can discuss them later if you wish. For now, you need to come with us," Elrond urged. "Your family still loves you. They will soon be here, for they have missed you."

"My family? Nay, I wronged them as well!" Sobbing, the elf sank to the ground and again huddled against the base of the tree. "I did it for her and… she does not love me! She plans to return to you. How can I do anything to oppose such a thing? She is your wife, not mine!"

"Calm yourself, Haldir. Naneth is not coming back to Ada. She will need you to help care for her as she is… not herself," Elladan soothed. Getting no reaction, he sighed and said, "Come, I will carry you."

Leaning down, Elladan lifted the stricken elf into his arms and carried him toward his grandparents' home. Elrond went ahead to alert his in-laws of this new problem, one that had literally shown up at their doorstep. /Just when I the resolve to try and end this tangled web that mars our lives, yet another problem presents itself! What are we to do/

-----

It was a dejected group of elves that met in the main sitting room of the great house to discuss their ailing kin. The three younger Lorien siblings had quickly arrived, but they had, as yet, been unable to calm their brother. Elrond had been forced to give him a sleeping draught so that they could settle him long enough for decisions to be made as to his care.

Through it all, Celebrian had remained in the unnatural, fretful sleep she had fallen into the night before. To their cautious relief, her vital signs had remained strong despite her agitated state. Galadriel's attendant stood watch on the pair while their families decided how to proceed.

Breaking the uneasy quiet of the room, Elrond began, "I see no other option but to take them to the Gardens of Lorien for healing. They suffer from no injury that my skills can cure for their wounds are to their spirits. Perhaps Lady Estë can help them find peace."

Sighing, Celeborn nodded in agreement. "I too can offer them no relief from their suffering. I have asked that our carriage be readied for travel so that we can soon depart. There is no reason for us to delay this business, for we must get them to the Gardens as quickly as possible."

"I will send word to Erestor to have our carriage readied, as well. I think, given their agitated state, it might be best to let them travel separately. This will allow the two of you to ride with Celebrian, accompanied by the twins. Haldir can go in our carriage with his siblings." Looking around the room to see if the others were in agreement, he concluded, "I will follow on horseback, in case I am needed."

"I appreciate your willingness to do this, _ion_, but it is not necessary. The weather is foul and… you do not owe anything to either of them," Galadriel offered, the weight of her worry and grief making her gentle voice rough and broken. (_son_)

"Until and if the Valar grant my petition, Celebrian is still my wife. She is the mother of my children and the daughter of my dear friends. I will stand with my family in this… if I am welcome." Guilt and worry clouded his eyes, leaving them a dull grey.

Rising to move to his side, Galadriel slipped a supportive arm around his waist, while accepting the comfort he quickly offered. "You are always welcome, _pen vuil_. Celebrian brought this state upon herself by her conduct. I will not see you take the guilt for something that is not your fault." (_dear one_)

"I should have seen…"

"Nay, Elrond. Galadriel and I talked of this late into the night. None of us is to blame for this situation save the two that now need our help. We must all agree to this point." Celeborn declared.

"Yes, they had become isolated and have been shunned by the rest of Valinor, but they willfully choose to break the laws and customs of our people. Their actions, not ours made them unwelcome in Aman." Sighing, she lifted her hand to wipe a tear from her face. "Over the last centuries, they made no effort to seek our forgiveness, much less that of the Valar. We will help them because we love them, but they alone must answer for their transgressions. Are we agreed?"

Seeing the reluctant acceptance on the faces of the others, she added, "_Pynneth_, have no doubt that we will support you and your brother in this trying time. While Haldir has greatly disappointed us, we still hold great affection for you and for him. That will not be forgotten." (_young ones_)

Trading a relieved look with his younger brother and sister, Orophin inclined his head in respect and gratitude. "We thank you, my lords and lady. Our father refuses to acknowledge Haldir as his son any longer and our mother is… unwilling to oppose him. Your support would be a great comfort to us. Anything we can do to aid in Lady Celebrian's care, you have but to ask."

Celeborn looked over at his son-in-law. "Perhaps, Lindir or one of his sons can accompany you, _ion._ I would feel better knowing you were not riding alone in such weather as this… and without a friendly presence for support." (_son_)

"I have no doubt one of them will offer… or perhaps Glorfindel. Since we will be gone for several days… or longer, I believe I will return home and see to the arrangements. Walking over to clasp each of the twins by the shoulder, he added, "My sons, I will have necessary items packed for each of you and will send them in the carriage. I will follow shortly and will, in all likelihood, overtake your before nightfall."

After hugging his sons and in-laws, Elrond gathered his cloak to return home. Looking over at the three siblings, he offered, "If you would like to return to your home to pack necessities for the trip, I can have the carriage call for you on its way here. Worry not about provisions, for I will see to that."

"Thank you, my lord. We will go now so that we can be ready when the Lord and Lady wish to depart," whispered Himiel. Rising, she accepted the embrace Elrohir offered, before taking Rúmil's hand and walking to the door.

Catching Orophin's eye, Celeborn instructed, "I would like to leave within two hours. The weather is going to hamper our travel and we had best begin while we have ample daylight to see us on our way. We will need to allow the horses to rest periodically, so it will be late tomorrow before we can hope to arrive at our destination."

After the others had left, he turned to his eldest grandson. "Elladan, if you would like to send Maidhlos a message, I will have a servant deliver it. Elrohir can assist me in readying your mother and Haldir for the journey."

Reaching over to pull his wife to his side, he concluded, "Come, my love. We have much to do and a long, difficult time ahead of us."

-----


	13. Chapter 13 Estë, the Gentle

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 13 (Betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; Fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thanks Jebb! There may be hope for the March Warden yet... only time and a several chapters will tell!

Chapter 13 --- Estë, the Gentle

The past day and a half of travel had been long and hard for the worried family. The rain had fallen in relentless torrents for much of the time and the road to the Gardens of Lorien had been barely passable. On several occasions, they had been forced to pull one of the carriages out of deep ruts in the path caused by the swift moving water, as small flash floods all but obscured the road.

In those moments, they had been doubly grateful that Olórin had met the carriages at the outskirts of Valimar and had insisted on accompanying them to the Gardens. The presence of the Maia had been reassuring to the elves and his magic had helped them free the carriages on more than one occasion. After so many years on Middle-earth, the Maia had long ago come to consider the elves of Elrond's household as his family… a family he would stand with in its hour of need.

They had stopped for brief periods to allow their horses to recover and graze in the grasslands that flanked the road. Little had been said by the travelers beyond that which was necessary to accomplish the tasks associated to their journey. The mood of the group had been somber as the lingering pain of old wounds warred with worry and guilt over the current condition of their kin.

Elrond, Glorfindel, and Lindir had overtaken the carriages two hours into the journey, relieved to see their old friend, Mithrandir. The four had ridden ahead for brief stretches to scout the road and look of convenient places to rest the horses. Seeing the restlessness of the younger elves, they had traded places with them periodically to allow them to escape the tension and gloom of the carriages.

As they entered the last leg of the journey, the rain had finally stopped, allowing them to ride along side the carriages rather than act as scouts. Exhausted, Elrond found his thoughts drifting back to the day before. He had returned home to find his friends and extended family gathered in his study, working on the plans for the new school. Lindir, as he had expected, had not told them about the events of the preceding day nor of his decision to attempt to seek an end to his marriage.

Seeing them all there, he felt an obligation to tell them what had happened… and what had precipitated the current crisis. Once word of their trip to the Gardens became generally known, his household was going to again draw unwanted attention from a gossip-hungry public. He owed them the courtesy of hearing the truth from him so that they might have time to prepare for the coming onslaught.

_Flashback_

_Obviously having been watching for his return, Lindir met him in the hallway near the entrance to his study. It had not taken him long to update the Teleri about the new complication of Haldir's condition and their decision to take the ailing elves to the Gardens of Lorien. "Would you please ask the stable hands to prepare the carriage for a long trip? I will need for one of the servants to pack saddlebags for my sons and myself, as well as, provision the carriage with supplies for several days… perhaps a week. I will also need to have my horse saddled and readied for the journey."_

"_I will see to it immediately, Elrond. I will also have them saddle my horse so that I may accompany you," he added. "I will ask Taerad to have one of the staff pack our supplies for the trip, so that we can keep this news close to the family."_

"_I would appreciate your company, old friend, but the weather is foul and I cannot ask this of you," Elrond began._

"_You have not… I have volunteered. What else must we do before we depart?"_

_Feeling a little of the weight that had settled on his shoulders ease, he sighed. "I need to tell the others. Gossip will start once our departure is known. While I trust our people and those loyal to Galadriel and Celeborn not to betray us, it is doubtful we will be able to leave the City without being seen. Two carriages leaving in a heavy rain… no we will not so fortunate."_

"_Tis likely you are right. Most of our closest friends and family are already here working in the study." Hesitating, he asked, "Are you ready for Meril to hear you plan to seek the mercy of the Valar? She is here as well."_

"_Why would…?"_

_Rolling his eyes at the unasked question, Lindir reminded him, "I have known you since you were an elfling, Elrond. I have never seen you form a connection with anyone else such as you have with her… and in such a short time. You are reserved in letting people close to you and so is she. I think the two of you may be good for each other. You have both been too much alone for far too long."_

"_First the twins and now you… am I that obvious?"_

_Smiling slightly, he nodded, "For those of us that know and love you… yes, you are. We have been worried for so long, it is a relief to have reason to hope again! Hope you may yet find the happiness you… and Meril deserve."_

_Shaking his head, Elrond muttered, "I have not come to any decisions! I simply like her company and find her very attractive."_

"_I would hardly expect you to have made any decisions! You have much yet to resolve before you can come to that point, but I still have hope you will be given the chance to make that decision… make a decision that is in your best interests and for love. If that comes to be, I will rejoice… be it with Meril or some other lucky elleth," Lindir replied, pleased that he had managed to say all of that with a straight face. He had plans… and Meril was at the center of them._

"_Go and speak to our family while I make the necessary arrangements." Leaving Elrond to handle this matter, the white-haired elf hurried off to find his wife._

_-----_

_Taking a deep breath, he walked into the study. "I am glad you are all here, for I need to share certain information with you. While I have no worries that any of you will repeat what I am to tell you, it would be naïve of me to expect this news will not soon be a topic of much speculation throughout the City."_

_Concerned by the deep lines that had appeared in the peredhel's face over the course of the last day, Erestor rose and walked over to lead his friend to a wing chair by the fire. "Elrond… what has so unnerved you, meldir? You look quite distressed." (friend)_

_Taking the offered seat, Elrond rested his head against the back of the chair for a moment so that he could organize his thoughts. Looking across the room, he found the eyes of his foster father. Steadied by their calm and loving regard, he began. "The twins and I will be away for some days on an urgent matter. They must accompany their mother to the Gardens of Lorien in hopes she can find healing from the Lady Estë. She has fallen into a deep, yet fretful sleep and we cannot waken her."_

"_Ai! Elrond what has caused this?" Glorfindel asked._

"_There is more. Haldir too has fallen into a confused and highly agitated state. We found him under a tree near Galadriel and Celeborn's house this morning, oblivious to the rain. I sedated him when his siblings were unable to calm him." Reaching up to massage his temples, hoping to relieve the building tension, he continued. "We feel they have begun to fade from the isolation and censure that has been directed toward them since they openly broke faith with our customs and laws. I do not say this to excuse their behavior, only that it seems the only explanation."_

_The room was silent for several minutes before Melpomaen hesitantly asked, "Why must you go, Elrond? You have suffered enough and I hate to think of you being subjected to yet more."_

_Smiling slightly, Elrond tried to explain. "While I sincerely thank you for your concern, my brother, I must go. My sons and our dear friends, Galadriel and Celeborn, need my support… as will Haldir's siblings. Their parents have refused to acknowledge him and it falls to them. Then too, until the Valar…"_

_Noting the blush that had colored Elrond's pale features as he broke off speaking in mid-sentence, Ereinion traded a look with Erestor. Suspecting… hoping he knew what Elrond had been about to say, the former High King decided to push his foster son to admit the rest. "Until the Valar what, ion?" (son)_

_Sighing, Elrond cast a quick glance at Meril before looking out the window at the rain-swept garden. "I was meeting with Celebrian yesterday at her parents… with theirs and my sons' blessings, to tell her I had resolved to go to the Valar and ask to be released from our vows. She… did not handle this news well. I must go as I am still, in name at least, her husband. The Valar may wish… to question me."_

_The room again fell silent, though there was an expectant quality to the charged atmosphere. Each was lost in his or her own thoughts when Linder broke the silence. Startled, all eyes turned to mark the ancient elf's entry into the room. "Our saddlebags have been sent to the stables, meldir and Taerad has had packs prepared for the twins. The horses and the carriage are being readied for the trip, so that we may leave within the hour." (friend)_

"_The carriage needs to be sent to collect Himiel and her brothers, before it goes to Romen Kard to carry Haldir to the Gardens. The twins' packs can be stored under the seats for now," he replied. (Sunrise House)_

"_Good. This will give you time to change into more appropriate attire for our trip. I hardly think a robe is the most suitable clothing for traveling by horseback," Lindir observed, the habits of millennia allowing him to take charge of his emotionally exhausted friend._

"_As you say, my dear friend. I will return shortly." Rising, Elrond headed for the door. Glorfindel rose to intercept him._

"_Give me a time to ready my horse and a saddlebag of my own, for I will accompany you as well, mellon nin. You may be safely home to Aman, but I still wish to stand with you and your sons. I do not yet feel ready to believe Celebrian is not acting at being ill to make you feel guilty. I must see her myself to be reconciled." Holding Elrond's gaze, he added, "The news that you have at last made the decision to go to the Valar is something we have all waited many years to hear. I will not see her play her games to impede this." (my friend)_

'_While your company is indeed welcome, I have no doubts she is indeed fading. This is no act. My sons and their grandparents are deeply grieved. In truth, you surely saw how irrational she has become when we encountered them in the park." Sighing, he concluded, "Sadly, this time she is not playing one of her games. She is in a very bad way."_

_A faint, pain-filled, "I am so sorry! So sorry!" caused all of them to turn in surprise to stare at the maiden sitting silently by the window. Tears streamed down Meril's face as she hung her head in shame and grief. _

_Worried by her reaction, Elrond strode over and knelt on one knee in front of her. Taking her hands, he asked, "Meril? What grieves you so? For what do you think you owe an apology?"_

_Unable to face him, she attempted to pull away, intending to flee the house. "I should never have spoken as I did to her that day! I should have seen how… unstable she had become. I did not mean to make matters worse. I am so sorry!"_

"_You are not to blame for this, Meril. This has been a long time coming and your words did not trigger this. Even for the Eldar, there must come a time of reckoning. They betrayed our laws and customs and brought the ridicule of Aman upon themselves. You have suffered enough because of their behavior. Do not take on the responsibility for their actions." Squeezing her hands hoping to reassure her, he whispered, "As your uncle reminded us all this morning, we are not the ones that brought this upon them. You are no more responsible for this by what you said than I am for speaking to her yesterday. This sickness has been building for some time now. We will take them to the Gardens and hope they can be helped."_

"_But…"_

"_But, nothing, Lirimaer. You are not responsible for their actions… now or in the past. Let your guilt go and concentrate on your own healing." Tear-filled blue eyes finally lifted to lock with his. "Promise me you will do this." (Lovely one)_

_Meril stared into his worried silver eyes for several minutes, weighting his words. Finally, she spoke. "I will give you this promise on one condition… you likewise promise me to do the same."_

_Caught off guard by her demand, Elrond found himself smiling for the first time since the scene with Celebrian the day before. "Then we are in agreement. We will both work on healing our spirits and accept we are not responsible for what has happened to Celebrian and Haldir. It is indeed time we both moved beyond the grief of the past… and present."_

_End Flashback_

-----

Lost as he had been in his thoughts, Elrond was slightly startled to realize that they had, at last, entered the realm of Estë, the Gentle and the Lord of Desires, Irmo. The Gardens of Lorien stretched out in front of them, their lush greens and jewel-tones sparkling in the aftermath of the cleansing rains. The onset of night cast a pale, silvery glow across the landscape and the power, the grace of the Valar that lived in these hallowed grounds, reached out to touch and sooth the heavy hearts of the elves that had sought their aid.

Shivering in reaction to the warmth that wrapped around his chilled heart and spirit, Elrond closed his eyes as ancient wounds, ones that still bleed, began to heal. A soft, soothing voice whispered to his heart, "Welcome to Lorien, Elrond Eärendilion. You have waited too long, _pen vuil_, to seek us. Your _fëa_ is torn and frayed from too many losses… too many pains. You will find rest and healing in our gardens." (_dear one_)

"Ada? We have arrived."

Forcing his eyes open, Elrond struggled to focus on his sons. Finally noting the worry marking their faces, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled. "So we have, my sons. The Lady welcomes us."

"The Lady, Ada? No one has as yet come to greet us," Elrohir questioned, sharing a distressed look with his twin.

"Your father's spirit hears our welcome, _penneth_. I spoke to his heart, for I feel his pain." (_young one_)

Whipping around, the younger peredhil found themselves face to face with the captivating beauty of the Vala Estë. Dropping to their knees, Elladan whispered, "Forgive us, Lady. We meant no disrespect."

A gentle smile lit the silver eyes of the Vala as a faint breeze shifted and fluttered the flowing grey robes she wore. Midnight black hair trialed behind her, brushing the ground as she slowly approached the younger peredhil. Resting a gentle hand atop Elladan's head, she tilted Elrohir's chin so that she could see into his troubled grey eyes. "No apologies are required, young ones, for I find nothing disrespectful in your worry for your parents. You have much grief weighing at your hearts. I will help you find the healing… the peace you have long desired."

Looking around the quite glade, Estë studied the kneeling elves. "Long have we seen the trials of those that struggled to help free the lands of Middle-earth from the evil of the Fallen One… his corrupted followers. My brethren and I hold much love and affection for you and your peoples. It is time that the Blessed Lands become thus for you, my children. Now begins the time of your healing."

Galadriel cautiously raised tear-filled eyes to meet the knowing gaze of the Vala. "My daughter… can she yet be saved, my lady? I would give my life… my spirit if it is needed to have her whole and hale again."

Hearing Celeborn's pain-filled gasp in response to his wife's words, Estë walked over to lay a hand on the tops of both of their heads. "Well I can understand the grief of a mother, Galadriel, but I would never ask you to pay such a price. Celebrian must take responsibility for the choices she has made… the pain she has caused, before she will find healing from the damage she has wrought to her spirit... to the _fëar_ of those around her." (_spirits_)

Looking over at the young elves of a far-away realm that bore the name of her home, she continued. "Haldir must do the same. They retain the freewill given them by our creator, so the choice in this is theirs."

"Be comforted… we love the children of Eru Ilúvatar. Together, we will help Haldir and Celebrian find their way back to us. The wrongs they have done cannot be undone, but the wounds and grief they have caused can be healed. In this garden… there is healing and rest for you all."

-----


	14. Chapter 14 Lake Lorellin

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 14

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Adult Fanfiction; Fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thanks Jebb! Your continued support is much appreciated! I'm glad you like Galadriel and Celeborn! I've always found them fascinating, especially Galadriel as she's one of the most powerful of the female characthers in Tolkien. (Yes, I konw there are othersbefore someone takes me to task!)

Chapter 14 --- Lake Lorellin

The rising moon lent a silvery glow to the lake, making its still surface as smooth and clear as a mirror. Sensing the approach of another, Elrond glanced over his shoulder… and found himself staring into eyes that could have been his own. "Welcome home, _penneth_. I have waited many long years for you to arrive." (_young one_)

"I… know you."

An amused smile touched the face of the other. "We have never met in the manner we are now… but yes, you know me."

Sensing the magic that emanated from this lovely being, he knew instinctively she was not one of the eldar. "You are… a Maia." His eyes widened as comprehension came to him. "You are my great-great grandmother… Melian."

"Indeed I am, Elrond Eärendilion." Tilting her head to one side as she studied him, 'The Maia' observed, "The last centuries have taken a toll on you_, ion nin_. I see the lines of grief and worry have only deepened since last I saw you." (_my son_)

Startled by this comment, he asked, "You have seen me before today? In visions…?"

"In visions, yes, but I have seen you in person on many occasions, though you did not know who I was. Over the millennia, I made many trips to Middle-earth to be near you… to help you when I could." Watching the emotions play across his face, Melian continued. "I guided Cirdan and your foster father to the cave where you and your twin had been left by Maglor. He brought you there at my bidding in atonement for his crimes and because he had grown fond of you both."

Smiling, she added, "I often disguised myself and sought refuge in Imladris. You never failed to give me the protection of your valley and the welcome of your hall, regardless of the circumstances I offered upon my arrival."

Staggered by this news, Elrond sank to the ground staring up in shock at the beautiful being that was his distant grandmother. A memory, one he had not had in millennia, came to him. "I saw you… that day in the cave. Elros told me I had imagined it, but… I saw you."

"Aye, I suspected you had, for you looked directly into my eyes. Over the centuries, Olórin often reminded me that the magic of the Maiar runs strong and true in you. Your younger son inherited that trait, while Elladan is very like my Elwë, a born leader," she mused. "You remind me much of my daughter, both in your gifts and in your looks."

Surprised once again, he asked, "You think I look like Lúthien? Celeborn has always said my children are very like her in appearance… especially my Arwen. He has never suggested I favored her."

Kneeling to sit beside him, she observed, "You have my eyes… they betray the magic of your spirit. Otherwise, you remind me of so many. I see my beloved husband in the stubborn set of your brow and chin. You have your mother's lips, her smile… or frown. Your tall, lean form and the red tones to your black hair are from your father… but, chiefly, I see my daughter."

Seeing the uncertain look on his face, she asked, "Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are?"

A bright blush spread over his face as Elrond ducked his head to avoid her probing look. "Nay, for I am not."

Melian reached over to clasp his hands. "I am very much afraid I must argue that point, _penneth_. You bear the look of those most dear to my heart. How can I not think you beautiful? How can those that love you not see what I see, for your heart and spirit are a wondrous sight?" (_young one_)

Moved beyond words by the love that surrounded him, Elrond cautiously raised his eyes to meet hers. "I am not an elf, though I chose to be counted among the Firstborn. I am half-elven and I have not the splendor of the Eldar. My face is aged and I… have too many of the traits of the Edain."

"And why would any of that diminish your beauty? It is exactly because you carry the blood of both the Eldar and the Edain… my Maiar blood, that you are special among all those that walk Arda." Squeezing his hands, she declared, "You are more than beautiful. You are wise and caring… kind and loving. You possess greater passion that you yet know."

Reaching over to brush a soft kiss to his forehead, she added, "I am a Maia of Estë and Vána. You carry the healing and nurturing magic of this place in your very being."

The fears and doubts of his long life rose in his heart, and Elrond struggled to breath. "I am only…"

"You are only Elrond Peredhel, the son of Elwing and Eärendil! You are a wise and just leader, a kind and caring friend, a brave and resourceful warrior, the greatest healer and master of lore of Middle-earth… a proud and loving father. You are the beloved child of Eru Ilúvatar! There is no 'only' in any of that!" she exclaimed.

"But… for so long…"

"You give others too much power to hurt you, _penneth_. Those that have less in their natures will always envy and deride those so blessed as you. Let go of the hurts that weight at your spirit and breath free!" Pulling him into a comforting embrace, she whispered, "Long have I wanted to do this. I saw your grief… your burdens, but I was bound to remain unknown to you." (_young one_)

Sagging in relief at the long-needed, long-denied comfort, he clung to her. "_Naneth'ra_!" (_Grandmother)_

"Indeed, _pen vuil_. We have waited for many long years for you to come home!" Tightening her hold on the quaking elf in her arms, she soothed, "Your mother has long despaired you would find your way to these healing waters before grief took you. We rejoice to see you here at last." (_dear one_)

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Elrond looked up into the Maia's eyes. "My mother? She did not want me to visit her. She does not want me! She left me…"

A second pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, as a warm body came to rest at his back. "Never that, _ion nin_! It broke my heart to leave your and your twin… as it broke the day I asked you to wait before coming to see me. If I had met you on your arrival or invited you to visit me, my presence would have become a bandage over the wounds that fester in your heart and they would never have healed. You need the healing of this place. I was forced to leave you to grieve until you found your way here." (_my son_)

Whipping around, Elrond found tear-filled blue-grey eyes… blue-grey eyes he had not seen since he had been a tiny elfling. "_Naneth_?" (_mother_)

"Welcome home, my beloved child! I have lived for this moment since that horrible day so long ago! Your Ada watched with despair, your heartbreak when Elros chose the path of the mortal. He saw and told me of the many pains and losses you have endured. You were never alone, beloved one, for you were ever in my heart!" Elwing sobbed. "I have missed you so! We love you, Elrond! Never doubt that!"

"You love me… Ada watched?"

"Always, my son, I have always loved you, as has your Adar. From the first night his ship sailed the night sky, he watched over you. He knew you looked up to see him… sought his comfort. It grieved him he could do no more than shine his light to guide your way," she whispered, her tears making her voice rough and thick.

"Can… can I see him again?"

Smiling, Elwing caressed his cheek, desperate to comfort her son. "Soon, _penneth_. When you have healed, we can travel to my tower. Each morning, my husband comes home to me, but cannot leave the tower for he is no longer a being of Arda, but of all Eä. When the night approaches, he boards his ship and sails the night sky bringing his comfort. I fly with him, while his ship is low in the sky. He still watches and told me you were on your way to Lorien, so I flew here to be with you as you heal." (_young one_)

"But, I did not come here for healing. I came…"

Interrupting, Melian soothed, "While the needs of others brought you here, your spirit sought the peace of this place. Your _fëa_ knew even if your heart has not yet formed the knowledge. It is time." (_spirit)_

Wrapping her arms around her two descendants, she joyfully proclaimed, "By the grace of Valar, Lady Estë and Lord Irmo will grant you the healing and rest you sorely need."

-----

It was late in the morning when Elrond slowly walked into the glade where his sons and friends waited. They had spent the night in talans hidden among the branches of the massive trees that surrounded them. He knew both Celebrian and Haldir had been taken to a pavilion on the opposite side of the lake by attendants of Estë. The Vala had bid them rest while she saw to their immediate care, but he knew his sons and friends were worried about them… and, likely, about him, as well.

"Ada! Where have you been? We could not find you when we looked… thought Mithrandir was certain you were safe," Elrohir demanded, looking back and forth between the two dark-haired ladies at his father's side.

Pulling his son into a quick hug, Elrond offered, "I am indeed sorry if I worried you, my son. I am well and am feeling better than… perhaps, better than I have since I was a small child."

Before he could continue, Lindir spoke. "Lady Elwing? It is you! Thanks be to the Valar to see you again!"

Laughing, Elwing grabbed the minstrel's hands. "Lindir! Tis good to see you, my friend! I owe you a debt beyond my ability to ever repay. You looked after my sons in my absence and have been as true a friend as I could ever have hoped for my family to have. Thank you, for I do not know how Elrond would have survived without you and your family!"

"Elwing? You are Elwing?" questioned Elladan, a dazed look overtaking his face as he looked back to his father for clarification. "I thought…"

"My sons, it is my pleasure to finally introduce you to your grandmother. Tis a long story that I will tell you later. Be content for now knowing the ending is happy!" Inclining his head toward his distant grandmother, he proudly offered, "And this is your many times over great grandmother, Melian."

"Ai! Elrond, they look so much like you and your brother!" Elwing cried, clutching her son's arm as her millennia old desire to meet them was realized.

Elrond nodded, hugging his mother to his side. "I have always thought they favored their uncle more."

"Have you never looked in a mirror, _ion_? You and Elros were identical, so they look just as much like you!" she scolded. "Long have I waited for this day, pynneth. I heard of you from your Adar'ra observations and from Naneth'ra Melian's visits, but it is never the same as finally meeting the ones that call to your heart." (_son_) (young ones)

Snapping out of his daze, Elladan stepped forward and opened his arms, hoping for an embrace… needing the confirmation his grandmother was truly with them. Relieved beyond measure when she swiftly accepted his overture, he confessed, "We too have looked forward to this day, Naneth'ra!"

Approaching the pair, Elrohir wrapped them both in a tight hug. "We never thought to find you here in Lorien! We thought you lived on the coast… in a white tower. This is a great blessing to find you both!" With that, he reached out to capture the hand of his Maia foremother. Without hesitation, Melian joined the embrace.

"Aunt?"

So wrapped up were they in their reunion, they had failed to notice the approach of another elf. "_Mae govannen_, Celeborn. I am glad we have finally come to this day. Be at peace, for your daughter is in good hands and will be healed, if she allows it," the Maia greeted, breaking away from her distant grandsons to accept the Sindar's embrace. "Your uncle will be happy to see you again." (_Well met_)

"My Adar told me you and our uncle lived near the Gardens. Is he not with you?" the tall Sindar asked.

"I left him in our garden as night fell yesterday, but I will be greatly surprised if he does not emerge from the woods in search of his long-lost kin sometime before Anor sets this day," she offered, an affectionate smile lighting her features. "Dear Galadriel… tis good to see you, _pen vuil_. Take heart! We will see Celebrian and the brother of our young friends healed." (_dear one_)

"My lady, tis a blessing to find you here! I can only imagine the joy that Elrond is feeling to find you both returned to his life… his sons' lives," she replied, accepting the embrace that was offered. "My daughter…"

"She still sleeps, but she has calmed. Soon, you will all be able to help her begin to rebuild her life, but for now, my lady bids me urge each of you to seek you own healing. Your struggles… the losses you suffered in Middle-earth, weight heavy upon your spirits." Spreading her arms in welcome, the Maia announced, "Here shall you find the peace and healing you need. When you are ready, the waters will call to you."

Hearing a pleased laugh behind her she turned to find the source. Seeing the grinning Maia standing next to the younger elves, Melian gave a cry of pleasure before pulling him into a tight hug. "Olórin, my old friend! I despaired we would ever see this day! I am thankful beyond words that you have helped guide them here, so that they will finally be healed. Your help to them all those years is deeply appreciated."

"What began as a promise to you, my dear lady, long ago became my privilege. This family of elves… their friends, made me welcome and I grew to love them as my own." Meeting Elrond's gaze, he winked. "I too have prayed for this day."

Laughing, Elrond shook his head and threw his arms around his sons needing the reassurance of feeling them close. "I would fear I am but dreaming, but I have never had such a dream as this. I finally begin to believe there is a home for us… me in these lands."

"Never doubt that, _ion_. You are dear to us all and we could not bear to have you any other place than in our midst," his mother soothed, responding to the slightly dazed look in her son's eyes. Moving back to the three peredhil, she wrapped Elrond in a comforting embrace, sighing as her grandsons encircled the pair in their strong arms. (_son)_

-----

It was some time before Elwing stepped away from the embraces of her son and grandsons to approach the golden-haired warrior that had long had stood guard over those dear to her. "You must be Lord Glorfindel. As with my friend Lindir, I am in eternal debt to you, my lord! By your courage and sacrifice at Gondolin, you saved the lives of my husband and his parents. My sons… my family exist because of this." Grasping his hands, she continued. "Your protection and friendship to Elrond and his family in your second life, humbles me. Thank you."

"It has been millennia since I thought of my service to your son as anything other than my privilege and joy. They are my family as truly as my wife and sons," he replied, his pleasure in his friend's happiness evident in his eyes.

Sliding her arm through his, she guided him over to stand in front of the three awe-struck siblings. Smiling, she began, "I believe you will soon be my granddaughter. You will be a most welcome addition to our family for Elrohir's happiness will be thus assured."

Trading an amused look with Glorfindel at the shy, uncertain looks she was receiving, Elwing added, "Have faith, _pynneth_. Haldir will yet rally. He has already begun to accept responsibility for his actions and that is the first step he must take to find healing." (_young ones_)

Before they could reply, a hardy voice boomed across the glade. "I do hope you have taken them to task for how long they have kept us waiting for this day!"

All eyes turned to stare at the elf leaning against a tree near the path to the lake. Stunned by the elf's imposing height and mane of brilliant silver hair, it took them a moment before they focused on the dancing sky-blue eyes lighting his face. Warm smiles lit Celeborn and Galadriel's faces as they recognized the new arrival.

"Behave yourself, my love, or you will frighten them off!" Melian scolded, a smile quirking her lips.

Walking over to wrap an arm over her shoulders, he teased, "Nonsense! If the orcs of Sauron… and Olórin's newfound love of pipeweed have not caused them to run, I doubt a simple old elf like me will have that effect!"

"Simple… you are Elu Thingol!" Elrond exclaimed. "Adar'ra!"

Laughing, the former King of Doriath clasped his distant grandson in a tight embrace. "Indeed, _ion_. You and your house have been a credit to all that came before you. Welcome home!" (_son_)

-----

The day eased into evening, the excitement of the earlier hours had slowly waned as the weight of millennia of toil and grief pulled at their spirits. The elves ate, without enthusiasm, the meal they were given by the attendants of the Gardens. The peace and quiet of the night slowly settled around them, as exhaustion took its toll.

Looking to the west, the two Maiar rose to their feet. A bright shining light seemed to coalesce in the woods beyond their sight. They moved to stand to one side, kneeling silently as the light grew yet brighter.

Blinded for a moment by the radiance, the elves were slow to see the two glowing beings that had moved into their midst. Gasping in wonder, they fell to their knees as the earthy forms of the Valar became distinct. In a voice that whispered to the deepest corners of their hearts… their dreams, the Vala Irmo spoke. "Be at peace, children of Eru Ilúvatar. My wife and I have seen the pains of your heart… your spirits and will offer you respite and healing."

Slowly, making eye-contact with each of those present, he studied each elf in turn before he continued. "Celebrian and Haldir still sleep. I have filled their dreams with memories of what they have done… the wrongs that weight at their spirits, so that they might understand their transgressions and the path they must follow to find healing… for themselves, as well as, those they injured. They will be given the insight to understand how their actions harmed others… feel the pain they thoughtlessly inflicted on those around them. Once they have achieved the necessary understanding, each of you will be given the opportunity to confront them… and, if you choose, assist them in finding their way back to us."

"The road before them is long and difficult. Only they can decide if they wish to follow it." Smiling gently at Himiel and her brothers, Estë offered, "Haldir gives us great hope, for he has already begun to focus on the task before him. He has begun to accept what we are showing him, knowing it is the only way he can help those that he harmed find peace. His guilt lies heavy on his heart. Accepting responsibility is the first step."

Turning her head to address Galadriel and Celeborn, she continued. "Celebrian has yet to allow her spirit to acknowledge the wrongs she has committed. She struggles against accepting responsibility for what she has done to harm so many… her family and friends most egregiously of all. Until she does, her spirit will continue to fade. Have hope; she has much yet to see and to understand. We will not loose her… unless that is her final choice. I think she yet wants to live, so we have hope."

"Once a wrong has been done… a hurt inflicted, it cannot be undone. Healing comes not in rewriting history to change what should never have been, but in learning to leave the grief and pain behind so that it no longer has the power to control your spirit. In the coming days, we will help each of you find a way to move away from your past… the strength to move forward with hope to meet your future, so that the peace your hearts crave will find you at last. Your fëar bleed, but together we will heal your wounds," Estë promised, her voice a gentle caress.

"Those of your closest family and kin have been summoned here to join you, for the healing of one will aid in the healing of others. The burdens of Middle-earth weigh at your peoples and you, their leaders, must find peace before the others will likewise follow." Looking at Elrond, Irmo added, "The school you seek to open will be a vital step in this, for many of your kin feel their presence in the Blessed Lands is unwanted by those that have always called it home. Sadly, there are those that do indeed feel thus. This must end."

"Sleep well this night, _pynneth_," Estë urged. "My husband will fill your eyes with dreams of your fondest memories. They will strengthen you for the days that come. In the nights that will follow, your dreams will be difficult, for they will revisit the deepest pains of your heart. He must do this to help you find new insight, so that you may understand the full truth of these memories." (_young ones_)

Seeing the anxiety her words had caused, Estë soothed, "Do not worry, for you will not face any of this alone. We will be here and keep you safe, but you must have this insight if you are to release the anger and pain these memories bring to you. They hobble your spirits and keep you from moving forward in your lives."

"Those we have summoned will arrive by the end of the day tomorrow. Have faith and a new beginning will soon be upon each of you."

-----

A/N --- Lake Lorellin lies in the Gardens of Lorien. The Vala Estë sleeps on an island in its center each day. The waters of the lake are the source of the healing waters of Lorien.

A/N --- Melian was a Maia of Estë and Vána, who frequently traveled to Middle-earth in its early years. During the First Age, she met the Elven King Elu Thingol (Elwë) and they fell in love. Together they founded the Sindarin Kingdom of Doriath, which she kept secret by using her magic to create the Girdle of Melian. Their only child was Lúthien, reputed to be the most beautiful of all of the Children of Ilúvatar. She, in turn, fell in love with Beren, a prince of the first house of the Edain, a mortal. (If you haven't read their story, stop reading this and go read the master!)

Long story short, after the death of her husband, Melian (who was often referred to as the Maia) is thought to have left Middle-earth. Her grandson Dior ruled Doriath for a time, but was killed when Doriath was sacked. The remaining elves of the Kingdom fled, most going to the Havens of Sirion. There Dior's daughter and only known surviving child (another long story!), Elwing, met another peredhel, one named Eärendil.

Thus, Elrond and his twin were the descendants of the royal elven lines of the Noldor, the Sindar, and the Vanyar, the nobility of the three original houses of the Edain, and of the Maia, Melian… quite a pedigree! Elrond Half-elven was, in actual point of fact, nine-sixteenths elven, six-sixteenths Edain, and one-sixteenth Maiar. And, while he is often referred to as a Noldor, he actually had more Sindarin blood, though he and his sons were indeed the last of the Noldorian High Prices left in Middle-earth by the time of the WR.

Source: Prof. Tolkien's books, The Complete Guide to Middle-earth by Robert Foster, and the Encyclopedia of Arda (http/


	15. Chapter 15 The Travelers

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 15

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thanks Jebb! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Feedback is deeply appreciated!

Chapter 15 --- The Travelers

Camp had been made and a fire built with only the minimum of conversation between the elves traveling the road between Valimar and the Gardens of Lorien. Millennia of life in Middle-earth had conditioned the travelers to the tasks of making camp. That experience held them in good stead, as each found their thoughts focused on the summons they had received to attend the Valar in Lorien. Many had never been faced the prospect of standing face-to-face with a Vala.

Pouring a cup of the tea from the pot she had made, Meril accepted a plate of food from Erestor before moving to sit beneath a large tree, intent upon using the truck as a backrest after hours in the saddle. Setting the plate to one side, she took a soothing sip of her tea as the events of earlier that day replayed in her mind.

_Flashback_

_She and her parents were still having breakfast when her uncle had arrived. That he had come with word she had been summoned by the Vala Irmo and the Lady Estë to come to Lorien, along with a party of other elves likewise called had immediately upset her mother. "Gildor, what does this mean? Why would they call you and Meril to Lorien?"_

_Walking over to place his hands on his sister's shoulders, Gildor attempted to calm his twin. "You know as much as I do, Los. I would guess it has to do with Celebrian and Haldir… their condition, but I know not why or how. She and I must go as we are bidden, trusting all will be revealed when we arrive."_

"_But…why Meril? We have been paraded before the eyes of Valinor too often in our time here. This will only bring more attention to us," Elulos cried. _

"_It is the will of the Valar, Los. She has no choice but to go. I would suggest that worry over possible gossip is of secondary importance for now." Turning to face his niece, the elf lord urged, "Go and pack several changes of clothes and other necessities, Meril. We must leave within the next few minutes to meet the others."_

_Walking over to pull his distraught wife into his arms, Cúron asked, "Who else has been summoned?"_

"Silael_ and me… your Uncle Cirdan and Lady Aerel, Ereinion, Lady Taerad and her sons… their wives, your cousin Gwing, Maidhlos of Greenwood,… our grandfather and Uncle Fingolfin along with his son, Turgon and their ladies… Indril and Nimloth."_

"_Ai! They are the kin of the Peredhil! Our daughter has no business being pulled into that mess. Her association to Haldir and thus Celebrian was shame enough! Why must we bear the public scorn by such an association?" Elulos cried. "I knew we should have forbidden her to associate with them!"_

_Face set in a stern mask, Gildor proclaimed, "You speak of our friends… kin of our own. They are among the most revered of our people. They have made Meril welcome and given her a chance to rebuild her life… which is more than her own family has done!"_

_End Flashback_

"She did not mean it as harshly as you and I took it, _pen vuil_. We both know my twin speaks from her fears before anything else." (_dear one_)

Looking up to find her uncle standing over her, Meril attempted to smile. "I do know her. I have always known she, in her heart, blamed me for bringing scandal to our door. I very much fear they will forbid me to continue to be associated with the plans for the school and will deny me my time spent with Master Lindir and Lord Elrond playing our music. I have avoided my parents as much as I could of late, knowing she would eventually decide such alliances were bad for our family."

Settled down at her side, Gildor wrapped his arm around her drooping shoulders and urged her to rest against him. "I fear you are right. The question you must be prepared to answer is… will you accept her edict if it comes?"

Sighing, Meril rested her head on her uncle's shoulder. "What choice do I have? I have no home of my own and no means to establish one."

"So, you would give up the only happiness you have known in… dare I suggest a millennia or more, because your Naneth refuses to let the past remain in the past?" Tilting his head so that he could watch Meril's expressive face, Gildor observed, "I love my twin, but she has never been able to view the world beyond the narrow perspective she acquired as an elfling in our Adar's palace. She has never been able to put the unfortunate circumstances of our childhood behind us… focus on what was good. Ada loved us, then and now. He never sought to hide the fact he sired us, as so many would have done. We had a good home and many to care for us when he was absent."

"When she married my Ada, she found a safe and stable place to hide. Ada sees nothing beyond Naneth's needs… desires. He would never override her decision if she demands I stay at home and quit my associate with the House of Elrond." In a voice riff with bitterness, she continued. "They only want to find a nice, acceptable elf to marry me, so that I am no longer an embarrassment… my loving and desiring this mate is not a concern. She feels I had my chance at love with Haldir. Now I have an obligation to marry well and draw no further attention to our family."

"Meril, surely you do not believe this! Your parents love you..."

"She has said this to me, Uncle… many times in recent years. She was glad of my attending your recital, for she hoped you would introduce me to acceptable ellyn. She does not approve of the time I have spent with Lord Elrond and his house. She has begun to make comments about the propriety of my being seen so often in their company and the possible damage it might do to my… our reputation. I see the signs clearly; soon she will forbid me to be seen with any of them." A tear streaked down her cheek, clearly seen by the other elves scattered nearby.

Trading a concerned look with the others, Gildor asked, "And what will you do when she gives you this order?"

"As I said… what choice do I have?" The defeat in her voice rang clear to those listening.

Sighing, Gildor turned her to face him. "You are not an elfling, Meril. You must decide how you will spend your life. You cannot abdicate your own happiness to her unreasonable fears. Your music is a gift, not to be wasted or ignored. I can see your excitement at the prospect of teaching and I believe you will find you have a natural talent. You clearly enjoy the company of these elves. Will you give all of that up and return to the isolation of your rooms to satisfy her demands?"

"Nay, if I had a choice, but…"

"You have a choice, _pen vuil_. You will always be welcome in our home, for your aunt and I love you as one of our own." Lifting her chin so she was forced to meet his gaze, he added, "And, you must know you would find welcome in our aunt and uncle's home… in the home of your cousin and her husband… I can go on, for you have many options. Do not give away your happiness without fighting for it, Meril. Let us help you, if it comes to that." (_dear one_)

Startled by the proposal, Meril stared into her uncle's eyes for several minutes before she spoke. "You would support me in such a decision?"

"Of course I would! I love Elulos dearly, but I could not bear to see you retreat into your rooms again. I love you too, _penneth_, and I have very much enjoyed seeing you smile again." Giving her an encouraging smile, he added, "If it comes to this, you must promise me you will remember you have a choice and come to us if that is what you want." (_young lone_)

A spark of hope kindled in her eyes as she held her uncle's gaze. "I never considered…"

"Never considered one of us would take your side, Meril?" Seeing her nod, Gildor hesitated momentarily before asking, "Am I wrong to suspect you felt you had no one to turn to for help and advice in the years before… before Haldir's betrayal became known? Did you have doubts that you held inside because you felt you were alone with them?"

In a bare whisper, she replied. "I was alone with them. Naneth always refused to discuss any worries I had… bridal jitters she said. Ada would tell me to talk to Nana or Min. Min never wanted to discuss Haldir… even when it was happy things I wished to share. Sael avoided me most of the time. Himiel… her brothers… how could I say anything to them? To talk to our aunt and uncle would have caused Haldir difficulties had my fears been without basis! I did not think… it seemed I was alone."

"Oh, Meril! We all failed you, did we not? I wondered at your… reserve when Silael would attempt to engage you in talk of your wedding plans and you said so little. We both found it odd that Los seems to be more excited about the plans than you did, but we assumed it was due to the fact you wanted a small family wedding and your mother insisted on a large, lavish one. I saw… something in your eyes that gave me pause, but put it down to jitters as well." Sighing, he tightened his hold on her shoulders. "Never let that happen again, Meril! You must promise me you will always feel you can come to us for advice… or just a friendly ear to relieve your worries."

Glancing up at her uncle, Meril met his eyes and then quickly looked away. "Ah, you have something you wish to discuss, but hesitate! Trust me, _penneth_. I will listen and not judge or scold you. You are a grown elleth of several millennia and, unlike my twin, I will treat you as one… so tell me what worries you?" (_young one_)

Meril looked out across the glade where they had made camp and let her thoughts order themselves before she spoke. In a very low whisper, she asked, "Will not the Valar see what is in my heart?"

"Indeed they will." Suspecting what troubled her, he countered, "Why does this thought worry you? You did nothing wrong and were, in fact, the wronged party."

Dropping her head, she fell silent. "Meril? What troubles you? You can tell me and I will guard your secrets if that is a concern."

"I will disappoint you with my conduct," she worried, her voice so low he had to strain to hear.

"I doubt that greatly. What troubles you?"

Eyes fixed on the ground, she confessed, "I have feelings… for another… that I should not have. It is wrong and… the Valar will know. They will judge me and find me unworthy. Perhaps, Naneth is right…"

When she said nothing more, Gildor cautiously asked, "You have feeling for someone, but feel they are inappropriate? Have you… acted on these feelings, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

Shocked eyes lifted to meet his. "Of course not, Uncle!"

Struggling not to chuckle at the outraged look she was giving him, he forced the smile away from his lips. "So you care for another, but have done nothing wrong? Why would the Valar find such a thing unworthy?"

Shocked and nonplused by his questions, she shook her head as if to clear her hearing. "Nothing wrong? He is… not free! It is inappropriate for me to have feelings for…"

Watching her face turn a bright pink as she abruptly stopped speaking mid-sentence, Gildor completed her thought for her. "Elrond? It is wrong for you to have feelings for my old friend?"

A gasp preceded her frantic attempt to pull away. "How…? I did not…"

"How did I know? I knew the first time I saw you in his company… the night of our recital. I knew because you took on a glow such as I have never seen you have. I knew because your spirit radiates light from within when he looks at you… with just as much dawning love in his eyes for you as you have for him," Gildor answered.

Smiling, he added, "And, yes, I see what is in his eyes too! I have known Elrond since he was a child… when he and Elros were found and brought to Lindon. Sometimes I catch a glimpse of that curious little elfling, watching the world with a mixture of both wonder and fear… his tiny face peeking out from behind the King, in the imposing elf lord he has become. I have long held him dear as my friend and ally. It fills my heart with gladness to see the two of you find something both thought to be forever denied you. There is no wrong in loving another."

"But… but, he is not free!"

Sighing, he sobered. "No, he is not. I hope, though, that he may yet seek his freedom. He deserves so much more than has been his lot in life."

Dropping her head, Meril stared into her cold cup of tea. "Hoping for such a thing… I have no right to hope that the Valar might free him. He is oath bound and I should not wish to interfere with that."

Looking up to meet his wife's eyes, he sought her aid in soothing his niece's just concerns. After a moment, he asked, "Can you bear to be his friend… love him and not ask for… seek more? If you cannot, perhaps your Naneth is right… though not for the reasons my twin supposes. I would not see either of you burdened by more grief if his company alone is too painful for you to bear."

Meril was silent for a long time as she considered her uncle's question. /Can I bear to be in his company and never have more than his friendship? Can I bear to loose what I have found… his friendship and a new start for my life? Does he really love me too? Aye… I have seen it in his eyes. After so many years thinking I loved Haldir… tis odd to finally know what it is to truly love another. These past few weeks I have come to know him and… love him. In truth, his spirit has called to mine of almost two centuries... the time we shared in our garden. I want his happiness above all things, even my own./

"The gift of his friendship is worth anything. I could be content in that alone if he is happy. I will not add to his burdens, if my presence became unwelcome," she whispered.

Hugging her tightly to him, he offered what comfort he could. "Then accept that for now. I will wish for his freedom and keep that burden from your heart. It is no sacrifice, for I have prayed for his release for many long years… long before the idea of his loving you entered my heart. If that happens, we will rejoice together. If not, then we will help you both make the best of what will be."

-----

"My lady?"

"You need not worry so, Melian. They are stronger than you know."

"I have long known that the Eldar possess great strength of will, my lady. I am, after all, married to one. Their ability to adapt has always amazed me, but I no longer underestimate this trait." Pausing, the Maia found she was afraid to ask the question that had brought her in search of the Vala. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Will the Valar have mercy on my grandson? He has suffered so much… I long to see his heart find its mate."

Turning, Estë studied her faithful servant. "I do not know the answer to your question, _pen vuil_. I wish I had the foresight to know. My brethren are torn, for they know he plans to come to us to seek an end to his marriage to Celebrian. Her conduct… the lack of a marital bond between them troubles us all and we have long felt his grief and loneliness, but… marriage is for all time. Unlike Finwë, Elrond's wife lives. They… he took his vows freely, of his own volition. We must weigh the merits of his petition against the precedent such a thing would set." (_dear one_)

"Elrond has done so much… devoted his life to the service of the Valar and his people. Aye, he took his vows willingly, but for duty, not love. He saw how scattered… divided the Eldar of Middle-earth had become after his foster father's death, and he knew the union of Lorien to his sanctuary in Imladris would give hope and comfort to many. It did," she whispered.

Hesitating, she added, "The Valar knew why he took those vows… vows he took with an obedient and honest heart. The Powers also knew that Celebrian spoke without commitment or honesty, something Elrond could not have known… and yet, they allowed the marriage to be consummated. Does this not suggest that the Valar agreed with the need for their marriage? I mean no disrespect in asking this, my lady… but… on behalf of my grandson I must ask… do not the Valar have some responsibility for the suffering it has caused?"

The usually serene visage of the Vala wavered. "We are asking ourselves this very question, Melian. I do not have an answer for you."

-----

Sleep was slow to come for the elves in the talans of Lorien, as it was for those that traveled to her sanctuary. Exhaustion warred with worry, for none knew what the coming days would bring. The night had settled deeply over the landscape as… one by one, exhaustion claimed them.

As they fell deeper into reverie, dreams drifted into their minds… their hearts. Slowly, the tension that had marked their waking thoughts slipped away as cherished memories, vivid in every detail, replayed themselves to their unconscious minds. Smiles caressed drawn lips and eased the bunched muscles that knotted their necks and backs. Peace settled in their hearts as the magic… the gift of Irmo worked its will.

"_Look Ada… I wrote my name just as you taught me. Will you tell me another story like you promised?"_

_/Who is she? She is… the most beautiful being I have ever seen! Ai! She has seen me staring, with the longing of my heart clear in my eyes for all to see… and she smiles/_

_/I think he sees me watching him! How can I not? There is no more splendid an elf in all of Arda/_

"_Cirdan… I hear something near the falls? It sounds like elflings singing… Ai! It is!"_

"_What will you name your daughter, my lord? She is lovely!"_

_/When did the cold and gloom of Mandos leave me? Perhaps, it was when I first saw this, our valley home… or was it the day I realized I had been gifted a new family to share this life/_

"_Ada? It is you! I have not let my heart hope too much to find you here… remade and whole! Thanks be to Eru/_

"_Listen to the music in your heart, penneth… it will guide your playing far more powerfully that listening to your own thoughts, for the music of your heart is a gift from our creator. Learning how to play an instrument is but the first part of becoming a musician. Learning to listen is always the true test. Now, let us begin." (young one)_

"_How long will you be home this time, Ada? We have missed you! Home is not home when you are not here. Will you tell us of your travels?"_

_/I have never heard such beautiful music! She is so lovely… her music is her match/_

_/Ai! I love him! I have denied this thought for so long. I could spend eternity sitting here watching… listening to him tell his stories, for he is so very beautiful to my eyes/_

"_Naneth?" " Welcome home, my beloved child!"_

-----

A/N --- I am assuming Tuor would not still be alive as he was a mortal. Though he was granted permission to travel to Aman with Indril, I don't think he was granted immortality. The same would be true of Dior. As he was half-elven, I think he would have been considered mortal. His daughter, Elwing and her husband, Eärendil… their sons were given the choice, but that was well after Dior's death. As his mother Lúthien had chosen to return as a mortal and his father was a man, I see no other likely fate for him. As Elros… and later, Arwen's choice bound their descendants to lives as mortals, I am assuming Lúthien's did the same.

A/N --- Yes, I know the several of snippets at the end could be from the dreams of several of our elves. That was the idea! Mix and match as you think best!


	16. Chapter 16 I Dreamed a Dream

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 16 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; fanfiction  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Hi Jebb! I'm so glad you like the last chapter. I agree it's about time someone took Meril's best interests to heart! I'm having fun writing Gildor as the doting uncle.

Thanks Celebriel! I looked and looked for the cite, but you can never find something when you need it! Tuor lives!

Feedback appreciated!

Chapter 16 --- I Dreamed a Dream

_A glint of sunlight lit the white-gold mane of the elleth, framing her face in a radiant glow. Hearing his approach, she turned her head to greet her elf, as he moved behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and draw her back to rest against his chest. The warmth of her smile touched him, leaving no room for the lonely cold that had long clung to him. Feeling her hands slide down to link with his, he sighed with pleasure… his heart had, at long last, found its home._

_Eyes of the richest blue lifted to meet his. A soft, "Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn," reached his ears… spoke to his spirit. (I give you my heart. I give you my love.)_

_Pulling her a little closer, he replied. "Le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn." Sighing with contentment, he repeated… _

-----

"I give you my heart. I give you my love." Arms left suddenly empty reached out to pull the warm, desirable form back against him… but found only a pillow. Frantic eyes regained awareness as they scanned the room. "Meril?"

A groggy voice from the next room called. "Ada? What is wrong, Ada?" Within seconds, his eldest son appeared at the door of the talan bedroom he had been assigned. "Ada?"

Dropping back onto his bed, the peredhel struggled to respond, a crushing sense of loss gripping his heart. /It felt so real! I have never known the peace and contentment I experienced when I held her to me… dreamed I held her my arms./

"Ada… are you… well?"

Hearing the growing distress in his son's voice, Elrond forced his attention back to the present moment. "I am fine, _ion_. I merely dreamed a dream that I… did not want to end so soon. Is it morning yet?" (_son_)

Glancing out of the window behind him, Elladan judged morning still some hours away. "Not yet. Go back to sleep if you can. Morning will not dawn for some time."

Sighing, Elrond pretended to settle back into his bed, but the tension in his body did not escape the scrutiny of his son. "Did you not find comfort in your dreams, Ada?"

Slowly, Elrond began to nod his head. "Aye, I did… for the most part. It was nice to be reminded of how blessed my life has been."

A soft smile lit his features as he recalled one of those memories. "I remembered playing with Elros in the gardens of our home at the Havens. We had a ball and Ada was sitting in the grass rolling it to us… but it kept eluding our tiny fingers, so we spent most of the time chasing it across the lawn on the uncertain feet of toddlers. Naneth was sitting nearby sketching us, a contented smile on her face."

"Is that the sketch you have framed in your chambers… the one Lindir gave you for your coming of age begotting day?" Elladan asked, as he walked over to sit on the rug next to the bed where his father reclined.

"The very one. It was one of only a few personal mementos he was able to save for us. I had never been able to remember the day she drew it, for I was so very young and she often sketched us as we played. It is a great gift to have that memory returned to me," he offered, a faraway look in his eyes. "I also remembered the day you and your twin were born. That day… the first moment I saw you and Elrohir… the first moment I saw Arwen, have long been memories that have sustained me. My children are the greatest gift Eru ever bestowed on me."

"You delivered us…so the memory of us squalling and still covered in…well, still a mess from birth is your fondest memory of us?" Elladan teased, pleased to see the tense set of his father's shoulders ease and a bright light begin to glow in his eyes.

"Having known you all your life, I would suggest that… squalling and a mess from birth was the best he could hope to remember of YOU, my brother. I am, however, shocked to find it is the best he has of Arwen and me. We were such exemplary elflings after all!"

Grabbing a pillow from his father's bed, Elladan tossed it at his brother. "Arwen maybe… and I do mean maybe, for she loved to cause mischief as much as we did, but you were never an exemplary elfling!"

"I have many fond memories of all three of you to go with the days of your birth… along with many I shudder to recall!" Hoping to halt the roughhousing that was bound to ensue if he left unchecked their antics, Elrond reached up to snag the pillow being lobbed back at Elladan. "The day of your birth was, however, special. Indeed you were each crying and in need of your first bath, but… you each lay in my arms and, for a moment, your eyes managed to focus upon me and you quieted. I saw for the first time the beauty of your spirits and I lost my heart to each of you. You will understand when you begin to bless our lives with children of your own. There is no finer moment than that first moment of recognition with your child. Many have been the times when your presence in my life… my heart was what gave me the courage to continue."

Moving to join his family, Elrohir stretched out and rested his head on the mattress next to his father. "My heart remembers that moment, Ada. Something told me who you were and I knew I was safe in your care. I remember feeling your love surround me. I know I have no real memory of the moment, but my heart… knows."

"As does mine," Elladan mused. "Is such a thing typical of the eldar? I have never heard others mention recalling their first moments from the womb."

"I cannot say, _ion_, for I have never heard anyone speak of it either." Reaching over to stroke his younger son's black hair, he murmured, "I know of what you speak, thought it defies logic. My heart remembers the feeling of being held for the first time… hearing Elros' first cry as he was born… feeling warm and safe with Ada and Nana near, as if my heart knew already who they were and that they loved me dearly. I have missed the comfort of that feeling, for it was taken from us far too soon. Thank you for reminding me it was still there in my heart." (_son_)

Shifting to join his brother, Elladan settled his head on Elrohir's shoulder needing to share this moment of intimacy with their father. For both, their unwavering connection to him had been the one constant in their lives. Until this moment, it had not occurred to either that this connection had likewise sustained him.

"Will you share what other memories you were shown in your dreams, Ada… if they are not too personal, of course?" Elladan asked, smiling as he felt his father's fingers begin to smooth and untangle his sleep tussled hair as he had when they had been elflings. Sharing his smile with his twin, he knew they were both surprised at how much they still needed their Ada's gentle care.

/Not something one expects of former warriors that rode on the Black Gates in a final desperate attempt to help put an end to Sauron. It was always Ada that provided our stability and comfort, though I know Nana loved us… in her way. Ada… Lindir and Nana Taerad were the ones we went to when we needed to feel cherished and safe. Their sons and their families… Glorfindel were our family as surely as our grandparents. We had so much and, like most elflings, took it all for granted/ he mused.

Hearing his father start to speak, he focused on what he was saying. "My dreams were varied. Most were of… small moments that revealed so much of what was important to me… teaching one of you to read and write or telling you a story… learning music and how to live with honor at Lindir's feet… following Ereinion to a meeting of his counsel and being lifted to his knee so that I could learn the duties and responsibilities of leadership… running to his rooms for comfort on nights when a bad dream disturbed my sleep. A few were of the 'big moments' we all expect to be important to us even as they happen… like your births or the day Estel came into our lives. My heart knew him as my child as surely as it did the three of you."

Trading a look with Elladan, Elrohir was struck by a startling insight. "I never thought… it never fully occurred to me before this moment that our connection to you was so vital to you as well. I do not think that I truly understood the depth of your loss and grief when… we lost Arwen and Estel. I am sorry I did not understand that earlier, Ada."

A sad smile slipped onto Elrond's face. "How could you know, my son? I had no desire to add you your own grief when you arrived. You were the ones that stood with them and gave them your love to support them as they faced the end of their lives… the unknown of the mortal afterlife. I was not strong enough to stay for them. I felt their passing… here in Aman. I regretted my decision to leave before the ship had even cleared the harbor. I would have turned back had it been allowed, but I could not ignore the call that drew me to these lands."

Reaching up to catch his father's hand, Elrohir soothed, "You were called here because the Valar knew you had given all you had, and were drained from so many years of service. You would not have survived much longer… and surely not their passing. They knew and understood you had no choice once called. They felt your love and support even as they… slipped away from us. It comforted them in a way we could not."

Tear-filled silver eyes met and held the dove-grey gaze of his son. "They… knew I was there… that I still loved them?"

"Aye… we all did. Estel smiled and said, 'Ada has come to be with me. I feel his touch on my brow as when I was a child in his care.'" Elladan replied, in a voice roughened by his own tears. "Arwen's last words were, 'I love you Ada. I will miss you. Estel… I am coming…'"

"We have never discussed this, have we?" Seeing both shake their heads, he continued. "I did not know if they knew I tried to… be there. I could feel their lives ebbing… so I went into our garden and let my spirit seek them. As if in a dream, I found myself in a room filled with people… you both were there. Arwen was sitting on the side of a bed with a tall, commanding man that resembled Estel behind her… Eldarion I think. Legolas and Gimli stood nearby comforting two small children. Several women were weeping by the fire."

"That was indeed the scene, Ada. How could you see this?" Elrohir asked, tears of grief from that day once again coursing down his cheeks.

"I am not entirely sure, _ion_. I know only that the same experience came to me when I lost Elros and Arwen." Loosing himself in the painful memory, he continued. "I remember approaching the bed. Estel was very weak… had grown old and frail as my brother did at the end. I was fairly confident that Arwen sensed I was there, for she looked up and met my eyes. I was surprised to find not only grief as I had expected… warned her, but also contentment and even gladness. It took me many years to understand…she was at peace with her choice to the very end and wanted me to know this… wanted Estel to know this." (_son_)

"She shifted slightly as if to make room for me, reaching up to pat the hand of her son when he sought to comfort her. Estel's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow… labored. I reached out to lay my hand on his brow, hoping some of my healing power would reach him and sooth his spirit… perhaps, ease his breathing. Then, I bent to place a kiss on his forehead." Elrond fell silent for a moment as the fierce emotions of that moment washed over him once again.

Forcing himself to complete the story, he whispered, "Estel opened his eyes then. The ghost of that smile of his came to his face and I saw him try to speak, though I could not hear what he said… did not know until you told me just now. Arwen nodded her head and she leaned down to kiss him one final time in this life. Still smiling, his eyes seemed to look beyond us, as if he was seeing something none of us could… and I watched as the light left his eyes as his spirit drifted away."

The room was silent and still for a time until Elrond again spoke. "I felt his spirit linger in Mandos Halls for a few days more; he seemed tired, but at peace… then he… was gone. Lindir, Taerad, and Ereinion, were sitting around me in the garden when I again became aware. They had kept vigil with me, though I did not know it at the time."

"Ereinion and Lindir had seen me do the same thing when Elros passed beyond the Circles of the World. They had seen me sinking inward and guessed the cause. They stayed close in the weeks that followed and did the same when… I felt Arwen's time come to her." Lifting swollen red eyes to meet theirs, he confessed, "I followed her to the Halls of Waiting. I did not plan to… return, but… Arwen made me promise to go back… to live. I did not want that, but… I promised to make her happy and to give her peace. When I came to myself, I was being held by my family and they were weeping… begging me to return to them. I felt the grief in your fëar through our connection, as well as, in their fëar and knew I could not add to it… so I lived as I had promised your sister."

Stunned by how close they had come to losing their Ada… and by the inexplicable knowledge that they had known this even in Middle-earth, the twins throw themselves into their father's arms. "Ada… please, promise us this too. We could not bear to lose you!" Elladan exclaimed.

Clinging to his sons, Elrond gave them his promise, lost in the storm of grief these memories revived. Many minutes passed as the three peredhil purged the tears they had held inside for so long… forging a yet stronger bond between them. "I am right, am I not… she was content in her choice even until the end?"

"Aye, she was. She and Estel were happy in their life together. They loved their children and doted on their grandchildren… the two youngest were the children you saw in your… visit. They rebuilt Gondor and left their mark on a new era for Middle-earth. We were both so proud of what they did… how they lived and, ultimately, how they died. They were faithful children of Elrond Peredhel… brave, giving, honorable, and wise. You would have been so proud of them and their children," Elrohir whispered.

Sagging weakly into their support, Elrond nodded his head. "I am. I am also thankful I had the chance to see her… hold her in my arms one last time… tell her I loved her and Estel before she left us to follow her destiny."

Bending to press a kiss to each forehead, he added, "And I praise Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar each day that you two chose to join me in Aman. I could not have borne losing you too!"

"That was one of the reasons we choose to counted among the Firstborn… gave you our oath before you sailed. While we had other reasons for our choice, we could not bear the thought of you being alone to mourn the three of us. We knew Naneth was never likely to be as a spouse should be for you, and we feared you would not seek you freedom if left alone," Elladan admitted.

Worried by his son's revelation, Elrond pulled away to ask, "You do not regret your choice so you, my sons? I could not bear it if you had accepted this path but to keep me company… though your company is dearly loved."

"I have no regrets, Ada. I still had hope Himiel and I would find a way to be together and I knew my heart demanded the chance for try. Thankfully, I have been proven right in this hope," Elrohir assured him. "I am too much the son of Elrond… I knew I wanted to see what life in Aman was like. I chose as my heart and spirit called me, so worry not."

"I too made my choice for many reasons. I am an elf, in most respects, and I felt the call of the Valar to come home. I knew I had chosen wisely when I was reintroduced to a certain lady while visiting an old friend in Ithilien. Besides this, I wanted to see old friends lost to me. I wanted to meet my forbearers and hear their tales first hand… I wanted to aid my brother in his quest to reclaim the one her loved. I wanted to see my parents again. Indeed, I had many reasons for my choice." Hugging his father, Elladan gently teased, "I am afraid you can find no cause for guilt over our choices in this matter. We have no regrets and are thankful to be in Aman with you."

Relieved, Elrond fell back against his pillows. "I am glad to hear this. I think I have enough things to feel guilty about. Tis a relief not to have this matter weighing at my heart."

Sitting up, Elrohir studied his father before declaring, "Then I for one, am more fully committed that I already was to aiding your healing. It is time for you to free you spirit of the burdens it has carried for far too long."

"Know we will stand with you when the time comes for go before the Valar to ask to end your marriage. It is time you found a partner to share your life." Trading a mischievous grin with his twin, Elladan added, "If the name you were calling out when I woke this morning is any indication, I heartily approve of your choice. Meril is a wonderful lady and would match you quite well. She deserves both your heart and your love."

"Calling out her name in his sleep is he…"

-----

Accepting her husband's arm, Estë looked up at her tall, handsome mate. "Why did you choose to give him that last dream? It has not happened, so it was not a memory like the rest? We have made no decision of what to do about his pending petition, so why would you give him hope that might yet prove false?"

Sighing, Irmo looked down into the bottomless depths of his wife's eyes. "I did not give him that dream. It was as much a surprise to me as it was to you."

Pulling her husband to a stop, the Vala stared at him puzzled. "Not one of yours… then why… how? He was in a sleep of your making, so it could not have been a dream of foresight derived from his gift as a seer."

"Indeed, it could not have been, for I did have control of his sleeping mind." Holding her gaze, he added the final piece of information. "The dream came to him from beyond his own thoughts, but was not of my choosing. It resonated with his heart, for he does indeed love Meril as deeply as she loves him."

"From beyond? What does this mean, my love?"

-----


	17. Chapter 17 And Now We Come to It

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 16

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thanks Jebb! Sorry for the tears, but Elrond has a lot to get off his chest! Thanks for reading.

Chapter 17 --- And Now We Come to It

Arriving for breakfast, Elrond and his sons were relieved to see the tension and anguish that had marked the faces of their family and friends had been eased by the comfort of the preceding night. Earlier, they had been informed that the two elves under the Lady's care were still asleep, having many more dreams they must 'watch' before their healing could begin. For now, there was little that anyone could do for them.

The three peredhil had spent the remaining hours before dawn sharing their dreams. They had been surprised by how often laughter had erupted between them… surprised, yet comforted by the release laughter brought. Since several of their individual memories had involved one or both of the other two, they quickly found the retelling had the secondary benefit of giving the others a chance to enjoy the memory as well.

"From the laughter coming from your talan, I had begun to wonder if I would be forced to explain some mischief to our hosts as I have often had to do in years past," Lindir teased. "And do no bother giving me that innocent look, Elrond. I have known you since you were a newborn babe and you are just as likely to start something as your sons. The only thing that kept me from checking was… Glorfindel was with me, so I assumed all was not lost."

"Now, Lindir I am shocked by your attempts to toss me into the same category as those three rabble rousers. I am a mild-mannered elf that… why is everyone laughing?" Glorfindel demanded, a twinkle in his eyes betraying his amusement.

"Ada and Lindir have told us stories of your exploits, Glory… as have Adar'ra and Ereinion. We are in awe of your daring, my lord," Elladan countered, giving the smirking elf an exaggerated bow.

"Have they? Have they told you stories of theirs? Your Adar's alone could take weeks… months to recount!" the rehoused warrior observed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "And, I am sure your distant grandfather Elwë has many tales to offer dealing with his nephew… not to mention the ones the rest of us know. Come to think of it… I wonder if he would welcome me to his gardens for a little storytelling?"

"Humm, your mention of storytelling has put me in mind of a conversation I had with Turgon…" Celeborn began.

"I would not count anything the former king might say… my cousin was ever busy and any stories he has are secondhand and distorted!" Glorfindel inserted, a bright blush stealing up his face.

Stunned speechless by the unprecedented sight, the party stared in wonder at the squirming elf lord before Elrond broke the quiet by observing, "I must talk to Adar'ra… anything that makes Glorfindel blush like that is a story I must know! Or, perhaps you would join me for a walk by the lake, Celeborn?"

Smirking, the elf lord merely inclined his head as he waited for the ensuing mirth to die down. "Perhaps that can be arranged."

A soft voice drifted across the glade. "Lindir… am I to discover that the Valar sent back an elf that might have been a less than stellar influence on my son's innocent spirit?"

Rising to escort Elwing to a seat at the table that had been prepared for them, the white-haired elf confided… in a voice deliberately pitched to be heard by all, "I must sadly confirm this, my lady. If it makes you feel any better, I sincerely believe your son has been a far worse influence on him most of the time… though I may revise that opinion after joining him for his walk with Lord Celeborn."

The 'innocent spirit' laughed with true pleasure as he rose to embrace his mother. Sighing dramatically, Elwing traded a look with Galadriel before asking, "Should I tell him the truth about his Ada? My husband has often joked that the real reason the Valar made him a star upon his arrival in Aman was so they could keep an eye on him! I think there is real merit to this theory."

-----

The group of elves had spent much of the day trading stories resurrected by their dreams. As was the case with the three peredhil, laughter had flowed as freely as tears as the stories had been recounted. Elwing had spent the day listening… drinking in the years she had been denied with her kin. Elrond and his sons had sprawled out near her feet like playful elflings, happy to have her near.

As the day wore on, Elrond sat back and leaned against his mother's knees, unable to resist her offer to braid his hair as he had left it unbound that morning. "You would do this every morning for both Elros and me. If the weather was warm and clear, we would sit in the garden and let you try to make us tidy… at least for a few minutes, anyway."

Smiling at the memory, Elwing bent to press a quick kiss to the crown of her son's head. "I remember that well, _ion_. Elros seldom made it very far from me before he had found yet another means of staining his tunic and leggings or had leaves sticking out of his hair. You soon had done likewise. It seemed we had half the garden in the bottom of the tub every night when we gave you your bath before bed!" (_son_)

"Elros never outgrew that tendency, even as a grown man. I think it irritated his advisors that their king was always needing to be made presentable before he greeted guests or conducted a meeting," Elrond remembered, a fond smile on his lips. "His wife found it all very endearing, for she loved him passionately… and he her."

"Tell me about her… your brother, _ion._ Tell me how they met." (_son_)

Realizing the rest of their company had fallen silent wanting to hear his answer, Elrond let his mind drift back over the millennia to the end of the First Age, as he gave himself a moment to compose his thoughts. "Ránawen was uncommonly beautiful… long blue-black hair and large grey eyes, and she had the fuller, more rounded form of a human. She was the daughter of one of the leaders of the Edain that fought with the Host against Morgoth in the War of Wraith. She had been born in the camp and continued to travel with her father after her mother died during a surprise attack. She was his right-hand, though he had forbidden her to join the fighting. She was gentle, yet fierce… very loving and compassionate, but one did not want to make her your enemy. She matched my twin in every way."

"As for how they met… as you know, we were called to be part of the Host because it had been sent in response to yours and Ada's plea. We were put amongst the men, for those of Valinor were unsure of how to deal with two such as us. In particular, those of the forces of Ingwë were repelled by our mixed blood." The lingering bitterness he had felt at their condescension was still audible in his voice.

"The War had been raging for some years when we arrived, having but recently come of age. The camp where we were sent was under the command of Ránawen' father, an Edain called Nólindo." A sad look overtook his features as he recalled those days. "We were, if I am being honest, thoroughly lost. We had finally found a family in the court of our foster father and at last felt secure, when the patrol sent by Lord Eönwë arrived to bring us before Manwë' Herald. In but a matter of weeks, we went from our home to the Herald's camp to our assigned duty in Nólindo' encampment. We had no idea what we were expected to do despite the training we had received to make us warriors… only that we had been called to the service of the Valar."

"Ránawen saw this and made it her mission to make us feel a part of their force… their people. Elros quickly found his place and seemed to grow into his own skin, emerging as a natural leader and skilled warrior. That was the first time it occurred to me that my twin was more attuned to our Edain heritage than that of the Eldar." A rueful smile twisted his lips as he continued. "Let us just say… it took me a little longer."

"By the time we arrived, the war had been going on for thirty-one years. We thus spent the last eleven of the campaign with their encampment. It seemed like forever… and no time at all before the Great Battle was upon us. The images of those days are still vivid in my mind… seared into my heart and spirit." Staring off into the distant past, memories of scenes too horrible to describe played out again in his memories. "The noise was deafening… the shrieks of the beasts of Morgoth and moans of the dying on the battlefield still haunt me."

Feeling his mother's hand settle on his shoulder, he pulled himself back to the present with obvious effort. "I remember the first sighting we had of the balrogs and later of the winged dragons. My blood still feels the chill their presence inspired in us all. I can hear the horn of Oromë sound again, as he sat astride Nahar and led his force of Maiar warriors against the fallen of their kind. Finally, the sight we had lived so long to see came. Tulkas was a wondrous and terrible vision, as he and Eönwë cornered Morgoth and drove him into the Void."

Elrond's voice had become low and smoky dark, as his memories poured forth. "But chiefly do I remember the sight of my father's approach, Vingilot shining with the splendor of the very heavens themselves. Elros and I stood in awe as we watched him do battle with Ancalagon, the mightiest of the dragons. We watched him slay the beast and cast his body back to the earth, shattering Thangorodrim. The world changed that day… forever."

"In the ciaos that followed, Elros and I became separated. I discovered later that he had gone back to our base camp thinking I was following him. Upon his arrival, he found Ránawen surrounded by a small band of Yrck… a motley few that had survived the main battle and mistakenly believed a lone female would be easy prey to their anger and evil desires. She had killed three already when Elros arrived, and together they finished the rest." Shaking his head, Elrond saw in his mind's eye the pair searching the ruin of the battlefield for him and her father. Their joy at his safety had been tempered by the loss of her father.

'They were never apart again. When Eönwë called us to attend him with the decree of the Valar, I could not bring myself to meet Elros' eyes. We both knew what our answers would be as soon as the choice was given us. It… grieved us both that our natures were such that there was no other choice for us to make, but to part. My time with the Edain had proven I was too elven to be human, and Elros to human to be elven." A tear slipped down his cheek as he added, "Besides, he had found his other half in Ránawen and his heart called him thus."

Looking at his sons, he confessed, "As great as my fear was that you might chose to be counted among the Secondborn, it worried me more that you might share the fate of Elros and me… forever separated. I would not have wished that pain on either of you, even to see you with me in Aman."

"Was… was he happy in his choice?"

Turning to face his mother, Elrond took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Aye, he was. He was made for the world of men and he did great things. He and Ránawen were deeply in love to the end of their days. They were blessed with four children and many grandchildren. When he lost her, I could clearly see life had lost its savor. My spirit was with him at his passing and… he was at peace, ready to rejoin his beloved. He had no doubts or fears… just his faith that Eru would see him home. I felt his love for us as he slipped from this world."

Pulling her weeping form into his arms, he whispered, "Worry not that he lived in regret, for in truth he lived in love and joy. Like my Arwen, he made his choice as he was called and was happy in it to the end."

"We will find them again… at the end of days when Eru remakes the world." For the first time, Elrond felt the truth of this in his heart, even as his own tears fell and mingled with those of his mother. With this knowledge, an ancient pain fell away from his heart.

-----

Twilight had begun to spread shadows around them, when word came that their family and friends had been sighted entering the outer limits of the Lorien. Knowing they would be uneasy not knowing the reasons they had been summoned, Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, and Lindir hurried out to greet them. They hoped to assure them that their call was a good and joyous thing… an offer of healing from the Lady Estë and her husband.

Seeing the riders coming toward them, Elrond felt his heart lurch as he found Meril riding near the middle of the party. He had known she would be among those summoned, given her prior relationship with Haldir, but the sight of her… her white-gold hair shining about her face as it had in his dream, still robbed him of breath. A brilliant smile lit his face as he hurried forward.

As he drew near, the thought of her body held close to his, unleashing a strong yearning in his heart. He wanted… needed to hear her soft confession of love once again, this time for real. Only millennia of experience in exerting his self-control stayed his hands from pulling her from her horse into his arms.

The blush that stained her cheeks a bright pink intrigued his senses. It took several minutes of subtle effort to finally capture her averted gaze. His heart began to slam against his ribs as he saw the echo of his dream in her eyes. Oblivious to the amused grins they were attracting, the pair lost themselves in each others eyes, as silent questions were asked and answered.

Breathless, Meril wrenched her eyes from the tight hold of the elf she loved. Struggling to dismount with some semblance of grace, she was relieved when her uncle came to her aid. In a low voice heard only by Meril, Gildor whispered, "What did I tell you, _pen vuil_? Do not fear that you have lost your heart, for he clearly has given you his own in return." (_dear one_)

Nervous, yet hopeful eyes lifted to meet her uncle's. "But, he is still not free."

"I know, sweet one. Remember, I have promised to pray for that and keep you from the need. Relax. We have come to the Gardens of Healing. I have a very good feeling that a bright future will soon dawn for you and my dear friend," he murmured. Pressing a quick kiss to her brow, he turned her to face his friend.

"Elrond! Tis good to see you, _meldir_. Do you know why we have been called to attend the Valar of Lorien?" Gildor asked, reaching over to clasp the peredhel by the shoulder, hoping to jar his friend back to his surroundings. (_friend_)

Realizing he had been caught staring into Meril's eyes, lost to all but her, Elrond felt a blush to match hers explode over his face. Whipping his eyes up to meet her uncle's, he struggled for words to excuse his behavior. The warm and approving smile that greeted his gaze took him by surprise.

Giving his head a rueful shake, Gildor leaned over to whisper in Elrond's ear. "Relax, my friend. Neither of you have done anything wrong. I know you both too well to worry that you will. I have long prayed for your freedom and that you might meet someone that would deserve you. Since the second part of my prayers has been so agreeably answered, I can now concentrate on the first part in hopes such restraint will not long be necessary."

Stunned and embarrassed, Elrond was unsure of how to proceed. Vaguely remembering the question he had been asked, he took refuge in providing an answer. "_Mae govannen_, Gildor… my lady. The Lady Estë and Lord Irmo have summoned you to join us in healing our spirits." (_Well met, Gildor…_)

Stepping up to embrace his foster son, a smiling Ereinion asked, "How fair Celebrian and Haldir?"

Pleased to see the elf that had raised him, Elrond returned the embrace before answering. "Haldir and Celebrian still sleep… now under the will of Lord Irmo. They are being shown dreams to help them understand the wrongs they have done. The Valar have told us this will take some time, as they hope to help both of them come to a full understanding of the actions they must take to move beyond the grief and pain they have caused us all. While they do this, the Valar wish to help us heal and begin anew."

"You have… met the Valar?" Meril asked, her worry and uncertainty clear in her eyes.

"Indeed, yes. Have no fears at that prospect, Meril. There is great comfort and love in their presence. You will find new peace in your heart here in these gardens," he promised, reaching out to take her hand.

Pulling her hand through the crook of his arm, he motioned for them to follow him as he led them in the direction of the glade where their talans were located. "Come, my friends. I have three of my kin I would have you meet."

"Your kin, Elrond? Who have you found here in Lorien?" Erestor asked, his gaze darting about as he attempted to take in the entirety of the gardens in one glance.

"Be patient, _meldir_. You will soon see for yourself," Elrond teased. "Remember, patience is a virtue." (_friend_)

"Did Elrond really just lecture Erestor about the need for patience, Ada? Is that not rather like an Orc calling an Uruk-hai ugly?" Melpomaen asked, hoping a little banter might ease the nervous energy gripping his spirit.

"Very like that, my son," Lindir replied, as faint snickers could be heard from amongst their group. "Or a Noldor accusing a Teleri of being unsubtle."

-----

Night settled around the greatly expanded party of elves and Maiar. The meal they had been given had helped relax the new arrivals, but their tension was still palatable. Knowing what was to come… the dreams of their greatest sorrows, the small core of family that had first traveled to Lorien struggled to contain their own unease.

Ithil had risen and the Star of Eärendil floated overhead when the return of the Valar to the clearing was heralded by the approaching lights in the woods. Falling to their knees, the company waited. The peace and comfort of their hosts softly wrapped around the hearts of the elves gathered in the glade and the newest arrivals lifted stunned, yet joyful eyes to greet them.

Her soft grey robes fluttering in the gentle breeze, Estë smiled at the gathering. "Welcome to Lorien, Children of Eru Ilúvatar. Fear not the days to come, for they will bring you much needed peace and healing."

Picking up from her greeting, the Vala Irmo added, "And, now we come to it…"

-----

New cast:

Ránawen (Q - Moon maiden) --- Elros's Edain wife. I have never been able to find a name for his wife, only his children, so I gave her a name.

Nólindo (Q - Wise heart) --- Elros' father-in-law and the commander of the Edain encampment where Elros and Elrond were sent during the War of Wraith.

A/N --- Yes, I know there is no specific reference to Elrond and Elros having fought in the War of Wraith, but I think they might have… so I'm exercising my right as the author of this story to include it as a part of Elrond's history. I also understand that there is much debate about whether or not any of the Valar took part in the actual battles. I'm personally of the opinion that Tulkas and Oromë would have been there when Angband was razed, so that's how I wrote it. If you feel differently, that's fine, but it's still my story and I'm not changing it. Otherwise, I feel the elves of Valinor and the Maiar under the Herald Eönwë were there for the entire 42 years of the War. Just my opinion, but that's how Elrond remembers it too! Professor Tolkien didn't give a lot of details on the War, so other interpretations are surely possible… just in another story!

A/N --- I devoted the last few chapters to the lingering grief Elrond had to be suffering from the loss of so many that were central to his life. The loss of his parents while he was still a very young child, Elros's choice to be counted among the Secondborn, thus breaking his connection to his twin, Arwen's choice to accept mortality to be with Estel and their subsequent deaths, were massive blows on top of all the others he endured.

I felt these pains had to be acknowledged first before moving into the failure of his marriage. In the bigger scheme of things, Celebrian's conduct was almost more 'insult to injury' in comparison. She made him an object of ridicule and gossip… denied him the comfort of a marital bond and the support of a life mate. I won't go off on the broken vows, loss of self-esteem… Anyway, I felt the issues of Arwen/Estel, Elros, and his parents deserved proper attention before I moved back into my main storyline. Thanks for reading! S


	18. Chapter 18 Celebrating Life

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 18

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, but rating will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Thanks Jebb! More soon!

Chapter 18 --- Celebrating Life

Elrond settled back against the tree, watching the other elves moving about the clearing. The past week had taken its toll on each of them, but he was pleased to see the lines of grief marking each face had begun to ease. His eyes, as had become their habit, sought and found Meril seated across the glade between her aunt and his mother. He found it amusing that both his mother and grandmother had taken her into their care, perhaps sensing the lack of maternal support she received from her own mother. He had not, however, missed the subtle matchmaking they had joined into with the rest of his family.

/How did I miss the signs for so long? Perhaps they realize they have a willing target in me and are no longer making as much effort to hide their scheming. I am willing… very willing, Valar help me! Humm… that is no longer the simple phrase it has always been. I do, quite literally, need the Valar's help if I am to have my chance with Meril/ he mused.

Sighing, he rested his head back against the tree and considered the harsh realities of his situation. Elrond had lived far too long to assume his desires alone would be enough to sway the Valar to consider his petition to seek an end to his marriage. /My desires… needs have seldom been of any concern to the Valar… or so it has so often seemed./

"Why do you persist in believing that… even in the face of what you have found here in these gardens? That is not true and you know it."

Startled from his inner musings, he looked up to find he had been joined by his old friend. "Do I, Mithrandir? I suppose you are right. I was blessed to live in fine homes, had my basic needs met in grand style and without worry… save for those early years, I was seldom subject to an authority of any save myself. I have indeed been given more than most and I take that for granted, _meldir_." (_friend_)

"While the station of your birth did afford you certain luxuries not shared by others, with them came great burdens and responsibilities. Most would never be able to comprehend the demands that have rested on your shoulders… rested there since you were, but an elfling." Moving to sit beside the peredhel, he added, "The Valar knew this, even as they love you all the more for it. You had the choice to ignore your duties, but you did not, even when it cost you greatly. The Valar know this as well. I must repeat myself… you are greatly loved by the Ainur."

A faint smile lifted Elrond's lips, even as his eyes remained fixed on the elleth across from him. /I am glad of this, but… the facts of my petition will not be affected by their affection./

"Have faith, _mellon nin_. Not even the Valar know what will ultimately sway them." (_my friend_)

The sounds of disturbed sleep whispered and groaned through the trees housing the talans. Concerned by the obvious distress of more than one of his kin and friends, Elrond rose and walked out onto the porch surrounding their temporary home. Within seconds, he realized the sounds were coming from several of the talans, preventing him from pinpointing the individuals suffering.

"What is it, Ada? Who needs our comfort?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Elrond watched as his sons moved to join him by the railing, flanking him on either side out of ancient habit. "I cannot say, _ion_, for it appears more than one member of our family is having dreams that disturb their hearts." (_son_)

"What can we do?" Elrohir asked. His attention caught by movement below, he leaned over the railing to see who was moving about. "Naneth'ra Melian and Mithrandir are below. Should we join them?"

Nodding, Elrond turned to follow his elder son down to the forest floor. "It seems you expected to hear the sounds of disturbed sleep since you have arrived so promptly. Can you tell us who suffers?"

Looking up from packing his pipe, Olórin studied the worried faces of the peredhil. "Your rehoused family and friends are facing the moment of their deaths. This will be the hardest memory for any of them to accept. Their time in Lord Námo's care prepared them for this… the return of their memories upon their second majority did likewise, but they have never truly been able to put that moment behind them. The mind is never prepared to face death, even when the person has no real fears as to their fate. Fear of death is a gift from our creator to save us from injury from reckless and dangerous behavior."

Sighing, Elrond took a seat beside his grandmother. After wrapping his arm around her, he reached over to lay a hand on his friend's arm. "You two know this better than most of the Ainur, having faced your own deaths."

"Aye, we do. I faded from grief in the time after my husband was killed. I could no longer contemplate life without him, so I went to the Halls of Waiting to be with him until he was rehoused. Fading is not, I suspect, the same as death by other means." Nodding toward Olórin, Melian observed, "As you know, our friend here met his fate battling one of our fallen brethren in the caverns of Moria. He had but a scant number of weeks to recover from his ordeal… then he had to return to life in Middle-earth to complete his mission for the Valar."

Studying the Maia, Elrond was once again amazed by his ability to shield his thoughts from even the most determined observer. "I asked you once… if you were really as calm and accepting of your fate as you would have us believe. You gave me you best evasive smile and lit your pipe… much as you are doing now. My reasons then are the same as they are now… I wanted to offer comfort and support to you for I well remembered the centuries after Glorfindel returned to us. I knew how his memories haunted him."

"I knew why you asked… why Glorfindel and your children asked. I was comforted by your concern, even if I was not yet ready to discuss my unexpected… at least to me, little adventure," he replied. "As I have long told you, the House of Elrond became my family and I cherish the love and support I always found there."

"So, the peoples of Lorien and Mirkwood did not offer you the same comforts, old friend?"

Looking up, they found they had been joined by the other elves in their party not currently suffering through memories of death. Smiling in response to Celeborn's teasing, the Maia replied, "In abundance. I was blessed by the friendship of many during my years in Middle-earth. I hold dear my memories of days spent in both realms."

Sweeping his hand in a grand gesture of welcome, he added, "Join us. We will not have long to wait before our comfort will be needed."

Sighing, Finarfin took a seat next to his daughter. "I had been wondering why I was called to accompany this group. I did not go to Middle-earth with them, so I have no real understanding of what you suffered. I did not arrive until the War of Wrath to lead the Noldor of Valinor and then I left to return home. There are so many others that are better equipped to comfort each of you. Yet, I failed to consider my brother would be alone in this particular moment. Neither Alaire nor I could comprehend what he faced when he stood before Melkor until tonight. His son would… but he has his own death to accept."

"Lord Irmo gifted you a dream of what happened?" Melian asked.

"Is such a memory a gift, my lady?" Dropping his head into his hands, the youngest of Finwë's sons began to weep. After a long moment he quieted. "I heard him tell the stories… they sounded so… grand and monumental. In truth, he was… magnificent… all that I supposed. Still… there are no words to describe the horror of watching your brother die… of the guilt at not being there to stand at his side."

Accepting his daughter's embrace, he murmured, "Tis so easy to forget the costs of war when we talk of only the brave deeds and valor of the combatants. I never understood why he went before tonight. He knew Melkor had to be stopped if there was to be an end to his evil… that there are some things worth fighting for, even dying to achieve. I only went because the Valar called me, but I never had the same conviction he had. I should have been there."

Shifting to his knees, Elrond reached out to place a comforting hand on his distant uncle's shoulder. "Nay. That was not the will of our creator. You were needed in Aman. As you did not agree with their decision, it would have been a far greater wrong for you to defy the Valar thus… a greater wrong than the act of defiance by those that went, for they went because they believed. Your time to fight Morgoth came when the Valar called. Tonight is the time for you to stand with your brother. You are right… he will need your support greatly."

Looking up into the shining silver eyes of the peredhel, he asked, "Could I not comfort him better if I had been there… shared the struggles and offered him my support?"

"I have seen many I loved die, Uncle. I was little more than a babe in arms when my child minder died trying to protect me and my twin, her throat slit before our eyes, when your nephews attacked my home. Her blood soaked my tunic and I was forced to wear that garment for days after. I saw and yet was helpless to prevent the death of your grandson… he as dear to me as a father." Taking a breath to steady his voice, Elrond continued. "My presence made no difference in what happened. Still, I will be there for Ereinion and the rest of my family as they ever have been for me. Celebrate and embrace their return… that is the true gift we have been given. Let your joy help them find healing. It is the reason you were summoned."

Holding the peredhel's gaze, the Noldorian King studied the one before him… so different, and yet so alike his beloved brother. In the past, he had failed to understand his brother's great pride in his descendant. He had, in fact, been more than a little embarrassed by his blood connection to the peredhel and the scandals that had followed his arrival in Aman. Understanding at last, Finarfin pulled the half-elf toward him and buried him in a tumultuous embrace. "I shall celebrate the return of my entire family, be they arrived from Mandos or Middle-earth. Thanks be to the Valar for such a gift!"

-----

Deep shadows still filled the talan as the sun had not yet risen to spread its light. Hearing the labored breathing of the elf huddled in the far corner, Elrond paused for a moment before announcing his presence. Unlike his uncle, he did not need a dream to understand the horror of his foster father's death. He had seen it, been haunted by it for millennia. He had only found comfort from that memory upon his arrival in Aman in the person of the elf waiting to greet him at the wharf.

Signaling for his sons and Cirdan to remain by the door, he whispered, "Ereinion? Tis Elrond."

Getting no response, the peredhel moved slowly to kneel beside the quaking elf. Reaching out to grasp the shoulder nearest him, he tried again. "Ereinion… Ada, you are not alone. Cirdan and my sons are here with me. You are not alone. Sauron is gone. He cannot cause you or anyone else harm ever again."

Frantic blue eyes locked with his. "Elrond? You are safe? Cirdan is safe?"

"Aye, Ada. We are both safe. You and Elendil made that possible. I was not hurt that day… other than my grief over your deaths," he offered. "I praise the Valar that I am here with you again. The sight of you waiting at the wharf for our ship to dock was one of the happiest in my life! You are safe… we are safe… Middle-earth is safe. You did well and now you can finally heal."

"Elrond… you and our family… friends are safe? Our warriors can go home at last?"

Realizing Ereinion was still caught in the moment of his death, Elrond reached to pull the shaking form against him. Hugging him tight, he promised, "Our warriors are already home, Ada. They are safe. Our friends are near and are safe as well. We are in the Blessed Lands… at the Gardens of Lorien. We will be healed of all of our grief. You will be whole again."

Clinging to his foster son, Ereinion began to cry. "I was so afraid I had failed you… our people. Dying… the pain was horrible, but… I was so afraid I had failed to protect you and our people. That I had failed…"

Feeling the other three kneel beside them, he was not surprised when their arms wrapped around the pair. "Do you feel that, Ereinion? Cirdan is here. My sons have joined us. My sons, Ereinion. What greater proof can I offer that I am safe… that you did not fail to protect us than my sons!"

Dazed eyes lifted to confirm Elrond's words. "Your sons? Elladan… Elrohir?"

"Aye, we are here, Adar'ra. You are not alone… we are safe," Elrohir soothed. "You did not fail."

-----

Elrond paused at the edge of the clearing to study the assembled from the cover of the shadows cast by the towering trees. He and his sons had spent the day moving from talan to talan… grouping to grouping, trying to sooth the battered spirits of their kin. He was relieved to hear the scattered laughter and see the smiles wreathing many of the faces around the glade. That his sons were now settled across from him with their loves cuddled close to their sides brought a smile to his lips.

Scanning the glade, he found his great-great grandfather seated with his wife and granddaughter, sharing a bottle of their limited supply of miruvor with Cirdan and Aerel. /I am glad I thought to bring several bottles with me. I can think of no better time to share it, even if we will have but little left. Perhaps I can ask the Lady Estë to inquire of the Lady Yavanna about a suitable place to plant our vines. I would dearly love to see them thrive./

To his right, he found Finarfin and Ereinion deep in conversation, a lovely Vanyar elleth seated next to his foster father. /Ada seems to be receiving personal attention from his beautiful companion. Lady Estë's attendant has been spending a lot of time in his company these last few days… and he seems quite happy with this fact. Perhaps he has finally found his mate… though he has done more than this share of 'looking'. I wonder if he realizes Lissë is the great-granddaughter of Ingwë? He is not known to have much regard for the Noldor./

Looking to his left, he found his Grandmother Nimloth and his great-great-grandparents trading stories with Galadriel and Celeborn, the younger Lorien ellyn sitting nearby absorbing their tales. A little further away, Lindir and his family were gathered around Glorfindel and Gwing giving the couple their support. /I am glad to see Glorfindel is looking better. I was worried about him this morning, but he seems to be moving away from his grief and the lingering fears left from his death. Gwing has been good for him… and he for her./

Near the middle of the glade, the rest of his family was lounging and talking quietly. His mother had struck up a conversation with Mithrandir and the two were debating the merits of dwarven ale, to the amusement of Gildor and Silael. His great-grandfather Turgon and his grandfather Tuor had found a chess set and were focused on their game.

Concerned that he had not located Meril, he stepped into the glade looking around more closely, assuming she was sitting among the others. Frowning when he did not find her, he took another step only to be stopped by a small hand on his arm. Glancing to his side, he felt his face relax into a smile. "Meril… I was wondering where you had gone."

Smiling up at the elf lord, she pulled his harp from behind her back. "I was looking for you, my lord. We have been asked to play for our family. Elrohir gave me your harp to give to you when you returned from your walk. Lindir has his lyre and I have my flute. Will you join us?"

"I can think of nothing I would rather do, _Lirimaer_. Are you sure you are ready to play for an audience again?" he asked, worried she had been placed in a position she was not yet ready to face. (_lovely one_)

Blushing slightly at his obvious concern, Meril nodded. "I am… I think. It is not as if we would be playing before strangers. These are our family and friends. I have no fears in their company. Besides, I need to get over my fear of playing before an audience if I am to help teach classes… assuming you still wish me to teach."

"Indeed, I do. Nothing has happened to change that, nor will it." Relieved by the determined expression on her face, he gave her a pleased smile. Offering her his arm, he bowed slightly. "Very well then… led on and I shall gladly follow. Have you and Lindir decided what we should play?"

"Nay, but… may I propose we play the piece the two of you composed that you taught me during our last few times playing together? It is lovely and …"

-----

Evening had settled over the gardens as the trio moved into the center of the gathering preparing to play. Word of the impromptu concert had quickly spread throughout the woods and glades of Lorien and, to Meril's discomfort, a large crowd had gathered well beyond their small circle. Numerous attendants and residents of the area settled amongst their family, along with several elves visiting the gardens for healing. A hush fell over the crowd as six bright lights approached from the woods.

Falling to their knees, the assembled found themselves joined by the Lord and Lady of the Gardens, as well as, the Valier Yavanna and Vána and their spouses Aulë and Oromë. "We have heard we are to be treated to a performance by three of Middle-earth's finest musicians. Our dear Melian has often told us of your gift. If you have no objections, we would very much like to hear you play," Irmo proposed, his gentle gaze falling on the nervous elleth sheltered between the two ellyn.

"Have no worries, dear ones. We, as with all of Eru Ilúvatar's creations, love music. It was one of the greatest gifts bestowed upon us. I hope our presence will not make you uncomfortable. Try and I think you will find it touches us all in ways nothing else can… heals the spirit more profoundly than words could ever hope to do," Estë whispered.

Soothed by their loving words, Meril felt her fears drop away. Smiling, she rose and curtsied to the Valar. "We would be honored, my ladies… my lords."

-----

Their music is profound, yet lovely. It is unlike any we have heard in Aman in recent millennia, Yavanna observed, her thoughts carrying to the others of her kindred. Their talents are impressive.

Indeed, they are. There is an… energy and passion to the music that is refreshing, Vána offered. It has been so long since last I traveled about Middle-earth. Is their music a reflection of that land… their time there?

Tilting his head to enjoy a sequence, Irmo nodded his head. It is very much a reflection of the time they spent in those oft troubled lands. It has given their _fëar _astonishing depth; their hearts have known suffering, as well as, joy in ways seldom seem in this realm. (_spirits_)

They fell silent for a time, drinking in the performance in a way only those with a profound connection to music can. The minstrel Lindir is a consummate musician and plays with great feeling. He has found his place in the piece without crowding the other two. They play in complete harmony, Aulë mused, his attention focused on the three.

Tis hardly surprising… the other two have begun to form a bond. Their fëar speak to each other, each sparking and lighting the other to a deeper connection to the music. The ellyn wrote this composition, but the elleth understands it to a profound degree because she is drawn to the peredhel's spirit… is connected to it, Oromë concluded.

Estë glanced at the Hunter, intrigued by his insight. Smiling slightly, she asked, I thought my husband and I were the ones gifted with such insight into the spirits of our charges, my dear friend?

A faint nod accompanied his reply. It does not take a great deal of insight to see this, dear Estë. The music announces it as loudly as if they were shouting their love for all to hear… thought I have no concerns they have or would behave in an inappropriate way. Look… there! The love they share fairly sparkles between them.

I do not dispute this, _mellon nin_. What does this tell us? Does this imply that Eru sanctions their match? Irmo asked, not expecting an answer. (_my friend_)

Unable to answer that question, the Valar let their thoughts return to the music and the magic it was weaving across the glade. They knew the time was soon coming when they would be forced to answer this question, but this night was not that time. For tonight, there was music and the celebration of life.

-----

A/N - Lissë is Quenya for honey. I think its time the former High King settled down… not that courting the great-granddaughter of Ingwë will be all that settling!

A/N – Yavanna is one of the most powerful of the Valar, one of the Aratar or the Eight. She is responsible for all growing things (though her younger sister Vána was responsible for flowers and birds, but not turning letters… sorry, bad American joke!). I should point out that Yavanna grew miruvórë, the source of the flowers used to make the 'nectar of the Valar' in her gardens in Valimar. It appears (and I am using this interpretation) that miruvor is from a related, but different plant that only grew in the valleys of Imladris. From its fruit, the elves made a cordial that was reputed to be therapeutic. Since it was so important to his people, Elrond might well have brought some cuttings to try and grow it in Aman… or I think he might.

A/N – I agree with several readers that Tuor may well have been given immortality for his great service to the Valar when he and Indril sailed, so he's joined his family in Lorien. This does make me wonder why Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, and Gimli did not receive the same, but then again, mortality was a gift to the Secondborn.

A/N – The other Valar often visited the Gardens at Lorien, drawn by the soothing waters of the Lake and the comfort of the gardens themselves. I did not think it was too unexpected for several to visit and come to hear the performance.

A/N – Buckle your seatbelts because the next couple of chapters deal with Haldir and Celebrian. They will be angsty, so consider this fair warning! You can't hurt people the way they did and then make it all go away with cookies and lemonade. I believe in the profound importance of people taking responsibility for their actions, the emotional release gained from a sincere apology, the power of forgiveness, and the hope of staring over… just don't expect a big group hug --- at least one involving our four principle characters!

While it may be possible for Celebrian and Haldir to rebuild some sort of relationships with the others, the best anyone could expect for their dealings with Elrond and Meril will be for them to be able to move beyond the past and go on with their lives. They will never be friends or share close relationships. You may be able to rebuild the trust of someone you betrayed once… and I do mean may be able. Repeated betrayal destroys trust and without trust their can be no relationship, so don't expect Meril to be discussing the latest fashion trends with Celebrian or for Elrond and Haldir to be sitting around knocking back a few while they discuss whatever sport is big in Valinor. (Though the mental image of those two lounging on the sofa with a plate of nachos and a few cold ones, shouting at the telly over a botched call by the ref in elven football or, worse yet, watching Nascar is almost to much to resist… but I will!)


	19. Chapter 19 Paying the Piper

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 19 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N - I apologize for not noting this earlier, but the symbol I've been using to denote mindspeak/farspeak doesn't show up in docs send to Fanfiction. I'll go back and correct the earlier chapters with by marking the passages in **bold highlights** as I have inthis chapter. I don't thnk its the best solution, but I can't find another symbol that it will accept. Suggestions appreciated! A / still refers to the speaker's own thoughts. Again, sorry. This is only the second story I've posted, so please put it down to a newbie's mistake!

Thanks Jebb foryour continued support! I confess I have a soft spot for Gil-Galad, so I couldn't leave him all alone... going from one elleth to the next. What kind of life is that for an elf? Can you hear him laughing? GRIN!

Chapter 19 --- Paying the Piper… uh, Flutist

It did not immediately alarm him when, two days later, Lissë _the Vanyar healer/attendant of Estë introduced in the last chapter _appeared at the edge of the forest during the evening meal. The Vanyar had become a frequent attendee at their meals, a place quickly made for her at Ereinion's side. /I am relieved to see the last of the guilt and worry begin to fall away from his spirit, and I am more than willing to credit this to her soothing company./

The sudden appearance of both Melian and Mithrandir at her side, sent a shiver of premonition down his spine. Elrond felt his chest clinch, as he realized the day they had all been dreading had arrived. Seeing her grandson's face pale, Melian glided over to rest her hands on his shoulders, keeping him from rising.

**Relax, _pen vuil_. You do not have to face this first day. Her parents, the twins, and his siblings will need to see them first. Worry not for we will be with them. The worst of Celebrian's anger is from the guilt she still refuses to acknowledge. Sadly, the worst of that will be directed at you and Meril, not those I have named**. (_dear one_)

**Why so late, Naneth'ra? The day is almost over.**

Smiling at the question, Melian bent to press a kiss to the top of Elrond's head. Consider **that my lady sleeps most of the day. Her calling is to aid those in need of rest and healing, thus the night is the time she calls us to her. The night is part of the very nature of Lady Estë, as it is part of me, her attendant. That is why the night speaks so strongly to your spirit, _ion_.** (_son_)

A ripple of amusement coursed through his mind at this unexpected insight into his love of the night before the seriousness of the moment reasserted itself. **My sons… my dear friends… are they ready to face this, Naneth'ra.**

**I believe they are… I do not believe my lady would allow them to face this challenge if they were not. It will be difficult for them, but I will be there and give them support in your stead. Relax, _ion_. Play your music with Lindir and our beautiful Meril. It will sooth us all, for it will carry to the place of their meeting, she suggested, before pressing a final kiss to his head.** (_son_)

In a gentle voice, the Maia announced, "Galadriel… Celeborn… _gwanûn_… _pynneth_, the time has come. They have seen what they must and are again alert. I know not how they will react when they see you, but you will not be alone in facing this moment. Come… you need to follow us." (_pair of twins_) (_young ones_)

Looking at the others grouped around the table, she added, "I have asked Elrond to invite Lindir and Meril to play with him tonight. Perhaps, others of you may want to join them in song. The music will sooth us all for it touches us in ways words cannot. Worry not for our family and friends… we will keep them in our care."

-----

Elrond's fingers froze on the strings of his harp as he spotted his kin returning to the glade. Setting it aside, he quickly rose and hurried over to assist Celeborn and Elladan in guiding Galadriel toward the comfort of the fire. "Galadriel, dear one, was it that bad?"

Tear-filled blue eyes lifted to meet his. Feeling her despair as keenly as if it was his own, he bent to lift her trembling form into his arms, noting the toll the evening had taken on the other two. Calling to Lindir, he asked, "_Meldir_, would you gather herbs from my medical kit so that we can brew a soothing tea for our family? Meril, would you please request that a kettle of hot water be brought along with honey and cups?" (_friend_)

Seeing them hurry off, Elrond carried his charge to the comfortable chair his mother-in-law favored near the fire. Urging Celeborn into the chair beside her, he looked over to judge the state of his sons and the three siblings. "Come _pynneth_. Take seats around the fire and let us comfort you." (_young ones_)

Elrohir settled near the fire pulling Himiel into his lap. Her brothers dropped wearily to the ground beside them. Pleased to see Maidhlos take Elladan by the hand and pull him to sit near his twin, Elrond refocused his attention on his father-in-law. "Celeborn, there was… no improvement in their condition?"

Sighing, the Sindar reached over to grasp his wife's hands. "Nay, there was. They were both lucid. Haldir gives me great hope, for he was deeply contrite over his behavior. He fell at our feet, sobbing and begging our forgiveness. That alone was… exhausting."

Knowing the answer before he asked, he pressed. "And Celebrian?"

In a soft whisper, Galadriel answered. "She is lucid, but filled with anger. She blames us all for her condition… shows no sign of taking responsibility for her actions. I am greatly worried for her spirit. Haldir and I took the brunt of her anger."

Accepting a cup of the tea liberally sweetened with honey from Meril, Elrond knelt in front of Galadriel and gently freed her hands from their grip on Celeborn's. Easing the warm mug between her stiff fingers, he soothed. "Drink this for me, _pen vuil_. It will calm your spirit and allow us to consider this first meeting with a little more detachment. Celeborn, please drink yours too. It will comfort Galadriel to see you do so." (_dear one_)

Settling back, he watched to see his sons and the three Lorien siblings begin to sip from the mugs being pressed into their hands by their concerned family. Knowing it would take the herbs a little time to work their magic, he rose and moved over to talk with Mithrandir, Lissë and his grandmother. "Was it as bad as they say?"

Sighing, Olórin nodded his head. "Aye, it was exhausting and not all we had hoped, but it was not all bad. As Celeborn noted, Haldir gives us great hope for his recovery for he seems ready to accept any and all responsibility for his conduct."

"And, Celebrian remains unwilling to accept any blame for hers?"

Catching his hand, Melian reminded him, "This is not unexpected. She has been very reluctant to acknowledge the wrongs she has done in the past and has fought us since her arrival. I greatly fear it will take stronger measures than the loving attempts of her parents and sons. While she has wounded them greatly, their worry for her survival may well prevent them from being able to force her to see the truth. This may require sterner stuff… someone that can see the need to shock her out of her complacency."

A grim smile came to his lips. "I take that to mean me. I must confront her."

Speaking for the first time, Lissë proposed, "Consider this, my lord. Your relationship with her is sundered beyond redemption. I see this clearly… and I suspect my lord and lady know this too. With the exception of your sons, your house has no reason to be overly gentle in confronting her conduct. She needs to hear this from those that know the truth… and who will have no qualms about challenging her self-delusions. Sadly, she still believes you desire her and that… she is an object of passionate regard from the ellyn of Middle-earth, highly regarded by all."

A bitter snort of laughter from behind them alerted them of Ereinion and Glorfindel's arrival. "Tis a delusion she has long had. She tried many times without success to… seduce me and others of our house, convinced we found her irresistible. I never told you this Elrond… though you may have guessed. I saw no reason to add to your grief at her lax conduct."

"Lax conduct! A married elleth attempting to seduce her husband's closest friends goes well beyond such an innocuous description," Ereinion muttered, his arm settling on his foster son's shoulders in silent support.

"There… that is the type of reaction to her conduct that we must force her to acknowledge. Elrond, it need not be you that must bear the entire brunt of this effort, though much will fall to you and, perhaps, Meril… if she is willing. I feel quite comfortable that any of our family would gladly offer their opinion to her, as much for their own healing as hers," Olórin suggested. "And yes, Lissë, the House of Elrond is my family. I am more than willing to offer my opinion of Celebrian for she has hurt many I hold dear!"

Smothering a grin at the Maia's comments, she glanced up at the tall elf standing to her side, the sparkle in his blue eyes pulling at her heart. "I well understand, Lord Olórin. I too find this family most... endearing."

-----

"Meril… may we talk to you, _pen vuil_?" (_dear one_)

Glancing back over her shoulder, she paused at the foot of the talan she was sharing with her aunt and uncle. "Yes, Mithrandir? What can I do for you, _mellon nin_?" (_my friend_)

Taking her hand, he bent to press a kiss to it before tucking it into the crook of his arm. "I would ask you to join us for a brief conversation before your retire for the night… or what is left of it, my dear."

As he guided her back to the small group waiting near the dying fire, Meril was not surprised to see her uncle and aunt follow them. "Mithrandir, is this not something that can wait for the morn? We are all tired and have many difficult days still to face," Gildor observed.

"Indeed we do, old friend. That is what we wish to discuss. We wish to speak with Meril tonight to give her time to decide how and to what extent she wishes to involve herself with the healing of the two fading elves," the Maia replied. "Meril has already suffered greatly at their hands and has been a source of great comfort to us all these past days. We would not ask more of her than she feels comfortable offering."

Confused, Meril scanned the group. Finding Elrond's gentle, worried gaze, she asked, "I do not fully understand what you are asking of me? I… assumed I would need to see them at some point if they must take responsibility for their conduct. Is there more I can do?"

Holding her gaze, he suggested, "That is for you to decide. I feel you should be exposed to this situation as little as possible, for Celebrian has shown no ability to control her emotions and is lashing out at all those around her. She has already shown her willingness to target you for her cruelty and I would spare you more of that if it was my decision to make, but I have no right to bar you from assisting in their treatment."

"Elrond, what do you mean when you say 'treatment'?" Silael asked. "This term worries me for it implies Meril would be exposed to… Celebrian at her worst. We all know just how bad Celebrian at her worst can be. Our niece has suffered enough at her hand."

"Perhaps, I should answer that. We feel, having seen the lack of success her parents and sons had in prompting her to accept responsibility for her actions, that a more aggressive approach may be required," Lissë responded. "Our lady feels she must be shocked into awareness. The confrontation you had with her in the park in Valimar triggered her current crisis… as did your confrontation with her at her parent's home, Elrond. Her parents and sons fear for her survival too strongly to be able to challenge her. She is unlikely to respond to their approach for it allows her to continue to hide and evade responsibility for her actions."

Feeling the color drain from her face, Meril gasped, "I am responsible for this!"

Reaching out to catch her hands, the healer soothed, "I said that not to blame you. She brought this crisis on herself by her continued willful disregard for the welfare of others. You did nothing wrong by standing up for yourself. You bear no guilt in this, Meril. I merely meant that your spirited response got through to her and rattled her composure. This must happen if she is to be saved. It was a good thing that confrontation happened when it did or she would have continued to fade past the point where she could be helped. You did her a great favor by refusing to accept her cruelty, so stop blaming yourself!"

Taking a steadying breath, she asked, "You wish for me to… argue with her as I did that day in the park?"

"In a manner of speaking… more correctly we would propose you confront her with your unvarnished opinion of her conduct and refuse to let her get away with her attempts to turn the conversation away from her actions. Can you do this, Meril?" Lissë pressed.

"I…"

"I see no reason for Meril to be subjected to this, my lady! She has suffered more than enough from her cousin's conduct and I fail to see the need to open her up to yet more! As both Ereinion and Mithrandir have noted, most of members of our family would relish the opportunity to confront Celebrian about her behavior. Meril owes Celebrian nothing," Elrond asserted, his worry for the elleth clear in his eyes.

The group fell silent as all eyes turned to Meril to hear her response. Sighing, she looked around her at the concerned faces watching her. Letting her gaze again lock with Elrond's, she observed, "I do not feel I owe Celebrian anything for Celebrian's sake, but I do feel I owe her parents and sons my full support. I think it is also likely I need this chance to… purge my own anger and hurt. If she fails to respond to the others, I will do what I can. I do not think I could live with myself if I failed to help… and she fades."

-----

Elrond paced the confines of the lakeside pavilion like a caged mountain lion. He had not slept well the night before and the wait until nightfall had done little to settle his nerves. /I am not nervous in the sense I fear her… or perhaps I do. She has always had an unfailing ability to find my insecurities and use them against me. Then too, I wish this matter to be resolved so that I can move on with my life and petition the Valar. I need to know their decision so that I can make plans. In either case, I will put my marriage behind me./

"So, regardless of our decision, you consider your marriage to be over?"

Stunned that he had not heard his approach, Elrond turned quickly and dropped to his knees before the Vala. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not hear your approach."

Smiling, Irmo motioned for the peredhel to rise. "Though you possess a great deal of the magic of you ancestress, none, but one of my kindred could hear a Vala approach, so no apology is needed. You fascinate me, I must confess, _penneth_, for you are such a wonderful blend of Maia, Eldar, and Edain." (_young one_)

Embarrassed by the comment, Elrond felt a faint blush creep up his throat to color his face a bright red. Laughing with genuine affection for his companion, the Vala motioned for Elrond to walk with him. "You have not answered my question… do you consider you marriage at an end regardless of whether or not we grant your petition?"

Nodding his head, Elrond responded. "I do, my lord. While I will not be free to pursue another relationship, I have no desire to share my life with Celebrian ever again. She has betrayed my trust and the trust of all I hold dear. Without trust, there can be no meaningful relationship. Tis better for us both to acknowledge this and make separate lives for ourselves."

"Can trust not be rebuilt over time if sufficient care and respect nurture it, _penneth_?" Smiling as he saw Elrond's reaction his calling the peredhel 'young one', he added, "And, to us, you are quite young, Elrond. You are but a small fraction of our age." (_young one_)

Returning the smile, he observed, "It is all a matter of perspective, my lord. I feel… very old some days. As for trust, it can, perhaps, be rebuilt if the offense is within certain bounds. But, when it stretches over millennia and involves the repeated reoccurrence of the same behavior… the habitual disregard for the feelings and welfare of others, not just mine… I see no basis for trust. I find what she did to my children… her parents… Meril, the hardest to accept. The most I hope for is to put this matter behind me sufficiently so that I can move on with my life."

"We often find it harder to forgive the wrongs done to those we care about than those done to ourselves. We feel helpless in the face of others grief, while we can stoically bare our own." Smiling, he answered the unasked question in his companion's eyes. "And, yes, the Valar feel the pain of those we love when they grieve… feel pain when one of our charges turns their anger against us."

Recalling his own, often angry thoughts, Elrond felt shame for his actions. "I am sorry, my lord… I did not think…"

A warm hand came to rest on the peredhel's shoulder. "Thank you, _penneth_, but you never lashed out at us. It grieved us to see you feeling so forsaken and alone, for you never were. Our creator set heavy burdens upon your shoulders and you saw them through… even when you wanted to rebel and impose your own will. We have great pride in you, _penneth_. Your unique heritage lent you skills and insight that were not possible for one of only one race. You are indeed special." (_young one_)

Seeing the affect his words had had on the peredhel, Irmo turned the conversation to a new topic, giving him a chance to compose himself. "We very much enjoy your music. It is refreshing and full of life. The song you and Meril played last night was especially poignant. Does it have a name and when did you write it?"

Relieved to have a new topic to occupy his thoughts, Elrond answered. "We have not yet named it, my lord. I often hear music… that has no obvious source. It comes to me from my very spirit. Lindir has the same experience and has produced works of unimagined beauty. We recently discovered Meril also hears music in this manner, but does not yet know how to retain the memory. We are working with her to develop this skill. The music you asked about was one that came to us both unbidden, but which shared harmony and balance, so that the two parts wove together without effort. I remember her part, as well as, my own, so I committed the music to paper before retiring last night."

Startled, a rare occurrence for a Vala, Irmo came to an abrupt halt. "That lovely music was… spontaneous and unrehearsed?"

Puzzled by the reaction he was getting, the half-elf nodded. "Aye, my lord. Lindir and I have long done this; it is the source of many of our best compositions, both alone and in collaboration. Meril does this as well, but has not yet learned to connect the music to her conscious memory so that she may retain it once the moment passes. Both Lindir and I have taken to recording her music in case it only comes to her once, but have not yet shown them to her wanting her to learn to do this without our aid."

"Is this gift common among the musicians of Middle-earth?"

"Common? Nay, it is not, but I know of several others that have this gift. Lindir's youngest son, Melpomaen has it and my foster son, Estel had the talent, as well. My twin and I discovered we had it while learning music from Lindir during our youth in Lindon. Elros produced many lovely pieces during his lifetime. Some of his line displayed it, especially among the Dúnedain that sheltered with us in Imladris after the throne of Gondor was lost. There are also minstrels from Mirkwood and the Grey Havens that heard music from their spirits. More rarely, there were musicians thus gifted among the other peoples of Middle-earth. I obtained copies of their works when possible and added them to our collection in Imladris… brought them with me to Aman," he concluded.

"Indeed! I would enjoy hearing them," the Vala confessed. Looking deep into his companion's eyes, he asked, "Estel… King Elessar of Gondor?"

"Aye, my lord. I named him Estel when he came to live with us as a young child, hoping to keep him safe from Sauron until he reached his majority and was ready to accept his destiny," Elrond offered, his eyes misting over with memories of those days. "He reminded me of my twin in many ways, including his talent for music."

'You will see them all again, _penneth_, when Eru has finished his song, so grieve not. As for this gift, I suspect… and I will discuss this with my brethren, that your music is a part of his song… Eru's way of touching your lives and keeping his children engaged in his vision. If I am right, tis a greater gift than you realized, for he has made you singers in the great choir," the Vala proposed. (_young one_)

Pausing, he seemed to be listening. After a moment, he looked down into his companion's stunned eyes. "I have enjoyed our conversation, _penneth_, and we will talk again, but my wife informs me she is ready for you to attend her. Have faith. These difficult days will soon pass away and you will have the chance to rebuild your life as Eru wills it." (_young one_)

-----

**Did you hear our conversation, _meleth nin?_** (_my love_)

**Aye, I did, beloved. I have long suspected Elrond bore such a gift, but that others might likewise hear the Song in this manner… Manwë will know, and likely Varda as well**, Estë replied. Pausing for a moment, she suggested, **If they have this connection to the One, is it possible we have found the source of their dream… the one you did not gift them**.

**Tis a possibility, my wife. It seems we will have much to discuss with our kindred when we are called to hear Elrond's petition at Máhanaxar. There is much that we had not expected, that must be considered**, Irmo concluded.

**Indeed, _melme_… indeed**. _(love_)

-----

A/N – Máhanaxar is the place of council and judgment for the Valar. Located near the gates of Valimar; it is also called the Ring of Doom.


	20. Chapter 20 Revelations

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 20 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

A/N - Thanks Jebb! Elrond gets his turn this chapter. Celebrian has a lot to answer!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

Chapter 20 --- Revelations

Hearing Elrond enter the room behind her, Celebrian turned to face the elf she had grudgingly agreed to marry many millennia ago. Seeing the placid, detached expression on his carefully composed face, a vicious sneer twisted her features as centuries of anger took control of her unstable emotions. "My dear husband, how nice of you to take the time to pay me a visit! Have you come to tell me you plan to have me removed from Lorien, as you plan to remove me from your life?"

Clamping down of his anger, Elrond tilted his head and replied in a calm voice, knowing it would infuriate her. "I was not aware I had such power as to dictate who may reside in these gardens… but no matter. I frankly do not care where you choose to live, provided it is not near me. As you have not been troubled with my opinions as to your… sleeping arrangements previously, I doubt they will trouble you now."

"Oh, that is right… I had forgotten. You no longer find me desirable and do not wish to win me back. Perhaps, you have had enough time alone with your hand to develop some skill… your skills as a lover to an elleth were unremarkable, so I suppose it did take you many centuries to improve your technique with no one to guide you," she taunted.

"I am sure you are right. You, after all, have had such extensive experience with a multitude of lovers, you must surely qualify as an authority at this point. For my part, I found little to arouse my passion for sharing a bed with you once I saw past your limited physical appeal," he responded, his voice deliberately bland.

"'Limited physical appeal'! Of course I took lovers… I did not wish to die of boredom waiting for you to develop some semblance of passion and skill! It is well known I am considered the greatest beauty of Middle-earth. Only someone of your limited capacities could fail to see this!" she shouted. "You are only a half-elf, so I should not be surprised! Your polluted bloodline cost me my daughter!"

"You seem confused, dear wife on several points, so let me be clear. My ancestress Lúthien is considered the greatest beauty of Middle-earth… indeed the most fair of all the children of Eru. My daughter bore her likeness and came to share that title." Focusing a cold and contemptuous sneer in her direction, he added, "The only title you might hold is greatest whore of Middle-earth, but that is merely the opinion of all that know you."

Flying into a rage, Celebrian raised her hands, intent upon striking him. With little effort, Elrond pulled her arms to her side and forced her to sit in a nearby chair. "Calm yourself! Surely none of this comes as a surprise. You have been an outcast in Valinor for over two centuries for your conduct. You have openly lived with an elf that was not your husband. You paraded your adultery before the eyes of Aman, pawing and kissing him in public places. You have no pride or shame!"

"As for Arwen, your conduct cost you her love. She learned of your affairs while in Lorien grieving your sailing and was greatly hurt by your wanton behavior. She divided her time thereafter between Lorien and Imladris wanting to support me, as well as, her grandparents. On one of those trips, she met Aragorn, out of my sight and counsel. When she came home to Imladris, her heart was already lost to him." Panting with the suppressed rage he had held inside for centuries on this point, he forced himself away from her, fearing he might strike her in his hurt and anger.

"Had you stayed and lived in honor of the vows you took before the Valar, she might well have been in Imladris when he came to me as a baby… helped raise him and come to think of him as her brother as the twins did. But you did not… and we will never know if any of that would have changed the course of her history," he shouted, the pain of this thought still a raw wound to his spirit.

"You bring a mere mortal into your home… raise him as your son and dare to blame me for her decision to be counted among the Secondborn? You are not a true elf for you were not born to our life! I doomed my child by my foolish decision to marry one such as you!" she cried, boney fingers digging into the grain of the chair's arms.

"Indeed we come to the heart of it do we not? You did not want to marry me any more than I wanted to marry you. But I took my vows accepting my choice and committed to the sanctity of our marriage. You did not. You lacked the courage to refuse to marry me for duty alone and lacked the honor to take your vows in truth! You knew full well any child of mine would have to choose their destiny and still you agreed to have children… too weak to refuse and too selfish to accept your responsibility." Turning back to glare at her, he added, "As for whether or not Arwen would have chosen differently had you been there to support her as a mother should, again, we will never know. All I do know is she is dead and you abandoned us to go to Aman hoping to avoid the responsibilities of wife, mother, and Lady of the Imladris… as you ever did!"

Outraged, she glared up at Elrond, her fury twisting her features into a caricature of their former beauty. "You did not want to marry me? You lie! I was a great prize… far beyond what should have been your lot! Had he lived, I was destined to marry the High King and rule at his side as his Queen!"

Caught off guard, Elrond was unable to stifle the laugh her words produced. "Marry Ada? He found you shallow and vapid even then! Had he lived, there would have been no need to worry about the unity of the eldar of Middle-earth and you offered him nothing else to entice him. I, on the other hand, did not have the luxury of such a choice. I had my duty and I foolishly assumed marriage, a bond… children would help you finally mature and become a desirable companion. I was sadly mistaken, for you were incapable of committing to any of that!"

With a shriek of rage, she leapt from her chair. "A desirable companion? Ha! I was desired by all that saw me! Your own retainers wanted me… I saw it in their eyes!"

Laughing again, he smirked. "I will not waste my breath arguing that ridiculous point. My friends and family… you never understood that they are not 'my retainers', but my family did you? In any case, they are here and will gladly let you know what they think of you. In fact, they are quite looking forward to telling you… in great detail, as will Ereinion. I can hear them lining up in anticipation of the chance!"

"And, while I do not deny there were many that willing gave you a tumble, they were only interested in that… a tumble. Anyone that spends time with you quickly realizes there is nothing to you other than a pretty surface. Most elves expect more for there to be true desire," he mocked, knowing he had lost the last of his control in the face of his long standing anger and bitterness.

"A tumble…" her derisive tone warning him of an attack.

"Excuse me… I forgot who I was talking to for a moment and used terms more respectful of a lady's sensibilities. I meant fuck… they only wanted a fuck," he inserted, the sneer firmly fixed on his face. "Does that clear up any confusion you might have had as to my meaning?"

"How dare you! You forget to whom you speak!"

Elrond stood for a moment studying his wife, the bitterness and self-hatred that was eating her away from the inside showing clearly in her sunken features. The fresh, breathtaking beauty she had possessed as a young elleth had long ago begun to fade, along with her spirit. Saddened by this realization he felt his anger subside for the moment. "Nay, I do not. I am talking to the greatest disappointment of my life."

Sighing, he turned away exhausted and depressed. "I am sorry if you thought their regard for you was more significant. You were a married elleth, so they could not have even hoped to brag about their conquest for fear of being ostracized by our people. Adultery is a serious offense to our people. They only wanted sex, Celebrian, nothing more and you freely gave it. You betrayed me, our children, your parents… the Valar, but more tragically, you betrayed yourself. Until you face that, there is no hope for your recovery."

-----

"I was worried we would have to intervene, but he found his control in the end and did well."

"Aye, he did, thought he has so much bitterness still locked inside his heart. I had hoped we had helped him free himself of its weight, but it seems we have much still to help him resolve," Estë observed, turning to face her husband.

"Did you listen to our conversation prior to his coming here, beloved? I finally understand he is in earnest… he will never accept her back into his life, even if we succeed in helping her finally take responsibility for her actions. If he must live alone, he will, for their marriage is over. She has hurt him too badly, shattered his trust too completely for there to ever be reconciliation," Irmo mused. "I begin to think we would do them both a disservice to urge such a thing. He needs a new start and he cannot have it with her… nor can she with him. We both know some hurts go too deep to heal, they can only be set to one side so the person can again move ahead."

"Do you think he is too wounded to ever be able to trust another?"

The Vala walked to one of the archways of the pavilion that overlooked the water and studied the play of moonlight on the smooth surface of the lake. Taking his time to consider the facts before him, Irmo let an answer form in his heart. "That is possible, but I do not think it is the case with Elrond. He has been fortunate to have the love and support of many good people in his life. I think, once he has freed his spirit of his anger and bitterness, he will emerge all the stronger for this sad experience. He will know Celebrian is the exception rather than the rule and be able to trust again. He is falling deeply in love… something I doubt he ever expected would happen given his history."

Moving to stand at his side, Estë slid her arm around his waist. "So, my husband, can I assume from your comments that you have decided in his favor regarding his coming petition?"

"I have not made a final decision, beloved, but I am pondering the basic questions we must answer… did a marriage bond ever exist between them? If it did not form as it should have, is there even a marriage to end? Further, do we consign him to living alone forever… Meril, as well, for she will love no other save him, by tying him to vows he took in truth, but which Celebrian did not? And if Oromë is correct, do we ignore the bond forming between Elrond and Meril… something that bespeaks the blessings of the One?"

-----

"You are out late, _Lirimaer_. I must say I enjoyed hearing you play just now." (_lovely one_)

Startled, Meril spun around to face him, shifting to slide to the edge of the large boulder where she had been sitting beside the lake. "Ai! Elrond! I did not hear you walk up!"

"I am sorry, Meril. I assumed you saw me returning from the pavilion across the way. I did not mean to startle you so," he soothed, walking over to place a comforting hand on her arm.

A shy grin lit her face as she admitted, "I was lost in my music and should have seen your approach. I am fine… just on edge." Looking up into his weary silver eyes, she asked, "Are you alright? I take it that your meeting did not go well from the grief in your eyes."

Feeling the comfort that always came to him from her company, he moved to sit beside her on the boulder. "It was… difficult. She does not seem to have any grasp of the harm she has caused by her conduct. I finally saw what so devastated Galadriel and Celeborn yesterday. Her spirit is truly damaged… and more troubling still is the damage was wrought by her own hand. I truly begin to doubt we will save her."

A gasp left her lips at his words. "She is… in that bad a state?"

"Aye, she is. I have been angry and bitter for so long. I finally had the opportunity to tell her exactly what I thought of her without fear of hurting my sons or her parents… was doing just that…" He came to an abrupt halt in the middle of his thought.

Covering his hand where it lay between them on the cool surface of the boulder, she pressed, "What happened, Elrond? Do not bottle your grief up inside you for you do not need to do that. I will listen. I may not have advice or words of wisdom to offer to aid you, but I will listen."

Touched by her gentle comfort, he tilted his head to study her. Once again he was struck by the fragile beauty of her features, the warm blue of her eyes… the light that shone from her being. "I felt… sad and depressed. These feelings swamped me without warning and I… felt sorry for her. Celebrian has spent her entire life running away from her own life… running away from responsibility and commitment. She has finally run as far as she can and has nowhere else to go. I saw the terror in her eyes… like a wounded animal, snared in a hunter's trap."

Sighing, he let his hand turn so that he could grasp hers. "Do not think I am excusing her for what she has done, but… as much as she hurt us all, she hurt herself more. I was not prepared for that revelation… to see the utter ruin she has made of her life."

Staring out across the lake, he confessed, "I have approached these past days assuming she would either fade or would be helped and would then go away to bother us no more. I can still walk away from her for we have no future together, at least none that I would want. But my sons… her parents do not have that option. I doubt she will be able to make decisions for herself for many years even if she does not fade. I had not let myself think in terms of the time this might take."

They sat in silence for a long time, the unease of their spirits lulled into a temporary peace by the gentle sounds of the lake and the nearby woods. "Elrond, I must admit I have been wondering if she would recover quickly, given the state into which she had fallen when you brought her here. There is no help for this. Our family will need our support… which will indirectly support Celebrian. We will both be there for the twins and for my aunt and uncle for they deserve no less. The rest… what other choice is there?"

A soft smile lifted his lips as he turned his head to study her yet again. "I thought you said you had no words of wisdom to offer, _Lirimaer_? Those seem to qualify in my estimation." (_lovely one_)

Smiling in return, she mused, "It must be the company I am keeping."

-----


	21. Chapter 21 Vanity, Vanity, All is Vanity

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 21 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N - Thanks Jebb! I wanted Elrond to have a chance to confront Celebrian and get to say the things that have always eaten at his heart, but still keep him true to his character. I've always wondered if her sailing and not being there to help guide Arwen had bothered Elrond. Since this characterization of Celebrian makes her decision to sail less than sympathetic, I decided to let it be one of the issues he needed to confront. Anyway, I'm so glad you enjoying the story. Your support is deeply appreciated!

Chapter 21 --- Vanity, Vanity, All is Vanity

Meril's soft voice broke the solemn quiet that had settled over the glade since the extended family had risen to take their morning meal. "I think the time has come for me to try and challenge her?"

Before Elrond could speak, Galadriel reached over to cover her niece's hand with hers. "We thank you for your willingness to help, dear one, but I could not ask you to subject yourself to the abuse my daughter would heap upon you in her current condition. Celebrian has never treated you kindly, so I can only imagine how she would behave now."

"I was not expecting this to be easy or pleasant, but I must try. She has failed to respond to any of you over the past week. I have considered her likely course of attack and am ready to face this," Meril insisted with quiet dignity. "I dearly love you for wanting to protect me, Aunt, but I must face this for my sake as much as hers. I will not be cowed by her ill-treatment any longer."

"Meril, you have been hurt by Celebrian greatly in the past. We do not want to see this happen again," Cirdan coaxed. "She has not responded to any of us, so there is no reason to think you will succeed in this. Yes, we are trying to protect you… we love you and protecting loved ones is what families do for each other."

"I need to do this, Uncle. I love each of you as well, but I must confront her." Sighing, she tried again. "Think of this… I would never be able to live with the guilt if she continues to decline and I did nothing to help out of fear. I too have things… issues I need to confront… one of which is the fact I let her drive me into hiding for over two hundred years when I did nothing wrong. I will soon have to face my Naneth over this issue. I cannot do that until I have put my anger with Celebrian to rest. As for whether or not I will have an impact when none of you has… perhaps, I will be the straw that broke the mule's back. I must try."

"And, if she wounds you deeply once again, _Lirimaer... a_re you sure you can face this? I too do not want to see you hurt again… especially when it will likely do no good. Celebrian has sealed off her heart to admitting her responsibility. Think on this carefully, Meril. Once done, we may not be able undo the damage she might inflict." Elrond urged. (_lovely one_)

"I have thought about this, Elrond… since the night Mithrandir asked if I could do this. I know what I am facing. I have seen each of you return looking scarred and drained from your encounters with her." Smiling gently, she added, "I am not a child or a delicate piece of crystal that cannot face the world for fear of being broken. I lived like that too long to allow myself to fall into that pattern again. And even if it is as bad as we fear, I will recover. I am not alone and I know that this time. I must try."

"I… please, Meril… take care," he whispered, his disquiet evident in his silver eyes.

-----

"So they have sent their sweet little dove to face me and tell me how wicked I have been. Go back to your flute, elfling, and do not try to act like an adult," Celebrian mocked.

Moving slowly into the room, Meril remained quiet as she struggled to contain her horror at the wraith-like figure before her. "I am not here to tell you anything, cousin. You have shown yourself incapable of listening or of accepting responsibility for your own actions. I do not plan to waste my breath. That is not why I came."

Sneering, she taunted, "Indeed. Well, well… do tell me what brought you here. I am waiting with baited breath to hear your words of wisdom… borrowed though they must be. Neither you nor your twin has ever had an original thought between you. I am sure that must have been a bitter disappointment for your brilliant father… assuming he cares over much for anything beyond your naneth."

"Nothing original I assure you. I merely wanted to see you one last time. I wanted you to know I now longer care what you think of me or about whom you choose to bed. Standing here before you I see there is nothing left to fear," Meril observed.

"You talk as if I am going somewhere… or is it you plan to never see me again? Aman is not that large that you can avoid me forever, so if I want to see you… make your life a misery; you would be powerless to stop me. I would not tempt me with such reckless words, cousin. I might enjoy the sport."

"Aman, yes, you are correct in that Aman is too small for me to avoid you, though I have no intention of hiding from you or anyone else ever again. I feel rather foolish that I ever felt the need to hide from you before. But that is in the past." Turning to face her cousin, Meril carefully gauged her reaction to her next comment. "I was, however, not speaking in terms of Aman. I was thinking rather of Mandos Halls. Tis clear you will soon be residing there, so I doubt I will see you again… at least not for a very long time."

"Mandos? Are you threatening me?"

Smiling sadly, the younger elleth replied, "Nay, there is no need. I can see clearly the mark of death upon you. We both lived in Middle-earth too long to have avoided seeing the signs. I put several arrows through the heads of the enemy in helping to defend our home from a band of orcs hoping to catch us unprepared when your parents led our main force to Dol Guldur and watched as the life left their eyes by my hand."

Pausing to meet Celebrian's confused glare, she added, "I have seen much of death and you are clearly fading from the grief you have brought upon your own spirit. You made yourself a laughingstock throughout Aman and have been spurned by our kin since your conduct became known. No one flocks to see you and pay court to the beautiful Celebrian anymore. The beautiful Celebrian no longer exists… except in your own imagination. Look in a mirror if you need to see the proof of my words with your own eyes."

"You lie!"

"Sadly, no I do not. You have lost the great beauty you once possessed. Look at your hair… it is a dull, flat grey. Your eyes are empty, save for the bitter glint of anger and self-hatred. You have withered to a scarecrow and your clothes hang about you like a sack. Tell me… if you saw those signs in another, what would you think but that this person was fading and not long for this world?" she observed, her voice detached and cold.

"You are lying! I am a great beauty! You have always been jealous of me. I took Haldir from you and now you are making petty slurs at me to try and make yourself feel better. You are pathetic!" she snarled.

Laughing in response to her accusations, Meril offered, "If you think I am lying, ask for a mirror to be brought to you. They may not do it, for they do not want to shock you with the sight before me. I think you are too far gone to see the truth, even if you see it with your own eyes. Prove me wrong, Celebrian… or are you too scared to face this truth as you have avoided all the others not to your liking?"

Spitting with rage, Celebrian turned and ran to the door of her rooms. "Attendant! Bring me a mirror… NOW!"

-----

"Shall we allow this, my lady? Is she strong enough to see the truth of her condition?" Lissë asked, worry marring her features.

"I begin to think Meril may be the only one of us to understand her cousin… the best way to get through to her may yet be though her vanity," the Vala mused. "Bring a mirror, but be ready with aid for Meril if she reacts in a violent manner. Have several attendants close at hand, as well as, a sedative."

-----

"What is taking them so long!"

"Has it not occurred to you that you have been in these rooms for several weeks and yet you have not asked for a mirror before, cousin? That is most unlike you! I have seldom known you to stay away from a mirror for more than a few minutes, so agreeable did you find your own image." Pressing further, Meril noted, "I see that you still have not commented on your hair. Do you not see how dull and grey it has become? Where is the splendid mane of silver that you were once so proud to possess?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You are lying to me! I am beautiful and ever shall be!" the frantic elleth cried, her eyes wild with fear.

"Pick up a lock of your hair, Celebrian and look at it… NOW! Then tell me who is lying to you? You continue to delude yourself as you ever have, but this time it may cost you your life if you persist. LOOK and tell me the truth of what is before you!"

Wide-eyed, Celebrian lifted a trembling hand to gather a lock of her hair. Slowly, she brought it before her eyes. The shock drove her to her knees. "Do you see, cousin? You must see what you are doing to yourself before it is too late!"

In a voice croaking with pain, Celebrian murmured, "What do you care if I fade? You hate me as I hate you."

Dropping to her side, Meril took her hand. "You have never given me reason to care for you, Celebrian; this is true. I do, however, care deeply about your parents and your sons. I have no desire to see them mourn your passing. In truth, I would not wish to see anyone fade, regardless of how I feel about them."

"The mirror you requested, Celebrian. Are you sure you wish to see what it will reveal?"

Both ellith looked up to see the wise and caring eyes of the Vala. "Meril speaks the truth. You are fading from grief… grief you have brought to your own spirit by your behavior. It is time you faced this Celebrian and started to take responsibility for the wrongs you have done to others. That is the only thing that will save you… bring you back to good health. True beauty begins from within. As long as you continue to destroy your spirit, there is no surface beauty that can hide it. See with your own eyes what the years of deceit and willful harm inflicted on others have done to you."

Faced with the specter of the image that lurked before her in the mirror, Celebrian dropped her head and began to weep. "Nay, it is not true. I am beautiful and I will live!"

"Look into the mirror, Celebrian. It is time you faced yourself. You have no place left to hide. Look and begin to accept what you have done with your life."

The command in the Vala's voice was unmistakable. Unable to deny it, Celebrian slowly lifted her head… and saw the truth.

-----

To their great surprise, Celebrian did not scream or shout. She did not faint or become hysterical. New focus slowly entered her eyes as the minutes slid by without any movement on any of their parts. Still staring at her ravaged features, Celebrian took a steadying breath. "What must I do, my lady? I do not want to die."

"To want to live is the first step, _penneth_. We will talk. We will not let you die if you truly wish to live… but the time of your avoiding your responsibility for your conduct is over. Our actions have consequences. When you hurt another… break a vow… minimize your own worth by trading your favors for fleeting attention, you damage your spirit as surely as you damage the _fëar_ of those around you. You have done great harm to many, but the greatest has been to your family and to yourself." Tilting her chin so that the elleth was forced to meet her gaze, Estë concluded, "You have much you must do and face before you recover your health, but be comforted in the knowledge that you will not be alone in this. We will help you, Celebrian." (_young one_) (_spirits_)

Flicking her gaze to the side so that she could study Meril out of the corner of her eyes, the elleth observed, "I will likely continue to hurt those around me… I am not sure I know how to act otherwise anymore."

"Aye, you will. This does not mean we will give up on you, child. Do not expect Meril and Elrond to remain here with their extended family for much longer. It is time we freed them to move on with their lives, free of the pain of the past. They have done more than most would have done to help save the ones that brought them such intense grief and suffering. Soon you will need to face them again and let them go in peace." Leaning down to pull the broken elleth into her arms, the Vala relented. "But that is for another day. Come child. We must begin."

-----

A/N - The title of this chapter comes from the Book of Ecclesiastes in the Judeo-Christian Bible. It speaks to the human obsession with our outward appearance and with transitory passions over our spiritual selves. I thought it fit the characterization I have been developing for Celebrian… someone that has gotten by on her looks all her life and thinks it is enough to excuse her conduct. Yes, I realize this is an extreme portrayal of Celebrian, but I wanted to juxtapose an obsession with physical beauty against the real beauty of the loving family she hurt.


	22. Chapter 22 The Cruelest Cut

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 22

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N - Thanks Jebb! I wanted Meril to be the one to confront and get through to Celebrian because she needs to she's strong and capable. Meril needs not only to heal but to start having confidence in herself.

A/N – Hi Neese! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll do my best to keep things rolling.

Chapter 22 – The Cruelest Cut

Meril slowly walked back toward the glade where her worried family awaited her return. Unable to face them just yet, she sank down onto a bed of thick moss growing near the lake. The strain of remaining calm and detached during her encounter with Celebrian had taken a heavy toll on her already frayed emotions. Staring into the glimmering depths of the water, she let the first of her tears fall.

A warm hand came to rest on her bowed head. "If doing the right thing were easy, all would do it. It took great courage and love to do what you did, Meril, and we are proud of you. We know it went against your entire character to be harsh and cold… those are not traits with which you have much experience."

Looking up, Meril found her gaze trapped by the deep blue eyes of the Vala Irmo. "I did not want to do that… but I had to try."

"Indeed you did, _penneth_. You fought for the right to try and save your cousin, despite the fact she has never done anything but harm to you. As my wife told Celebrian, true beauty begins from within. Yours shines brightly from within you and makes the fair features of your face glow. Why do you think Celebrian has so long disliked you? Why do you think she kept looking your way once she had seen the ruin of her own features? She saw the light of your spirit and understood what it was for the first time. That too gives me hope for her recovery," he suggested, his tone soft and soothing to her battered spirit. (_young one_)

Settling down beside her, he tilted his head to study her. "I must ask… what made you approach Celebrian as you did? We had gone to great lengths to keep her from seeing her physical state out of concern it would drive her into final despair. You knew better. Why?"

Meril was silent for a time as she organized her thoughts. "It was something Elrond said after he returned from his first meeting with her. He said he was sad and depressed by the sight of her… the sudden realization of the profound damage she had done to her spirit and he felt sorry for her. Given how bitter he is over her conduct… with great justification, it made me consider what that same insight might do to Celebrian."

Plucking a small flower growing amongst the moss, she began to twirl the stem between her fingers as she struggled to explain her reasoning. "She has lived her entire life getting away with whatever her latest offense was by using a cutting tongue and her exceptional beauty as a shield against the world. She is quite adept at turning all criticisms about her conduct aside because she has done that all her life, but she has never been faced with the loss of the one thing she assumed was absolute and eternal… her beauty. She had no defense against that."

Smiling at her logical and practical assessment of the situation, he bent to press a kiss to the top of her bowed head. "Well done, _penneth_. You possess a fine mind to go with that warm and caring heart. Never allow anyone to tell you otherwise. You simple needed to be allowed the opportunity to demonstrate this." (_young one_)

"But, one word of caution, _penneth_. While you were right this time to insist you be given a chance, do not let this success make you reckless. You are right to assume a confrontation is loaming with your naneth, but do not let your hurt drive you to say things you cannot take back. Let your heart guide you, but let your reason help you balance desire to logic. Your Uncle Gildor and Aunt Silael will open their hearts and home to you, so you need only have the courage and the self-control to know when you must walk away. Let others help you and do not think it a weakness to seek their counsel. May I have your promise on this, Meril?" Irmo insisted. (_young one_)

A faint blush spread across her face and throat as she shyly met the bottomless gaze of the Vala. "Aye, my lord. I promise."

Nodding in acceptance of her response, his smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Does that satisfy your fear that she will not grow reckless, Elrond? Please come and join us. This bed of moss makes a fine resting place and you look like you are weary to the bone."

A bright red blush staining his face, Elrond stepped out of the shadows and moved silently toward the pair seated by the lake. Bowing his head, the peredhel offered, "I am sorry, my lord. It was wrong of me to listen to your conversation."

Trading a look with the giggling Meril, he laughed. "I will forgive you this time, _penneth_, for I well understand your worry. While the meeting was difficult on Meril for she was forced to play a role contrary to her nature, she succeeded in getting through to Celebrian. We can now hope she will eventually rebuild her life and all of you may begin to put the pain of your shared past behind you so that a new life is possible." (_young one_)

Gesturing for Elrond to sit, Irmo continued. "Let us sit here for a short time to allow the lake and the woods to sooth your hearts. Then, I will accompany you back to tell the others what has happened. Until then, I would very much like to hear of your plans to start a school."

-----

Several days had passed and the mood around the glade had improved significantly. Meril had taken great comfort in the relieved and hopeful expressions wreathing the twins, and her aunt and uncle's faces when they returned from visiting Celebrian the day after her meeting with the elleth. She had struggled to breathe as she had been crushed between the twins in a grateful hug.

Smiling at the memory, she felt her spirit connect to the natural world as she meandered slowly through the woods surrounding the lake. Much as she shared the relief and cautious joy of her family, she needed to be alone for a few minutes to regain some perspective. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to remain around Elrond and not gravitate to his side. She craved his company and longed to comfort the loneliness that still radiated from his spirit… called to the loneliness haunting hers.

Finding herself back at the spot where she had been comforted by the Vala Irmo days earlier, Meril sank down onto the soft bed of moss and took a deep breath of the clean, refreshing air drifting off the lake. Some instinct told her she would soon be called to swim in those sparkling waters, but that same instinct told her she was not yet ready to be cleansed of all her wounds… healed. There were other wounds she had not yet exposed that needed to be addressed first.

Pulling her flute out of her pocket, she let her spirit guide her as the music began to swirl around her. Not yet able to fully connect to the music she created, her spirit whispered its recognition of the chords and told her she had played this music many times before. It was the song of herself and yet she knew it only as a memory… an echo.

As the last note drifted away into the night, her hands dropped to her lap and a deep peace descended to blanket her bruised heart. She shifted slightly and settled on her side, the tranquility of the gardens lulling her senses. Sleep quickly claimed her as the many restless nights of recent weeks demanded their toll.

-----

Meril was not sure what woke her. Still caught in the mists of sleep, her conscious mind began to focus on the subtle changes that had occurred to her surroundings in the time she had slept. A faint sense of anxiety surrounded her; the trees overhead and the moss underneath her body whispered to her spirit, offering shelter and protection. Years of life in Middle-earth immediately called to mind all types of evil that had lurked in the forests of her birth-land.

Now fully awake, Meril struggled to remain still while she tried to locate the source of these feelings. Behind and to her left, the grass shifted as if something rested upon it. Focusing on that sound, she soon caught the barely audible sound of breathing. Frantically, the elleth tried to recall if they had been warned about wild beasts roaming the woods of Lorien, but could remember none.

The air seemed to grow thick and the sound of breathing became more pronounced, as if the other sensed her fear and was growing anxious in response. Meril focused on finding a means of escape. /I am too far from the glade to expect to get there before I am overcome. I have no weapon, save for my flute and it is of little use to defend me. My best hope is to try and reach the lake. I am a strong swimmer and may be able to allude whatever lurks behind me. If it is a beast, it might avoid the water entirely./

Bracing to make a dash for the water, she let out a panicked scream as a hand settled on her shoulder. Jumping up, she whirled around to face her attacker, her flute clinched in her hands in a feeble attempt to defend herself. The sight before her caught her off-guard and her flute fell softly to the ground.

-----

"I am sorry, Meril. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Haldir! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be across the lake under the care of the Lady," Meril exclaimed.

A sad smile twisted his lips. "I heard your music… I knew it was you because I have heard you play that song many times. I needed to talk to you and apologize for how badly I betrayed you. Now that I am here… I find I lack the words to express my regrets."

Meril studied the elf before her. His decline was almost as shocking as that she had found when she first saw Celebrian. His pale white-gold hair hung in lank, limp strands around gaunt, sunken features. The prideful, arrogant cast to his eyes and face were gone, replaced by an empty, lost expression. Haldir was unable to hold her gaze and let his eyes fall back to their previous study of the moss.

Looking more closely, Meril noted the way his tunic hung about his shoulders, the once broad, powerful span had grown thin and frail. Skeleton-like fingers plucked at a thread on the hem of his tunic in a nervous, desperate manner. The elf before her was but a faint shadow of the dashing and heroic figure she had once loved… the image of the haughty March Warden o' Lorien replaced by a breathing corpse.

Taking a deep breath, Meril sought to steady her nerves. She had known the day of this meeting was fast approaching, but it had come as a shock to wake to find him so near and she felt unprepared to handle the situation. In the distance, she heard her name being called as Elrond and the others were looking for her having heard her scream.

"I need to let them know I am safe, Haldir. They heard me scream and they are worried about me. Wait here and I will return to talk to you."

A defeated whisper countered her offer. "Nay. That is not necessary. I had no right to place you in this position and I regret frightening you as I did. It was thoughtless of me."

"I will not argue that point, Haldir, but please wait here. We do need to talk and there is no reason to put if off any longer now that you are here. Promise me you will wait for me," she insisted.

Puzzled eyes lifted to meet hers and, after a minute, he nodded. "I will wait if that is what you want."

Sighing, Meril turned to hurry back toward the glade to reassure her kin of her safety. /Ai! What do I say to him? He looks as though it would not take much to send him to Mandos/

Seeing Elrond and her uncle running toward her, she waved to them to let her know she was unharmed. "I am sorry to have worried you. I am fine. I was merely startled and ill-prepared to find Haldir sitting near to me when I awoke from a nap by the lake."

Elrond came to a halt in front of her, his hands reaching up to grasp her shoulders in an attempt to assure himself she was safe. Fighting the instinctive desire to pull her into his arms, he began to rub her tense shoulders hoping to steady her obviously frayed nerves. "Haldir? What is he doing here? He is not supposed to see you until the Lady Estë decides you are both ready for such a meeting."

Nodding in weary agreement, Meril drank in the comfort that flowed from his touch. "He heard me playing my flute… in the place where we talked to Lord Irmo. He recognized it as my playing and felt drawn to come to apologize to me."

"Why did you scream, _Lirimaer_? I felt your distress and was rising to go to find you when we heard you scream," Elrond asked, oblivious to the startled look Gildor sent his way at this admission. (_lovely one_)

Before she could answer, the twins and Haldir's brothers appeared from the forest and hurried toward her. "Meril… are you all right?"

Seeing the other ellyn of their family headed their way, she waited until they were all gathered around her to answer. "I am fine and I apologize for frightening you. I had fallen asleep near the lake and awoke with to a feeling of unease around me. The trees… the air seemed heavy with it. I spent too many years in Middle-earth to miss such signs. I was just preparing to make a run for the lake hoping whatever I sensed near me would not follow, when a hand gripped my shoulder. I screamed and then jumped to my feet to see what… who it was. It is funny now, but I had my flute raised like a weapon!"

"Who was it, Meril? Do we need to organize a party to search for your attacker?" Ereinion pressed.

"Nay… it was Haldir. I did not expect to see him and the trees must have sensed his guilt and grief. He did me no harm and is… I understand what you meant, Elrond. I feel sorry for him and the sight of him left me feeling depressed and confused," she admitted, looking up into the silver eyes of the peredhel. Both missed the glances passing between the others as they observed Elrond's possessive hold on her shoulders.

"Why is our brother here? He is supposed to remain in the area around the healing pavilion and not seek any of us out until the Lady permits it," Orophin asked.

"As I was telling Uncle Gildor and Elrond, he heard me playing my flute and felt compelled to come apologize to me. Oh, Phin… he is but a shadow of his former self!" she cried, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Indeed he is. Has he returned to the pavilion or do we need to see him back?" Rúmil asked.

"Nay, I bid him wait for me. Now that he has approached me, it will do neither of us any good to delay this talk. He needs to get this behind him…and so do I. I will be fine," she asserted.

"Indeed you will be."

Looking up, the group was surprised to find they had been joined by Lissë. "My Lady had not planned for this encounter for a few more days, but, now that it has come, it must be concluded. Worry not. I will be near, as will several other attendants. We will keep Meril safe and see Haldir back safely to the pavilion when they are finished."

-----

Meril moved slowly back into the small, moss-covered clearing. Haldir had not moved from where he had been when she had left to find those worried about her. His shoulders had, however, drooped even further and the air of failure that surrounded him was palatable.

"Haldir? I am back and now we can talk."

"It is not necessary that you do this, Meril. You do not owe me anything after what I did to you. Indeed, I am the one that owes you," he whispered, his voice weak and gruff from lack of use.

Moving to sit across from him, several feet away, she studied the elf again. "You are right in that. I do not owe you anything, but I do owe this to myself… and I have no desire to see you fade for all your faults. That would grieve me and many others."

At this, he looked up, a tiny flicker of hope sparking to life in his empty eyes. "You would grieve… for me? After I betrayed you so brutally?"

"Aye, I would. While that betrayal shattered our relationship for all times, I still have many fond memories of you. Moreover, I love your siblings like my own. I could not bear seeing them grieve for your loss, for you are central to their hearts. You raised them and they love you more dearly than as simply their older brother. You have much to do to regain their respect and trust, but you never lost their love," she insisted. "You must survive so that you can make that effort."

"But… I have lost all hope of your love have I not?" he asked, the bitter truth clear in his tone, giving him the answer to his question more quickly than her confirmation.

"Aye. The love between a pair that seeks to marry… bond, is different than the love we carry for our blood kin. When trust is lost, there can be no love that nurtures and supports their spirits. While I will accept your apology for I believe you are sincere in offering it, I could never trust you again in such as way as to allow me to love you." Studying him, she added, "I have come to understand that we did not share the type of love that is necessary to allow a marriage to endure and flourish. I loved the heroic warrior of my youthful dreams, but I never knew the real elf. You kept me at arm's length, thus you never knew me either."

"You sound as if you have… moved beyond the past and left me there."

A rueful smile lightened the sad expression on her face. "I have made a start. I have long since realized it could have been much worse had you cared less for me. It would have been much easier for you to have bedded me, if not married me, and used that to fully hide your affair. Your place in Lorien would have been secured and I would not have been the wiser. I have no doubts you would have still left me in the end regardless of vows or bonds, for Celebrian has a hold over your will that I do not understand… and I suspect neither do you. Your apology will help me put this behind me once and for all time."

"I would not have bedded you for those reasons, Meril. I did… do love you and I greatly desired you, but you are right. Celebrian is an obsession I could never resist. I loved you enough not to put you in the position of being married to me until I was sure I could honor you as you deserved," he confessed. "I am in earnest… I do love you, Meril."

"Perhaps you do, but it was not meant to be. We must both put this behind us… yet learn from it. You need to rebuild your life, Haldir. You need to come to terms with the choices you made and seek to understand why you made them," Meril urged.

"I have begun to do that. I think much of it lies in a… twisted desire to please my Adar. It is a complicated story and I will not bore you with it," he confessed. "The sad irony is my parents have disowned me for that very conduct."

"My aunt suspected this as well and has told me what she knew of it. I can understand the desire to make our parents proud… I did it too. That was part of what made me turn a blind eye to all the signs that should have warned me of what was happening. I never wanted to upset my Nana… you know how she is about never drawing attention to our family. I regret that now. Avoiding a problem does not make it go away and often gives it time to grow into a far bigger one," she observed, a bitter smile accompanying her remark.

Haldir fell silent as he studied her face, seeming to try to peer into her heart. "You have changed much since we last talked… grown more at ease in your own body. I am glad to see this. I always suspected there was a great spirit within you, aching to be free from the rules your naneth imposed on your family."

"I still have much to learn, but I have plans for my life and if I must confront to her to realize them, I will. I will go to live with my aunt and uncle if she tries to stop me." The resolve in her voice was clear. Her time in the Gardens among her expanded family had given her time to finally begin to find herself.

A soft smile lit Haldir's face. "I am glad to see this new resolve. Make your new life a good one, _Lirimaer_." (_lovely one_)

The smile on her face faltered. Taking a deep breath, she watched as worry returned to the haggard face before her. "Haldir… I need to ask you several questions for my own peace of mind. I need to know, for these thoughts have long cast doubts over my heart."

Taking a shaky breath, he nodded for her to proceed. "If I can help, I will."

"In the last few years… did you follow me around Valimar? I do not mean to sound like I am mad or delusional, but I often caught glimpses of someone when I turned suddenly and… I thought it might be you," she whispered.

"It was. I missed you and was unhappy in the life I had made for myself. I wanted to know that you were well. I saw you start to emerge from the shell you have lived within for the past two hundred years. I overheard the plans for the new school where you will teach. I listened to the music you made with Lord Elrond and Master Lindir. It gave me hope you would find a new life and that I had not destroyed all chances for that with my selfish behavior," he admitted. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It seems my famed tracking skills have deserted me if you saw me following you."

"That is not true, for I was never sure." Looking away, she asked, "Did you really tell her I was boring… and like an elfling?"

"I told Celebrian many things… most of them untrue because they were what she wanted to hear to make her feel better about herself. It took me a long time to realize how insecure she is. Aye, I said such things, but I did not mean them. This I swear."

"I can… to a limited degree, understand you obsession with Celebrian, but… why all the others?"

Looking away, a deep blush conveying his shame, Haldir sighed. "My fëa was damaged by my actions and I lost the ability to judge the wrongs I was doing. I fouled my spirit with corrupt behavior and that changes you. I took lovers hoping to fill the void in my life I had created by my own selfish actions. More than that… I took lovers to control my desire to take you and corrupt you… make you mine."

Startled, Meril pulled back in horror at his words. "I do not understand."

A bitter laugh rang through the clearing. "Nay, I would not expect you to do so and pray that you never will. You were the only pure thing in my life beyond my love for my siblings. I desired you… lusted for you, but, because I do love you, I found the strength to resist corrupting you by venting my lust on willing partners that thought they were playing a funny game behind your back. They never realized how badly I used them or how fully they betrayed themselves. But you remained safe from my lust and that was all that mattered to me."

A small, frightened voice at last asked the one final question she had held close to her heart, too afraid to acknowledge it for fear it was true. "Was Min one of those that… played this funny game behind my back? Did my twin betray me with you?'

A horrified gasp left Haldir's lips. "Meril… do not go there!"

Her face lost all color at the silent confirmation of her worst fears. "She did."

Seeing he had no choice now but to answer, Haldir struggled to find words to explain the unexplainable. "Min… thought she loved me. She played a dangerous and wicked game of trying to lure me away from you. She did not know about Celebrian and the others. One night… she was waiting for me outside my talan when I returned late from a meeting with our lord. I foolishly let her come inside. She made an offer that tempted me for, in appearance at least, she is identical to you. Having her was as close to having you as I could get and still leave you uncorrupted. I told myself she came to me… made this offer on her own; therefore, I had no guilt in her corruption… or so I told myself."

Unable to see the heartbreak clearly visible in her eyes, he dropped his head. "We were on the mound of pillows I used as furniture in the main room. I was near to claiming her… when a shaft of moonlight lit her face and I called your name, told you of my love. It was like a dash of icy water and I do not know which of us that shocked more. I pushed her away and went to the window, needing fresh air to clear my thoughts while she huddled in the corner weeping."

Intent now on finishing the story, he concluded, "I was angry with myself… angry with her… angry with you for having such power over me. I do not know what I would have done next had not the door to my bedchambers opened. Celebrian was in there planning to surprise me, for I did not know she had arrived in Lorien. She succeeded far beyond her original plans."

Risking a quick glance at her face, Haldir sucked in a painful breath feeling the grief radiating from his companion. "Your twin was treated to one of Celebrian's most brutal attacks… she learned it all… our affair, the others. Min staggered out of my talan, broken and in despair. It occurred to me… belatedly, that she might do something rash, so I followed her. Your brother found us arguing and realized part of what had happened. He thought we had… had an affair and that it had ended badly. We did not correct his assumptions and he took her home. She could not tell you about me without confessing her own actions, so she resolved to remain silent and I suspect this ate at her spirit."

"Sael was in grim situation. He knew I had been unfaithful to you, but thought the affair was over. He knew what your twin had done… or almost done and knew this news would destroy your family. He forced a pledge from Min that the affair was over and agreed to keep quiet for the sake of his family… you most of all. He hated me from that moment and guilt tore at him. That is why he took Min and they went to the Havens to live with your aunt and uncle." Sagging, Haldir seemed to collapse into himself. "I never wanted you to know this. I would have gone to Mandos forever rather than tell you. How did you find out?"

Dazed, Meril was slow to answer. "Her behavior… it never made sense. I knew she had hoped to win you before me; it was one of the few arguments we ever had. She never was willing to discuss you with me and I did not push it out of concern for her feelings."

"Then, she seemed to suddenly hate you," Meril whispered, her heart shattered by her twin's betrayal. "When she came home from the Havens, in love and betrothed to Anwakal, I sensed her guilt and obvious hatred for you. We share a connection… I sensed some of her thoughts. I knew… something was wrong, but it was not until after you left me for Celebrian that I began to piece the clues together. She told me she knew nothing after… but something never rang true in her denials. I refused to believe it but my doubts have eaten away at my heart since. I suspect Anwa guessed, as well, but loved her enough to forgive her. I was not yet ready to face this until now, but I must if I am to heal."

"I have no words to offer… I am so ashamed and this one event has consumed me for centuries. I am sorry, Meril, though that does no good to heal such a wound." Huge tears began to stream down his cheeks as his guilt swamped him.

"I cannot blame you for her actions. She is my twin and I thought our love for each other was greater than it appears to have been. I finally understand the trap Sael was in and that he did not know the full story. I do not envy him the choice he was forced to make… which sister to destroy." Knowing her control had reached its limits and resolved not to cry in front of him, Meril pushed herself to her feet. "Haldir, you may not believe this right now, but none of this changes my desire for you to heal. I forgive you, for I must if I am to move on with my life… though I cannot yet forget what you did. Be well, Haldir. Rebuild your life. You have many that love you and will forgive you. I hope you find your way home."

-----

Once she was sure she was well past Haldir's sight and hearing, Meril broke into a run, frantic to put as much distance between her and the elf as she could. Long suppressed tears streamed down her cheeks as the previously unthinkable became fact. An exposed root caught her foot and she pitched forward into the truck of a tree before coming to rest in a mount of leaves left from the prior fall. Oblivious to the pain in her leg and arm, the elleth gave into the grief that threatened to rip her apart.

-----

Anwakal (Q true light) – Min's Teleri husband


	23. Chapter 23 Facing the Past

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 23

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!

Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N – Hi Jebb! I was hoping no one would pick up the clues until it all came out in the last chapter! GRIN! Yes, her family has a lot to answer for in helping her heal. At least she's not alone. Thanks for reading!

A/N – Thanks Shary! I confess I like the character of Haldir too much to make him a total rat. I'm thinking about writing a sequel about him and his healing… maybe a nice elleth to help him turn over a new leaf? More soon!

A/N – A cheap plug ---I'm posting a prequel to this story, called 'The Long Way Home'. It's archived here and at Adult Fanfiction. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 23 --- Facing the Past

"Elrond… may I speak with you for a moment, _penneth_?" (_young one_)

Turning from his nervous pacing near the edge of the glade, the peredhel walked swiftly over to join his distant grandmother. "Where is she, Naneth'ra? They cannot still be talking after this long! I feel her distress, so tell me now or I will go and find her for myself!"

Sighing, the Maia laid a gentle hand on his arm. "She is in the healing pavilion, _ion_. We took her there to allow the Lady to heal injuries she suffered in a fall." (_son)_

"Injuries? Fall?" Without waiting to hear more, Elrond turned and ran in the direction of the pavilion on the far side of the lake.

"Elrond… wait! I need to tell you what has happened!"

"I will discover this for myself! I knew I should not have left her. She had no time to prepare to confront him! If he has hurt her, I will save him the bother of fading and send him to Mandos myself!" he shouted over his shoulder, his anger and worry driving him forward.

"Aunt… what has happened to Meril?" Celeborn demanded, preparing to follow Elrond to the pavilion.

"Meril did quite well… until she sought an answer she was not ready to hear. She has held a private fear inside her heart for many years and confronted Haldir in such a way that he stumbled and confirmed it as fact. At her prodding, he gave her the information she requested of him. She left soon after that… bidding him to heal for she did not place the principle blame for this offense on his shoulders. We followed her, hoping she would return here, but she soon fled into the woods and, in her blind grief, tripped and fell. Her left ankle and right forearm were broken in the fall. I took her to my Lady to be healed of all her wounds," she replied, her own distress evident in her voice.

A grim faced Gildor paused at her side long enough to ask, "Will you tell us what Haldir confirmed, my lady? Was it as terrible as I suspect it must have been to illicit such a response?"

"Indeed it was. She must now face the complete betrayal of her twin and her younger brother's complicity in this. She will need the love and support of us all if she is to overcome this blow."

-----

"Meril?"

"She is asleep, Elrond. We gave her a draught to take away her pain and allow her to sleep. She will not wake until she is recovered enough to deal with what she has learned. I will advance her physical healing so that she will be strong enough to face her heartache."

Turning to face the Vala, he bowed. "My lady… what happened to cause this?"

"Haldir did not injure her, if that is what you wish to know, but her talk with him was what caused her flee into the woods where she tripped and fell. She broke her arm and ankle in the fall." Moving to stand beside the bed, Estë gently brushed a strand of soft white-gold hair away from the elleth's forehead, healing at a touch a large bruise near her hairline. "These injures are not my concern for they are easily healed."

Sighing, she rested her hand on the elleth's head and let her soothing presence comfort her patient. "Meril has learned something… or, more correctly, confirmed something she was not yet ready to hear and this knowledge devastated her spirit. She caught Haldir off guard and he confirmed her fears without meaning to do so. I had to place him in a healing sleep, for his guilt over this is greater than he is currently able to bear."

Clinching his teeth to contain his building worry and frustration, he gritted out, "What did he do?"

Looking back to note the arrival of the rest of their family and friends, she replied, "He is not without fault in this, but it was the betrayal of another that has wounded Meril so grievously. Sit all of you and I will tell you what happened."

-----

Meril slowly became aware of the grey mist that had settled over her mind and heart. When or how this had happened, she could not say; she only knew she floated in a grey world, filled with grey light and no memories. A thin, angry voice whispered to her heart that she was forgetting something… something important, but the grey light soothed her spirit and urged her to rest for now. The grey deepened to silver and warmth caressed her senses. There was comfort and love within the silver light… and she slept.

-----

"How is she Ada? Is she awake yet?"

"Nay, _ion_. The Lady plans to leave her in a healing sleep until her broken bones have healed and she is ready to face this latest blow. She does not want to add the stress of physical pain to her other burdens. Remembering will be stress enough," Elrond mused, his own emotions held in check by the need to lend her his strength. Her small hand was cradled between his and he periodically let small doses of his healing energy supplement the natural healing of her body. (_son_)

Studying his father, Elrohir asked, "Does the Lady know you are using your healing powers to help her recover?"

Sending his son a quelling glare, he nodded. "I am not unfamiliar with healing, Elrohir. I asked to be sure it would not complicate her treatment. The Lady herself has told me I may do this."

Laying a supportive hand on his father's shoulder, the younger peredhel soothed, "Well I know your skills, Ada. Under normal circumstances I would never think to question them, but these days are hardly normal. Then too, neither of us has knowledge of the healing ways of the Valar. I had to ask; you would not have approved had I not."

Reaching up to pat the hand on his shoulder before returning his to their silent support of Meril, Elrond sighed. "You are right. How are the others doing?"

"Most are trying to sleep. Lord Irmo has informed Mithrandir and Naneth'ra Melian that a summons has been sent for Meril's family to attend them here in Lorien. Her Naneth will have a fit and blame Meril for this," he stated. "She has an obsession with controlling her family… keeping them under her rule and out of the view of the rest of Aman. A summons from the Valar cannot fail to draw attention and speculation."

Taking a seat next to the bed opposite his father, Elrohir silently studied his friend. "I have never understood why, but Lady Elulos always seemed to favor the other two over Meril… perhaps, because they are very like their naneth. Meril is different from the other two."

Looking over at his son, Elrond asked, "How do you mean, _ion_?" (_son_)

"When she was younger, Meril was quite adventurous with a mischievous sense of humor. She was never wild or did anything that was improper… rather she sparkled with life in a way that made her stand out from the other two." Thinking back over the centuries, he observed, "Her mother was always calling her to task for some alleged misconduct and seemed to want to break her spirit… make her submit to her will. Whenever something happened to displease her naneth, Meril bore the brunt of her anger, never the others. Her father never stood up for her and her mother always succeeded in having her way. Himiel and I have often lamented how quiet and unsure of herself Meril eventually became. I think that is why Meril blinded herself to Haldir's behavior for so long… to make her mother happy."

"This explains something that has been bothering me. I have wondered why she immediately assumes she is to blame and becomes distressed whenever there is a problem… that day in the park when we encountered your Nana and Haldir, for example. I had not realized how difficult Meril's home life has been. This, coupled with Haldir's betrayal… she has much to overcome if she is to heal." Making a metal note to discuss this matter further once Meril was better, Elrond asked, "Meril has made mention of a coming confrontation with her Naneth, but has not said why. Do you by chance know the reason? She does not need any additional strain to plague her recovery."

"I have heard her say this too, but I have hesitated to ask what she meant. I will ask Himiel and her brothers if they know," his son offered.

"That will not be necessary, _meldir_." (_friend_)

-----

Looking up to see their old friend and counselor enter the room, Elrond asked, "Erestor, what do you know of this?"

"I… we overheard a conversation between Meril and Gildor as we traveled here," he replied, stopping by the bed.

Laying a gentle hand one her uninjured arm, he confided, "It seems her Naneth has been pressuring her to 'find a nice, acceptable elf to marry' and 'draw no further attention' to her family. Further, Elulos has been making comments that led Meril to believe she will soon forbid her to keep the company of our family, fearing her involvement with us will cause gossip."

Elrond felt his heart skip a beat at the news they might soon be denied her company. Before he could speak, his son commented, "This does not surprise me. She insisted Meril not be seen in public with Himiel after Elladan and I fought with Haldir. According to Him, she felt Meril needed to distance herself from those whose behavior invited un-welcomed comment. I now wonder what her mother already knew of Haldir and Naneth's affair… it never occurred to me to question this before. In any case, Meril only overcame her mother's objections by pointing out that people would talk if she abandoned her friendship with Haldir's siblings."

"Apparently, her mother has long tried to control every aspect of her family's life, hoping to prevent any unwanted attention being drawn their way. Meril was left adrift in the years before she was to marry Haldir because she felt she had no one to ask for counsel." Glancing over at Elrond, Erestor continued. "Her parents dismissed her worries as bridal jitters, reminding her instead of her duty to her family. She felt it was inappropriate to discuss her concerns with Galadriel and Celeborn… or Himiel, and we now know she had worries about her siblings' loyalty. She was alone and had no one to whom she could confide her fears. Had she…"

Patting her arm in silent support, he concluded, "Gildor has offered her a place in his home if it comes to her mother forbidding her association with us. He feels most deeply their failure to see how worried and scared she was, a sentiment shared by the rest of us that heard their conversation. That will not happen a second time."

Feeling his heart begin to unclench, Elrond asked, "She indicated she would do this… leave her home rather than quite our company?"

Sending a reassuring smile in his friend's direction, Erestor nodded his head. "Indeed, she did. Meril seemed quite relieved and encouraged to by his offer. This matter is the coming confrontation she has mentioned. I would have shared this information with you sooner had not other matters demanded your full attention. Had I suspected her worries, I would have told you immediately and perhaps we might have avoided this sad situation."

"You had no way of knowing… indeed, you had no reason to have suspected such a thing, so do not torture yourself with that possibility. We must help her deal with this the best we can. Her family might not be willing or able to see their guilt in this," he observed.

Concentrating on sending healing pulses into her sleeping form, Elrond let this new information filter through the other knowledge he had gathered about the elleth. "I can understand the Lady's comments more fully having this information. While Haldir is responsible for much harm to her, her family… the betrayal by her sister will be the hardest blow for her to accept. I recall discussing her twin with her once and she implied her sister had not known of Haldir's conduct. If this worry had indeed plagued her for many years, she had to tell herself that even if she had private doubts. I cannot imagine my twin betraying me thus."

"I too have been blessed in my twin, for Elladan is a part of me. I cannot imagine his betraying me in the most trivial of ways. What Minuial did defies my understanding," Elrohir observed.

"Mine as well, brother. I noticed that Min seemed to have withdrawn from Meril sometime in the years before Naneth sailed, but I thought it had to do with her living in the Havens most of that time, thus straining their bond," Elladan added from the doorway. "Gildor has learned that her family was together in Valimar when the summons came. They are expected to arrive late tomorrow. Lord Finrod is among their numbers."

"It would seem we have yet more days of heartache to survive, _ion nin_." (_my son_)

-----

Night had fallen when the exhausted party of elves rode into the glade the following day. Meril still slept under the care of Lady Estë, her great-aunt and Elrond keeping a worried vigil by her bedside. Finarfin led the party that met the newest arrivals.

"My son… I see you and your daughter's family have arrived. I hope the journey was uneventful."

"Ada, we are well." Swinging down from his horse, his oldest son moved to embrace the Noldorian king. "Can you tell us why we have been called to Lorien?"

"Your granddaughter has been seriously injured and is under the Lady's care. I would think it only right that the Valar call you to her bedside," the Noldor replied, his tightly controlled anger making his tone formal and stiff.

"Meril… what is wrong with my daughter, Adar'ra? I knew it was a mistake to allow her to come here. The family of the Peredhil were bound to bring her to grief…" Elulos began.

"Silence! Meril was injured in a fall she took fleeing from the grief brought to her by her own kin! The House of Elrond has been her friend and has stood with her in this difficult time!" Gildor interjected. "Forgive me Adar'ra, but I cannot stand by and let her pass blame to others when the guilty stand before us!"

"Gildor… have you taken leave of your reason? How dare you speak to my wife thus!" Cúron exclaimed, swinging down from his horse to move to lift his wife from her mount. The rest of his family dismounted around them.

"Gildor speaks only the truth. The actions of her siblings are to blame for her injures… actions that have shamed our family. You have been called to answer for your conduct and to help save my great-granddaughter from the grief you have placed upon her heart," Finarfin declared.

"Ada… of what do you speak?" Finrod demanded, his disquiet clear on his face.

"Ask your granddaughter."

"I would is she was here, but…"

"Nay, not Meril. Ask her twin. Ask her brother."

Stunned grey eyes turned to seek Minuial's swimming blue ones. Before either could speak, Elulos again attempted to take control. "Ada… we should not air any dirty linens before the world. I have every confidence in Minuial. It would not do to embarrass Meril further by resolving any complaints she has made before… others not of our family. Let us find our lodgings and there we can correct any misunderstanding Meril has caused in the privacy of our talans."

"While you may control your own home in such a fashion, the Gardens of Lorien are not under your rule. You were called here to assist us in healing your daughter. If you have no wish to do this, you are free to leave."

The new arrivals stood in numb shock as the other elves around the glade dropped to their knees in respect as the Valar glided into their midst. Finrod was the first to realize their error and hastily knelt, his hand waving to his kin to do likewise. "My lord… my lady, please forgive us. We failed to acknowledge your arrival and we ask your forgiveness."

Hearing her father's words, Elulos gave a squeak of distress and fell down beside him, quickly followed by her family. "Forgive us."

Waving away her apologies, Estë, her voice firm and commanding, asked, "Why would you assume this matter is of Meril's making? I assure you it is not. I also assure you my husband knows your thoughts and has shared them with me. We know the entire sad business. As for keeping it behind closed doors, that will not happen either. Those around this glade have taken Meril into their hearts and they will gladly do all they can to help her rebuild her life… her trust."

Only Meril's father and grandfather looked confused by the Vala's words. "My lady… I do not understand…"

The Vala's expression softened fractionally. "This too we know. Your mistake was in putting your wife's desires above your child's welfare, Cúron, even when your wife's desires were selfish and irrational. Having had the pleasure of coming to know Meril, I believe she will yet forgive you and attempt to rebuild your relationship. Lord Finrod, she holds you in high regard and love; that has not changed. As for the rest of you… the future remains to be seen. "

Raising his head, Cúron hesitantly met her gaze. "May I ask… of what you speak?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Your family has failed Meril in many ways. While the confirmation of one event began this crisis, the number of things that contributed to it and added to her grief is overwhelming."

His confusion deepening, Cúron gave his wife an uneasy glance. Hazarding a guess, he asked, "Do you refer to our failure to go to her ourselves the night… the night we learned of Haldir's betrayal? We have told her we regret that and have asked her forgiveness for this, my lady. If she says we have not…"

"While your disregard of her welfare that night was inexcusable… as is your immediate assumption that Meril is somehow to blame for our summons, that particular failure is not the incident to which my wife refers," Irmo interjected, speaking for the first time. "I believe Lord Finarfin asked a question that has yet to be answered. Now would be a good time, I judge."

"My lord, I beg your indulgence to allow us to move to another setting to discuss this further. Sadly, Meril has a history of making poor choices and of disrupting the peace of her family's lives. I am sure this is the case yet again. If you will…." Elulos began.

"You knew! The Valar have mercy… you knew!" Gildor cried, a sudden glimpse of his twin's thoughts filling his voice with anger. "You helped hide Min's betrayal and then failed to help Meril when she came to you with doubts… doubts you knew were justified. I did not tie the pieces together until now, but you are uneasy and I can sense your thoughts! Even if you wanted to protect Min by covering for her conduct, you owed it to Meril to encourage her to listen to her fears and call off the betrothal, but no… you were more concerned with the possible scandal that would cause and left her to be broken before Aman!"

His voice trembling with shock and anger at his twin's behavior, Gildor continued. "I have heard you blame her for the scandal… and you had the means at your disposal to have helped her to avoid all of that! When it all fell apart for her, you childishly clung to her father in the safety of your home and sent your son to help her face the public ridicule Haldir's conduct brought upon her! She was there on that stage, exposed and alone, and you hid at home rather than come to her aid!"

Wide-eyed with shock, Finrod stared at his son. "Finish this, _ion_. What betrayal?" (_son_)

"Mine Adar'ra."

Turning, he found his younger granddaughter standing before him, tears streaming down her face. "We all failed her, but I worst of all. I fooled myself into thinking I loved Haldir. My jealousy ate at my spirit until I could not bear that he had chosen my twin over me. I was so sure I would be a better wife for him and I convinced myself his delays in marrying her meant he did not really love her, but had chosen her as she was the older sister. I resolved to take him away from her and have him for myself. I went to his talan… intent upon offering what I assumed my twin had denied him."

"I thought his passionate response meant he loved and wanted me too. I saw my goal within my reach… then he called her name, declaring his love for her." Dropping her head, she continued. "He never wanted me… he loved and wanted Meril, but had not claimed her because he did not want to tie her to a bond he was incapable of keeping. I was simply a substitute that looked like her. He was willing to take what I offered, but never intended to leave her for me. He was willing to use me… and I had made that possible in my blind jealousy. I betrayed us both that night."

Shuddering at the memory, she continued. "Before I could flee in shame, Celebrian stepped out of the bedchambers. She had been waiting to surprise Haldir and had been listening to us. She was livid with his 'betrayal' of her… not that he was with me; that she found amusing. She considered it a betrayal that he had called Meril's name in a moment of passion, saying he loved her. Celebrian turned on me and, when she was done telling me about all of his infidelities, she threatened to expose what I had done if I ever told anyone that she had been there."

"I ran out in a panic. Haldir followed… I think he was afraid I might do something rash… perhaps kill myself. Sael found us arguing and heard just enough to think we had been having an affair," she concluded.

Her brother had moved to stand behind her, resting his hands on her trembling shoulders. "I agreed to say nothing if they promised me their affair was over. I misunderstood most of what had happened and made the situation worse by not dragging them both to Ada that very moment."

Unable to meet his father's stunned gaze, he stared at the ground. "I wrote to Uncle Cirdan, accepting his offer of a position in his court. I left soon after, taking Min with me. I thought it best to get her away from Lorien. I did not want her to harm herself anymore than she already had or take her grief out on Meril, for her state of mind was uncertain. I swear I did not know about Celebrian or the others. I knew exposing him would devastate Meril and ruin Min… embarrass my parents and our aunt and uncle… I let myself be convinced to remain quiet."

"There is more is there not, Minuial? You need to finish this," Estë insisted.

"Will you help Meril recover from this, my lady? I would give anything to be able to undo what I did!" she cried.

The Vala held her devastated gaze for a moment before she answered. "Wrongs, once done, cannot be undone. Your betrayal will stay between you for the rest of time. We must work to help her move beyond her grief so that she can reclaim her life. The best you can hope is that she may one day forgive you, but she will never trust you as she once did. You have lost the right to expect that. Finish your story, Minuial."

Sobbing, the elleth fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. After several minutes, she whispered, "While in the Havens, I met Anwakal and accepted his betrothal. I had confessed to him what I had done because I truly love him and knew he deserved to know the truth about my past. While I was still… a virgin, I knew I had damaged my spirit that fateful night. He urged me to confess so that I might alert Meril to Haldir's character. I felt so guilty and I agreed."

"I decided to tell Nana first… I wanted her to be prepared when it all became public." Looking up, she admitted, "I let her talk me out of telling Meril. She said it would be bad for the morale of our warriors if I exposed Haldir to public scorn with the specter of war looming. This was but a few months after Celebrian was attacked and had sailed. Naneth said we could not dishonor her memory and humiliate the leaders of Lorien. When we arrived here in Aman, Naneth told me she had spoken to Haldir and he promised her he loved Meril… would honor their vows. I had already betrayed my twin and I wanted to believe he would still make her happy. He did love her… just not enough to resist Celebrian."

-----

**When will you allow her to wake, beloved?**

Standing in the shadows of the elleth's chamber, the Vala studied the four elves clustered around the bed. Himiel had arrived soon after the scene in the glade to inform the other two of what had transpired. She had remained to lend her strength and comfort to her lady and her future father-in-law.

The two ellith sat together, hands clasped, as they silently watched Meril sleep. Their worry and distress marked both faces with shadows and faint lines. Across the bed from them, Elrond kept his vigil, his hands still cradling Meril's to offer comfort and to allow him to share periodic doses of his healing energy.

**I think it best if we let her sleep for now. We have much to sort out that she need not witness. I have no concern we will be able to help her twin and brother… her father, but her mother's betrayal is as yet unknown to Meril. She is better off sleeping without pain while that is addressed**, she replied.

**Allowing Elrond to aid her thus is only strengthening their bond, but you know this. Meril knows it is him… she sees the light of his healing energy as silver, the silver she sees when she looks into his eyes. What if our brethren do not grant his petition? Their bond now only needs formal vows and consummation to be complete**.

Smiling, Este nodded. **Aye, it does. You said but recently that your answer would hinge on the existence of a bond between Celebrian and Elrond. We both know, without any doubt, no such bond ever formed between them. Their marriage was without love or bond… made and consummated to aid his people survive until their duty to Middle-earth was complete. We both know how we shall vote when the question is called. Indeed, I plan to become their champion and help him convince our kin to grant his petition, my husband.**

Reaching out to pull his wife back against his chest, Irmo pressed a kiss to the top of her head. **Then, they shall then have two champions, beloved**.

-----

A/N - Dialogue in bold print is mindspeak between the Valar.


	24. Chapter 24 New Perspectives

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 24 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!

Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N – Thanks Shary! Meril has had a tough life, but she's a fighter at heart… something she's rediscover about herself in the coming chapters. I predict good things for our heroes… eventually! Evil grin!

A/N - Hi Jebb. While I agree the two females caused a lot of har, I think Meril's dad has a lot to answer for too. Hefailed Meril by being weak and turning a blind eye for what was happening around him. He and Haldir, IMO, have equal blame for the pain they have caused with Celebrian and Elulos. In any case, hopefully, the Valar will be able to help them! Thanks so much for all your support!

Chapter 24 --- New Perspectives

"Where is Ada?"

Glancing up, Gildor smiled in greeting to the older of the peredhil twins. "The Lady made him rest. He is in the next room sleeping. He used too much of his healing energy and was drained to the point Lady Melian had to drag him away."

"Aye, that sounds right. Ada has always been thus about healing any that come into his care. Lindir and Erestor often had to drag he away from the healing house at home to make he rest. Valar forbid it was one of his family! They had to get the rest of the family to help pull him away then!" he chuckled, the memory obviously a one dear to him.

Tilting his head to study Elladan, the elder elf asked, "You still think of Imladris as your home too? I thought Silael and I were the only ones."

"Nay, we all do. I still miss Imladris and have never felt completely at home in Aman." Sighing, he advanced into the room and bent to kiss the sleeping elleth's cheek. "How is she today?"

"The same. The Lady has decided to leave her in this healing sleep until matters with my family have been sorted out… as much as we can hope to sort out such a mess." Leaning back to rest his head against the back of his chair, the Noldor let the weight of his grief settle around him. "I cannot comprehend how Los could do what she did. She had the ability to warn her child… save her from the misery she subsequently endured. I know how obsessed she is about avoiding unwanted attention, but… how can a mother betray her child so?"

"I too am at a loss." Pulling up the chair his father had occupied, Elladan took a seat across from him. After studying the dejected slump to the elf lord's shoulders and the dull, flat expression to his eyes, he asked, "How are you? This has been a blow to you, as well. Lady Elulos is your twin. I know how close a connection twins share."

"I have been thinking about that a lot of late. Sadly, Los and I have lost much of the bond we shared in our youth. My being able to read her thoughts last night was only due to her emotional state of mind, not our bond," he mused. "Los has been angry for so long… desperate for security, but I never thought she was capable of such reckless disregard for one of her family."

Hesitating to bring up a painful topic, Elladan silently debated whether to ask his next question. Seeing his friend's inquiring look, he finally asked, "Why is she so angry and obsessed with controlling her family? In most respects, she has had a safe and secure life… at least as far as I could tell from my visits to Lorien."

Sighing, Gildor agreed. "You are right in that, but Los would not see it. She still clings to her insecurities from our childhood and blames our Adar for not marrying our mother. Naneth hoped to marry a king, so she coaxed admissions from him that he desired children… enough to permit our conception it would seem. I sincerely doubt he meant 'then and with her' for he still loved Amarië."

Reaching up to rub a weary hand over his eyes, he continued. "We were several years old when he returned from one of his long trips and found he had sired us. Naneth had faded in shame the year before, unwilling to survive for our sake alone. What could he do then… she was dead? He did his best to be our father. He never denied us or tried to send us away. We were raised as his children, with all the privileges and duties that came with it, save for the fact I could not inherit his crown. I love him dearly, never doubted his love for us, and mourned his death bitterly. Los did too, but she felt he had not taken enough care in securing our place."

"In any case, Los felt I abandoned her when I decided to go out into the world to find my way. I had duties to perform and I was determined to be a faithful son to my father's memory. Our bond slowly began to erode in the centuries that followed." His eyes misted over with ancient memories. "Turgon had been our father's friend since their youth in Valinor, so I took her to live under his protection. She escaped Gondolin when it fell, in the company of Indril and Tuor. Rather than stay in the Havens, she went to live with Cirdan and became part of Ereinion's court. She even helped Lindir teach your father and uncle music… though her gift is not as great as theirs or Meril's."

"I suspect she felt she did not really belong there. She did not seem content with her lot in life until she met and married Cúron. He adored her and gave into her every whim. That eventually became the way of their life together. His appointment as the chief counselor to Aunt Galadriel and Uncle Celeborn was her crowning moment… she was the chief counselor's wife and lady-in-waiting for our aunt, her position secure." Sighing, he admitted, "I have always suspected she had children to complete the expectations she felt went with having a 'proper family'. Otherwise, I think she would have been happier to have Cúron to herself and not have to share him with anyone."

Glancing over at his companion, he concluded, "Los and I are very different. She never understood how I could tramp across Middle-earth or why Silael willingly came with me. I had a place, after all, as an advisor to your father in Imladris… a comfortable home, standing… security. What more could I have wanted?"

"I take it she never understood the importance of the work you did for us all? Ada credits you with much of our success against Sauron, for the information you gathered was vital to our cause. Tis sad she does not value such a thing," he observed.

"What is sad is how she has held onto childhood hurts and let them mar the present… damage her children. Min and Sael are very like her and our own mother and are easy for her to control." A frown settled on his handsome face, as he shifted through his memories of visits to Lorien. "I do not think she understands Meril. Meril is a fascinating mix of several people… Ada, myself, Galadriel, Cirdan… Cúron. She has very little in common with Los."

"Forgive me if I am wrong in this, but… Elrohir and I often noted that her mother seemed to look for excuses to take Meril to task… usually over the most trivial of offenses. In recent years, we have come to regret how little we did to defend her or help her… especially in the years after we learned of Haldir's affair with Nana." Staring at his hands, he admitted, "We both have seen the changes to her personality over the centuries. We feel we have not been very good friends to her."

A bitter laugh greeted his words. "Well I understand such feelings. Silael and I have come to similar conclusions. Over the years, my twin and I have had numerous arguments about the way she treated Meril, but I never did more. Los was always harder on her than her twin or brother. She favored Minuial and Sael and made no secret of it. I suspect, this led Min to believe she had the right to take her sister's betrothed… that she deserved anything she wanted regardless of the cost… rather like our mother. My younger niece is very spoiled, as you likely know."

"Aye. Marriage seems to have been good for her. She seemed genuinely contrite over what she did… not that it changes anything," Elladan observed. "Sael never struck me as spoiled so much as weak. He let his mother rule him… but I would say I have long held the same opinion of Cúron. It always surprised me that my grandparents placed such stock in his advice."

"Again, I confess I share you opinion. He let his love for Los blind him to all else. I lost the last of my respect for him when I learned he stayed at home and sent Sael to tell Meril of Haldir's betrayal. A father owes his child better." Reaching out, Gildor lifted her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "When she wakes, I will restate our offer for her to come and live with Silael and myself. She will need a stable, loving home until she and El… We will help her find her way."

Elladan smiled at the near slip of the tongue. While his father had all but declared his love for Meril in the past few days, his constant presence at her bedside a near shout of admission, their relationship had progressed as far as it could for now. It relieved his mind to hear Gildor's declaration. /She will need all of our support to recover from this blow. I am glad she has a home to go to until Ada can bring her to live with us./

-----

The tension in the talan had stretched to near breaking. Cúron stood leaning against the archway that led onto the porch surrounding the small structure, his back turned to the rest of his family. He had fallen into a moody silence since the scene in the glade the night before. Anger such as he had never known warred with guilt over his own failures, the combination keeping him silent. He feared what he would say once he started to speak, the seal broken on the long-standing resentment and anger he had kept bottled deep within his spirit for countless centuries.

A small hand came to rest on his arm. "Ada. I do not expect you to forgive me for what I did, but… one of us needs to be with Meril. I wish I could go… but I very much doubt she will want to see me or Sael."

Biting back the sharp reply that quivered on the tip of his tongue, he nodded his head and stepped out onto the porch intent upon leaving them behind as much as going to Meril. His wife's voice stopped him in is tracks.

"Cúron… that can wait. We need to discuss how we are to handle this mess. It is something of a blessing that Meril is unconscious so that we can all agree on what we must say next. I propose we refuse to enter into a debate and simply insist that we will take her home to care for her. The Lady did say we were free to leave. Once we are home, we can put this business behind us. I cannot believe Meril would betray her family like this, but we will deal with that once we are home."

"Put this business behind us? Meril betrayed us? Have you lost whatever small amount of maternal caring you ever possessed? I begin to realize… I have never known you, have I, Elulos? I have been a blind fool for millennia and our lives are in shambles because of this." Turning to face his wife, his eyes blazing with hurt and anger, he proclaimed, "Well, no more. Meril needs me to be there for her. I have failed her for the last time. Minuial needs to face what she has done and hope for the best. Sael must assert himself and stop letting you rule his life. And, I must decide how I plan to live the rest of mine, for I am unwilling to continue in this sham of a marriage any longer."

"Sham? How can you say…"

"I say it with my eyes fully open for the first time since we met. We have not had a marriage, a partnership. We have had your wants and desires… Los's concerns… Los's rules. Me, our children… we never factored into your plans except as they suited you!" His voice grew quieter as his anger broke free. "You hid the conduct of one child from me, lied to me about what our son knew, and would have let Meril marry Haldir knowing what type of elf he really was! All these years, I have listened as you lamented HER bad choices… HER mistakes… the shame SHE had brought to our family with the scandal, and now I find you had the knowledge to have saved her from that!"

Advancing into the room, Cúron loomed over his shocked wife. "As for taking Meril home… we have no home! We have a cave you have fashioned in the trees of Valimar! MY daughter will remain here and receive whatever care she needs to recover. While I know it is far too late, I will be there at her side and lend her my full support and love. There is nothing else for us to discuss!"

Spinning on his heels, the incensed elf stormed out of the talan. The painful silence lingered long after he had left. None rose to comfort the crumpled elleth weeping on the floor of the talan. Guilt, blame, hurt robbed them of the strength to speak.

Unable to stand the tension any longer, Minuial pulled out of her husband's arms and ran from the room, quickly descending to the forest floor as tears blinded her sight. Poised to flee into the woods, a gentle hand reached out to grasp her arm, halting her flight. Failing to wrench her arm free, she raised frantic eyes to find the stern gaze of her uncle fixed on hers.

The ancient eyes of the Teleri had seen much in his long millennia of life, but he had never thought to see his family brought to this low ebb. "It is time to stop running, Min. You must face what you did if you are to heal… if your twin is to heal."

-----

"She is in a deep healing sleep, so you can approach without worrying you will upset her further."

Startled, the elf turned to find he had been joined by his old friend in the doorway of Meril's room. "Erestor. I would say it is good to see you, old friend, but these circumstances leave much to be desired."

"Indeed. Take heart; she will find comfort in you company," the dark-haired elf proposed. "She speaks with great affection for you."

"But not her mother I would wager?" Sighing, Cúron looked back to his daughter. "I have been a fool, Erestor. I let Los convince me of things I would never have allowed in my duties as advisor. I cannot blame her alone, for I knew in my heart we were not treating Meril as we should. I had hoped it was the normal things parents worry about; that does not seem to have been the case. I served my lord and lady better than I did my own child… children."

Laying a hand his friend's shoulder, Erestor confessed, "I am glad to hear you say it thusly, for your other two children will need your love and counsel too... perhaps more than Meril. Meril will have many to support her, but her twin may feel she is alone. Your son made bad choices, but I do not think he did them for selfish reasons, rather to protect his sisters. I am also glad to hear you accept your part in this. That gives me great hope."

Nodding, Cúron moved into the room to stand beside the bed. Taking Meril's hand in his, he bent to kiss her forehead. "Does she know we are here? If I speak to her, will it comfort her?"

"The Lady Estë has told us she is in a deep, dreamless sleep, but that she can sense that she is surrounded by those that love her. She may not hear words, but she will know you are near… know you love her." Taking a seat on the other side of the bed, he added, "Her injures are nearly healed. Elrond sat with her for the first day and a half after her fall strengthening her with doses of his healing energy."

Pulling a chair closer to the bed, the Teleri sat so that he could retain his hold on his daughter's hand. "I must thank him when I see him. Is he about?"

Smiling, the Imladrian advisor pointed to the next room. "His Naneth'ra Melian insisted he rest after he had exhausted himself from his efforts. He is sleeping in the next room."

"Melian? The Maia… the Queen of Doriath?"

"The same. You did know Lord Elrond is the descendent of the royal houses of the Sindar and Vanyar, as well as, the Noldor did you not? He could have claimed the throne of ancient Doriath, as well as, that of the Noldor had he tried, but he chose to remain Lord of Imladris. His linage is remarkable… Eldar, Maia, and Edain. There is not another like him in all of Arda, for all his sons take after him," Erestor observed. "I am proud to have served him and to call him my brother."

Glancing over at the other elf, the Teleri asked, "Why did he not accept the throne? I have long wondered about this. It would have freed him of the need to marry Celebrian to form a political alliance. They were clearly never in love."

"Ah, you know that do you? I should not be surprised as you were Celeborn and Galadriel's closest advisor at the time." Pondering this point, Erestor took a moment before answering. "Elrond knew he would never be accepted as the High King for all Gil-Galad had named him his regent in the east and heir. Elrond is not pure-blooded Eldar. His mortal blood taints him in the eyes of many. He realized accepting the throne would cause more strife and discord than it would settle. Marrying Celebrian was the only option he had to unite our peoples. Odd, though he has done so much, he is still so maligned by many. Celebrian's slander found a receptive audience in those that like to think ill of him."

"I must confess we wondered at those stories, but my lord and lady were so adamant in their support of him, as were you and your brother."

"While Elrond is not without fault, he is above all an honorable elf. In some respects, he is a truer elf than any of us… we were born of the Eldar, but he chose to be numbered among us! He has been faithful to his vows, even when Celebrian made a mockery of them," he fumed. "I still have not found it within myself to forgive her for her behavior or her slander. I doubt I shall."

"How can… Forgive me; I started to speak out of long habit, deferring my opinion to my wife's. Los felt there was more to it than you are saying, but, then too, she would have been one of the elves that would never accept him as the high king. My wife is overly proud… and equally ashamed to be the daughter of Lord Finrod. She felt, had he done as he should and married their mother, that Gildor would have been the High King, not Gil-Galad." Meeting his friend's gaze, he added, "I am glad we had this talk, for I have judged him unfairly. It seems I have much to reconsider."

Focusing again on his daughter, Cúron asked, "Why is she still in this deep sleep if her injures are nearly healed?"

A voice behind them spoke. "To shield her from the pain she will feel when she remembers what happened. My Lady wishes to have time to help your family come to terms with the secrets that threaten to tear it apart. To do this, Minuial and her brother need to be helped first. Meril has long suspected her twin may have betrayed her, but she was not ready to face this truth. Her spirit is reeling under the pain this caused her. Meril does not yet know about her mother's involvement."

Turning, the two elves found they had been joined by the Maiar, Melian and Olórin. "Cúron, you already know Mithrandir, so let me introduce the Lady Melian. My lady, may I present Lord Cúron, Meril's father," Erestor offered, rising to bow in greeting to the lady. "Meril still sleeps without any outward sign of distress. Her color has improved, though she is a little paler than when Elrond was giving her doses of healing energy."

"That does not surprise me… his energy was boosting her own natural healing." Walking to the bed, she laid her hand over the elleth's still forehead. Blocking at all but Meril's spirit, the Maia listened, hearing the muffled confusion beginning to draw the focus of her patient.

Frowning, she commented, "When Elrond wakes, he must eat first. Once he has restored his own reserves, he can resume giving her small doses of his energy, but he must refrain from draining himself as he did before. Small pulses scattered over many hours will help her continue to hold her confusion at bay. Thankfully, her broken bones have healed nicely. I will have an attendant begin physical therapy to ease the ache of the newly knitted bones."

Looking over at Erestor, Melian instructed, "Olórin and I have come to collect Cúron and take him to our lady. She does not wish to wait any longer in dealing with this situation; therefore, we will begin with Minuial. If we can help her accept what she must do, Min will be better able to help Meril heal. Both will need our help. While we are gone, I would appreciate your keeping an eye on my stubborn grandson… he is very like my husband in case you had failed to notice. Please do not let him exhaust himself again."

Smiling, he suggested, "Perhaps, your lord husband might join me in this effort? If not, I will send for my Ada and Ereinion. Other than Galadriel and Celeborn, he listens to none other save them."

"I have every confidence in you, dear Erestor. Threaten him with a long discussion of budgets and accounts. That always worked for you in Imladris," she teased. "That or remind him his mother will be checking in on him to see if he is behaving. The shock alone should keep him in check, as he is still getting used to having her back in his life."

-----

The faint sound of movement and the enticing aroma of warm bread pulled him from the deep sleep into which he had fallen many hours earlier when his grandmother had forced him to quite his treatment of Meril. The memory of her injures and the devastating information she had learned drove the last of the lingering mists from before his eyes. Turning slightly, he found his oldest friend arranging a meal on a table under an open window.

"Lindir… how long have I been asleep? Is Meril still sleeping?"

Without looking his way, the Teleri, nodded his head as he began to pour apple juice into the glasses on the tray. "She is. Erestor spoke with Lady Melian earlier today and she has agreed to allow you to return to Meril's side once you have eaten. You are under strict orders not to tire yourself again. You may give her small doses, spaced well apart, to help keep her attention from focusing on the confusion building just beyond the veils of her sleep, but no more. Her other injures have healed."

Frowning, Elrond forced himself into an upright position on the bed. "I will be allowed? I am not used…"

"Nay, you are not used to having terms set on your behavior, but you are not in Imladris or in our house in Valimar. You are in the healing rooms of the Lady Estë and she sets the rules here. Your grandmother has her approval to send you back to the glade if you do not follow their instructions." Grinning, Lindir turned to face the disgruntled peredhel, shoving a glass of the juice into his hands. "Ereinion is currently lamenting her absence from Lindon when you were an elfling. Our lives would have been far easier with her around. Now drink this juice as she has commanded. It will help restore your energy."

"You have no idea how much I admire the job the two of you did in raising my boys! They were very like their Ada and my mother-in-law has told me horror stories of what she went through when he was young!"

Rising to embrace his mother, Elrond smothered a laugh. "I was not as bad as my sons… or Arwen, so he has no reason to complain!"

"You forget, I helped raise them too! Do not delude yourself in thinking they were worse… they were kittens compared to you and Elros! Perhaps one day, my lady, we can sit for a few… years and I will tell you horror stories of my own." Lifting one of the glasses, he offered it to Ewing before taking the last one for himself. "Come and eat, _ion_. The Lady has sent you a hardy meal to help restore your strength. Once you eat it, you can go and check on Meril." (_son_)

Tilting his head to study the elf before him, Elrond remarked, "I do not thank you often enough for the love and support you have ever offered me. While I adamantly deny Elros and I were as mischievous as the twins, you and Ereinion had remarkable patience with us and I dearly love you both."

"As we love you, _ion_. Now eat." Pulling up a chair for Ewing, Lindir offered, "One trait Elrond has ever had is his ability to show affection. For all the bad I can say of Maglor, he did do his best to care for your sons before returning them to us. I suspect that was in large part due to his inability to resist the hugs and gifts Elrond freely bestowed on anyone that he felt needed them." (_son_)

"He was like that, as you know, from the cradle. Elros was always in motion… running about looking for new adventures or playing in the mud… Valar help me, that elfling loved playing in the mud!" she laughed. "He was in constant motion from the time he woke until he fell asleep at night… usually before he had finished his bath!"

"Elrond was always trailing after people as they worked around the house or came to visit… asking questions, crawling into laps to hear a story, trying to help with the chores he saw others performing… telling them how best to accomplish a task. He was so often right, most of the servants stopped treating his observations as amusing and started listening. And, he was only a toddler!" Smiling at the memory, she covered her son's hand on the table. "If someone was having a bad day, he would find them a flower or a pretty rock… offer a hug, hoping to make them feel better. In retrospect, it now seems clear that their destinies were set from birth. Elros was a builder, driven by a desire to do and create… be in motion. Elrond had a passion for learning and nurturing… an elven healer, loremaster, leader in the making."

Blushing, Elrond quickly changed the topic away from himself. "You could be describing my sons. Elladan reminds me of Elros in so many ways, though he inherited his Adar'ra Celeborn's calm manner. Elrohir is very much like me in his manner and interests. I worried for many years that they would separate as Elros and I did. I would not have wished that for them… better, as I said before, they both chose to be mortal than to be parted as we were."

Reaching over to pour tea for the three of them, he mused, "The bond between twins is strong… stronger than that between regular siblings. That is the part of this situation with Meril's twin that baffles me. I thought Ránawen was lovely and highly desirable, but I knew Elros had fallen in love with her at first sight. That was enough to still any interest I might have had in pursuing her for myself. I know there were ellith both of my sons found attractive. If neither showed a strong desire for her, they would both back away rather than risk causing hurt to the other. I am sure Elladan found Himiel attractive for she is a lovely, sweet elleth, but he knew his twin loved her, so it would never have entered his heart to compete for her favor."

"Minuial always seemed to be in the shadow of her twin… much like Elulos and Gildor. Gildor was the perfect spy because he seemed so jovial and open no one expected he had ulterior motives in seeking their company. Elulos hated large gatherings and shrank from calling attention to herself. Even when she played music with a group, she never wanted to play pieces that would require her to perform a solo or where her contribution led the performance." Adding honey to his tea, Lindir considered, "When I auditioned Meril and Minuial for a place in one of my classes, I remember thinking Min was very like her mother… a fine musician but no flare. Meril was breathtaking to hear."

"What else can you tell me about Minuial? Meril has not talked about her much in my hearing… which speaks volumes now that I think of it. I spoke of Elros many times to her… told stories of him in the park while she was there." Sighing, he pushed his heavy flow of black hair away from his face in frustration. "I should have noticed this earlier."

"Elrond… you have not known Meril all that long, so do not take the blame for not noticing something you had no way of seeing." Trading a look with Elwing, Lindir decided to confront an issue with his friend before it created problems. "I need to suggest something, if I may?"

Still culling though his memory for missed hints of Meril's concern about her twin, he absently nodded his head. /I should have seen this earlier, though the Lady and Lord surely knew, having seen her dreams. Naneth'ra has said several times…/

Breaking into his musing, Lindir demanded his attention. "Elrond, this is serious, so please listen. While our family is quite happy with your growing feelings for Meril, her family is not likely to be. You are still married to Celebrian and Elulos apparently was ready to believe some of her slurs to your character as fact. Erestor spoke with Cúron while you slept and was disappointed to find this the case. Though Cúron appears to be reevaluating all of his opinions, having come to understand how many of them were his wife's not his, you do not need to complicate matters by calling their attention to your feelings for Meril. Let that be a problem for another day once this is behind us and you have been to the Valar."

"Lindir speaks wisely, _ion_," Elwing added. "The time when such restraint will no longer be needed is fast approaching… we all feel it, but until then, do not make this situation more difficult for Meril or for yourself. You have a future to think about and you do not want to mar it with unnecessary gossip. We know your relationship has been entirely respectable, but they do not. Her naneth has shown no remorse about allowing Meril to suffer while protecting her other children. Give her no opening here." (_son_)

Stunned silver eyes moved back and forth between the worried eyes of his mother and his mentor. "I had not considered this. Yes, you are right. I would never do anything to bring harm to Meril or my family. You have all suffered more than enough from gossip for me to invite more upon us."

Catching his hand, Ewing soothed, "We are not suggesting you abandon her side… just be less obvious of your love for her than you have been in the last few days. We may need to whisper this same warning to Meril at some point, for she is no better at covering her feelings for you. This too shall pass, _ion_, and I feel, with all my heart, you will soon be together for the rest of eternity and beyond." (_son_)

-----

A dejected figure slowly slipped out of a side entrance of the healing pavilion into a small garden. /I need to think about this news. Elrond loves Meril. Does she love him in return? That seems to be the case from his mother's comments, though they have apparently done nothing to declare themselves… cannot declare themselves. They mentioned he will go to the Valar… I need to consider what all of this means./

-----


	25. Chapter 25 Crossroads

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 25

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N – Thanks Jebb! Meril's family has a lot of 'issues' to resolve, not the least of which is the way they have treated her. I don't plan to spent a lot more time on them in this story, but will save most of that for the sequel. Its time to get back to Valimar and let Elrond seek the Valar! Besides, I think Meril will need a little time to accept it all. More soon.

A/N – Hi Christiana! I'm so glad you like my story. I appreciate your reading and reviewing!

A/N – OK Shary, here you go! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!

A/N – Hi Lauren! Thank you! I appreciate your feedback!

Chapter 25 --- Crossroads

"What I fail to understand is your continued avoidance of your responsibility in this. As Gildor said when we arrived, you could have protected Min and still helped Meril. You did not have to tell Meril what you knew. All you had to do was support her in her concerns about marrying Haldir. She wanted us to help her and we failed her!" Cúron ranted. "Not only did you cover the wrongs of one child to the detriment of her twin, you placed our son in the position of making decisions he should never have been forced to make."

Elulos looked up at her furious husband, tears streaming down her cheeks, and fixed him with a wounded look. "You do not understand because you are not listening to me. You have set your mind against me and are making me the monster in this. I could not ruin our daughter; Min would never have married well had I said anything. I had no way of knowing Haldir would act as he did once we arrived here in Aman. It was wisest for me to do as I did. No one knew about Min, no one knew I knew about Haldir's affair with Celebrian. Once they were married, it would have been behind us. He promised me he would be faithful once they married."

Stunned, the elf stared at his wife. "You risked our child's future on the word of an elf that had shown himself without honor… had betrayed her for centuries, along with every other person in his life? Are you mad?"

"He promised me!" she cried. "I could not let Min be ruined by this! She is not the one that cast her lot with Haldir. Meril made a bad choice in the one she accepted, but I saw no reason to let Min suffer for her sister's mistake."

"And he promised Meril he would be faithful to her when he asked her to betroth herself to him! Why in Eru's name would you think a self-serving promise made to you would be honored, when the one he made to Meril was not?" Turning without waiting for an answer, he stormed to the other side of the room. "And, you seem to forget which of your daughters is the innocent one in this mess. Min willing offered herself to her twin's betrothed, hoping to steal him away from her. Meril was wronged by them both and yet you fail to see this. Min was not an innocent victim and yet you speak of her as if she did nothing wrong."

"And, she learned a valuable lesson from her behavior! You seem to forget Meril is the one that accepted Haldir. It is her fault…"

Cutting into the conversation before it could go any further astray, Melian gave a weary sigh. "It would seem we can make no further progress at this time. Clearly, Lord Cúron and his two younger children are prepared to take responsibility for their part in the events that have so severely wounded Meril. It is also clear that Lady Elulos is unable to acknowledge her part in this tragedy."

Moving to stand in front of the elleth, the Maia announced, "Accordingly, I must inform you that Lord Irmo will visit your dreams with memories that will illustrate the wrongs of your actions. This will begin tonight. You will sleep until he has shown you all you need to see, including the memory of your daughter's fateful conversation with Haldir from several days ago."

"My lady, I protest! I have done nothing that warrants this! If Meril had done as I told her…" Realizing what she was about to say, Elulos quickly broke off. Hoping to cover her slip, she added, "I have done nothing that warrants this!"

Saelrus had retreated to the far end of the room and was staring out across the garden beyond the room where the Maiar had guided his family. He had long been consumed by guilt for his part in failing his eldest sister. He had come to Lorien suspecting the time had come for this sad business to be brought out in the open. Hearing his mother break off in the middle of a sentence, a sentence that seemed to offer new insight into an aspect of the family drama as yet unexplored, he turned to face her. "Told Meril to do what, Nana?"

"_Ion_, we will discuss this later…" (_son_)

"No, we will discuss this now. You told Meril to do what?" he insisted, for once asserting himself against his mother. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement as the rest of his family turned to watch.

"Saelrus, I do not…"

"Nay, Los. Answer his question. What did you tell Meril?' Cúron demanded.

Sending her husband a glare of frustration, she replied, "I told her to confront Haldir if she had doubts. There. Are you satisfied?"

Startled, he walked over to stand above her. "Why did you not tell us this earlier? The main reason for my anger with you was your failure to do just this."

"Well, we had agreed to stay out of it and I did not want you to be angry that I had disregarded our prior agreement in this matter," she offered.

Before her father could say more, Minuial interrupted, disbelief coloring her words. "Then why did you tell Meril you knew nothing of his prior conduct… that you wished she had told you she had doubts for you would have counseled her to heed them? I was there when you had this conversation several days after Haldir moved into Celebrian's house. I remember it well because I knew you were lying. I had not known until then that Meril had attempted to discuss her concerns with you. My own guilt has clawed at me for centuries for allowing you to insist I remain silent, while you were chastising her for not knowing about Celebrian!"

"Chastising her? Los… she had just been devastated and you chastised her?" Gildor cried, clearly shocked by this information. "Your own daughter heard you lie to Meril… heard you deny knowing what she herself had told you. Your failure runs far deeper than we have yet learned, does it not? How long did you know, Los? How long have you been protecting the guilty at your own child's expense? Why does it seem you wanted Meril to be broken? You have ever made her the one you blamed if something happened that displeased you. You always favored her siblings over her. Why?"

Looking from face to face, Elulos jumped to her feet. "I have only done what I thought was best at the time to protect my family. I have done nothing for which I must defend myself. I have treated all three of my children with same loving care, so your comments are both wrong and insulting! I am returning to our talan now. Meril accepted Haldir and damaged her family by her part in the scandal, not me. I will not be blamed for her bad choices."

Turning, she found the doorway blocked by her father. "You cannot run away from this Los. Meril is the one who was damaged by all of this. Any embarrassment you suffered is minor and is hardly the same as what she endured, as you should well know. Enough of your lies, enough of your hiding, enough of your refusal to take responsibility for your own actions. Tell us what you said to Meril."

"Refusal to take responsibility! You who sired children and never bothered to marry their mother… who spent most of his time traveling about Middle-earth, more concerned about Morgoth than those children… that died and left us without a home or claim to anything he had built? You have no right to lecture me on duty and responsibility toward my family! I was there for them! I have only ever sought to keep my family safe from those that would cast slurs at us for your actions!" she screamed.

"That is enough, Los. Ada did the best for us he could under the circumstances. Nana was dead before he knew about us. She played a dangerous game hoping to trap him into marrying her and it worked against her. She has told us both this and has apologized. You forgive her, but not Ada. He was there for us when many would have denied us, including Nana. She was so embarrassed by us that she faded in shame rather than live for her children," Gildor exclaimed. "Ada made sure we were provided for even at his death, as you well know. He was the leader of the realm he had built and had responsibilities beyond us, but still he seldom traveled until we were past our majority. This you know, as well."

Grasping his twin by the shoulders, he forced her to face him. "You are not an elfling! It is well past the time you should have put this behind you. It is time you answered for your own conduct! You brought this scandal upon your own family because you worried more about what others might think of YOU rather than you own child's welfare. What did you tell Meril to do?"

"I told her to bed him and be done with it! I told her to stop acting like a child, worrying that the world was made to make her happy. I reminded her of her duty to her family and I insisted it was time she married the elf she had accepted and stop calling unwanted attention our way! But no, she had doubts! I told her we all have doubts… bed him and form the bond so he could not leave her, and then he would have to marry her! I told her what to do and she did not listen, so do not blame any of this on me!" she shouted back. Realizing what she had admitted, she dropped to her knees in shock.

-----

Elrond sat by Meril's bed, distressed by the lack of animation in her normally expressive features. "She is not in pain, Elrond."

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled in greeting to Taerad. Rising, he accepted the embrace she offered, comforted by the long years of their friendship. "I know this, but… it seems so wrong to see her like this. Her face is normally so… full of life. She lights a room with her spirit."

Smiling, she cupped Elrond's face in her hands and stretched up to kiss his check. "She lights up like that when you are near. In your company, she finds herself again. I would say the same for you, _meldir_." (_friend)_

A rueful smile warmed his features as he turned back to study the sleeping elleth. "You are right; I do. We are still coming to know each other, but I feel more alive in her company than I have… since we first founded Imladris. Despite the hardships we endured in those years, I had purpose and… hope. Once I agreed to marry Celebrian, I lost that feeling."

Stepping to his side, she slid her hand into the crook of his arm and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "I know you did. Lindir and I often lamented the changes that fateful decision wrought on your spirit. It grieved us all the more that you had no choice in the matter. We needed the stability and unity your marriage gave our people."

"Aye, we did."

Shaking off the melancholy mood that had descended on them, Taerad moved over to take the chair Elrond had occupied for most of the day. Waving her arm toward the door, she ordered, "Go… take a walk. You need to clear your head and enjoy a little time in the fresh air. The rest of our family will be gathering in an hour or so for the evening meal. Join them and relax for a short time. I will keep watch on our Meril until you return."

Laughing softly, he noted, "I have not heard you take that tone of voice since Mel was an elfling! I hardly think I fit that description, but I do recognize an order when I hear one. Yes, my lady counsellor, I will do as you bid." Bowing, he left the room still smiling.

-----

Exiting the healing pavilion by a side door, he walked slowly toward a large boulder perched on the edge of the lake. Using several smaller rocks as steps, he climbed to the top and let his senses drink in the unparalleled beauty of the scene before him. Feeling the tension that had engulfed his spirit for the past few days begin to subside as the natural world reached out to him, he sank down to the cool surface of the stone, suddenly aware just how tired he was.

Their time in the Gardens had helped heal many of the wounds he had long carried, but the largest still remained. The last few days had illustrated how deeply seated was his fear of losing someone he loved. He well understood what a blow her family's betrayal would be to Meril and he was consumed with fear she would fade from her grief. The facts of the situation --- that they were in the Gardens of Lorien under the care of the Valar, that she was not alone and would have ample support in helping her deal with these disappointments, or that the news of her twin's actions was something that she had long suspected, had been lost to him in his worry. /I could not bare to lose her/

"Elrond? May… can we talk?"

Lost in reflection, he had not heard his wife approach. "Celebrian! I did not hear you."

Rising to his feet, he made to join her beside the lake. Holding her hand up to stop his actions she asked, "I am sorry to have interrupted your meditation. Forgive me… we can talk later."

Unprepared for the soft tone of her voice… the hesitancy in her manner, Elrond froze for a moment before collecting his scattered thoughts. Jumping down from his perch, he countered, "Nay, I was simply lost in thought. If you would like to talk, now would be agreeable. Would you like to walk beside the lake?'

"That would be welcome. I have not had an opportunity to see much of the gardens… though I expect I will over the coming months," Celebrian replied.

Tilting his head to study the elleth, the trained healer noted a number of changes to her outward appearance since their last meeting. She appeared to have regained some of the weight she had lost, though her face was still sunken and drawn. She looked nervous and ill-at-ease, a condition he could not recall ever witnessing in all the years they had known each other. Most notable was the haunted expression that dulled the light of her eyes.

"A walk by the lake then." Extending his arm, he watched in amazement as she hesitated before sliding her hand into the crook. /This is new! I never recall seeing Celebrian hesitate about anything, much less taking advantage of a courtesy she would expect as her due. And… she actually looks unsure of herself and perhaps, guilty. Amazing! I never thought to apply such terms to Celebrian/

The pair walked in silence for several minutes. "The gardens are lovely are they not?"

"Indeed. I am reminded of the best of Imladris and of Lorien. It is peaceful here," she murmured, her eyes fixed on the smooth surface of the lake.

Turning his head to watch the subtle play of emotions across her face, Elrond asked, "How fair you, Celebrian? Have you found healing in these gardens?"

A bright red blush stained her cheeks as she glanced up to meet his eyes. Immediately, she looked away, unable to hold gaze. "I am… trying. I feel so overwhelmed and full of regrets… remorse for all the harm I have done. I have no excuse for myself, for I knew what I was doing… but I was not willing to accept how wrong I was."

Coming to an abrupt halt, Celebrian turned to face her estranged husband. "I lack the words to express my regrets for how badly I betrayed you and our children, Elrond. I do not know what else to say beyond… I am sorry, so very sorry."

Elrond tilted his head, his gaze fixed on the tears that flowed across the elleth's ashen cheeks. Slowly, he nodded his head. "It is time for us both to put the past behind us, Celebrian. I believe you are sincere, so I accept your apology. I wish you well as you seek to rebuild your life."

A choked sob strangled her attempt to speak. After a moment, she composed herself enough to ask in a trembling voice, "I must go on with my life… alone? I am right to assume all hope for our marriage is lost."

"Beyond our children, we never had much of a marriage, Celebrian. While I will forgive you, I see no possibility of a future for us. I want a fresh start, free of the pain and anguish of the past we shared. You need this, as well," he responded, moved by a desire that they should inflict no further damage to each other's spirits.

Offering an encouraging smile, he added, "You will not be alone, Celebrian. There are many that love you… your parents and our sons, chief among them. You will find your way and be happy again."

"And, what of you? Will you be happy? Indeed, have you ever been happy, Elrond?" she asked, a trembling hand reaching up to wipe at her tears.

"Aye… I was happy in those early years with my parents and later in Ereinion's care. When the children were young and needed my care… in the years we built Imladris, I was happy then for I had purpose." Squaring his shoulders, he added, "I will be happy again. We plan to open a school and Lord Irmo encourages this as the Valar feel there is a need for what we can offer. I have my music and my writings. I have my friends and family. They have long centered me and given me love. What more is there?"

"A lover… a partner that loves you even as you love her. You deserve that. Eru knows I never tried to be that for you," she admitted, regret coloring her voice.

Puzzled, he found himself asking, "You wish it had been otherwise?"

A self-deprecating smile lightened the sad expression on her face. "There is much truth in the old saying that you never know what you have until you have lost it. Aye, I wish it were otherwise, but I know it cannot be. I will not oppose your petition to the Valar and will give my concurrence, if asked."

Relieved by her words, he offered, "You will not be alone, Celebrian. Eru has a plan for you. Perhaps, you and Haldir…"

Reaching up to softly cover his lips, she whispered, "Nay. While I did… do love Haldir, we have no future. We have harmed each other too grievously to continue as before. We both need to move on with our lives and start afresh… but apart. It is best for us both."

"Have you talked this over with him? He may be willing…"

"He may… but I cannot see a future for us." Sighing, she turned and walked over to the edge of the lake. "I have made such a mess of my life. I hardly know where to begin."

"It may be scant comfort, but you did not come to this place in your life in a single day, Celebrian. It will take time and you will need the counsel of others to help you, but you will rebuild your life if you genuinely desire to do so," he urged, needing to see her begin again… as much for himself as for her.

Moving to her side, he concluded, "We have both come to a crossroads in our lives. We can either stay on the path we have long tread, knowing it leads to a lonely future… or we can take the risk of venturing into the unknown. At this moment, we do not know where our individual paths will take us, but we both know we must try. We must take each day as it comes and do what we must to make our lives better. Healing will come and a new day will eventually dawn where the past is… past."

-----


	26. Chapter 26 Awakening

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 26

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Thanks lds-sunshinegrl! Humm… love Elrond? Yes, I think I do! GRIN!

A/N --- Hi Jebb! Elulos has a lot to answer for and she will… I promise. I have a sequel already planned where Meril's family plays a big part. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

A/N --- Welcome Lady Adolynn Mercy! I'm so glad you found the story and like it! Sorry for the slow updates, but RL has been insane lately. More soon!

Chapter 26 --- Awakening

The silvery, grey mist that had blanketed her mind and heart for several days slowly began to recede. "Meril? Focus on my voice, my child, and it will guide you back to us."

Unable to immediately recognize the gentle, soothing voice, Meril struggled to remember, even as a face of incomparable beauty began to shimmer into focus before her dazed eyes. Noting the confusion and uncertainty evident in the elleth's eyes, the Vala smiled. "You are in Lorien, Meril. You are in my care. Your family and friends are here. We have all been worried about you, _pen vuil_. Wake so that we can again enjoy your company." (_dear one)_

A movement to the Vala's right drew her attention. The anxiety and stress on Elrond's drawn face captured her gaze. In a voice raspy from disuse, Meril whispered, "Elrond… are you unwell?"

The innocent, caring question took him by surprise. "I am fine, _Lirimaer_. It is you we are worried about." (_lovely one_)

"Why would… Ai! Min!" A gasp of pain accompanied the return of the memory of her conversation with Haldir. Tears began to flow down her pale cheeks as her heart and mind tried to make sense of what had happened. "Min… how could she… he was my betrothed… she is… my twin… my brother, he… how, my lady? How?"

"Let your tears come, child. You have suffered a cruel blow and need to grieve. We will help you come to terms with this so that you can move ahead with your life," Lady Estë soothed, as she pulled her into a comforting embrace. "We are here and we shall talk when you are ready."

-----

"Nana knew. She said she did not, but… she knew. It is now clear, all of it"

Lady Estë reached over to tuck a lock of pale gold-white hair behind her patient's ear so that she could better see her expressive face. "Aye, she knew."

Devastated eyes lifted to meet hers. "How could…? Why would she..?"

"She has yet to answer those questions to my satisfaction, _penneth_. My husband has shown her memories and dreams of all the harm she has done to you, but she refuses to accept responsibility for her actions. She still defends her treatment of you as loving and just." Sighing, the Vala added, "Your sister and brother… your father feel most keenly their guilt, though they do not yet understand the full depth of the pain and injury they have inflicted on your spirit." (_young one_)

"I trusted them, my lady. Who can I trust if not my kin?" she whispered.

"There are many you can trust, Meril… many that love you and would never cause you pain intentionally. Your Uncle Gildor and Aunt Silael have offered you a place in their home and will treat you as one of their own." With a reassuring smile, she added, "I have no doubt you would be welcome in the homes of Galadriel and Celeborn, Cirdan and Aerel… Gwing and Glorfindel… your grandfather or great-grandfather. You are most assuredly welcome in the House of Elrond."

A bright blush suffused her pale features in pink. "It would not be proper for me to go there."

Smiling at the bent head, the Vala enjoyed the matching blush on the face of the peredhel hovering just beyond the door. "You have many options, Meril. You will not have to return to your parent's talan unless it is your choice."

"I do not think I could return there, knowing as I now do the depth of their betrayal." Shimmering eyes lifted to meet the Vala's briefly before dropping back to their study of the coverlet on her bed. "May I confess something, my lady?"

"Of course, _penneth_. What worries you?" (_young one_)

In a whisper so soft it could only be heard by one of the Valar, Meril admitted, "I sometimes think one of the reasons I let matters for as long as they did with Haldir and our wedding was… I wanted to marry him so I could be free of them. I do not remember a time when my home seemed a haven and a place of comfort. The thought of returning there depresses me."

"Do not feel guilty for that. You have every right to feel as you do, _penneth_. It will take time for you to sort through your memories so that you can remember what was good and right in your family. Those memories are there, but they have become lost in the pain you are now feeling," the Vala promised. (_young one_)

Turning her head to look out of the window into the gardens beyond, Meril asked, "Why… why does my naneth hate me, my lady? Is it something I did? Something missing in my character?"

"Ai! These tragic events are not of your making, Meril. My dear child, how long have you felt this way?" the Vala demanded, pulling the slumped form back into her arms.

A muffled whisper responded, "Since I was a small elfling. She never seemed to love me like she did Min and Sael… and Ada ever took her side. If she said I must be punished, he never opposed her… seemed to agree with her reasons. Min and Sael seldom were disciplined or told they were a disappointment. I was… on a near daily basis."

"Your spirit is nearly broken, but you will recover and feel whole again, Meril. This I promise. As for your Naneth, she does love you, Meril, but she does not understand you. Your twin and younger brother are very like her and she finds them easy to control. You are quite different. You remind me of your Uncle Gildor and your Aunt Galadriel… your grandfather Finrod. Your personality never bent easily to her will and I believe she became determined to remake you like the others," she offered.

Pondering this fact, she noted, "I believe strong and adventurous personalities intimidate her… perhaps, even frighten her. For all that, she envies those traits for she knows she lacks them. In many ways, you remind her of what she thinks is lacking in her own spirit. Your musical gifts are a good example. She has talent, but it is a pale reflection of the gift Eru gave to you. Similar comparisons can be made between her and her twin."

"Why would my reminding her of kin she loves be the cause of her attitude toward me? I do not understand," she murmured.

"Much of her behavior stems from her desire to control you and keep you from leaving her as she feels her father and brother did. Given the dangers they often encountered, she convinced herself she was protecting you from following their example." Stroking the hair back from the elleth's pale face, she added, "I do not say this to indicate I agree with such thoughts, only as a partial explanation for her actions."

"Carrying this further, you know your mother has an obsession with control and with avoiding any unwanted attention coming to her family. She has never been able to accept she is the illegitimate daughter of Lord Finrod." Holding the elleth's gaze, she observed, "Her anger with her father is great, though she does not blame her mother. I find that odd, as the decision to become pregnant in hopes of marrying the king was a calculated one on her naneth's part. Faced with the reality and the shame her actions brought her, Orithil faded rather than live for her children's sake. From all accounts, Finrod did well by his twins under very difficult circumstances. That she should forgive the one that left them and blame the one that was there for them is illogical, to say the least."

"Nana loves Adar'ra greatly, but you are right… she does blame him and not her mother. I never understood that either. Tis sad, for he welcomed us with great joy when we arrived to these shores. Naneth'ra waited until we had settled into our talan to pay us a visit, not wanting to call too much attention to her illegitimate children and remind people of the scandal that followed her marriage to Tologind." Sighing, the elleth commented, "This hurt Nana deeply, but she always claimed to understand and approve of her reasons. In truth, I have never felt much affection for Naneth'ra for she is rather shallow and… cold. I have come to love Adar'ra dearly."

The pair sat in silence for a time as Meril gathered her scattered thoughts before asking the question that weighted most heavily on her spirit. "You said Nana has not yet accepted responsibility for her actions and that Ada, Min, and Sael have not yet come to fully understand what happened. Does this mean… no healing is possible for my family?"

Tilting the elleth's chin so that their eyes met, the Vala gently warned, "Meril, you must not get your hopes up of a quick, easy solution to these problems. Your mother has many wounds of her own that have never healed. In many ways, she still views the world though the eyes of an elfling, a scared and lonely elfling. Until she comes to terms with her past, I do not hold much hope she will be able to understand and take responsibility for the harm she has done to your family. It will take the others some time, as well, to find true understanding. Their grief and guilt are too intense at this time for them to have the clarity of thought required to see beyond the few specific incidents they have acknowledged and accept the full weight of your shared history."

Still dazed from her sleep and her own grief, Meril frowned in confusion as she asked, "My family? What has happened to them?"

"Your siblings have long borne the guilt of their betrayal of your trust. Your Ada has had to confront the facts of how thoroughly he failed all three of his children, you most especially. He now sees past the blinders he has worn since he met and fell in love with your mother. He is devastated and has moved into a separate talan from your mother, no longer able to be near to her," she answered, all too aware that this information would be another blow to the elleth's fragile emotions.

"Ai! Nana needs Ada. He is the center of her world and she his. I do not want to be the cause of this!" she cried.

"Calm down, _penneth_. You are not to blame for any of this. They will find their way back to each other in time, but they must do this for themselves. Their marriage has never been the partnership our maker intended. They must rebuild its foundation on firmer ground if they are to find true harmony in their union. Have faith; their love is true, so they will yet find their way with our help," she offered in a soothing voice. (_young one_)

After a moment, Lady Estë commented, "We have spoken of your mother, but have had little to say of the others. Have you no thoughts you wish to share about what your sister did? Your brother? Have you no anger with your father's blindness and insensitivity towards you all these years?"

Unable to meet the knowing eyes of the Vala, Meril focused her eyes on her hands and began to worry the skin around her nails. Gentle fingers wrapped around hers as the nervous habit of a lifetime began to draw blood as the elleth tore the delicate skin, blind to what she was doing. "Meril… talk to me. What are you feeling? You cannot hope to heal if you do not admit what hurts you so."

"What is there for me to say, my lady? I have long known Sael knew of Haldir's conduct, but chose not to warn me. As for my twin, I have known in my heart for many centuries what she did, even if I was not yet ready to voice it." Wounded eyes at last lifted to meet the Vala's. "My father has always let his love for Nana guide him… blind him to all else. I love him, but… I have never felt I could depend upon him. He always turned his back on my pleas for his support, so I see little reason for me to expect more at this late date."

"You have every reason to expect more, _penneth_… much more, but I am very much afraid that the time for that has not yet arrived." Trading a guarded look with Elrond, she asked, "The choice is yours… would you prefer to confront them now or do you need time to gain some perspective on what you have learned?" (_young one_)

The first spark of life to brighten her features since they had begun their talk flared to life in her eyes as she finally noticed the elf near the door. "Perspective, my lady? Do you mean I do not have to face them yet?" she asked, her eyes focused toward the door.

Watching the silent exchange between the other two, the Lady Estë waited a moment before answering. "We will give you a few days to sort through your thoughts and decide what you wish to do before you must face them. But Meril, you must face them before you leave our gardens. Even if the situation cannot now be resolved, you must face them so that you have the confidence to leave here and rebuild you life."

Tearing her eyes away from the warm silver gaze that soothed her spirit even as it quickened her heart, she again faced the Vala. "Must I, my lady? I do not see any hope for a resolution to our problems."

"Aye, you must, _penneth_. If you leave here without facing them, you will carry your worry and anger with you. That will rob you of the ability to start anew with confidence in your own worth and abilities." Leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Lady Estë rose to leave. "We still have much we must discuss… your conversation with Haldir and your plans for your future, but that can wait for a little while. You must eat and allow your body to recover from the injuries you suffered." (_young one_)

Looking to the door, she asked, a smile clear in her voice, "Elrond, would you mind sitting with Meril while she eats a light meal? Perhaps, you can play your harp for her and help sooth her spirit."

Bowing his head, the peredhel advanced quickly into the room. "Gladly, my lady."

"Good. I will ask an attendant to bring a meal for you both, for you have neglected your own care these last days," the Vala teased, pleased to see the instant concern for him enter Meril's eyes.

"Why have you neglected your own care? You must eat, Elrond! You look pale and tired," she fused, relieved to have someone else to worry about.

"I am fine, _Lirimaer_, just worried about you. Now that you are awake, I can relax," he soothed, touched by her obvious concern for his welfare. (_lovely one_)

Shaking her head at the pair, Lady Estë patted Meril's hand before leaving. "Do not allow him to deny he is exhausted. He used his healing powers to help mend your broken ankle and arm. He has slept and eaten little in the days you were in a healing sleep. And, yes, you have slept for six days while your injuries healed and we attempted to sort through the problems of your family. You were never alone, for Elrond, his family, your uncles and aunts, and your friends have kept watch over you. As I told you, you are not alone, _penneth_, now or in the days to come." (_young_ _one_)

-----

"Meril?"

Lost in thought as the attendant cleared away the remnants of their meal, the elleth looked up in surprise. "I am sorry, Elrond. I was… thinking about all that has happened since we arrived in Lorien and became lost in the questions that assail my mind and heart."

"I am sorry, _Lirimaer_. I did not mean to startle you," he soothed as he moved his chair closer to the bed. "Are you… all right? Do you need me to ask an attendant for a sleeping draught so that you can rest? Or… if you prefer, we can talk. I am a very good listener." (_lovely one_)

"Do you think the Lady would allow me to sit in the garden for a little while? I feel the need to be outside, close to nature. My spirit knows I have been inside for too long," she asked, a hopeful plea in her eyes.

"It seems my timing is excellent. My Lady has sent me to suggest just such an outing for she feels it would benefit you both."

Looking to the door, Meril smiled at her visitor. "Lady Melian, it is good to see you. I may take a walk and enjoy the gardens?"

"Since you ate a reasonable amount of your dinner, my lady will allow it… with several conditions. One you are not to venture too far from the pavilion. Further, you are to allow my grandson to escort you. And lastly, you are to see he relaxes and does not tire himself." Smiling at the irritation her last comment brought to the peredhel's face, she gave Elrond a quick kiss on his cheek before motioning an attendant to assist Meril in rising and slipping on a robe and slippers. "Now, go and enjoy the evening in the peace of the gardens."

-----

Taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh air drifting from the lake, Meril felt some of the tension that had gripped her heart since her talk with Haldir begin to ease. Taking the arm Elrond offered, she let him lead her away from the healing pavilion, accepting the slow pace as a necessity to her still weak ankle. The moon was in full-face and Ithil's light cast a bright glow over the landscape. They walked in silence for several minutes as Meril considered his questions from earlier. "My talk with Haldir went better than I expected. His genuine contrition defeated my anger. He apologized and I think he meant it."

Keeping his eyes fixed on the moonlit path, he prompted, "Will it be enough to allow you to move on with your life?"

"It will have to be will it not… for us both? What more can he do at this late date? Nothing can change what happened, nor can he undo the hurt he caused all of us. I still have some questions to resolve in my mind, but… it is behind me now." Turning her head to judge his reaction to her comments, she admired his handsome features brilliantly lit by the moonlight. "To expect more would be… unrealistic."

Feeling her gaze, he turned his head to study her expressive face, catching her gaze before she could turn away. "Aye, you are right. Still, you have had two hundred years to plan what you would say to him if you had the opportunity… and that opportunity has come and gone without, I suspect, giving you the chance to voice them. Do you regret that?"

Her sad smile did little to brighten her eyes. "They seemed… unnecessary under the circumstances, but, aye, I had it all planned… every word, each cutting phrase I was sure would wound him as badly as he wounded me… or at least in my mind they would. He made them superfluous by admitting to all his crimes and offenses without giving me the chance to demand he own up to them. Besides, he looked so… broken, I had not the heart. Like Celebrian, he has damaged himself far more completely than I had realized."

"Indeed. But you have not answered my question. Do you regret not being able to confront him and vent your anger?"

Falling silent, she pondered his question for a long time. Guiding her to a bench beneath a towering tree, Elrond took a seat at her side, giving her time to consider her answer. He knew she needed to be completely honest with herself in this answer.

After several minutes, she sighed and looked up to meet his gaze. "Nay… I do not think I do. Had I given into my anger, I would have lived to regret my words as I did that day in the park. Now that it is done, I feel relieved it behind me, just as it happened… save for my injuries, of course. I do not think I am much given to confrontations in any event. They usually accomplish little beyond leaving new scars to join the old."

Smiling, he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the tips of her fingers. "Do not say that as if it is a bad thing, _Lirimaer_. Too many are quick to say what they will, thinking only of their own feelings. I find your kind heart to be one of your great strengths. It is also why so many seek to protect you, for they hold you dear." (_lovely one_)

Luminous blue eyes held his, touched and comforted by his words. "_Hannon le, Elrond_. If you feel that way, it is enough for me." (_Thank you, Elrond_.)

Nodding, he turned back to his study of the moonlit lake knowing they did not need to linger in this moment lest they tempt their own self control. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms so that he could sooth away her grief. "Did you get the answers you needed from your talk, Meril? You said you still had questions in your mind to resolve."

Blushing slightly, she stared straight ahead as she hedged her answer. "He answered my questions. I need time to… put this all into perspective."

Hearing the hesitation in her answer, he asked, "If I can be of help, please tell me. I do not mean to intrude into a private matter, but, perhaps, a male perspective would help you do this. In any case, I will be there for you, Meril. If not me, your uncles or my sons would gladly help you."

Feeling her blush intensify, she whispered, "I know you would help, but… I do not know if I could discuss this matter with anyone. It would be too embarrassing. Still, I do not know how to believe what he told me. I wonder if he said it to make me feel better for it… defies my understanding."

"You know my Naneth'ra and the Lady… listened to your conversation in case they needed to intervene. Then too, they needed to hear it so that they could help you sort it all out. I confess I asked what was said, for I was sure he had done something to harm you, but Naneth'ra told me no more than that he had been truthful in his answers to you. Does that help relieve your mind on that count?" he offered.

Sighing, she bowed her head and studied the ground at their feet. "Aye… and no. I do not understand the feelings he described or his… solution to the problem they presented. If you love someone… I do not understand how he could have the affairs, especially those beyond Celebrian."

"I understand what you mean, Meril, for I too have pondered that very question. If it had been a single elf that she had loved, perhaps I could have understood Celebrian's infidelity. It would have still been wrong and would have hurt, but I would have a frame of reference for understanding such behavior. That was not the case. Celebrian took many lovers over the years of our marriage. As you now know, she even attempted to seduce my closest friends and family." Tensing as he prepared to expose his own deep-seeded insecurities, he concluded, "It left me feeling… inadequate, as though I was found lacking and had been cast aside. That I did not desire her… company did not make it hurt less."

"Ai! Elrond! She was a fool to have turned from you! Any elleth would be lucky to have you as her husband!" Embarrassed by her outburst, Meril again ducked her head.

Relieved by her heartfelt reaction, he felt his breathing ease. "While I do not know the particulars of what Haldir told you, I would hazard a guess that you feel much as I did. Perhaps, it is the matter of the right elf and elleth for you as well for me."

Noting his use of the present tense, she felt a surge of pleasure that her words had obviously affected him, she nodded. "Perhaps it is. I will think about what he said. May I reserve the right to ask for your insight at a later time?"

"Indeed you may… on this or any other matter," he promised.

Hesitating for a moment, she finally asked, "Have you found what you needed to begin to heal, Elrond?"

"Celebrian and I have spoken. I have ended matters with her once and for all in a far more civil manner than I would have expected. To the good, I have found my mother and my grandparents… and will soon visit my father. I have formed deeper ties to those that have long held my love and friendship. I have come to know others on a deeper level that was possible before… and I have come to know you." Looking up to find his father's star, he felt the first true sense of hope he had known in millennia settle into his spirit. "In answer to your question, I believe I have."

"I am very glad of that." Following his line of sight, she asked one last question. "Do you know when the Lady will allow us to return to Valimar? I miss working on the plans for the school and am looking forward to returning. I feel the need to take control of my life and stop drifting from day-to-day."

Smiling down at her, he nodded. "I feel the same. I still have much to resolve… but I finally feel equal to the task. Our time here has been good for us both."

"Aye, it has. I too will have issues to address, but my aunt and uncle have promised me a place in their home, so I know I will be able to face them. I need to confront my family as the Lady said, especially my naneth. I will not hide any longer, not will I let her fears control my life," she concluded, a resolute look settling on her fair face.

"If I can be of help…" he began, his concern for her clear in his voice.

Squeezing his arm, she smiled. "This is something I must face for myself, but it is nice to know I will not be alone in this… any more than you will be alone in what you must face."

"That is indeed a comforting thought, _Lirimaer_." (_lovely one_)

-----

The words of the Vala Irmo replayed themselves in her head as she studied her family. An attendant had guided her to their promised meeting several hours earlier, but little had been accomplished. The look of bitterness and anger on her Naneth's face tore at her heart for she knew there would be no reconciliation between them for a long time, if ever. Her father was unable to meet her gaze and both of her siblings sat with their heads bowed, huddled together across from her. Despite the best efforts of the two Maiar and the Lady, the walls of grief, distrust, and anger still kept them apart.

"_You are right to assume a confrontation is loaming with your naneth, but do not let your hurt drive you to say things you cannot take back. Let your heart guide you, but let your reason help you balance desire to logic. Your Uncle Gildor and Aunt Silael will open their hearts and home to you, so you need only have the courage and the self-control to know when you must walk away. Let others help you and do not think it a weakness to rely on their counsel…"_

Sighing, Meril rose to her feet and faced them. "I do not see any reason to prolong this meeting. While I love you all, it is clear none of us is ready to face our past and attempt to make a new start together. I will pray to the Valar for the day to come when we can make that beginning, but… until then, I cannot continue as we have for the last two centuries. I want to rebuild my life and start again."

Facing her mother, she announced, "Uncle Gildor and Aunt Silael have offered me a place in their home. I have accepted and will move there upon my return to Valimar. I will continue to study my music with Master Lindir and Lord Elrond. I will teach music at their new school. I need to find myself… perhaps for the first time in my life. Our creator has a plan for me and I am ready to try and live it. I wish you all well and hope for the day we can be together as a family is meant to be."

-----

Gildor offered his niece his arm and let her set the pace for their return to the glade. "I am sorry, Meril. I had hoped my twin would be ready to accept responsibility for her actions to you and your family. This would have aided the rest in facing theirs. How are you, _pen vuil_? I know this must hurt and be a bitter disappointment." (_dear one_)

A sad smile lifted in his direction. "It is. I am… sad, yet strangely relieved. I faced them and did not give into my anger. I feel stronger for that. I can leave here with hope, Uncle. We will return here one day when they are ready… when I am ready. Until then, I am ready to go on with my life on my own."

"Not on you own, Meril. You have many to support and help you find your way." Seeing the others in the glade awaiting their return, he watched Galadriel rise to greet her niece. "You do know you must now face those waiting under the trees worried about you?"

A sudden bright smile lit her face. "I have a better idea."

Breaking into a run, she quickly found Lissë seated by the fire at Ereinion's side. "Would your Lady allow me to take a swim in the lake? I feel… called to this!"

Hearing her question, the other elves waiting in the glade smiled and nodded their heads, suddenly understanding the urge they had to do that as well. "Indeed, _mellon nin. _She has been waiting for your spirits to hear the call to be healed in its waters. Go all of you! The waters wait!" (_my friend_)

-----

**When will you allow them to return to their homes, beloved?**

Standing beneath the trees of the island in the middle of the lake, the Vala watched the group of elves splashing and playing in the water like elflings. It was both amusing and a relief to see these dignified leaders of their people cast aside the burdens of their past and accept the healing of their gardens. A soft laugh left her as she watched the High King of the Noldor dunk his older brother with the aid of his nephew, Turgon. The twins were attempting to circle behind their Adar with the same intent only to have their grandmothers beat them to it. Dripping and sputtering, Fingolfin and Elrond began to plot their 'revenge'.

**I think they will be ready to leave within the next few days. We must make sure they know they are always welcome here whenever their spirits need to be refreshed, **she replied.** Both Meril and Elrond need to know we will be here for them whenever they are ready to face her family. I have faith they will find a future together and will find their way back to us**.

-----

Orithil (Day moon) --- Gildor and Elulos's naneth, former mistress of Finrod, and wife of Tologind.

Tologind (loyal heart) --- The former Seneschal to Finrod, Tologind loved Orithil (Gildor and Elulos's mother). He died in battle attempting to aid his king and was rehoused in Aman. Upon his second majority, he went in search of Orithil and pledged his devotion. Finrod had since married Amarië and Orithil gladly accepted his proposal for she had always secretly loved him too. Their marriage renewed the scandal that had resulted from the birth of the twins in Middle-earth.

A/N --- I am not abandoning the storyline involving Meril's family. I have big plans for them in the sequel. Besides, its time for our heroes to move on with their lives and start living again! Stick with me! I promise my decisions will make sense! Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27 The Music of the Night

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 27

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Thanks Jebb! I'm so glad you are still enjoying my story. More soon!

A/N --- Hi Darklady919! Thanks for reviewing! This will be the last angsty chapter for a while! The next one is (which I hope to post later this week) a little more fun!

Chapter 27 --- The Music of the Night

Elrond stepped out onto the patio beyond his private chambers. On the distant horizon, he watched as his father's star glided into the evening sky. A soft smile softened the solemn set of his features at the sight, the promise of their coming reunion filling a long empty void in his life.

Taking a deep breath, he let the peace of his gardens seep into his spirit. /For the first time, this house seems like home. After so many weeks spent at Lorien, it will be a pleasure to be able to sleep in my own bed, amongst my own things./

Sighing, he walked across the patio and into the garden itself. Despite being tired from the trip, a dense jumble of thoughts crowded his mind, making it impossible for him to completely relax. He instinctively sought the comfort of nature to still his unsettled heart. His final conversation with the Lady Estë and Lord Irmo had left him feeling cautiously optimistic, while at the same time leaving him feeling helpless about his own fate.

Following his final audience with the Valar, he and his party had set out for home. Meril, along with her aunt and uncle, had waited to travel with them rather than return earlier with her family. A feeling of unease had gripped his heart as they had parted ways at the crossroad that led to their respective dwellings. In the privacy of his own thoughts, he acknowledged he missed having her near. For weeks, he had enjoyed the pleasure her company brought to him from the time he rose in the morning until they parted for the night. Knowing he might not see her for some days caused his heart to clinch with longing.

"Do you wish to discuss what is bothering you, _meldir_, or do you need more time to order your thoughts?" (_friend_)

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled in greeting as Linder moved to join him. "I am not sure what to say, old friend."

"I take it you are troubled by what the Valar said to you during your final meeting with them." Placing a supportive hand on the elf lord's shoulder, he asked, "Did they give you disheartening news?"

"Disheartening, no, but what they said has left me feeling… powerless. That is not a comfortable feeling." Sighing, Elrond turned his gaze back to contemplate his father's slow progress across the night sky. "They have urged me to bide my time for now and wait until they send word that the time is right for me to make a formal petition to the Valar. To the good, they plan to support my request. They have seen the clear lack of a bond between Celebrian and myself and feel it would be harmful to both of us to try to force us to continue in this sham of a marriage."

A bright smile lit the minstrel's face. "This is wonderful news, _ion_! Their support is invaluable. Why does this trouble you?" (_son_)

A rueful smile preceded, "I am not troubled and am greatly encouraged by this news. In truth, I had little hope of having any support to my petition, so it is a blessing to know I have two champions to my cause."

Tilting his head to study his friend more closely, Lindir pressed, "Then what troubles you?"

"I had it all mapped out, _meldir_. I would return here and begin to make immediate overtures for an audience before the Valar. I had planned to seek an answer as soon as I could. The Lord and Lady did not give me any indication of how long I must wait. I find I am once again waiting for another's time to come before I can make plans for my life, not my own," he replied. (_friend_)

Chuckling, the Teleri commented, "You have ever been impatient, my dear Elrond. Even as an elfling, you wanted the world to order itself to meet your wishes and desires. I know this is frustrating, for you have long lived under the constraints duty and obligation placed on your life, but this time the wait is one that may well work to your favor. I would assume… and please correct me if I ere in this, that they wish you to wait so that they may have time to lay the groundwork for your petition… perhaps gain additional supporters."

Nodding, Elrond glanced over at the white-haired elf. "Those are indeed the reasons they gave me. And, I do know I am being unreasonable in my feelings in this matter. This is a great boon they have given me. I will strive to be patient, but that is not my strongest trait… as well you know."

"I had not noticed. The great Elrond Peredhel impatient?" he teased. "I am shocked!"

Laughing, he pulled the peredhel toward a grouping of chairs near the door into the main sitting room of the house. "Take a seat and I will find us a bottle of wine to share. A glass of the potent bounty of Imladris will help you sleep. We can discuss plans for the school or we can gather our instruments to play for a while… or perhaps, you will tell me what is really troubling you. In any case, smile, _ion_! We finally have reason to hope!" (_son_)

-----

Meril stood in the middle of her bedchambers, surveying the small collection of baskets and a large trunk holding her belongings. The sounds of angry voices raised in a heated argument in the sitting room of the talan had died away an hour earlier, but the tears that had begun to stream down her pale cheeks since her arrival had yet to end. Sighing, the elleth made one final circuit of the room looking for items she had overlooked in her haste.

Adding a small bottle of rose water and a slim volume of verse written by her great-aunt Aerel in the nearest basket, she knelt at its side to begin securing the clasp of the trunk and the ties holding the baskets closed. While she knew she had to leave… seek a new beginning to her life, the reality of her decision to leave her parent's talan and move to her uncle's home had been harder to face than she had expected. The angry words exchanged outside her door had done nothing to lesson her building anxiety.

"Are you ready, Meril?"

Looking up she found her uncle hovering just beyond the door. Dashing the tears from her cheeks, she murmured, "Aye."

Moving into the room, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Holding her gaze, the elf lord gently asked, "Are you sure this is what you want to do, _pen vuil_? It is your choice." (_dear one_)

Reaching up to grasp her uncle's hand, she let him pull her back to her feet. "I know… and I must do this, Uncle Gildor. I need to make a new start and I cannot do that living here. My Nana will not allow it."

Sighing, she added, "That does not mean leaving does not hurt."

"Nay, I did not suppose that it would not." Pulling her into a hug, he promised, "We will do our best to help support you as you work to rebuild your life. Silael and I want you to think of our home as your own and to come to us when you need our help… or merely a supportive ear to hear you concerns. Agreed?"

Warmed by his words, a tentative smile soothed the distress marring her features. "_Hannon le_. I will remember and ask for advice when I need it." (_Thank you_)

"Very well… it is time then. My servants have brought a cart and will see to your things." Frowning, he looked down at the cluster of baskets and the trunk. "Is this all you are taking, Meril? It would be better to take all of the items you want now rather than come back for them later."

Puzzled, Meril followed his gaze. "This is everything, Uncle… my books, journals, and musical instruments for the most part. The bed is too big to bring and… it is too tied to my past as it was to be my wedding bed. There is nothing else for me to take."

"But where are your clothes? Surely you have more clothes and personal items than this," he insisted.

Shaking her head, she bent to check under her bed one last time. "I have packed all I own."

"But what of the clothes your mother had made for you before… I know there were more than could possibly be stored in this single trunk and these few baskets."

Understanding dawned in her eyes and she turned to walk over to the open doorway onto the balcony. "I… Nana thought it best I give most of them to Min when she married to make up for her disappointment in not having the big wedding she had wanted. She said I owed it to her as I had spoiled her big day. I kept only a few items from my bridal wardrobe. These are mostly the items I brought with me from Middle-earth."

Feeling his anger flair to life yet again upon hearing of another incident of his twin's favoritism towards her younger daughter… the guilt she had heaped upon Meril's shoulders for decades, Gildor clamped his lips together and stepped back into the hallway. Motioning to the waiting elves, he stood to one side as the room was quickly cleared. "Take these ahead and my lady wife will show you where they need to go. Thank you for your prompt attendance."

Bowing respectfully, his personal attendant responded, "Very good, my lord. We will see to it."

Watching the elves depart, Gildor struggled to fix a reassuring smile to his features. He knew his niece had enough to deal with this night and did not need his anger adding to her worries. "Well… if that is all, are you ready to go, dear one?"

Taking a deep breath, Meril looked up into the evening sky. The star of Eärendil caught her attention. The star's twinkle and glow lightened her heart and strengthened her resolve. It also reminded her of the love and support that radiated from the eyes of Eärendil's son. /The future… it is time./

-----

As she stepped into the main living space of the talan, Meril was surprised to see her father was waiting for her alone. The sorrow and guilt that was eating at his spirit was clearly evident in his eyes. "So… you are ready to leave I see?"

Unable to leave him in that state, Meril moved to stand in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "I love you, Ada. Never doubt that. I need to accept Uncle Gildor and Aunt's Silael's offer so that I can start to rebuild my life. I know in my heart that the wounds that separate us now will yet be healed."

Squeezing her hands, he studied her pale face. "Aye, I understand this. I too need time to… think and clear my head so that I can make good decisions for our future. I will join our uncle and aunt in traveling to the coast. They have a small cottage near their home in Alqualondë that I may use for a time."

Guilt swept through her heart at his words. "Ai! Ada, what have I done…"

Pulling her into a tight hug, he whispered, "You have done nothing, _sellath nîn_. Your mother and I failed you, as did your siblings. I see the truth now and need time to sort out the mess we have made of our lives. I love you and your siblings… your naneth, but I must first come to terms with the mistakes I have made so that I can seek to make what amends are possible. Do not blame yourself for any of this! I wish only that you find happiness, dear one." _(my daughter_)

"Yes, of course we must excuse Meril for yet another act that wounds our family! She has again brought shame and suffering to us all and yet you would absolve her of her responsibilities!"

Turning, they found they had been joined by Elulos. "You are both leaving me as everyone else in my life ever has. It should not come as a shock that you are leaving me, interested only in your own happiness. That my twin should betray me and foster this selfish disobedience, wounds me deeply."

Feeling the shudders of pain and grief rippling through his daughter's too thin body, Cúron tightened his hug. "Enough Elulos! You will stop this childish behavior at once! Meril has suffered enough of your abuse and I will not allow you to harm her any further."

"Meril has suffered? How amusing! She who…"

"Shut up! I have had enough of your whining and rantings. I have listened to them for millennia and they only illustrate how far from reality your mind has gone. Meril must leave here if she is to have a chance to rebuild her life and if she is to rebuild her spirit from the abuse we have heaped upon it." Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, he led her toward the door. "Go now, _pen vuil_. I will deal with your Nana. I will visit you before I go and make sure you are settled." (_dear one_)

"Ada?"

"Go. We will be fine. As you have predicted, we will find our way back together and become the family we should have been from the start. I love you, my daughter. Never doubt that," her father soothed.

Glancing over at the silent elf near the door, he added, "Please look after her as we should have, Gildor. I know I can count on you and Silael to give her a good home and care for her."

"We will do all we can for her, Cúron. Meril is very dear to us both," the Noldor solemnly replied. Taking Meril's arm, he urged her toward the door. "Come… Silael will be waiting for us."

A bitter snarl halted their exit. "If you leave here now, neither of you will ever be welcome back in my home. I renounce you as my daughter."

The little color remaining in her features drained away. Hollow eyes turned to meet her mother's cold blue gaze. "If that is your will… In any case, I will continue to love you, Nana. I love you Ada. I will look forward to your visit."

Squaring her shoulders, the elleth stepped out of the talan… and into a new life.

-----

"So, do you wish to tell me what is troubling you… beyond what you have already admitted?"

Chuckling at his friend's persistence, Elrond glanced over at the Teleri lounging in the chair across from him. "You know me too well. I can have no secrets around you!"

"Secrets? Humm… this sounds promising!"

"If that is what you are expecting… something 'promising', then I will keep my own counsel. My thoughts are hardly titillating. They are rather somber," the peredhel noted.

Lindir reached over to pour a little more wine in each of their glasses before commenting. "I suspected they were. You have been silent since we left Meril to go to her uncle's house. You have grown used to having her near. You miss her."

"Aye, I do, but that is not the reason… or at least, the principle reason for my worry." Lifting his glass to take a sip of the rich wine of their homeland, he settled back into the comfort of his chair. "I am concerned with her plans to go to her family's talan tonight. It may be too much too soon. I worry she would be better off waiting for a few days to let herself grow acclimated in her new home before she faces her Naneth."

"Perhaps, but I agree with her decision to go there straight away. She will not be able to relax with the specter of a confrontation with her mother looming. And, I heard Cúron talking with Cirdan and Aerel regarding his plans to travel to their home for a time. They will let him use the cottage you use when you visit. It is better for Meril that her Ada be present while she packs than to leave her alone with just Elulos."

Nodding, Elrond tilted his head to study the night sky. "I had not heard this. If this is the case, you are right. Still… Meril's emotions are so fragile and I am worried this will be too much for her coming so soon after the news of her twin's betrayal."

"Admittedly, there is reason for concern, for Meril has suffered greatly of late, but I think she is stronger than you realize. I think she will recover and be ready to face her future once this is behind her. The act of freeing herself may be the very thing that stiffens her resolve to move ahead," he mused, the stem of his wine glass twirling in his fingers. "I am not suggesting she will not be hurt or that she will not need our support, but… I believe she has reached a point where she knows she must leave her home if she is to recover. She is ready for a new start."

"I agree with you in all of this, but… I have a nagging feeling of disquiet that keeps me from being able to relax. I fear we are all underestimating the damage her mother could still inflict. I…" Elrond broke off as a servant hurried into the garden.

"My lord, I regret disturbing you, but Lord Gildor has sent a messenger to seek you. Can I bring him to you?"

Trading a worried look with Lindir, Elrond rose to greet the messenger. "Of course. Bring him at once."

Recognizing Gildor's personal attendant, an elf that had served the elf lord since their days with the company of wanderers, Elrond felt his heart clinch. "_Suilad_. What urgent matter brings you out this late, _Tologind_?" (_greetings_) (_loyal heart_)

"I apologize for disturbing the peace of your evening, Lord Elrond, but my lord has bid me to ask that you come to his house with some haste. He is concerned about his niece. Lady Meril has moved into his house, but is greatly distressed," the ancient Noldor reported.

Turning toward his chambers, Elrond replied, "Let me gather my medical kit and I will come with you now. Lindir, please tell the others where I have gone should I be needed."

"I will tell Taerad as I will accompany you. Meril has become dear to us and I would see how she fairs for myself," his friend called, disappearing into the house.

-----

"Gildor… we came a quickly as we could. Where is Meril?"

Looking back over his shoulder, the Noldor lord waved them over to join him by the door leading into his garden. "She is playing her flute under the stars. I called you for I am worried greatly. She has not stopped weeping since we arrived at her family's talan. She is so frail and pale. This latest blow…"

Frowning as his friend fell silent, Elrond searched the garden for the source of the lovely music flowing from her flute. "Was the move so bad?"

"Aye… my twin was brutal. She has disowned Meril for leaving her… accused her of bringing new shame to her family by this action." Sighing, the elf raked his hand through already tussled hair. "Silael and her father are sitting with her, but she gives little indication she is aware of this."

"Cúron is with her? This is a hopeful sign that he left his wife to attend his daughter." Looking over at his friend, he asked, "What can I do to help her?"

"I could think of no one that would be able to comfort her was quickly as you. Perhaps, you might offer her a tea or some such brew to steady her nerves, as well as, the comfort of your presence," Gildor replied, noting the slight blush his answer inspired in the peredhel's cheeks.

Stepping out into the garden, Elrond murmured, "I have my kit with me. Let me talk to her and then, perhaps, a tea would be helpful."

Gliding silently across the patio, Elrond silently studied the elleth that had captured his heart. Torn by her obvious grief, he whispered, "Meril? Tis Elrond. Your uncle called me for he is worried about you. We all are worried about you. Will you talk with me so that I can see if you need my care?"

"Elrond? You came!" The hands holding her flute fell back into her lap. Wide eyes lifted to meet his, huge against the pale, drawn features of her face. "She disowned me for leaving. I have no naneth now."

"Ai! _Lirimaer_, she did not mean that in her true heart. She is troubled and her spirit is confused. You have not lost her," he offered, stopping to kneel in front of her. Gathering her trembling hands in his, he added, "Your Ada is here. Your family loves you, Meril. The Valar will yet help you all find healing." (_lovely one_)

"Will she, Elrond? She sounded so… final." Looking over at her father, she implored, "Ada… will she?"

"Aye, she will, _penneth_. Have faith in the love of our creator. Eru will help us find healing. It may take some time, but your naneth does love you," he assured, relieved to see her eyes begin to regain focus as the effects of the small doses of healing energy the peredhel was giving her began to take effect. (_young one_)

"It has been a very long day for us all, so perhaps as soothing tea would serve us well. Silael, is there an attendant that can bring me a pot of boiling water and cups… some honey so that I can brew us each a cup?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the devastated elleth before him.

"Of course, _mellon nin_." Rising to her feet, the lady of the house signaled to an attendant to bring the requested items. Moving to stand beside her husband, Silael rested her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She has secretly expected her sister-in-law to behave in this manner and felt guilty for not insisting on accompanying them to the talan. Looking around the small group, she noted the worry and guilt on the other faces. (_my friend_)

"Meril, perhaps you can play your flute for us. I have not heard you play the piece you were playing when I arrived before this night," Lindir urged. "It may be that Eru is sending you comfort… and a reminder that you have much to do and be as part of his Song."

Sending an approving nod in the direction of the Teleri, Elrond added, "Indeed he is. You must live your life as Eru calls you and trust he has a plan for your life. There will yet be a time of healing for you and your family. Until then, you have been gifted a great talent and must use it. Play for us, _Lirimaer_. Your new life begins this night." (_lovely one_)

-----


	28. Chapter 28 Tis the Season

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 28

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Thanks Shary! I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story and like how I've presented the characters. When I start to write, they seem very real to me… and they have very definite opinions!

A/N --- Hi Vanafindiel! I don't think I'd be too forgiving of Elulos either! For now, Meril will concentrate on rebuilding her life and moving forward. That starts below. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

A/N --- I really appreciated your words of support, Darklady 919! Thank you! All the best!

A/N --- Hi Jebb! Yes, Elulos is very hard to like. While she and the rest of Meril's family still need to be dealt with, the story will leave them for now and concentrate on Elrond and Meril again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The timing of my writing let me incorporate the spirit of the holiday season and the pending start of a new year to shift the tone of the story to a more upbeat, hopeful one. Settling most of her family's problems will wait for the sequel. Thanks for your continued support.

Chapter 28 --- Tis the Season

Glorfindel sat back and surveyed his work with satisfaction. The hanging partitions he and Elrond had devised to divide the upper floor of their new school had come together just as they had hoped. With most of the panels in place, the large center space was now neatly subdivided so that the art and music classes could share the space without getting in each others way. The partitions were designed to slide to the side, out of the way when large events required the entire area.

Looking around, he noted that his wife had begun to hang some of the artwork they had selected to decorate the walls of the gallery until student work could take their place. Gwing had been insistent that they include works from all the art instructors, as well as, work from noted artists from among their Middle-earth kindred. It had become a point of honor for her to illustrate the wealth of talent and accomplishment that flourished in the ancient realms of the elder in the land of her birth. Paintings, pottery, sculpture, carvings, textiles, metal and glass work… the range of items showcased the artistry of their people.

Elrond had been inspired by her enthusiasm and had found examples of rare musical instruments not found in Aman to add to the collection. He, Erestor, and Melpomaen had begun to sort through the massive archives they had brought with them from Imladris with plans to open a library dedicated to the lore and legacy of Middle-earth. Lord Irmo had been the one to suggest this endeavor and the idea had come to life in Mel's capable hands. It had been much needed reassurance that the Valar was aware of the difficulties the new arrivals were having in being accepted in Aman and that they supported these efforts to improve this situation.

Smiling, he let his gaze turn toward those working in the sunlit room that would become the main music classroom. Meril and Glaurlas were busy completing the roster of students for each class in final preparation for opening the school the week following Midwinter. Taerad, Lindir, and Indril were composing letters to the families of their students to inform them of class schedules, materials, and other administrative information. The response they had received to the announcement of the school's creation had been overwhelming, even with the gossip that had followed their return from Lorien.

With this thought, the Balrog Slayer focused on Meril's bent head. Speculation over her move to her aunt and uncle's home had been particularly brutal. Her mother's caustic words in response to inquiries into the matter had not helped defuse the situation. Finarfin had personally stepped into the fray to correct the rumours that Meril had been turned out of her home by her parents for personal misconduct, a possibility Elulos had done nothing to squelch. The furious Noldorian King had made it very clear his great-granddaughter's honour was above reproach and that her move was a family matter not open for public debate.

Her father's subsequent move to the cottage in Alqualondë had fuelled new speculation, much of it pointed toward her mother. The reclusive, yet domineering elleth had all but disappeared from view. Elulos had turned away visits from her twin and their father, only accepting visits from her naneth. The riffs in the family had grown deeper when the other two children had returned to their homes with their problems unresolved. The comings and goings of the small family had been avidly watched and discussed.

In the months that had followed, the gossip had slowly died away… or, at the very least, become more subtle. Through it all, Meril had refused to hide or avoid being seen in public. She had held her head high and moved through her day with grace and dignity. But, those of their family close to her had noted the steady loss of weight from her already too thin frame and the pallor clinging to her features. That she was not sleeping well was clear from the dark circles ringing her eyes, making their redness all the more noticeable. She talked about little beyond discussion of issues related to the school or of her music, so none knew the true state of her spirit.

Elrond had tired not to hover, but he was clearly worried. As never before, Glorfindel wished his friend was free of the yoke of his failed marriage so that he was free to express the love he felt for her. /Sometimes there is no substitute for the embrace of the one you love most dear. It would help them both if he could simple pull her into his arms and remind her she is not alone… is loved by us all. I know the support of the Valar is critical to his petition, but I can well understand Elrond's frustration with the delay./

Feeling a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder, he looked up into the deep blue eyes of his wife. "I am worried about her too. She looks as though a modest wind could blow her away."

Rising to stand at Gwing's side, he nodded, "Aye, she does. I wish there was something we could do to help her… and Elrond."

"Have you heard whether or not she plans to attend the Midwinter celebration at Elrond's house? She would benefit from a day of pleasant diversions. I doubt she has experienced the traditions of some of the other peoples as was the practice of Imladris," she mused. "Her naneth allows only the traditions of the Eldar in their home, for she feels the Secondborn are less cultured. In any case, she would enjoy a day of revelry and relaxation, safely in the company of our family and friends."

"That is a good idea, _melme_. We must make sure she is there. We always included Yule traditions from the Dwarves, the Edain, and the Hobbits… Bilbo's influence, in our Midwinter celebrations. She would enjoy seeing all of that. And the food… Taerad will have the cooks making such a feast." Bending to press a kiss to her lips, he added, "This will be the first year Elrond has celebrated the Midwinter as we did in the valley since Samwise passed away. As you know, most of the elves of Imladris plan to attend, along with many of our extended family. I will talk with Gildor. He is downstairs helping Rúmil and the twins finish some of the furniture for the classrooms." (_love_)

-----

Meril paused just inside the doorway leading into the main public room of Elrond's house. A small smile began to grow as she let her eyes take in the sight before her. Thick, fragrant swags and wreaths of evergreen and holly hung from the rafters and doors. The mantle of the massive fireplace was decorated with garlands of its own, the greenery interspersed with glossy apples, pears, oranges, and pomegranates. A roaring fire in the hearth cast a warm glow, a glow that danced off crystal and silver balls that completed the decorations.

A fir tree that reminded her of the forests high in the mountains of Middle-earth grew in a large decorative pot that held pride of place next to the main window overlooking the gardens. Tiny candles and small cookies… strings of sugared fruit, nuts, and berries had been lovingly arranged along its branches. Shimmering balls of multi-coloured glass and filigreed silver ornaments added a rich opulence to the decorations. A shining star of crystal… one that reminded Meril of the glow of the star of Eärendil, had been placed at the top of the tree. Small wrapped presents nestled amongst the branches.

Bowls of clove-studded fruit had been scattered around the room, their spicy scent teasing her nose and making her hungry. Lovely red-leaved plants and pots of fragrant rosemary adorned the tables or were massed in the corners of the vast room, adding a festive cheer. A large mithril bowl dominated a table laden with cakes, cookies, and candies. A rich red beverage shimmered amid the slices of spice-studded oranges and lemons floating on the top. Trays of rich, savoury pastries and meat-stuffed rolls made an enticing display, reminding her of how little she had eaten of late.

Family and friends… the whole of Imladris filled the room to overflowing, many others crowding into the adjacent hallway and rooms. Laughter, the smells of roasting meat and baking bread, and the gentle caress of music filled the house. The rich heritages of Middle-earth, its varied peoples, were all there in a pleasing mix that captured the spirit of their former home. Aman, for all its splendour and perfection, lacked the passion and joy of the Midwinter celebration Elrond's people had known in Imladris. Feeling the small smile grow into a happy grin, Meril let her uncle led her into its midst.

-----

"So… what do you think of our celebration?"

Turning from her study of the tree, Meril found she had been joined by Elrond. "It is magnificent! I have never seen anything like it… and yet, it all feels familiar."

Tucking her hand into the curve of his arm, he began to lead her in a circle around the tree, pointing out special decorations. "It is Middle-earth… all of Middle-earth. Every realm and people contributed to our traditions in Imladris. Lindir and Taerad helped me start it based on the Midwinter celebrations I remembered from when I was a tiny elfling in my parent's home. We added other parts from our years in Lindon and hers in Eregion. Over the centuries, elves and men from other realms … the dwarves and hobbits, made contributions. Glorfindel, Galadriel, and Celeborn offered traditions from Aman… Doriath and Gondolin."

"Where did the idea of the tree begin? I have never seen a tree brought inside and decorated in this manner," she asked, her pleasure magnified by his company.

A fond smile lit his face as he answered. "That came to us from my dear friend, Bilbo Baggins. Arwen discovered during his first Midwinter visit to Imladris that he had found a small tree in the woods to decorate his room. The next time he spent the winter with us, she had a tree placed in the Hall of Fire and invited him to show us how to decorate it. We were so enchanted by the beauty of this piece of the natural world, we made it part of our annual celebrations… though we prefer to use a live tree rather than one that has been cut."

Pausing, he let his mind cast back over the years. "I brought several seedlings with me when I sailed to be sure we had trees for all the years our Hobbit friends were with us. I wanted them to have that tangible link to home. Erestor has continued to cultivate them for our people. He is quite sentimental, though he tries to hide that fact."

"I am no more or less sentimental than the average elf, _meldir_. It is the peredhil that are the ones given to excessive sentiment." (_friend_)

Turning, the couple found they had been joined by the elf in question. Grinning, Elrond countered, "Would you care to explain why I found you in the middle of this room two days ago giving orders and making changes so that everything was 'exactly as we did it at home'?"

Adopting a serious expression, one at odds with the twinkle in his eyes, he replied, "I was but doing my duty, my lord. I did not wish to hear complaints from you or your sons if any detail was amiss. We all tremble at the thought."

Snorting in amusement, Elrond teased, "So I have noticed. Your meek and subservient nature has long been known to us all, my brother."

Smiling down at the giggling elleth, the Chief Counsellor noted, "You see the abuse I must accept, my lady? I must confess… it is a painful thing to be mocked for my dedication and loyalty."

"You are an inspiration to us all, my lord counsellor. I know his lordship would be lost without you," she responded in kind, warmed by the playful banter.

"While I cannot disagree, I refuse to comment further for fear he will become even more insufferable." Sighing dramatically, Elrond offered, "And, I must confess… he takes great pleasure in ordering me around. It is a trial, my dear Meril… a great trial."

Patting his arm, she played along. "Your patience is legend, my lord. I am in awe."

"How much of the mulled wine have you been feeding her, _ion_ for her to be so deluded?" (_son_)

Smiling at his foster father, Elrond mock whispered, "Shush… do not alert her to the truth! I have been working for some time to create this image without the need to ply her with spirits."

Looking over at the buffet, Meril asked, "There is mulled wine? I have not had that since we left Lothlorien."

"The three of you take seats by the fire and I will bring us each a cup. Perhaps some of those pastries as well, for it will be many hours before the evening meal is served," Erestor instructed. Spotting his parents entering the room, he added, "I will enlist Ada in helping me make selections for us all if you will save us seats."

"A sound plan, my dear friend. Let us move quickly before the best seats are taken," Elrond declared, leading Meril to a seat next to one he claimed for himself.

-----

Over the next hour, their small group had grown to include most of those in attendance. Additional chairs and numerous pillows had been pulled into the great room and the revelers happily consumed most of the food prepared for the mid-day meal. A chair was quickly found to place next to the fire on Elrond's other side when Ewing unexpectedly joined them. The smile on the peredhel's face lit the room at having both his mother and the elleth he loved so near.

"Is that star modeled after your father, _ion_?" (_son_)

Smiling at his foster father, Elrond reached over to take Elwing's hand. "Aye, it is. Naneth. It is a copy of one Ereinion gave Elros and me when we were still elflings. We had learned of your fates from the forces of the Host and he knew we were deeply grieved by our separation from you. He wanted us to have a reminder that Ada watched over us even when we could not see his star. We hung it in the window of our room and woke each day to the sparkle of Anor's light shifting through the crystal."

"It eventually found its way to me when I founded Imladris," he added, casting a sidelong look at his adopted family. "… though Taerad refused to let me display it for fear it would be damaged. She and Lindir have had several copies made as gifts over the years. The original is safely sealed in a glass-front chest on a bookcase in my sitting room. It was Arwen's idea to have one made to use as a crown for our tree."

"Dear Bilbo. I still remember his excitement at decorating the tree that first time at Arwen's prodding. He could rival Erestor for organizing an event when it came to a party or some merriment. He had all of us enlisted in making the decorations and helping him hang them on the higher branches. I think we were all as entranced with his joy at sharing this tradition with us as we were the tree. Hobbits have the most amazing capacity for enjoying life of any of Eru's creations," Olórin observed. "May I ask… why is there no popcorn on the tree? That was one of Bilbo's favorite decorations."

"We have not been able to find a corn to use. Had I known corn suitable for popping was not to be found in Aman, I would have brought some seeds with me to plant in our garden," Lindir lamented. "As lovely as the tree looks, I agree it still seems to be missing something without the garlands of popcorn."

"Popcorn? What does this mean?" Lissë asked, her eyes alight with pleasure. She had arrived that day for the celebration in the company of those traveling from Lorien much to Ereinion's joy. "How does one do such a thing… and why?"

"The kernels are dried, then placed in a covered pan with a little butter or oil. The pan is then held over the fire and swirled. After a few minutes, the kernels explode and puff up into a quite tasty treat," Melpomaen answered. "With a little salt, it is a quite pleasant snack favored across Middle-earth. Bilbo liked to string together popped kernels to form garlands to hang on the tree… assuming Ada did not eat what he had popped first. We often shared bowls of popcorn around a fire in the evenings."

"And why are the corns of Aman unsuitable for this type of… use?" Finarfin asked, intrigued by the blending of heritages all around him.

"The corns of Aman are for meal, feed grain, or oil. They do not pop very well and usually burn," Elrond replied, pleased that their Aman kin were enjoying themselves. "The corn we used was a variety grown in southern Gondor and northern Harad, but it had few uses other than to pop."

"I did not realize the Lady Yavanna created a plant in only Middle-earth and not here. I wonder at that," the Noldorian High King observed.

"There are more than only the one, Uncle. If you are interested, you must visit us one day in the spring to tour our gardens and greenhouses. We have quite a few plants we brought with us that we have been unable to find on these shores. I have several beds of medicinals the Lady Estë requested I propagate for her use. If you are willing, perhaps one of you can take what we have ready to her when you return to the Gardens?" he suggested.

Receiving several nods, Elrond took a sip of his mulled wine before adding, "Then too, there are many plants here that we did not have in Middle-earth. I have been keeping an informal inventory to satisfy my curiosity in this matter. The reasons for these differences intrigue me as well."

"This puts me in mind… my lady bid me tell you the Lady Yavanna will summon you and Erestor to attend her sometime before spring to discuss places where you may grow your miruvor vines… and some of the other treasures you horde in your greenhouse," Melian interjected. "She was pleased to know you had brought them with you. She said it was as Eru intended that you should do this."

Eyebrows raised in surprise, the peredhel murmured, "I had not realized. I knew I felt a compulsion to do this… as did Erestor, but… What a privilege to be allowed to do this!"

"Indeed!" Erestor breathed. "We will be shown a place to plant our vines? I had begun to despair we would find a suitable site before we lost our stock. I look forward to seeing this come to be."

"This is great news! Our supply of miruvor may yet hold us through to the day we can harvest a new crop and craft a new vintage," Elladan exclaimed, plans already forming in his mind. "If we can plant them this summer, we should be able to start our harvests in but ten years time."

Laughing, Maidhlos reminded her suitor, "You might want to wait until they return from their audience with the Lady before you start planning for the first harvest. She may have other ideas for these plants."

"But… what else could she mean other than for us to produce miruvor here in Aman? I know she makes the magical miruvórë, but… Do you really think…" he began.

Leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips, she reassured, "I did not mean to disappoint you, love. I merely meant to caution you to wait before making plans until your father and Master Erestor return from having heard what **she** plans. As my Ada often reminds my brother and me, it is never wise to plan on having custard until the hens have laid the eggs."

An amused voice from an elf comfortably settled into a large chair inserted, "I am amazed! I did not think either of you were listening."

Trading a knowing smile with Thranduil, Elrond added, "Obviously, my sons were not listening when I told them the same! It will be interesting to see them fight the same battles we fought with them when their time comes."

Amid the laughter inspired by the blushing couple, Legolas chose to change to the topic of conversation before his Ada decided to comment on his courtship of a Teleri maiden he had met since arriving in Aman. "Lord Elrond, can you share with us the origin of some of the other traditions the elves of Imladris observe? For instance, why is the traditional evergreen mixed with holly and fashioned into garlands and wreaths rather than simply placed in baskets as we did in Greenwood?"

Recognizing the diversion for what it was, Elrond rolled his eyes at the smirking elf king before answering. "The holly was a tradition of the Dúnedain. They began to add holly to their Yule wreaths and garlands to remind themselves of their heritage and the blood of those that came before. The red berries were also to remind them that, even in the cold, harsh winters of the north, there was always the hope of spring in their bright color. In the millennia that followed the fall of Gondor, many of Isildur's descendants found shelter in Imladris and the practice eventually found its way into our celebrations."

Looking toward his mother, he continued, "The garlands and wreaths were something that I found on visits to Númenor. Elros brought the elvish tradition of the use of evergreens to his kingdom, but began to encourage his people to shape the boughs into wreaths and garlands to symbolize the circle of life. The wreath in particular was to be a reminder that all children of the Ilúvatar were loved by their creator and would find life eternal in the manner of the fate he had granted them… the Eldar through immortality and the Secondborn beyond the circles of the world. They are a celebration of those destinies."

Pointing to the tree, he repeated the story of Bilbo and the contributions of the Hobbits to the Imladrian traditions. "The mulled wine is a variation of the Dwarven tradition of spiced ale. Most of the Eldar prefer wine to ale, so Taerad modified it to suit our tastes."

"Also from the Dwarves, we adopted the use of the red-leaved plants you see scattered around the room. This type of coloration requires that the plant be in a warm, dark place for a period of time to encourage the leaves to turn to these lovely shades. The Dwarves would bring them inside their caves in the fall and put them in a dark space for several months. At Yule, they were ready for the celebration." A bittersweet smile recalled a time long ago. "Glorfindel and I discovered this secret while on a diplomatic mission to Khazad-Dûm for Ereinion in the years after the rings were forged. We brought a few of them back to Lindon and he liked them so much he made them part of the kingdom's celebrations. We continued this practice in Imladris."

"And where did the blown glass globes and metal objects originate?" Fingolfin asked, reaching over to lift one of the delicate balls from a basket near his chair. "They are lovely."

"That is a tradition we began in Imladris when Erestor was but a newborn elfling. By the door, you will find our dear friend Orithil. He is a jeweler of great talent that came with us from the ruin of Eregion and helped us build our new home." Smiling at the blushing elf, he continued, "Orithil made a filigreed silver ball lined with cobalt glass as a gift for Erestor's first Midwinter celebration. He had once worked for Taerad's Ada in Ost-in-Edhil and wanted to commemorate the birth of the first child born in our valley. Over the years, the making and giving of ornaments became another tradition we observed."

Rising, he walked over to the tree and lifted a large basket nestled under its branches. "Speaking of this, we would like to offer these small tokens as a memento of this day in hopes you will continue to join us each year for our celebration."

Tucking the handle of the basket over his arm, he lifted a lovely blown glass ball highlighted with swirls of red and gold. After checking the tag, he walked over to the High King and offered, "Uncle, may I offer you this as a gift from the elves of Imladris? You presence here today honors us."

Slowly, he walked amongst the assembled, presenting the specially crafted balls to each of their guests. Stopping before Meril, he placed a ball blown in shades of cornflower blue and pale gold in her hands. "Your presence in our lives brings great pleasure to us all, Meril. I hope this is but the first of what will be many such celebrations you will join us in marking."

-----

The dream settled softly over their minds and soothed their spirits. The image was a simple one… a pair of lovers cuddled close. A roaring fire lit the massive room, yet their eyes were fixed on the flicker of the candles that graced the towering fir. In the company of family and friends, they watched as a soft snow began to drift down, gently transforming the garden visible through the window behind the tree.

Sleep slipped slowly away from both sets of eyes. Their chambers did not seem as lonely as they had upon their retiring some hours earlier. A peace and a quiet certainty settled over their hearts. Both knew that their dream had been a gift… a shared prophecy of hope to mark the Midwinter celebration.

-----


	29. Chapter 29 The Turning of the Tide

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 29

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Glad you liked it Darklady 919! The next chapter is half finished, so more soon! Thanks for reading and for the support!

A/N --- I'm glad you liked the Yule celebration! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter! Thanks for reading and all your support!

Chapter 29 --- The Turning of the Tide

The Vala slowly emerged from the stand of trees, her body shifting into elven form from that of a towering oak. The lush green of the early spring leaves remained in the color of her robes as they fluttered around her legs in the soft breeze. Slowly, she glided across the glade to greet the two elves she has called to attend her. Her keen gaze studied the pair, pleased by the lovely rose bush they had brought for her.

Smiling at their awestruck pair, the Vala Yavanna spoke. "_Mae govannen, pynneth_. May you find peace and harmony in my gardens." (_Well met, young ones_)

"You honor us, my lady," Elrond whispered. "Your gardens are beautiful beyond compare."

"_Hannon le_. I have spent most of my long life in their comfort and they nourish me as I do them." Tilting her head to gauge his reaction, she added, "I sometimes visit the Gardens at Lorien to seek the rest and renewal dear Estë and Irmo offer. I greatly enjoyed hearing you and your companions play for us when we visited during your stay." (_Thank you_.)

"Again, you honor us. It was our privilege to play for you and the other Valar. Your generous reception of our modest efforts was a great gift and helped our healing," the peredhel offered, his head still bent.

"I do not count any gift as great as the one Eru gave to the three of you as modest, nor should you," she gently chided.

Startled, Elrond lifted his head to meet her knowing gaze. "I meant no disrespect, my lady. I am honored that the One should allow us… me to play music that sooths the spirit and brings pleasure to those that listen."

"Indeed, but we both know your gifts are greater than simply the ability to play pretty music. But, we can discuss this another time." Gesturing to the massive rose growing in a large pot, she commented, "That is a lovely specimen. It is a lovely shade of yellow, but those pink highlights give it such depth. What is it called?"

"This variety is called Lady Glaurlas, my lady. I named it in honor of my dear friend on her coming of age begotting day. This specimen is one we brought with us as a rooting and it has grown strong in Aman. We brought it as a gift to your garden." Glancing up, he added, "We have many more we would offer if you find them pleasing."

"I am sure I will find them more than simply pleasing, _pen vuil_. I am looking forward to seeing all you brought with you." Looking at the silent elf kneeling beside his lord and adopted brother, she greeted, "Welcome to my gardens, Erestor. I believe you share a love of growing things with your brother, Elrond, that surpasses even that common to most of the eldar… and yet you served your people as a counsellor. Why was that?" (_dear one_)

"I felt it was where I could do the most good to aid him, our people, Imladris… and, hopefully, Middle-earth. I felt it was the true calling our creator gave to me." Hesitant brown eyes lifted to meet hers as he asked, "Was I wrong in this, my lady?"

Reaching out to place a comforting hand on his head, she smiled. "Nay, you were not. In fact, like our friend here, you chose to serve as Eru willed rather than follow your own desires… though your path did afford you the chance to express your love of growing things. As Imladris's chief counsellor, you helped Elrond see that the rare and special plants I gave to Middle-earth were gathered and nurtured. You saw that all were fed with the bounty of its fields and orchards… in Imladris and beyond. And you helped see that the special plants of that land were brought to these shores. This was ever part of Eru's plan and you did well, _penneth_." (_young one_)

"You humble me with your words, my lady. Elrond's grandmother, the Lady Melian, told us that this was part of His plan and we are honored He allowed us to serve Him thus," Erestor offered.

"Indeed. Please rise and walk with me. I have many of my rarest and most unusual plants in this part of the garden." Smiling, she added, "Not all appreciate the special qualities of these plants. It will be pleasure to share them with two who will."

-----

Looking up from his study of a group of plants growing beside a small, still pond, Elrond observed, "This plant puts me in mind of athelas, but its scent is different. Does it have similar properties, my lady?"

"Similar, but not exact. While it too is effective in counteracting poisons, it is not as potent as its cousin, athelas. Middle-earth came to need the greater power athelas holds while this milder version is generally satisfactory for Aman. Poisonings are rare and are usually the result of a curious elfling nibbling on a plant adults know to avoid," the Vala replied.

"Why the need for poisonous plants at all, my lady? I mean no disrespect, but… why did you make them?" Erestor inquired.

"I did not originally, but the need for balance and harmony forced me to add them, _penneth_. Then too, you must remember that what is poisonous to an elf or man, may not be to all other living things. Some animals live on plants that you would label as dangerous." Looking back across the ages, she added, "In the beginning, Eru had not shown us his children and I had no way of knowing the evil my creations could be put to. It hurt me greatly to see my plants twisted into weapons to maim and kill." (_young one_)

"You speak of balance and harmony… but what does this mean?"

"You have an inquiring mind! I like that," she praised. "The flora and fauna of this world must exist in balance, one to the others. If the population of… rabbits, for example, becomes too great, then the vegetation they depend upon will be eaten to the ground and many would starve. Without the plants to hold the soil, the rain will wash it into the streams, clogging their flow and killing the life that lives within its waters."

"That is why there are plants that can kill and other animals that can prey upon the smaller, as do the children of Eru. The smaller reproduce in larger numbers than do the larger, so the balance of life is maintained. There is only so much of any place to share and harmony… balance is vital to the survival of the whole." Gazing out across the rolling hills of her garden, she added, "This is the cycle of life. It may seem harsh, but it is sadly necessary."

Settling back on his haunches, Elrond pondered, "So… from this perspective, the Firstborn are at odds with that cycle. We are immortal and, even if we die, we may yet again be reborn. Further, we add to our numbers with children. Why did Eru make the Firstborn to exist outside of the norms of the others life on Arda, my lady?"

Laughing, Yavanna asked, "Have you not already learned this, _penneth_? I am sure you know the answer as surely as I." (_young one_)

Blushing, the peredhel replied, "I know that our lives are tied to the fate of Arda and that we will exist as we are until Eru's song is completed… aging but slowly as does Arda, until the end of the world. Then, the world will be remade in peace. Our numbers have been small from the beginning and have grown only modestly over the millennia given the small numbers of children we are gifted. This differed from the mortals who often have large families, a dozen or so children. The Firstborn have but one or two with rare exceptions. All this I know, but… why did Eru give us a different fate than his other children?"

"Surely you know this too… that the Firstborn are the caretakers of Arda," she prompted.

"Indeed, I know this, but if we are Arda's caretakers, why were we called home leaving Middle-earth without our care? Why were we given immortal life, but the purpose for that life taken from us?" he pressed. "Without the elves, there will be none to nurture and restore the balance… to protect that which is so delicate. Vast expanses of forestland have been cut… are being cut to clear fields for crops to feed the burgeoning populations. In my dreams, I see that the water of many streams flows heavy with mud and silt as the land is laid open to the rain. The fish die, the water has become undrinkable, and the animals have been hunted to their end in some places. Your balance is being destroyed."

Sad eyes lifted to meet hers. "How can we be caretakers if we are not there to protect and restore?"

Reaching down to cup his right cheek in the palm of her hand, the Vala confessed, "We have seen this too, _penneth,_ and it tears at my heart that it is so. I have asked Manwë himself the reason for this and his answer offered me little comfort. He said that too is part of the plan." (_young one_)

"As to change, you among all of the eldar in Aman should understand this, Elrond. You have bred and refined my plants to suit your needs, creating new varieties and adapting others. Many of the plants you have brought with you are of yours and Erestor's design, changing what I gave you to meet your needs." Sighing, she added, "Then too, you have lost many dear to you to morality, chiefly your twin and your daughter. Such is the way of the mortal world."

A single tear slipped from his right eye, rolling slowly down to met the Vala's hand. "So, Arda… Middle-earth must die for the song to be completed? Why then did we fight to save it if only to leave it to such a fate? My grandchildren… their children will face a future where the natural world dies around them and we are powerless to help them?"

Kneeling at his side, she let her other hand join the first in cradling his face. "Elrond, we see life through the eyes of an immortal. For us, life is constant and does not change. We do not age or grow sick as do the Secondborn. The things you have noted are difficult for us to see for they bespeak the changes inherent in mortal life and Middle-earth is now a mortal realm. Where this will lead, I do not yet know."

Bending to press a kiss to his forehead, she soothed, "As for the eldar… the role they will play in Arda's future has not been revealed to me. You must have greater faith in those you left behind. Not only your descendents, but the knowledge you and your family left behind in the libraries of Imladris. It will yet see the Secondborn to a new path. Change will eventually come to their ways, for you and the other eldar left Middle-earth with a rich legacy that will guide them as they learn to be better caretakers of the land."

"You have seen this, my lady?"

"My husband has seen it, _penneth_. The descendants of the House of Elrond will ever be the protectors of that land, even as they will be leaders of men." (_young one_)

Startled, the elves turned to find they had been joined by another. It took both a moment to recognize the glorious being that had appeared in their midst, the blinding radiance of her form robbing them of sight. As their eyes adjusted, they struggled to comprehend the sight before them.

Her long, blue-black hair hung in flowing waves that brushed the ground as she walked. Most startling of all were her eyes, the color of which shifted from silver to gold and emitted a dazing light that sparkled with life and energy. The features of her face were as close to perfection as either elf could imagine and her beauty stole the breath from their lungs, leaving them gasping in wonder.

Struggling to regain control of his emotions, Elrond whispered, "My Lady Varda! I... forgive us. We did not hear your approach."

Smiling, the Queen of the Stars moved to join them by the pond. "Worry not, for none but our own could hear us move about. My greetings Yavanna. Your gardens are lovely as always and it is a pleasure to again walk its paths."

Tilting her head, she studied the two elves kneeling before her. "I am pleased to finally meet you both... or more correctly, have a chance to talk with you. Your father is in my care, dear Elrond, and he is very dear to me. I made him a promise long ago to keep watch over his sons in his stead, letting my light help lead you as Eru intended. Often did I visit you in hopes of brighten your path as you went about your duties in Lindon or walked in your gardens in Imladris. I feel I know you quite well, for I spent much time in your company."

"I… wondered if this was so, my lady. Your radiance gave me hope when all seemed dark," the peredhel whispered. "I remember a time in Mordor… all was black and dark. The very air was thick and hard to breath. I was tending to a wounded man following one of the endless skirmishes we endured, but his wounds were too great for me to save him. In despair, I looked to the heavens, yet knew the smoke of Mordor would block all sight of your works. To my amazement, a shaft of light broke through and I saw my father's star. It gave me the courage; it gave me new hope we would survive the dark."

Her smile turned sad as she remembered, "Life has often seemed dark to you, has it not, _pen vuil_? You carried many burdens and lost more than most could comprehend." (_dear one_)

A soft smile brightened his face. Reaching to his side, he clasped Erestor's shoulder as he proclaimed, "And I was blessed with many that shared my burdens and gave my life comfort… love. Thanks to the Lady Estë and Lord Irmo that knowledge is now foremost in my heart, my lady."

"But your wife has not been the mate your heart and spirit needed. Without her comfort, you have faced the grief of those losses without the support a spouse should provide," she pressed, her serene countenance giving no clue of her thinking.

Looking up in surprise, he murmured, "I am striving to put behind that failure behind me."

A small frown marred the perfection of her face. "Can a marriage bond between living spouses be put behind one like a bad dream?"

Amazed by the apparent opportunity she was giving him to defend his coming petition away from the public scrutiny of the Ring of Doom, he took a moment to be sure of his words. "If a marriage bond exists, nay, I do not think such a thing is possible. Where no bond exists and the relationship is breached beyond repair, I think that it must be left behind if either spirit is to recover."

Intrigued by his answer, Yavanna inserted, "Must the marriage itself be ended for the couple to accomplish this?"

Erestor spoke for the first time since the Lady Varda's arrival. Determined to support his friend, he offered, "If I may…. to suggest that the couple live apart, yet remain bound by vows that did not result in a bond would be to condemn the pair to an eternity alone. There would be no comfort for either that comes to us from a marital bond… no love, no succor. To leave them thus is to leave them wounded and bereft of our Creator's greatest gift, love."

"Well you know that the vows of marriage are an eternal pledge. How can such a commitment be set aside when both still live and walk amongst us? How can these vows once taken, not result in a bond of marriage once the union is consummated?" Varda asserted.

Turning his attention to the Vala of the Light, Erestor answered. "If a person does not take these vows with a true and reverent heart, no bond can form for falsehoods do not bind the heart in a positive way. The value of any vow is only as good as the intent and sincerity of the person making it."

"Why would a person seek to make a vow they do not intend to keep?" Varda asked, her gaze fixed on the raven-haired Noldor.

Sighing, he glanced over at his lord. Seeing gratitude for his unswerving support and love, Erestor continued. "I can speak only from my experiences… much of it as advisor to Lord Elrond, but I have seen promises… vows made for many reasons, some of which were self-serving and shallow."

"Unless the one with whom you are dealing gives some obvious sign of deceit or is someone with whom you have had prior experience, the Children of the One must accept their word on good faith. Even those with the gift of foresight seldom have another option," he asserted. "Only the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar can fully discern the true motives of another's heart sufficiently to judge the honor with which they take such vows. That is the reason our traditions require that at least one Vala witness an elven wedding. We are taught the Valar will prevent a marriage from being consummated in such a case."

Nodding, the Queen of the Valar gazed into his eyes, studying the play of emotions he struggled to hide. "What you say is true. Therefore, cannot one assume, if that Vala let the marriage be consummated, we found the vows to be genuinely taken?"

Inclining his head in respect, Erestor took a deep breath before confronting the issue that was at the heart of Elrond's failed marriage. "Indeed, that would be a reasonable conclusion… unless the Valar deemed that the marriage itself was more important than the vows or the bond that should have resulted. Middle-earth was in turmoil. Our peoples needed unity and a marriage that united realms would have been the best means for achieving this. Perhaps, the children of such a union were necessary to the future. There are valid, if tragic reasons such a time may have been allowed even if the decision was not fraught with regrets."

"From my own experience, I have seen the practical, yet painful need to make decisions that may defy tradition or convention because no other way was possible. The greater good must be protected even though a few may pay a high price for that decision. Frodo's suffering from carrying the Ring to its destruction is a good example of this," he concluded. "In his and the other two hobbits cases, their suffering was rewarded with passage to these shores in defiance of the tradition that no mortal may come here. Then too, they were freed of their pain through the gift of mortality. They did not have to bear it for eternity as would one counted among the Firstborn."

The Valar fell silent as they studied the two elves. The tension gripping the hearts of the two elves simmered just below the surface of their conversation, seeming to cause the air around them to vibrate with its energy. Though veiled, they had no doubts of which marriage they were debating. The support of these two was vital to any hopes they might have of the eventual success of Elrond's petition.

"I can see why Elrond places such trust in you, Erestor. You defend his interests with great skill and passion," Yavanna commented, her gentle voice breaking the fraught silence.

Gathering his mental reserves in preparation for more questions, he inclined his head. "_Hannon le_, my lady. It has ever been my honor and privilege to serve him." (_Thank you_…)

"We will talk of this more at a later time, but for now, we wish to see the treasures of Middle-earth. While I know you have sent our sister Estë plantings of all of the healing plants you possess, but I wish for my own to add to these gardens. I also understand you have numerous other plants to offer, chiefly you miruvor vines and countless roses." Seeing the sudden change in the direction of their conversation had caught them off guard, she smiled to reassure them. "Let us adjourn to your greenhouses to see your bounty, _pynneth_." (_young ones_)

The landscape around them seemed to bend, then shift... and the gardens faded from their view.

-----

"They actually took you with them as they… traveled? You were in the gardens, then suddenly in our greenhouses? What was that like?"

Nodding in response to his elder son's amazed question, Elrond settled back into his chair and let Erestor answer. Taking a sip of the lemonade Taerad had pressed into his hands, he took a moment to enjoy the reactions they were garnering from their accounts of their meeting with the two highest Queens of the Valar. In truth, their visit had been more than a little overwhelming and he was content to leave Erestor to handle their questions, while he tried to sort through his impressions to form a clearer understanding of the encounter.

It had not taken him long to understand that the Lady Estë and Lord Irmo had begun their efforts to win support for his petition. Though the language had been couched in hypothetical terms, it had been clear what parts of the petition gave them pause… vows had been taken freely, witnessed by at least one Vala, and the marriage consummated. /My three children are ample proof of that! But then, I have never denied we consummated the marriage./

Replaying the conversation word by word, he noted to himself/Despite this fact, the lack of the bond seems to have been accepted; again my champions doing I have no doubt… though, if Lady Varda was there that day, she already knew this. Her comments about her frequent visits to Imladris seem to hint that she was our witness./

Shifting through the details of the conversation, he noted/They made no attempt to push Erestor to defend his assertion that the witness would have known Celebrian did not take the vows in truth. Can I assume this as fact? Aye, I think I can. Her subsequent conduct only underscores her lack of commitment to our marriage. Had she been sincere and our marriage sealed by a bond, she would not have been unfaithful to me as she was./

/Further, they did not dispute the fact that our marriage was vital to our people… our children to the future/ he mused. /I have long suspected this to be the case, but it is a little… unsettling to have near confirmation of this fact. Still, I do not regret my decision for it was the only one I could have made under the circumstances and I do not blame the Valar for allowing it to happen. They had no other option either. If it served no other purpose, my children are worth any price, even to be tied for eternity in a broken, loveless marriage./

Turning his gaze to his dear friend, he felt a smile tug at his lips. /That was a master stroke, _mellon nin_, to have linked the sacrifices of the hobbits to this matter. So despondent have I been over the death of Arwen and Estel… the humiliation caused by Celebrian's conduct, I had not thought to equate the special boon they gave Frodo, Bilbo, and Sam to my request to be freed of the burden of a marriage I made for the good of Middle-earth. His brilliance has ever been a blessing to my life/ (_my friend_)

"Ada? Ada, are you well?"

Startled, Elrond looked up to see Elrohir kneeling before him. Reaching out to take his hand in a reassuring grip, he smiled. "I am fine, _ion_. Why do you ask?" (_son_)

Laughing, the younger peredhel traded a long-suffering look with his twin. "Only because we have been trying for several minutes to gain your attention! What troubles you, Ada that you disappear into your own thoughts on such a memorable day as this?"

"Troubles me? Nothing that I can name, my son. I was merely recalling the details of our meeting with the Valar in hopes of divining their intent." Meeting Erestor's gaze, he winked at the smiling elf. "Then too, I was thinking what a great blessing it has been to have Erestor as my friend and councilor for so long. He… was brilliant and I am humbled by his support."

Looking back and forth between the pair, Lindir pressed. "And what has my brilliant son done now? I suspect there is more than you have yet shared beyond your talk of plants and a place to grow our vines. Come… tell us so that we may know what earns him such praise."

Chuckling at his ancient friend's impatience, he offered, "Your brilliant son may have laid the means for the Valar to grant my coming petition at their feet this day. While I have no doubt the thought had occurred to them, they now know it has occurred to us and that there is a logical precedent for the boon I will seek. Aye, my dear Elrohir, this is indeed a memorable day!"

-----

Happy New Year!


	30. Chapter 30 The Ring

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 30

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Thanks Jebb! Yep, Erestor deserves a round of applause for keeping his head and helping his friend. He must have been one heck of an advivor!

Chapter 30 --- The Ring

Máhanaxar… the Ring of Doom. The very name conjured memories of events both miraculous and terrible --- the Valar sitting in silence as the Two Trees were sung into being, the judgment of Melkor, Fëanor and the Silmarils, the Doom of the Noldor, Eärendil and Elwing… the Fate of the Ringbearers. Here the Valar sat in council or judgment, their thrones encircling the ancient mound of _Corollairë_.

A high stone wall enclosed the Court of the Valar, a straight, wide causeway connecting the complex to the western gates of the great city of Valimar. Open to all of Aman, an ancient stela stood before the archway with the words of _Valaquenta_ recorded on its weathered surface for all to see and consider as they entered the Ring. A gently sloped expanse of grass flowed down from the outer ring to the base of the Valarin Columns. There, in this second ring, the elves of Aman… the Maiar gathered to watch and listen as the history of Arda was written.

Towering above it all were fourteen columns of the gleaming white marble. Each column was capped with a broad capital upon which sat a massive throne. On the front of each throne was inscribed the occupants name and symbol, while the words of the Song that had long ago charged each Vala to their part in the Music graced the back. A vaulted pavilion draped in white silk hangings enclosed each throne, shielding the Powers from casual observance from those in the second ring. The standards of each of the fourteen fluttered in the summer breeze, their colours bright against the pure white stone and trappings. Ornate stonework arched through the night air, linking the columns… and, thus, the innermost ring was formed.

Under the light of the heavens, the thrones of the Valar looked down upon the sacred place that had once been home to the Two Trees. Ithil's light illuminated the Ring, its glow but a haunting echo of the radiance of ancient Telperion.In their place, a pillar of pure white marble, crafted into the images of the two lost trees, soared upward. Well below the height of the thrones, their stonework canopies merging to form a broad platform… the place of petition or punishment for all that sought the mercy of the Powers. A delicately wrought stairway, like the tentacles of a vine, twisted and turned around the marble trunks, grounding the pillar to the sacred mound below.

A large crowd milled about the grassy slopes of the second ring, jostling for position… anxious for the best view of what promised to be an entertaining session of the Council. The summit of the Pillar of the Two Trees yet stood empty, but word had quickly circulated throughout the City that one… the Peredhel no less, would soon dare to mount its heights to petition for that which their law forbad. The broad, flat platform was barely visible to those below and most had come early in hopes of securing a desirable position for viewing what was to come.

-----

Refusing to let the obvious amusement of the mostly Vanyar crowd dampen his hopes, Elrond turned to gaze between the Valarin Columns at _Corollairë_. An ancient need drew his eyes skyward, seeking out of habit his father's star. As it long had, the bright glow soothed his heart and gave him courage.

To his nervous gaze, it seemed the star was brighter than ever before… as if he would be able to reach out and touch it from the height of the platform. He longed for the day he was free to leave Valimar to travel beyond the limits of Aman to the coast to seek a reunion with his father, but the Lady Estë and Lord Irmo had been insistent he remain close to await word that the time had come to make his bid. After this night… regardless of its outcome, he planned to make that long desired trip.

Focused as he was on the sky, he did not hear another's approach. The hand that grasped his shoulder drew his startled attention. "Ai! Ereinion!"

Worried by the pale cast of his foster son's features, the former high king gave the tense muscles under his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Relax, Elrond. I have never seen you so tense. All will be well… I feel this in my heart."

Smiling in response to the comfort and support, he confessed, "I cannot help but be worried, Ada. So much depends upon the Valar granting this boon. Tis not only my life this affects… my sons, their mother and grandparents…"

"Meril."

Ducking his head to hide the desire her name inspired, Elrond hesitantly nodded in agreement. "I have… hopes in that regard, as well you know."

Moving in front of the peredhel, Ereinion clasped both of his shoulders. "We all have hopes for you in that regard, _ion_, but first and foremost we want you to have the chance to regain your life. When my memories returned after my second majority, I was struck by how much of life I had been forced to forgo to see to my duties. All of us that lived in Middle-earth bore some measure of that burden, but the rest of us have been able to set our burdens aside in these lands. You alone have not. It is time." (_son_)

"I wish that were entirely true, for then I could endure if the rest of you were truly freed of your pains, but we both know you still harbour wounds from your time in those lands," Elrond began.

"Pains, yes, but we no longer carry the burden of the actual duty that gave us that pain. You do. You married for the good of our peoples rather than as our creator intended… for love and companionship." Smiling, he added, "I think Eru has other plans for you, and they do not include you spending the rest of eternity tied to Celebrian in a loveless, bondless union."

Considering this, Elrond felt his confidence begin to return. "Perhaps, you are right. In any case, we shall soon know."

Noting the activity taking place over the younger elf's shoulder, Ereinion grinned. "If it gives you any comfort, you will not face this alone. Look behind you, _ion_, and see the love and respect you have earned from so many." (_son)_

Expecting to see the members of his family gathered to offer their support, Elrond felt his shock drive the breath from his lungs. Behind the small knot of his smiling kin and closest friends stood hundreds upon hundreds of the elves of Middle-earth… elves of ancient Doriath and Gondolin, eldar of the Havens of Sirion, Lindon, Mithlond, and Eregion, many of the firstborn of Lorien and Greenwood… and seemingly every elf that had ever called Imladris home. All had come to champion his petition and, by their presence, offer him their thanks for his many sacrifices and leadership during the long years of struggle and despair.

The expectant chatter that had swirled around the public circle had begun to fall away as the Aman-born elves watched in confusion. The steady stream of elves from the distant lands of Middle-earth continued to crowd their way into the Ring to join the others who had come to lend their support to the elf lord. Shock drifted through the assembled mass as Finarfin, High King of the Noldor, arrived and moved without hesitation to join his older brother in the ranks of those flanking his distant nephew.

Galadriel and Celeborn moved to her father's side, the Lady of the Golden Wood sliding her hand into the crook of his arm. A lovely elleth with white-gold hair hovered nearby, tucked protectively between her uncle and the mighty Balrog Slayer. Her shy smile hesitantly lifted to meet the peredhel's, causing new butterflies to gather in his stomach and threatening to make the rest of the world fall away in the wake of its allure.

Still their numbers grew and the ancient inhabitants of the Blessed Lands found they were being herded into a tighter and tighter knot, as the press of bodies inside the massive space pushed them together. The legends among the Eldar of Middle-earth, many of whom they had watched in secret fascination and awe, were joined by elves of more humble origin and contribution. That Lord Elrond seemed to know them each by name… to hold them all in high regard confused many.

The entrance of the Maiar Olórin and Melian, the towering figure of her elven husband at her side, was a none too subtle reminder that the peredhel counted the Lady among his ancestors… that he too carried the blood of the Ainur in his veins. Their presence made many begin to take seriously the merits of the coming petition. That two of the holy ones favoured it, cast it in a new light.

The fluttering of wings drew an audible gasp as a lovely white seabird glided into their midst, transforming before their stunned eyes into an elleth of staggering beauty. Smiling with the love of a proud mother, she stretched up to kiss the forehead of the trembling peredhel before taking her place at her grandsons' side. Overhead, the light of the Star of Eärendil grew brighter and the eager eyes below took in the details of his ship as the star drifted down to illuminate his son with a brilliant glow. The last two beings to mount the steps to petition the Valar had arrived to offer their support to their only surviving son, the one that had chosen to be counted among their numbers.

Through it all, Elrond stood in shock, the power to speak stripped away by this unprecedented sight. A sense of awe and gratitude gripped his heart as his family, his friends… his people returned in kind the love and care he had ever shown them. Within the shadows of the towering columns, the Valar Irmo and Estë traded pleased smiles. Both knew this show of unconditional support and loyalty did more to heal the wounds of the peredhel's fragile heart than all the waters of Lorien could ever hope to do.

-----

A loud trumpet blast broke the silence that had descended upon of the Ring. All eyes turned to an ornate balcony that jutted out over the entrance archway to see two Maiar sentries, resplendent in the pure white and silvery grey livery of Manwë, lift long trumpets to issue a second call. As the notes of the horn drifted away, the curtain shielding the balcony swept back and Eönwë, the Herald of the King of the Valar emerged. At his side, Ilmarë, the Handmaiden of Varda took her place at his side. A third blast of the horns preceded the Herald's words.

"In the beginning Eru, the One, who in the Elvish tongue is named Ilúvatar, made the Ainur of his thought; and they made a great Music before him. In this Music, the World was begun; for Ilúvatar made visible the song of the Ainur, and they beheld it as a light in the darkness. And many among them became enamoured of its beauty, and of its history which they saw beginning and unfolding as in a vision. Therefore, Ilúvatar gave to their vision Being, and set it amid the Void, and the Secret Fire was sent to burn at the heart of the World; and it was called Eä." ("The Valaquenta", The Silmarillion, pg 15)

Gazing out across the ring to the furthest column, the one that housed the throne of Manwë, the Maia inclined his head. "By the will of Eru Ilúvatar, the Valar stand as his appointed guardians of the World. Draw nigh and hearken to their will."

The two sentries again sounded their trumpets and bright lights began to shimmer atop the towering columns. The Powers had arrived. Those assembled around the Ring dropped to their knees, as sentries clad in the livery of the Vala they served appeared behind the fourteen thrones. Each raised a trumpet and, one by one in the order of rank, sounded a call to confirm their attendance at the Council.

A deafening silence blanketed Máhanaxar as the notes of the last trumpet, the signature of the _Valië _Nessa, drifted away. Nervous eyes lifted to watch the Herald in hopes of some indication of what was to happen next. They did not have long to wait, though it was the Handmaiden that next spoke. (_one of the Queens of the Valar, singular form_)

In gentle, soothing tones, the Maia Ilmarë called, her voice carrying across the silent crowd, "Let he who has petitioned an audience before the Powers of Arda ascend the Pillar of the Two Trees to the place of petition and judgment. The Valar await you. May Eru Ilúvatar guide and strengthen your heart to wisely state your case."

-----

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Elrond stepped to the base of the pathway that circled the Mound. Reminding himself to keep a dignified pace so as not to betray his building anxiety, he began the long climb. Once he had reached the top of the mound, the twining rise of the stairway that rose to the summit remained.

The tumble of thoughts and emotions raging in his head did little to calm his nerves. He struggled to keep his mind from dwelling on the probability he would be denied his request. Years of experience in facing difficult situations had taught him never to assume an outcome no matter the how long the odds appeared to be.

As he climbed, he let the speech he had prepared with the aid of Erestor and Lindir run through his mind. The familiar words proved to be an effective distraction from the overwhelming reality of the moment. /I do not know how I will go on if they do not grant this. Meril… nay, I cannot think of her now. The Valar will not think well of me to have fallen in love with another while Celebrian is still my wife… in name at least./

Stifling a sigh, he reviewed the strategy they had devised for his petition in the wake of their meeting with the Ladies Varda and Yavanna. /Erestor gave me the opening if they will allow it. The Valar knew the need for the marriage even as they knew the lack of a bond. If there is no bond, there is no marriage. Only the vows hold me… us. I ask only to be relieved of the vows of marriage, not to break a bond… simple and direct./

Knowing he was as prepared as possible… that he had as good a set of arguments as one could hope to offer in these circumstances, he found his mind beginning to wander. /It will be a relief to have this decision made, so that I can make plans for my future. I will go to the coast and finally see my father. A trip beyond Valimar will also remove me from clutches of the gossips. Perhaps, Meril might be interested in travelling to the coast to see her relatives too. If… Ai! Stop this! One step at a time! Focus/

Returning his attention to his climb, he noted he was close to the top the stairs. It had taken him several minutes to make his assent. To his relief, a sense of peace and acceptance began to pervade his spirit the closer to the platform he came. Looking up to see if his earlier thought was possible, that he would be able to touch his father's star from the platform, he smiled to note that it did indeed seem he could. The details of his father's ship… his long-missed face began to appear to his hungry eyes.

Unconsciously, his hand lifted in greeting, a whispered, "Ada!" slipped from his lips. As if he heard, the star blinked brightly. The smile that lit the peredhel's face rivalled it in its brilliance.

Forcing his gaze back to the stairs lest he trip, Elrond took the last steps onto the platform. /There! I would never have heard the end of that from Mel and Glory had I fallen on my face. Surely that would have amused the whole of Aman, From his vantage point, the whole of the Ring of Doom lay at his feet, save for the fourteen thrones that seemed to hover above his head. The beauty of the beings that occupied those thrones robbed him of breath.

The final section of stairs was oriented so that he had emerged onto the platform facing the throne of Manwë. Dropping to his knees, Elrond silently waited to be acknowledged. After several endless minutes, a deep voice boomed, "Rise Son of Eärendil and Elwing. We are pleased to have you and your kin finally walking upon these shores. You have done well, _penneth_ and we are greatly pleased with you." (_young one_)

Head still bowed, Elrond rose to his feet, hesitant to speak. In his mind, the soft soothing voice of the Valië Estë whispered, "Relax, _pen vuil_. You have no reason to fear us." (_dear one_)

Startled, Elrond's gaze swung to the right in search of the two Valar he felt were his champions. Finding Lord Irmo's throne half-way around the circle, he again bowed before looking to the Vala's left to meet the kind gaze of the Lady. Suddenly assailed by worry he had offended the other Valar, he whipped his gaze back to the throne of Manwë. /Calm yourself, fool! It can hardly help your case to behave like an elfling/

A bright red blush stained his face as he felt more than heard the amusement his thoughts had caused among the Powers. Unsettled by the realisation they had likely heard the entire silent debate he had waged during the climb, he mentally cringed in dread. "Elrond… listen to me, _penneth_. Relax. We mean you no harm. You are well loved amongst the Valar. We have long known how difficult your life has been… made all the more so by your willingness to accept the will of the One. Not all have done this, so we value your sacrifices all the more, for it did not come easily or without tremendous personal cost." (_young one_)

Looking up, he found that the Lady Varda was smiling at him, her words still floating on the air. "Speak to us. Tell us why you have come before us. We will hear your petition with an open and loving heart."

In the wake of her assurances, Elrond found his confidence had returned. He was here and the Powers would do him the honour of listening. This was all he could do, so he focused on doing it well.

-----

"My Lords and Ladies… I thank you for the privilege of being allowed to come before you. I have lived my life in service to the Valar… to Eru Ilúvatar. I was honoured to have been given the tasks that came to me for there is no higher purpose than to serve the One."

"As well you know, the lands of Middle-earth were long shadowed by the darkness of Morgoth… of his followers, chiefly Sauron. Many suffered and many died fighting those evils. Those of my people that were left had to unify or perish. The death of my foster father in the final battle of the War of the Last Alliance left the Eldar without a leader. There was no one to take up his mantel."

"Faced with this, the unity provided by a marriage between the ruling families of the realms of Lothlorien and Imladris was our only option. The Lady Celebrian and I accepted this duty. The Eldar of our realms found comfort in this union."

"We took these vows for the good of Middle-earth… for the good of our people. We shared no love, nor did we share friendship. We were strangers with little choice but to accept the duty that came to us."

"Despite the vows we took, no bond of marriage ever formed. Despite the obvious fact we consummated our marriage, no bond of marriage ever formed. Despite the children gifted to our lives, no bond of marriage ever formed."

"We now reside in Aman, far from the ancient turmoil of our former home. There is no marriage for us to embrace as we face our new lives. There is no comfort or love… no friendship in our marriage as the One intended for bonded couples. We are bereft and alone, bound by vows taken for a land we no longer call home, a land that no longer needs our marriage to give it unity and hope."

"On behalf of my lady wife and with the blessings of our sons and family, I petition the Valar to free us from those vows. I do not ask to be freed from a marriage bond for none exists. Only the Valar can grant us our freedom and allow us to remake our lives in these lands. I humbly petition for this blessing."

-----

A/N --- Many thanks to all of the kind folks that responded to my email asking for information on the Ring of Doom/Máhanaxar. Frankly, there isn't much in canon to work with, but I've done my best to include what's there is in my description. For the rest, I used a great deal of 'artistic license' to fill in the blanks. All of the protocols and the assignment of the administrative duties to the Herald and Handmaiden are of my doing, but it made sense to me. It seemed to fit their 'job descriptions'. Grin!

Special thanks to Debra and Griz for encouraging me to use Stonehenge as my model. I think Professor Tolkien would have approved of that if nothing else. I do have some drawings Vicky and I developed from diagrams of Stonehenge if you are interested in seeing them. They may help explain my 'vision' of the Ring. I'll add them to the pictures sections of the Yahoo Groups that receive this mailing.

A/N --- While I don't recall of any reference in canon that says the Valar met in a formal council to agree to allow the Hobbits to enter Aman, it seems logical that they would. No mortal was allowed to come to those shores by edict of the Valar, so logically, a subsequent edict would be needed to allow them entry… as they must have done for Tuor. Besides, it fits in well with my story, so there it is.

A/N --- _Corollairë _is one of the names given to the mound where Yavanna called forth the two trees, Telperion and Laurelin. Both the Silmarillion and Morgoth's Ring (Thanks Agie!) contain references to the Ring of Doom, but give little in the way of a physical description. From these works, I was able to determine that the Ring or Máhanaxar was located beyond the western (golden) gates of Valimar and that it was built at around the same time as the city, after Melkor's fall (hence the fourteen columns/thrones in my description).

The Valar are described as sitting on their thrones under the stars, so I think its clear the ring is open-air and that councils were held at night. The Ring is also described as being bathed in the light of the two trees, so I elected to make _Corollairë _, also called _Ezellohar_ or the Green Mound, the center of the complex and have the thrones of the Valar facing each other over it. The description of the marble Pillar of the Two Trees is entirely my creation, for good or ill. Based on the diagrams of Stonehenge, I made the outer area grass and decided to slope the area like an amphitheater so the citizens of Aman could attend/listen/see the proceedings.

A/N --- A stela is a tall stone tablet or pillar used for funerary or commemorative purposes. They are usually inscribed with text, drawings, or a combination to record some special event or person of note. They were used by several ancient cultures, most notably the Egyptians. I chose to use a stela rather than the Heel-stone found at Stonehenge because I liked the idea of having the creation text inscribed at the entrance of the complex as a reminder to all that entered.

A/N --- _Valaquenta_ is the second chapter of the Silmarillion and offers the Eldar's version of the creation story of Eä.


	31. Chapter 31 The Debate

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 31

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Thanks Kitiara! Stick with me… I have plans for Haldir! There's hope yet!

A/N --- I really appreciate all the support you have given Jebb! I'm so glad you enjoyed my description of the Ring of Doom. Now its time for the debate!

A/N --- No begging needed Darklady919! Hope you enjoy this! Another chapter tomorrow (I hope)!

Chapter 31 --- The Debate

Silence greeted the conclusion of his speech. Hardly daring to breath, Elrond cautiously glanced around the circle. The inscrutable calm of each face defied his attempts to discover what support he had for his request. The continuing silence did little to calm his fears.

Manwë's voice spoke to his heart. "Dear Elrond, relax! Our silence signifies nothing. We Valar perceive time differently than the Children of the Ilúvatar. What you ask must be weighted carefully before we render a decision. Such an action will set precedent for future requests and we must make a decision that considers this possibility."

Inclining his head with respect, the elf lord asked, "I do not know what I am to do next, my lord. Do you wish me to remain here… or return to the ground?"

"We would have you wait here until we have received all of the information we will need to debate the merits of your petition. My kindred and I may have questions for you to answer, but first we will hear if there is opposition to your petition from among your brethren." The Vala glanced at his Herald and gave a nod.

In a booming voice, Eönwë called, "The Valar have received the petition and now will listen to any that wish to oppose this request. If there are any here present that would like to oppose the merits of this petition, let them step to the foot of the mound to be recognised."

After a moment, a lone elf stepped into the light at the base of the mound. Elrond stifled a groan as he recognised his opposition… Ingwë, High King of the Elves. The Vanyar had long been outspoken in his lack of regard for most of the elves that had come from Middle-earth. His contempt for the Exiles and their descendents was legend.

Since his arrival in these lands, Ingwë had enjoyed the exalted position at the foot of the throne of Manwë. While the other elven lines had moved about the lands of Arda, the Vanyar under Ingwë's rule had settled in Valimar and on the slopes of Taniquetil near the palace of Manwë and Varda. The repeated outrages of Fëanor, culminating in the kinslaying at Alqualondë and the Doom of the Noldor, had outraged the Vanyar who now bore the title High King of the Elves.

That he had been forced to send his kin and others of the Noldor and Teleri to fight in the War of Wraith as part of the Host of Valinor had secretly infuriated Ingwë. In his heart, he blamed the death of those that died in the ranks of the Host on the Exiles, and to a lesser extent, the interlopers that had come begging for the aid of the Valar. That two that carried the blood of the Secondborn were allowed to enter Aman was offence enough; that they should have been given the right to choose their fate… join the ranks of the Firstborn had rankled for millennia.

He likewise bore no love for their son, a mixed breed that cheapened the title elf lord in his estimation. He had made no secret of his opinion and had openly enjoyed the scandals that had haunted Elrond's time in the Blessed Lands. Elrond had no doubts he had come to the Ring with every intension of fighting his petition with all of his might.

When no other elf stepped forward to join the High King, the Herald intoned, "My Lord Manwë, the Lord Ingwë wishes to oppose this request."

At Manwë's nod, Ilmarë, the Handmaiden, instructed, "Lord Ingwë, you are invited to approach the Valar."

-----

Exposed to the eyes of Valinor as he was, the time it took the High King to complete the climb seemed an eternity for Elrond. The desire to lash out and demand an answer on the merits of his own petition burned at the tip of his tongue, but the logic and reason that had governed his life kept him quiet. Forcing a neutral expression to his face, he watched the Vanyar's arrival.

"Arise, Ingwë and share with us your thoughts," Manwë directed.

Rising to his feet, the High King bowed low to the Vala. "My lords and ladies… our laws are clear. Once marriage vows are taken and the union consummated, the marriage is inviolate. There are no exceptions. That the peredhel and his…lady wife took vows for reasons other than love offers no basis for their being set aside. The laws are clear. He has not denied that the vows were taken freely, for valid reasons. He has not denied that the marriage was consummated. That he claims no bond formed is… highly suspect and it defies the will of the One."

"It should be further noted that one of the Valar serves as witness to the taking of vows at an elven wedding. Had that Vala felt the reasons for the marriage inappropriate, they would not have been permitted to consummate the union." Smirking at the stone-faced elf lord to his left, he continued, "That it was is beyond doubt. The peredhel even used the support of his sons… sons of that marriage, to support his petition."

"All of Valinor knows the true reason for his request… his wife is no lady. She is a whore… the daughter of kinslayers and has defiled the sanctity of marriage with her wanton behaviour. I suppose it is to his credit that he made this attempt, without seeking to drag that ugly business before the Valar, but our laws make no allowance for the breaking of a bond for any reason… even adultery. Whether he was unable to keep her attentions or she was promiscuous by nature is of no matter. They are wed and so they must stay." Bowing again, he concluded, "Our laws are clear."

-----

The blood pounded in his ears. Only the practice of an elven lifetime allowed Elrond the self-control necessary to retain control of his anger… his fury. While he had known the unavoidable reality of the arguments the Vanyar would offer, he had not been prepared for the vitriolic quality of his attack. It had been needlessly personal and staggeringly vicious. /To call any elleth a whore in public is inexcusable! To call Galadriel and Celeborn kinslayers…/

It took a moment for the voice of the Lady Estë to penetrate his awareness so great was his anger. "… the substance of Lord Ingwë's comments are logically part of what we must debate, but his conduct while presenting them was inexcusable! While Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were among the Exiles, they were never kinslayers! To call one of our people by so heinous a name as whore before all of Aman was unforgivable. To refuse to address Lord Elrond in a disrespectful manner was childish in the extreme!"

"Indeed, I agree! Lord Ingwë, you let your personal opinions get the better of you. You were invited to address the merits of Lord Elrond's petition. Your conduct is most disappointing," Manwë observed, a fierce scowl darkening his face.

Bowing his head, the proud Vanyar attempted to excuse his behaviour. "I apologise if I have given offence. I felt it was vital to point out the obvious flaws in… Lord Elrond's statements and I was merely seeking to suggest that his reasons were less… savoury and heroic than he was suggesting."

Holding up a hand to prevent further angry words from being exchanged, the Lord of the Valar asked, "Calm yourself, dear Estë… I quite agree with your outrage."

"Ingwë, you seem wilfully determined to continue in this manner. We are greatly displeased by your attitude. You will step to one side and not speak again unless one of us addresses you," Manwë ordered, clearly angry with the elf that had long enjoyed a place of prominence in his court.

Stunned by the dismissal, the High King cast a furious glare at the seething peredhel and stepped to the side as instructed. "As you wish, my lord."

"As there appears to be no others that wish to oppose this petition, we will now hear from those that wish to support it. Eönwë, call them forth," he demanded.

Within seconds of the announcement, dozens of elves crowded the base of the mound prepared to champion the elf lord's petition. A brief wave of amusement flittered among the Powers as they watched the large group jockey to speak first. Seeing the Sindarin King Elwë use his great height and physical presence to achieve that position, he nodded to his wife's Handmaiden. Her voice again drifted over the Ring.

"Lord Elwë, the Valar recognise you and bid you to ascend the stairs."

-----

Elrond stared at the marble platform at his feet, unwilling to chance meeting the Vanyar's eyes. /Arrogant son-of-an-orc! How dare he use this night as a chance to air his contempt for the elves of Middle-earth… the Exiles! He has never left the safety of these shores…/

**Relax Elrond. We are all too aware of this problem. Tonight is not the night to address these grievances. Rest assured you and your people's plight is of great concern to the Valar and you will play a role in helping resolve them,** Lord Irmo's voice soothed. **For tonight, let us keep focused on the single issue before us, your petition. His arguments were to be expected… indeed must be addressed before we can render a decision.**

Calmed by the gentle admonishment, Elrond bowed his head and forced his mind to settle. A movement to his right drew his attention. His distant grandfather had arrived, his towering height and flowing silver hair making him a wondrous sight. That the words of the Vanyar king had incited his legendary temper was clear.

"Arise Elwë. What say you in defence of your grandson's petition?"

"My lords and ladies," Elu Thingol began. "I thank you for the honour of addressing you on a matter of great importance to me and my kin. With all due deference to the High King, he was wrong to have dismissed Lord Elrond… my grandson's arguments as without merit. Consider, if you will, the basic fact that Ingwë has not set foot in Middle-earth since he followed Lord Oromë here so long ago. Much changed in the time after Morgoth polluted those lands with his evil. He and all those that have lived in Aman can have no idea of what our peoples suffered. He was not among those of the Host sent in your name. He has never seen firsthand the horrors war brings. He has been blessed to have no such memories."

"While I have not called the land of my birth home for many millennia, I know all too well the misery and despair that rolled like waves across that land as first Morgoth… then Sauron spread destruction and evil. Sauron's defeat at Mordor was but a temporary reprieve. The Firstborn knew this… knew he would return to threaten the peace of Middle-earth unless the One Ring was destroyed. The times demanded a leader be found, but who was there that could bear that burden?"

"While Elrond was my heir, Doriath was lost. While he was the only High Prince of the Noldor left after Gil-Galad's death in Mordor, he came to that by the maternal line, and the Noldor do not accept a maternal lineage as a valid claim to their throne. And while his spirit is enriched by the blood of my dear wife, many would never accept him as their king because he also carries the blood of the Secondborn in his veins."

"Who else was there to unite and lead our peoples? Lady Galadriel is the daughter of Lord Finarfin, not a son, so she could not claim the throne. Lord Celeborn is Teleri… my nephew, but not my heir. Lord Cirdan lacked both the desire and a valid claim to the throne." Pausing, he looked to his left to give his grandson a reassuring smile. "King Thranduil and his people in Greenwood were still reeling from the loss of so many in the war … his father included. They wanted to withdraw and bother no more in the affairs of Middle-earth. Amroth had succeeded his father in Lothlorien, but he had no desire for the greater kingship and was often away from the Golden Wood."

"There was no one to assume the kingship at a time when unity and stability was vital to our people. With Galadriel and Celeborn's assumption of the rule of Lothlorien at Amroth's death, the only means of providing any stability was a marriage to unite that storied realm with the sanctuary of Imladris. This marriage was vital to all of Middle-earth."

Sighing, Elwë offered, "It is easy for those born in easier times and places… for those not born to bear such burdens, to underestimate the cost and the weight of those duties and obligations. Those so burdened often have less free will and fewer choices than the rest. They must often put the good of the whole above personal interests… personal desires."

"Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond were faced with just that situation and, to their credit, chose to bow to the needs of the greater good. I have no doubt that the Valar knew these facts as well… better than they." Squaring his shoulders, he added, "Leadership demands we make hard choices, even those choices that seemingly violate the established rules and laws generally accepted as unalterable. Leaders do not always have at their disposal all the options that they might like to have had. This is true for the Children of Ilúvatar and I suspect, the Valar as well."

"In my time as King, I sent many good elves to their death as warriors of our people. I never took that duty lightly, but when it was necessary, I made those life and death decisions." Looking at Elrond a second time, he challenged, "Show me one ruler that claims never to have made such a decision for I doubt one exists. Even my old friend Ingwë sent elves to join the Host… committed some to horrible fates. It is the nature of leadership, its greatest burden."

"My grandson faced such decisions more than any I can name. He and his twin survived the bloodshed of the kinslaying at the Havens of Sirion. They endured their time in their captor's camp before finding a place at the court of Gil-Galad. They fought amongst the Host as youth scarcely past their majority. Elrond served his people as Herald to the King and led forces in defence of Eregion… led the survivors to the founding of Imladris… helped organise the Last Alliance and fought at his foster father's side. He kept his people safe and bore the burden of Vilya, the Ring of the Air."

"He devoted his life to enriching Middle-earth with his great libraries, his teaching, his music, his gifts as a healer… his leadership on the White Council. His realm became a place of sanctuary and healing for our peoples… all peoples of that land. He succoured the Dúnedain and opened his heart to raise one as his own, the King that lead Middle-earth to its victory over Sauron. He endured the loss of his twin and his daughter… their blood enriching the line of kings and aiding the building of a free and peaceful land."

"I retell all of this not for the benefit of the Valar for well you know these things and more. No, I tell them to remind the rest of us of the many sacrifices Elrond has made to serve the will of the One… to serve the Valar. One can little doubt the honour with which he approached his duties, nor should we question the reasons he has offered for his marriage."

"I also tell these tales to illustrate the burdens that fall to those that led. I have no doubt your choice must have lain heavily upon your hearts that so difficult a chose must be made, but the Valar knew the reasons for their marriage and accepted the need for this sacrifice. The Vala who witnessed their marriage knew this and knew also that the bond never formed because the reasons for the marriage were not as Eru would have wished. Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. Thus, the marriage was allowed and the union was consummated without a bond of marriage. So it was… and so it had to be."

"But the reasons for that union no longer exist. The Eldar no longer call Middle-earth home… we have no part to play in its present. By the fact Eru did not allow a bond to form, I suggest it was his will that this day would come, when Elrond would stand before you to ask to be freed of the vows that bind his life."

"He and Celebrian did as they were bid and have suffered the price of a marriage that was not established upon the foundation of a bond. My family and I join his petition to the Valar to let them at last be free of this burden and that you help them remake their lives. My grandson was ever faithful to your service. I ask that you honour that with this boon."

-----

As the voice of Elu Thingol died away, a gentle breeze drifted through the Ring. A soft sigh of pleasure lifted to the heights of the platform… to the columns from those gathered in the second ring. Elrond watched with poorly disguised curiosity, as the Valar paused to listen to the night air with rapt attention. The pull of his Maia blood whispered that the One hovered near… nay, all around them. What this meant he did not know, but his racing heart calmed as the breeze caressed his pale cheeks.

-----

Ithil had risen well into the night sky before Manwë turned his attention back to the three elves waiting before him. A faint smile touched his lips as he spoke. "_Hannon le, Elwë_. We ask that you join Ingwë in awaiting the conclusion of the testimony." (_Thank you_…)

Nodding to Ilmarë, the Vala instructed the Handmaiden to call the next witness. "Lord Gil-Galad…"

It was just before midnight when the last of those that wished to give testimony on Elrond's behalf had completed their remarks. Many had risen to offer personal testimony of what his leadership had meant to themselves and their families. Others rose to recount tales of his sacrifices. Still others came to simply thank him for his care.

Many offered some specific piece of their well-crafted strategy that either supported or added to the arguments Elrond and Elwë had already offered. Ereinion spoke of the opposition he had faced in trying to name Elrond his heir, the logic and practicality of such a thing, lost in the ancient argument of the Noldor that he did not descend from a paternal line. Tuor rose to remind the Valar he had been granted a new destiny and allowed to sail to the Blessed Lands to dwell with his beloved Indril, his meaning all to clear. The Valar had the power to change the laws when they felt an individual had earned that privilege. Erestor discussed the concessions to the Hobbits, Melpomaen his good works, and Glorfindel told of the paralyzing uncertainty of the years after Sauron fell in Mordor. Kings and warriors, scholars and healers… farmers and a stable hand, his supporters came from across the ranks of Middle-earth having but one thing in common to their comments… a deep love and respect for the elf lord.

Lindir was the last to make the climb. Once there, he simply played a piece of music he said had come to him while he waited. He bowed low to the Valar and departed saying, "My heart tells me you know what this means."

Manwë shifted to a more comfortable position as he let his eyes study the elf before him. He was not surprised to see tears swimming in the peredhel's eyes. The outpouring of support had caught even the Valar unprepared. Glancing around the ring of thrones at his kindred, he noted similar expressions on their faces, though he knew their reactions were still unreadable to the Eldar.

Refocusing on the task at hand, he again nodded to Ilmarë. Her soft clear voice filled the quiet of the Ring. "The Valar call the Lady Celebrian to approach."

-----

A/N --- This characterization of Ingwë is mostly of my own devising. I needed an opponent and he seemed a likely candidate. There's not all that much about the Vanyar in Tolkien and to be honest they have always bored me a little... the elven goodie two shoes. lol


	32. Chapter 32 On the Dawn of a New Day

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 32

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Sorry Darklady919 for the cliffies! I hope this chapter makes up for them! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 32 --- On the Dawn of a New Day

Shocked eyes turned toward the Handmaiden to see what would happen next. As they watched, a door under the Herald's balcony opened. Two ellith emerged, closely swathed in cloaks of pale blue. One of the sentries from the entrance archway moved ahead of the pair, clearing a way for them to pass through the dense crowd.

It took many minutes for the pair to reach the summit. One of the ellith was clearly helping the other, as her companion leaned heavily into her support. As they reached the platform, the weaker of the two stumbled and only the tight grasp of the second kept her from falling. In the process, the hood covering the second elleth's head fell back revealing the healer Lissë. The hiss of anger from her grandfather barely registered on the assembled. Slowly, the ellith awkwardly knelt before the throne of Manwë.

Lady Estë's gentle voice soothed, "Celebrian… lift your hood away from your face so that we may see you, _penneth_. We have not asked you here to judge you. You have already asked our forgiveness and it is yours. We expect no more of any than to admit mistakes and seek to right what wrongs they can." (_young one_)

A still too thin hand lifted to reveal the gaunt face of the Lady Celebrian. Elrond frowned to see the swollen red of her eyes, evidence she had been crying. Worried about her state of mind, Elrond took a step to move to her side to see if she was well.

Empty blue eyes lifted to meet his and her whispered, her words drifting softly across the Ring. "I am so sorry for all the shame and grief I have brought to you. You deserved so much better than I have given you."

Forcing a reassuring smile to his face, Elrond offered, "As with the Valar, you have asked my forgiveness… given sincere apology for any hurts you caused to me. I expect no more, Celebrian, but that you heal and remake your life. You have promised me you would do this. Relax, Celebrian for the Valar love you as they do all of Eru's children."

Sadly, she shook her head. "I know this, but I have once again made you a spectacle before the eyes of Valimar. I regret that this was necessary. Perhaps it would have been best for all if I had simply faded and remained in Mandos. You would have been free without the need for this petition."

Kneeling, Elrond gently took her hand. "Do you think I would want my freedom at such a price? Surely you do not think your life is worth no more than the cost of a little embarrassment do you? Your worth is far greater than you have yet realised. I have asked for both of our freedom. I would have you remake your life and seek to find happiness, Celebrian."

A small spark of life flickered in her eyes before dying. "Lord Ingwë is right… I am a whore. I wish I had words to tell him that you are right though. No bond formed between us. Our marriage was devoid of love and companionship. I stayed true to you only as long as it took to have our children… then I betrayed you all."

"Nay, you are not. You were confused and made bad decisions, but that is in the past. You do not need to continue to apologise, for you have done so to all our satisfaction." Catching sight of the moon, he pointed it out to her. "Look there, Celebrian. Ithil has passed the midnight hour. A new day will soon dawn. Regardless of the outcome of my… our petition, it is time for you to move forward and start to rebuild your life. I will do the same."

Studying the moon for a moment, she finally nodded her head. "_Hannon le, hiren_. I will try." (_Thank you, my lord_)

Rising, Elrond stepped to one side. Inclining his head, he offered, "Forgive me, my lords and ladies. I did not mean to disrupt the flow of this proceeding."

Smiling, Varda spoke. "Indeed you did not. We would have been exceedingly disappointed in you had you behaved otherwise."

"Celebrian, are you strong enough to rise? If not, you may remain where you are. We only wish to ask you a few questions," Manwë inserted, noting the tremor in her hands and the obvious weakness still gripping the elleth's frail body.

"I would prefer to rise and face you as I should, my lord. Lady Lissë has been most gracious in helping me," she added. Accepting Elrond's hand, she let the two healers assist her back to her feet. "I am ready, my lord."

"Your husband has told us you have agreed to his petition. Will you confirm this so there is no doubt in the minds of any present tonight?"

Nodding, she answered. "Yes, my lord. We spoke of this matter while at the Gardens at Lorien. I have agreed to this petition. I have belatedly realised my arrogance blinded me to what a fine person he is, but he is correct in saying no love or friendship exists between us, nor has a bond of marriage ever formed to sustain us."

"Do you know why a bond never formed?" Manwë pressed.

Before she could answer, Elrond asked, "Is this necessary, my lord? Lady Celebrian is still weak…:

Reaching over to pat his arm, Celebrian broke into his defence. "Aye, I am weak, but I have none but myself to blame for this condition. And, yes, I must answer this question… for the sake of our _fëar_ as much as for the sake of this petition." (_spirits_)

Looking back to the Vala, she replied, "I took my vows with a false heart, my lord, for I resented having to marry for reasons of duty. I gave my husband no chance to prove himself and behaved in a wilful, spoiled manner thinking only of myself. As my vows were spoken without truth, no bond could form based on a lie."

Continuing, she added, "Lord Elrond accepted his duty and took his vows with a true heart. He has kept faith with those vows even when I did not. He had never betrayed them and is an honourable elf of the highest moral character."

"Yet, you allowed such rumours to be spread saying he had. Why was that, _penneth_?" Lady Yavanna inquired. (_young one_)

Taking a deep breath, Celebrian began. "I had corrupted my spirit by taking vows with a false heart. I damaged it further by years of lying, deceit, and infidelity. The poisoned arrow that brought me to these shores did not pollute my blood as badly as did my own behaviour. I betrayed my family, interfered with the sanctity of a betrothal, hurting my own cousin in the bargain. She and my husband bore the lash of the unfair accusations I spread to make my own conduct less reprehensible. I owe public apologies to Elrond, my sons and parents, and to my cousin Meril. She is an honourable maiden and deserves to have her reputation restored."

"And this is what brought you all to the Gardens of Lorien is it not, child?" Lord Irmo prompted.

"Haldir and I had become outcasts in Aman for our scandalous conduct. We were near to fading from the grief we had brought to our spirits. Our families carried us to the Gardens and stayed to help us begin to heal." Looking over at the Lord and Lady, she confessed, "We had no right to expect such care and I doubt many would have gone to the effort to help us as they did. My gratitude for their care is difficult to express for it overwhelms me."

"You asked my lady and me if you could come here today did you not? Why was that, _penneth_?" Irmo asked. (_young one_)

"My actions humiliated Lord Elrond before the eyes of Aman. I could offer no less than an apology before the same audience if I am to begin to atone for my conduct," she answered, the effort to continue clearly draining her fragile body.

Worried, Elrond stepped to her side so that he could offer her healing pulses of energy through his grip on her arm. "My lords and ladies, the Lady Celebrian has expended her energy and is near to collapse."

"Indeed she is." Smiling gently, Manwë instructed, "Celebrian let your healers help you to sit. You have answered our questions and have bravely faced your past with an honest desire to take responsibility for your conduct. That gives us great hope for your future _penneth_. We are proud of the way both of you have conducted yourselves this night." (_young one_)

Looking about, he observed, "I believe all of my questions have been answered by the testimony given here tonight. Are there any questions others of my kindred would offer?"

Seeing none, he instructed, "Lord Elrond, I will ask you to restate your petition before we retire to deliberate?"

Bowing, Elrond replied, "On behalf of the Lady Celebrian and myself, I ask that we be freed of the vows of marriage we took in order to unite our peoples and bring stability to the elven realms of Middle-earth. As no bond of marriage exists, there is none to end."

"We stand in recess to begin our deliberations." Looking at the elleth weakly leaning against the Vanyar healer, he added, "Celebrian I would ask that you allow my sentry to carry you back to the couch that has been provided for you in the Herald's Tower. I fear you have expended your entire reserve of energy and would be hard pressed to walk that distance. The rest of you may wait here or return to your family and friends until we return."

-----

Settling back into his throne, Ulmo grumbled, "If we had any doubts as to how serious the divisions between the Eldar of Middle-earth and those of these lands have become, tonight put those to rest. Clearly, a wide gulf separates the two groups. We cannot leave this matter any longer. It requires immediate attention unless we want to invite tragedy."

Varda sighed. "I agree. This problem must be our priority after we conclude our deliberations this night. The riff worsens each day and we have done nothing to heal it."

Looking over at Manwë, she added, "Ingwë must be taken to task for his behavior tonight, my husband. Ulmo is correct. We could have another tragedy on our hands if this situation is not addressed quickly. I fear our verdict will only make things worse, for he seems unwilling to accept the testimony he heard as valid and the reasons for an annulment of those vows necessary and just."

Tilting his head in silent admonishment, Námo asked, "Do we not first discuss this petition and then vote before we render a decision, _pen vuil_? Or did I miss that?" (dear one)

Grinning for the first time since they withdrew from the sight of those below, Manwë teased, "You do know my wife do you not? She and Yavanna have been conspiring with Estë and Irmo to make sure the votes were here before Elrond was allowed to make his petition! Why complicate this proceeding with protocol?"

Chuckling, an act that seemed wholly at odds with his serious persona, the Doomsman bowed in the Lady of the Stars' direction. "Forgive me… I forgot."

Sobering, Manwë observed, "All levity aside, I must ask for each of your thoughts on this matter. We are once again making a ruling that owes as much to our regard and affection for the petitioner as it does to merit. As Varda and Ulmo were the witnesses to the wedding of Elrond and Celebrian, perhaps it is wise to start with them."

The two traded a serious look before Varda extended her hand to the King of the Sea. "My lord."

Taking a deep breath, Ulmo cast his mind back to the night in question. "I knew without doubt Celebrian did not take her vows in truth. I worried then what this act would do to her spirit. She was a willful, head-strong sprite and resented being told who she must marry. In her vanity, she had assumed she would marry the High King after the war. While that would never have happened, it galled her to marry one that could not claim that throne. That he was a stranger, one by nature more serious and bound by duty than she, only made him seem all the more foreign to her. All of this was clear in her thoughts that night."

Pausing, he considered, "We had discussed the need for their marriage in council before it happened. The arguments we heard this night echoed the very ones we made prior to our being sent to witness the event. We had no choice but to let the marriage proceed and the union be consummated, though neither went to their marriage bed with an eager heart."

Seeing him turn to her, Varda continued their account. "I can offer little more of what we saw… what we know other than to say we felt no bond form. We left there much depressed by the necessity of our actions. I fear none but those that have made such decisions will understand how we felt."

Ulmo nodded in agreement. "I have often lamented the needs of Middle-earth gave us no choice. To his credit, Elrond ever understood this. Celebrian is but coming to this knowledge and it adds to her regrets. Tis sad that much of her later behavior is indeed a result of the damage her lies brought to her heart."

Seeing they had said all they wished to offer, Manwë looked next to Yavanna and Aulë. "Your thoughts?"

The Lady of the Earth smiled. "I came here tonight with my decision made. Nothing that has been said changes that. While Ingwë is correct in what the laws say, the law does not apply in this case. No bond formed because one of the two did not speak the vows with a true heart and we allowed them to consummate the union despite this. This makes our decision an easy one. It also limits the precedent we set by granting this petition. I hope we have no other occasion to allow a marriage to be consummated under similar conditions, but if we do, then so be it."

Aulë smiled at his wife. "My lady and I have discussed this matter at length… as you might have already suspected." Pausing to let the amusement his words inspired die away, he simply added, "I find no reason to deny this petition. His arguments are valid and his service to the One has been commendable. Námo?"

Námo was silent for a moment before speaking as was his wont. "I agree with all that has been said. The rest of us knew, even if we did not witness the wedding, that the bond did not form. We chose not to discuss this fact… ignored it in truth, but again, we had no choice. The marriage was needed… and the heirs of the House of Elrond were vital to the future of Middle-earth. His sons fought bravely at their foster brother's side and helped greatly in their success. The blood of Arwen Undómiel has enriched the line of men as did her uncle's. Their conception was necessary and part of the Song."

Pausing, he added, "Then too, I would be inclined to gift this boon solely on the basis of his lifetime of service. He has suffered greatly as my dear sister Nienna will attest. He kept many from my halls through his gifts as a healer and a teacher. Despite my earlier attempt to tease Varda, I too came prepared to support his petition and have heard no argument to change my mind. Indeed, what I heard only strengthened my support."

Nienna slowly lifted her head to meet Manwë's gaze. "I cannot count the number of tears I have shed on behalf of Elrond Peredhel. He has suffered more than any I can name… and, yet he has never rebelled against the will of the One. I have long heard his prayers and the prayers of those that hold him dear. It is time something was returned to him… his freedom. The reasons we had for allowing the marriage to proceed no longer exist and it would be wrong to force him to continue to bare this burden."

Oromë spoke next, the last of Aratar, the Eight. "When I look upon Elrond, I still see the gangly young warrior, an elf lost among the Edain fighting in the War of Wraith. He had already lost so much… endured so much, but there he was, fighting with great valor and skill as he was called. Those events marked his life and set him on a course from which he never wavered. I too think it is time we returned to him the one gift we have to offer… his freedom."

Irmo and Este shared a relieved smile. In unison, they spoke. "You know our hearts. We support this petition and attest to the fact no bond formed."

Vairë quietly added, "The tapestry of his life has begun to flow in a new direction. I feel the One directing him to a new path. If this is true, then the One ordains this boon."

Nessa spoke next, breaking in front of her husband to express her joyous observations. "We have made no mention of Lindir's song! The One spoke to us all by having him play a piece of the Song that speaks to Elrond's new path… his intended mate. They share the gift of the One's music and have been chosen to keep their people connected to the song by their gifts. This music also told us of his plans for Celebrian, her new destiny. It is a clear message of His plans for them both."

"And, let us not forget that the One chose to come tonight, his thoughts whispered on the wind. His told us of his desire to relieve some of the grief that has long clung to Elrond's heart." Looking around the circle, she concluded, "His will is clear. "

Smiling at his wife's eager interruption of the order of rank, Tulkas nodded in agreement. "Like Oromë, I can still see him as he was during those dark days… though I see him standing with his twin on a rise near Angband, staring lost to the world at the star ship of his father. Tis a haunting image. While the need of this marriage made us accept it without regard to the law, that need is gone and the law does not apply. It never did."

Vána laughed. "What is there left for me to add? I too cast my support to the petition. Now what must we do to settle the divisions among the Eldar?"

-----

Elrond sat in the midst of his family fighting the desire to jump to his feet and pace. The night had nearly passed and still the Valar had not returned. /This cannot bode well. If we failed to justify my case, then tis likely my champions are left to fight for me./

Looking to his left, he let his gaze rest with utter longing upon the maiden that held his heart. Sighing, he admitted that Celebrian had sacrificed much to help reinstate their reputations. Regardless of the outcome of the Valar's debate, he knew he would have to tread with care to avoid damaging it once again.

As if feeling his gaze, Meril looked up to meet the intent silver glow of his eyes with the soft shine of her deep blue gaze. Sensing his building anxiety, she offered a gentle smile that whispered to his heart. /Why do I feel such hope when she looks at me that way? Tis not logical, but it is a comfort./

Jostled back to awareness as his sons dropped to the ground on either side of him, he asked, "How is your mother? I am worried she over extended herself in making that climb."

Elladan spoke for them. "She is exhausted, but seems more at peace with herself. She had to make that climb, Ada. We both feel she will now be able to begin to rebuild her life now that she has stood before the Valar and told the truth."

Nodding in understanding, Elrond asked, "Does she not need you two to keep her company? I am fine if…"

Smiling, Elrohir gripped his father's shoulder in a show of support. "She is asleep, but bid us return to support you while she slept. Lissë and our grandparents are sitting with her."

Elrond's next words were interrupted by a blast from the sentries' trumpets. Rising quickly to his feet, Elrond felt those around him do likewise. A second blast announced the return of the Herald and the Handmaiden to the balcony. The first rays of Anor's light slipped over the top of the outer wall of the Ring, lighting their faces in a golden glow. Feeling his sons protectively flank him, Elrond took a deep breath and awaited his fate as a new day dawned.

The voice of the Herald filled the Ring. "All shall hearken to the ruling of the Valar. As to the petition of Lord Elrond, the Valar find that no bond of marriage exists… nor ever did, between Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrian. By unanimous decree, they grant his request and free them both from the vows they took for the good of their people. The Valar wish both all the joys of this life as they seek to remake their lives. So have the Valar spoken, so shall it be."

-----


	33. Chapter 33 By the Sea

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 33

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N ---Thanks Jebb! Glad you found the last two together and avoided my cliffie! More soon!

A/N --- Wow, thanks Vanafindiel! Elrond is pretty giddy too!

Chapter 33 --- By the Sea

The breeze from the open ocean ruffled his hair, causing the long strands of black silk to whip in front of his eyes. Anor had not risen far into the morning sky and the day was already pleasantly warm. Smiling with genuine pleasure, Elrond nudged his horse down the path through the dunes onto the beach below.

He and Elrohir had arrived at the coast four days earlier having left Valimar shortly after the Valar had given him his freedom. /Freedom! What a glorious word! I am free of the vows that have long hung like a noose around my neck. I never thought to see this day/

Glancing back at his younger son, he offered, "I know I have said this more than once, _ion_, but your support and that of your twin meant the world to me. I would not have had the will to try had you not supported me in my petition." (_son_)

Smiling, the younger peredhel replied, "And, as I have said each time you have, it was our great pleasure to stand with you, Ada. We want to see you free to remake your life and we all know that was not possible had the Valar not freed you and Nana from those vows."

Sighing, Elrond observed, "I wish Elladan had been able to come with us to meet Ada. I know he will follow in a few weeks, but I would have had us share that moment as a family."

Nodding, Elrohir suggested, "That would have been our choice as well, but Nana needed one of us to be with her. Think of it this way… you will get the joy of sharing that moment a second time with him."

"I know your mother needed one of you to travel with her back to Lorien. She was exhausted by her appearance," he admitted. "I deeply appreciate her willingness to do what she did. It allowed us to end our marriage on a positive note. While I trust you know and accept we will never be friends, we will now be able to meet as the occasion demands in a civil and affable manner. Her courage gives me great hope she will finally recover, though I am still furious at Ingwë for his conduct! There was no excuse for such lack of restraint. He could still have made his opposition clear without the need for abusing your Nana's reputation."

"I too was outraged by what he said. While I cannot deny her conduct was wrong, he had no right to say what he did, especially as you were the wronged party and you had not. Still, I have renewed hope for her future after she showed the willingness to take responsibility for what she did," he agreed. Casting a side-long look at his father, he noted the serious look on his father's face.

Deciding the time was not right for this conversation, he attempted to restore the earlier mood by teasing, "I also have renewed hope for you, Ada. How long before you plan to make your first move, assuming her guardians can be distracted long enough to give you a chance?"

A look of pure mischief banished the gloom from the peredhel's face as he turned on his stallion _Ohtar_'s back to face his son. Struck by the changes that had occurred to his father's entire being in so short a time, Elrohir found his attention was distracted by the sight. "Well, you have been courting your lovely Himiel for quite some time I seem to recall. I would not start asking about my plans for courtship unless you are ready to share yours with me." _(Q – Warrior)_

Caught off guard by the remark, Elrohir sputtered, "I have plans to… When the right time comes, I will ask… Ada!"

Openly smirking, Elrond pushed, "You should know Lindir and I have a bet as to which of the three of us will win our love first. His money is on me!"

Shocked by the outrageous comment, Elrohir sat for several seconds after his father budged Ohtar into a canter down the beach. Shaking his head, the younger elf urged his own mount to follow, an amused chuckle slipping from his lips. /So, he and Lindir have been betting on our courtships have they? Well, we shall see who wins that contest! Elladan is too content to let his and Maidhlos's relationship slowly develop. Ada will have to show some restraint with Meril and will be unable to quickly seek a betrothal, so… Betrothal/ "Hey… I am on to you!"

A carefree laugh drifted back to him from the rider in front of him. Smiling in response to the joy it contained, Elrohir mused/ Tis a sight to behold, this change in his spirit. In some ways, he seems like a young elf just past his majority, full of a renewed passion for life. The resigned sadness that has long clung to his fëa has begun to fall away and he seems… remade. I think I am beginning to see the daring young elf Lindir and Glory have long missed. Indeed, he must have kept them on their toes in those long ago days before duty took its toll. I will relish this renewal of his spirit/

With that, Elrohir pushed his mare to a burst of speed. They sailed past his father and swept down the beach, an unspoken challenge in the grin he directed over his shoulder. Laughing again, Elrond gave chase.

-----

They had stopped for a swim further down the beach, the landscape beyond the dunes raw and uninviting thus assuring them of privacy. The pair had then sought the comfort of the shade offered by those rounded peaks and had been dozing in the heat of a summer morning for the last hour. Their horses had found a small cove nearby where a delicate sea grass flourished sheltered from the surf. The grass was a favoured treat of horses of the Blessed Lands and they were content to graze while their elves slept.

Groggy and relaxed from their morning's activities, Elrond let his mind drift back to consider the last week. It had taken him some time to fully accept the reality of the Herald's pronouncement that he was free. The moment was forever locked inside his heart, the moment his life was returned to him.

-----

"_Elrond… Elrond, did you not hear us, mellon nin? Elrond, say something!"(my friend)_

_The concern in the tone of the familiar voice was what finally got through to him. Focusing on the elf before him, he could only stare into the gleaming blue eyes of his oldest friend. "Lindir… did I hear… He did say…?"_

_Pulling him into a quick hug, the Teleri laughed with pure joy. "I have waited almost seven thousand years to see this sight, Elrond Peredhel speechless! That it should happen on the morn he regained his freedom makes it all the sweeter."_

_Still unsure, Elrond asked again, the break in his voice conveying his emotions. "He… the Herald did say the Valar… granted my petition? I… am free?"_

_His mother, seeing his dazed expression, had pulled him into a comforting embrace. "Indeed, ion, he did. You can now remake your life, as can Celebrian. A new future is possible for all of us. This day dawns on a note of great joy! You are free, my son!"(son)_

_Over his mother's shoulder, the bright, smiling face of his love shifted into view as their friends manoeuvred her into his line of sight. /A new day dawns! I am free to admit my love and seek to build a new life with her at my side. Meril/ _

"_Meril," softly whispered from his lips. He had been oblivious to the knowing grins that his friends and family had traded around him. He had only been aware of her, the bright light of dawn casting a dazzling golden glow to her white-gold mane. _

_Relief, joy, and a giddy hope overwhelmed his senses and he had laughed. "Lindir, did I not once tell you that sunrise was an overrated time of day? If I did, I was clearly wrong. There has never been a morn as lovely as this one!"_

"_Speechless and willing to admit I was right and he wrong! What a truly miraculous day this is!" Lindir joked, Taerad tucked tightly to his side. "But you are right, meldir, there has never been one more fair." (friend)_

-----

Smiling, Elrond attempted to sort through the tangle of emotions and images that still swirled together in his mind as that morning replayed behind his closed eyes. The press of well-wishers had become a blur as the elves of the land of his birth all pressed forward wanting to congratulate him… thank him. He had reached out to shake hands, clasp shoulders, accept hugs, determined to convey his gratitude at this unexpected, but deeply appreciated support. It had been late in the morning before he had greeted the last of his supporters.

Through it all, his sons had stood at his side to add their thanks and accept the gratitude heaped upon their House. Their tireless acceptance of duty had long been a source of pride for the elf lord, both true princes of their storied linage. As the last well-wisher walked away, he and the twins had turned to see his mother and closest friends waiting to accompany them back to his house for a celebration feast.

In truth, he had not been hungry for food. His eyes had fallen on Meril and had seldom moved away… the need to stake his claim a barely contained desire. Once assured that Celebrian and her parents had been seen safely home, and that his former wife was sleeping peacefully, he had gratefully allowed them to led him home.

Sighing, he recalled his disappointment when Gildor and Silael had lead Meril out of his garden as night had fallen over Aman with orders that he get some rest. He had hoped for a private moment with her to assure himself that she returned his feelings with love of her own. He had hoped for their first kiss to seal the wonder of that day.

The knowing smirk on Gildor's face had been irritating, more so as it was accompanied by a whispered, "Not tonight I think, my friend. You and my niece have had your reputations returned to you. Let us not tempt fate by rushing something that you are now free to approach as it should be done… with propriety and discretion."

"He was right, Ada."

Scowling over at his son, he muttered, "I do not know what you mean."

Laughing, Elrohir sat up and studied his father. "Of course you do. You were clearly thinking about Meril and you are still irritated with Gildor and Silael for preventing your making a move that very night."

Frowning, he commented, "I did not know you read minds, _ion_. When did you acquire this skill?" (_son_)

Plastering a serious look on his face, a look spoiled by the twinkle in his grey eyes, Elrohir replied, "Ada… I have long had such talents! My skills at mind reading are legend… aided greatly by the fact you were muttering to yourself about overprotective uncles and not needing instruction on how to conduct yourself. I amaze even myself that I was able to divine your thoughts with so little to guide me."

Tossing his sand-encrusted tunic at his son's head, he rolled his eyes. "Some days you remind me far too much of your tutors! Perhaps it was a mistake to let Glorfindel and Lindir… his sons have such influence on you and your siblings."

Jumping to his feet, the younger of his twin sons teased, "Of course you must blame E'dan and myself on those two. From all I have heard these last days, there can be no possibility our natures are a family trait."

"Still, Gildor was right to remind you to move with care. Meril loves you as you do her. Take your time and enjoy courting her. You are free and there is time enough! Now, I am hungry," he offered, before bounding off. "I will retrieve our packs from the horses so that we can have our lunch. Wait here and I will return shortly

Amused by how much like elflings his sons could still behave, Elrond settled back to return to his musings. /Aye, he is right… as is Gildor, though I will not admit it to either! Still, a kiss would have been nice/

Sighing, he made a conscious effort to not dwell on fantasies of Meril in his arms and let his thoughts turn to his long-anticipated meeting with his father. /It was all I had hoped it would be and more! I was too young to appreciate his deep intellect and wry sense of humour when we lost them. He reminds me so very much of my sons! Nana insists I am very like him as well. What a thought! I never knew, though I have been told this by many over the years that knew him well./

Shifting to grab his tunic so that he could again use it as his pillow, his mind settled on the moment of their reunion. /The smile on Nana's face when she opened the door to greet us rivalled the light of his star! I was home again in that instant… my home lost so long ago. Their house is very like the one we had in the Havens…

-----

"_Ion! I have lived for this day for so very long! Elrohir! Come in… come in," Elwing had cried, her face streaked with tears of joy. Wrapping them both in a crushing hug, she had clung to them for a moment before pulling them into the tower house. "Come in, come in! Ion, your Ada has just risen from his rest and he is waiting for you both in the sitting room at the top of the stairs." (son)_

_His heart had been pounding with barely suppressed emotions… joy, fear… love, as the door she had pointed to opened, and the figure of his father had emerged onto the landing. "Elrond, my son! Welcome home, ion! I have missed you!" (son)_

_Feeling like a clumsy elfling, he had found himself sprinting up the stairs into the embrace that opened to receive him. "Ada! I had despaired of this day ever coming!"_

_The smell of the sun and sea, the scent of pipe tobacco… a habit his father had acquired from his human relations, had released long-buried memories of his earliest years; they had quickly swamped his senses. It was the scent of his father, unique to the Mariner. The deep rumbling voice he had heard only in his dreams murmured in his ear. "I have too, ion, but you are home now and that is in the past! Welcome home!"_

-----

Dropping back onto the blanket next to his father, Elrohir studied the play of emotions on his face. Satisfied they were happy thoughts, he asked, "Are you hungry, Ada? Naneth'ra had their servant pack us a huge lunch. There are sandwiches and a honeyed-fruitcake… grapes and several peaches. Ummm… lemonade!"

Forcing open one eye, Elrond smirked. "It seems I had better be hungry if I am to rescue any of that for myself!"

Grabbing a sandwich from the pile Elrohir was building on their blanket, he took a big bite. A murmur of contentment slipped from his lips as he observed, "Food always tastes so good after a day of riding out in the fresh air. I have not had a picnic by the sea since I was an elfling. Ereinion often took us riding in the late morning. He made a point of setting aside such times to be with us; times we did not have to share him with his court. He always had the kitchens pack us a lunch and we would often ride by the sea. He would tell us stories or teach us about the things we encountered on our rides."

Pausing to take another bite of his sandwich, he added, "I always tried to make such times for us when you and your siblings were small, hoping they would mean as much to you as they did to me. My memories of those outings, both from my childhood and with the three of you, are among the dearest I have."

"They are among mine as well, Ada," his son responded. "We loved having you all to ourselves during those outings. Not even Erestor dared to interrupt us!"

Noting the pleased smile his words evoked, Elrohir selected a sandwich and settled back to enjoy his time with his father. It had been many years since they had enjoyed such a carefree day. /His duties to Middle-earth often limited Ada's free time. It still amazes me how much time he found to spend with us. It would have been so easy for him to leave our care to servants… our education to tutors, but he did not. He taught us to read and to write… read to us each night… played with us in the gardens. He would halt meetings if one of us needed him for anything… a scraped knee or a hug. The bond between us is unusually strong. Tis a blessing I often take for granted./

Pouring them both a mug of lemonade, Elrohir let his thoughts drift to the night of his father's petition. Curious, he asked, "What do you suppose has been the reaction to the verdict? The High King was furious when he left. I was returning from checking on Nana when he pushed past me on his way out of the Ring. He could have avoided me, but seemed to want to force a confrontation. I was hard pressed to not give him a response."

Sitting up, Elrond demanded, "What did he do? Why have you not said anything of this before?"

Shaking his head, Elrohir reminded his father, "I am not an elfling, Ada! Besides, I did not wish to diminish the joy of the day. We had waited for so long for your freedom, I would never have done anything to mar the day with so petty a matter."

Reaching over to clasp his son's shoulder, he admonished, "You well-being is always more important to me than my own. When you have your own children, you will understand this. Now what did he do… and say?"

Recognising the fierce glint in his father's eyes, he knew his Adar would not let the matter pass without an answer. With a deep sigh, he relented. "He shoved my out of the path and shouted, 'Out of my way, peredhel. It is time someone taught you how to behave in the company of your betters.' In truth, I was so stunned by his behaviour he had already moved on before the anger hit me. Else I might not have been able to prevent a biting retort."

Gritting his teeth, the elf lord muttered, "That fool will go too far one day and incite another altercation at the wrong time. He seems oblivious to his duty to set a good example to his people. I fear Adar'ra Elwë is right. Another kinslaying could occur if something is not done to dispel the growing tension."

Frowning, the younger elf asked, "When did you discuss this with Adar'ra?"

Sighing, Elrond admitted, "I am surprised you did not see what happened on top of the Pillar of the Two Trees after the Valar released us so they might begin their deliberations. You may have been focused on your Nana and not seen…."

-----

_Offering his arm to the Lady Lissë to escort her back to the ground, Elrond stumbled to the side as an infuriated Ingwë pushed past him. His grandfather's quick response was all that kept him from falling to the platform, dangerously close to the edge. "Keep away from my granddaughter, Peredhel. You and your kin are not welcome in my house."_

_A flash of anger darken her sky blue eyes as Lissë pulled away from the bruising grip her grandfather had taken on her arm. After assuring herself Elrond was unharmed, she faced the High King. "Have you forgotten, Adar'ra? Lord Elrond and his kin are our kin, as well. Lady Indis is you cousin. They are not of the line of the Kinslayers. Indeed, Lord Elrond suffered greatly at their hands when they massacred those at his family's home at the Havens of Sirion. That night robbed him of both parents and left him at the mercy of those that killed many he loved. I would say he has suffered far more at the hands of the kinslayers than you!" _

_Turning, she slipped her hand back into the curve of Elrond's arm. "Thank you, hiren. Let us return to those below. I need to see to my patient. Tonight has taken much from her." (my lord)_

_Unused to being chastised by his family, Ingwë snarled, "The peredhel does not deserve such regard. Step away from him at once, Lissë, or I will have no choice but to disown you for willingly consorting with this refuse of the shores of Middle-earth. How you can lower yourself to care for that whore…"_

_Clamping her hand tightly on Elrond's arm to prevent his confronting the irate Vanyar, the healer admonished, "Sadly, Adar'ra, it says more of your heart and character that you would call an elleth by such a foul name than it does of hers. If you wish to disown me for having the willingness to judge others based on their own character rather than on an ancient anger that has little or nothing to do with them, then so be it."_

_Outraged, he bit out, "Then so be it. You will never again find welcome in my house. Do not think I did not hear that you spent the Midwinter Celebration at his house or that you have been seen in the company of his foster father! If you think I will accept him as your suitor, you are…"_

_Turning her back on him, Lissë urged the other two elves to begin the climb back to the ground. "I alone will decide whom I accept as my suitor. If Lord Gil-Galad were to honour me thusly, I would count myself a fortunate elleth."_

_Seeing the High King again reach out to tear his granddaughter away from Elrond's side, Elwë stepped forward to place his body between them. In a low voice that would not carry to those below, he growled, "I would remind you, my lord king that we are atop the Pillar of the Two Trees in full view of all of Aman. Beyond the obvious danger in choosing such a place to have a physical altercation, it is unseemly for us to discuss family business in this manner. I would remind you of the duties of your office."_

_Moving face-to-face with the Sindar, he matched his tone and ferocity. "I do not need lessons in the conduct of my duties from one who failed to bring his people to these shores so long ago! You doomed them to the horrors that followed."_

_Between clinched teeth, the mighty Elu Thingol gritted out, "Has it never entered your closed mind that my meeting one of the holy ones as I did, hints that what happened was as it was meant to be? We each had our part to play in the Song and that was mine! I will not defend my love or my life to one that has spent these many ages at the foot of Manwë's throne, jealously guarding his place and power. I have my family that needs me and they will ever be more important to me than either of those petty concerns."_

_Joining the other two at the head of the stairs, Elwë motioned for them to precede him. "I believe our family is waiting for us below and the dear Lissë has a patient to tend."_

_Sputtering was heard behind them. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner?"_

_Without glancing over his shoulder, the tall Sindar concluded, "Your conduct hardly inspires my respect or deference. The time is rapidly coming when your attitude toward the elves of Middle-earth must be addressed. The divisions between Aman-born and those arrived from the east grow wider each day. Tis time this changed… or you may well find that your rule fosters the rise of new kinslayers from among those you have long governed. Think on that, my king."_

_-----_

Elrohir sat in silence for a long moment, deeply troubled by this news. "I did not notice this for I was indeed focused on Nana. He might have caused you to fall from the Pillar!"

Sighing, Elrond rubbed his eyes. "Indeed. The High King is out of control. I am truly worried, _ion_. Adar'ra raised a valid concern. I feel the situation slipping closer to the flashpoint and it concerns me greatly." (_son_)

"There is more, is there not, Ada? What else was said?"

-----

_The three elves slowly wound their way down the stairs that twined around the pillar. Unable to ignore the dire predictions she had just heard… and seeking to keep her own grief at bay, Lissë asked, "Do you think this is likely, Lord Elwë? Do you truly fear another kinslaying?"_

_Mulling her question over in his mind for several minutes, the Sindar finally nodded his head. "I do. The divisions between the two groups are deepening. Your grandfather has made no effort to bridge this gulf. Indeed, he ferments the unrest by freely giving voice to his own prejudices. There are many hot-headed youth among the Aman-born that have never suffered the horrors of war… seen another elf die on the point of a sword, whether wielded by friend or foe."_

_Continuing he mused, "Those that came to these lands from Middle-earth have seen such things far too often to take violent action lightly. While they may vent their anger… for they are angry, by throwing a punch or offering a bitter retort, they are not as likely to reach for a weapon as one that has never seen what damage a sword can truly do. They have nothing to prove to anyone for there are few that have not wielded a weapon in self-defense if not battle. That is not to say it could not happen, but our leaders have taken to whispering warning to exercise control, especially to our youth. The Aman-born are getting no such instruction from their elders."_

_Uneasy that the situation was this bad, she looked back and forth between the two elf lords as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Pausing at the top of the path leading down the slopes of the Mound, she pressed, "Has the situation truly become that dire?"_

_With a tired sigh, the Sindar offered, "Not yet, my dear, but it will if steps are not taken soon to change the course of events. The periodic arrival of rehoused elves from the distant lands was unsettling enough to those of Aman. After the War of Wraith, many were allowed to return and the tensions have been building ever since."_

_Falling into step beside the pair, he continued, "Eldar like your grandfather resent our return for they fear us for many reasons, most petty. The most serious of their complaints is their belief that the elves of the east forfeited their rights to come here. With the final sailings, the number of elves from Middle-earth now greatly exceeds the number of elves that are Aman-born. This will shift power over time and that, in my opinion, is the real basis of their fear."_

_Elrond spoke for the first time. "We founded our school, Lissë to give our people a choice of where to send their children to be educated. The established schools have long had a practice of rewriting and distorting the history of Middle-earth… either by willful act or simple ignorance. We had come to fear that our own children would soon not know the truth. My family and I have heard many stories from our people of discrimination and prejudice against them since we opened our doors. Adar'ra is, sadly, justified to have this concern."_

-----

"What must we do, Ada?"

Elrond was silent for a moment. "I wish I had an answer, _ion_. I fear this situation will require the direct intervention of the Valar if we are to find a solution." (_son_)

"We agree, _penneth_." (_young one_)

Startled that they had not heard another approach, the peredhil leapt to their feet. Seeing who stood before them at the edge of the surf, they fell back to their knees.

"Lord Ulmo!"

-----


	34. Chapter 34 A Kiss to Build a Dream on

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 34

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Thanks Jebb! Glad you enjoyed the last couple ofchapters... I enjoyed writing them! Our lovers are in for an interesting courtship, but at least Elrond is now free to court! More soon.

Chapter 34 --- A Kiss to Build a Dream On

As the heat of mid-afternoon settled over the coast, Elrond and his son rode into the paddock that served Cirdan and his people. Due to their unique natures, Elwing and Eärendil had no need for horses and had never added a stable to the grounds surrounding the White Tower. The peredhil had, therefore, been invited to leave their mounts at the stable complex the elves from the Grey Havens had built under the watchful eye of the Lady Aerel. She has sailed to the Blessed Lands many years before her husband to prepare their home and to help their people settle in their new home.

Both father and son were quiet as they dismounted and began to tend to the needs of the two horses. Handing his father a brush to curry his stallion, the younger twin took up another and went to work on his mare, _Tyelca._ They worked in silence for several minutes before Elrohir broke the quiet. (Q – _agile) _

Glancing over at his father, he admitted, "I have to confess I am relieved that the Valar have recognised the need to address the problems growing between our people and the elves of Aman, but… I am not sure how I feel about their solution. If one of the principle concerns the Aman-born have is loss of power, will not establishing a Council of Valinor aggravate this fear?"

Sighing, Elrond looked over Ohtar's back and met his son's eyes. "I have been wondering the same thing, _ion_. Lord Ulmo's news that the High King has been called before the Throne of Manwë is also disturbing. While I agree he needs to be held accountable for his behaviour, the timing of these two events may add to the tension rather than taming it. That it came on the heels of my petition…" _(son)_

"…which the High King likely views as a defeat," Elrohir completed. "I assume you will accept a seat on this council. Lord Ulmo indicated you would be offered one."

Nodding, Elrond went back to grooming the stallion. "I will have little choice. The outpouring of support I received at the Ring… the reports of abuse and discrimination we have received from our people has reminded me of my duty. I had thought those days behind me once I sailed to these lands. It would seem I am wrong."

Smiling for the first time since their return from their outing, Elrohir observed, "You were born to lead, Ada. Our arrival in these lands has not changed who you are. In many ways, you have missed having such duties for they give you great satisfaction… a purpose that serves the One. It is who you are."

A creak of the gate interrupted any reply Elrond might have made. Glancing over, the two smiled in greeting to Cirdan. "_Suilad, meldir_." (_Greetings, friend_)

"Elrond… Elrohir. I thought I heard you return from your ride," the ancient shipwright replied. "I was preparing to walk to your parents' home to play my weekly game of chess with your father. Since the two of you have returned in time, I would join you for the walk. Let _Dínenaer_ finish grooming your horses. He loves working with them and will take good care of them." (_Cirdan's son_)

Smiling at the elfling standing behind his father, Elrond nodded. "If he is agreeable, we would be grateful. We have combed the sand-spurs from their coat and given them a good brushing, but I am sure they would appreciate being washed down to remove the saltwater from their skin and being given a ration of oats. Are you willing to doing this, Dínenaer? Both Ohtar and Tyelca are of gentle disposition."

A shy grin lit the child's face, one that reminded the peredhil of the boy's mother. "I would be happy to see to them for you, my lords. I love caring for horses."

Trading a smile with Elrohir, he walked over to the elfling and laid his hand on his shoulder. "_Hannon le, penneth_. Do you like horses as much as sailing? Elrohir and I are looking forward to coming with you and your Adar for your first trip onto the open ocean." (_Thank you, young one_.)

Accepting the brush from the elf lord, Dínenaer's grin widened. "So am I, my lord. Ada says I am ready."

Bending to kiss his son's head, Cirdan instructed, "Get one of the hands to help you wash the horses for Lord Elrond's stallion is far stronger than you. Do not frown so_, ion_. I would not see you hurt for your stubborn pride. I would hate to cancel our sail if I find that you did not do this." (_ion_)

"I will, Ada." Sighing in defeat, the child ran off calling to one of the hands working in a nearby barn to come and help him.

"He is a good boy, but he does keep me on my toes," Cirdan confessed. "It was a shock for us to be gifted a child at this point in our lives, but I cannot imagine life without him. He makes things that I have long grown blind to seeing seem new and exciting… like sailing on the open ocean. I find I am quite excited to be teaching him these things."

Clasping his friend on the back, Elrond teased, "It has been some years since you taught my children. Are you sure you remember how?"

Sending a glare at the laughing pair, Cirdan reminded them, "I would not laugh if I were you two. As it now seems the both of you have found your life mates, tis likely you both will be changing the diapers of your own small ones in the not too distant future."

Elrond came to an abrupt halt as this possibility occurred to him for the first time. "I had not… elflings!"

Frowning, Cirdan asked, "Does this mean you will not want another? I had assumed Meril would."

Sending his friend an irritated look, the peredhel sulked, "I have not even had the chance to seek her agreement to my courtship. Gildor and Silael led her home before I had time to talk to her alone the day the Valar gave me my freedom. Elrohir and I left before I could find a chance. And no, I am not averse to another child… far from it. I merely had not allowed myself to think that far ahead. Besides, I am not that young any more. I may be too old to father a child."

Cirdan winked at the amused Elrohir. "I am millennia older than you, _penneth_, and I managed it!" (_young one_)

With a wry smile, Elrond countered, "But you know what they say of sailors… the sea air keeps your viral!"

A shout of laughter erupted from the Teleri. "Hmmm… perhaps that is true. We must ask the Mariner to see what his experience has been."

Faced with the thought of his parent's love life, Elrond frowned slightly. "I do not think I want to be part of that discussion. I will leave that to you and Elrohir…"

"Nay, not me!" his son insisted, equally unwilling to consider this topic. Moving quickly to change it to one only marginally less embarrassing, he urged, "Ada, you do plan to discuss the issue of children with Meril, do you not?"

Refusing to look at either of his companions, Elrond focused on the one saving grace to this conversation… Lindir and Glorfindel were not part of it. Had they been, he would have been tempted to flee back into the barn. "Aye, I do… assuming I ever get the chance to talk to her alone again."

Draping his arm over his friend's shoulders, Cirdan smirked. "Then I am most pleased to inform you that you will soon have your chance. I received a letter from Gildor today. He and his family will soon be arriving for a visit. It seems you are once again the talk of Valimar and our dear friend thinks it best to retreat to the coast for several weeks while the gossip dies down. My daughter and her family and Lindir and all of his… Ereinion and perhaps a few others will join them. We should have quite a lively group to keep us company, _meldir._ We will even have the chance to teach my grandsons to sail." (_friend_)

Elrond heard the conversation continue to flow around him. He caught periodic comments… "the little balrogs!"… "my grandsons"… "If I was able to teach you and your twin to sail… not to mention your father and uncle…", but the main conversation eluded him. /Meril is coming here! I will soon see her and can finally ask…/

He missed entirely the knowing smirks on the faces of the other two elves.

-----

"This news does indeed invite discussion, _ion_. Did Lord Ulmo give you any indication as to when the Valar planned to call this Council?" Eärendil asked, his eyes fixed on his hands as he filled his pipe with a mild, fragrant tobacco. (_son_)

Before answering, Elrond handed his father and mother a glass of miruvor poured from one of the bottles they had brought with them from Valimar. Now that their vines had been safely planted in Lady Yavanna's garden, his sons had relaxed their stranglehold on their reserves enough to agree to his bringing several bottles with them as gifts. Erestor and Elladan had been given the task of overseeing the new vineyard. Elrond had no doubt some of the elves that had tended the vines in Imladris had gladly volunteered for the job of seeing to their day-to-day care.

Passing a glass to his son, Elrond poured two more as he answered, "He did not give us any dates, but I would imagine not before fall. From what Cirdan has told us of Gildor's note, it seems the reaction to the Valar's granting my petition has widened the gulf between the two groups. Am I right in this, _meldir_?" (_friend_)

Accepting his glass, Cirdan took an appreciative sip. "I will be glad when your new vines begin to produce and Elrohir stops hording this lovely treat quite so closely."

Grinning at the happy look his comment brought to the younger elf's face, he continued. "He did not say more than that in the outward text, but, there was more there. Here Elrond. You know Gildor better than any of us. Read it yourself and see what you can gleam from his choice of words. The messenger said the situation was tense in some quarters."

Reaching over to take the folded paper, he asked, "Gildor sent a messenger to bring this rather than use a messenger bird? I had assumed… Ah, I see what you mean. The situation is indeed tense. He has used the code he employed while spying for us in Middle-earth."

Handing the note to Elrohir, Elrond settled back in his chair and lifted his own glass to take a healthy sip. "It seems the High King has not taken the verdict well and has been heard attacking my character again. Erestor and Glorfindel have activated some of the Imladrian guard to keep an eye on our homes for fear of mischief, including Gildor's house and Romen Kard Celeborn and Galadriel's home. They are coming here to allow the situation to run its course without their presence being a source of new contention."

Sighing, Elrohir noted, "It seems the High King did not take his audience with Lord Manwë as the Valar hoped. I recently read in a history of Aman Melpomaen acquired that one of his sons died during the early years of the War of Wraith. That may be part of the reason for his anger."

Puffing on his pipe, his grandfather nodded. "His youngest son, _Ororon_ died in a skirmish with orcs in the early years of the war. He apparently died bravely defending his troops. The High King took the news badly, as is to be expected, but has never moved beyond his grief and anger. He had opposed his son's plans to join the Host, feeling only the Noldor should be expected to send their numbers to 'rescue the Kinslayers'. His son's death only added to his hatred of the Exiles… Middle-earth as a whole. To a lesser extent, he blamed your mother and me for his death. Given where we live, you and your household are a more convenient target for his rage." (_Q – High Mountain_)

Lost in memory, Elrond admitted, "I had not heard this, but Elros and I were not called to join the Host till near the end… the last eleven years of the campaign. This does explain the contempt with which the Vanyar treated us. They shared their leader's view of the Peredhil. Ororon… that name sounds familiar. I assume he has been rehoused by this time. Have I met him by chance?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cirdan replied, "This I cannot say, but you have met his daughter. She is Lady Lissë."

"Humm," Elrond mused. "That makes what happened on the platform make more sense. He must have been incensed to hear of a budding relationship between her and Ada… err, Ereinion."

"It does not bother me to hear you call him Ada, _ion_." Sighing, the Mariner admitted, "While I deeply mourn that I was not able to be there for you and your twin when you needed a father's support, I rejoice that the High King took you both into his heart and gave you that support in my stead. I am forever in his and Lindir's debt for all they did for my sons. It would be a grave injustice for you to stop treating his as you ever have. He has earned your love and loyalty by giving his." (_son_)

Rising, Elrond walked over to stand next to his father's chair. Resting his hand on the older peredhel's shoulder, he offered, "He never took your place in my heart or life, Ada. He found his own and I do love him for that. Having you back in my life will not change that, it only gives me back what I have long missed."

The Mariner simply reached up to cover his son's hand. Nothing more was required.

-----

The familiar sounds of elves at work, setting up tables on a nearby patio for a welcoming banquet Aerel had arranged for their visitors from Valimar, was soothing in its normalcy. A Teleri sentry had alerted them that the travellers had entered the outer rim of the sprawling complex of houses and other buildings that had grown up around Cirdan's home, a community now called _Ostovinya_. The bitter legacy of the kinslayings had made the Teleri leery of being caught unawares again and they had long guarded their homes from outsiders. (_Q - New Town_)

Gazing out over the approach to the central square, Elrond felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the first riders come into view. Riding beside her cousin Gwing, Meril was among the first to enter the courtyard. Her eyes swept the circle, then lifted to meet his as she felt the pull of his hungry stare. A small, delicate hand shyly acknowledged his welcoming wave.

Forcing himself to contain his enthusiasm, he walked over to offer his mother his arm. "They have arrived, Nana. Would you like to walk with me to greet them?"

Pleased by obvious joy lighting in her son's spirit, she patted his hand. "I will wait here, _ion_. Do not wait for me… go. You have kept Meril waiting long enough." (_son_)

Laughing, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head before quickly descending the stairs. Spotting Meril preparing to dismount, he hurried forward. "Welcome to Ostavinya, my lady. Let me help you."

Bright blue eyes lit with pleasure as his hands settled on her waist. "_Mae govannen_, my lord. I am most pleased to be here." (Well met…)

Settling her on her feet before him, Elrond hungrily studied her face for signs of distress. "I trust the journey was without incident and that the last week has not been too difficult, Meril."

A brief flutter of distress darkened her eye before her radiant smile overcame it. "Nothing that needs to be discussed now. I am very glad to see you looking so relaxed and renewed."

Slipping her hand into the crook of his arm, he led her away from the courtyard. "I am. Seeing my parents… being reunited with my father has been a dream of my heart since I was an elfling. I look forward to introducing you to him. Nana is waiting to greet you on the patio."

As the two mounted the stairs, Melpomaen called after them, "Yes, my dear brother. We are all well. Thank you for asking."

Elrond raised his free hand to wave a greeting over his shoulder as he and Meril disappeared from view. Both chose to ignore the amused laughter that trailed after them.

----

"Lovely view is it not?"

Smiling over her shoulder, Meril agreed. "I love the sea. I always enjoyed visiting my uncle and aunt at the Havens. The view never stays the same."

Moving to her side at the railing, he took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. "It reminds me of my childhood. I do not feel the call to sail as my Ada does, but I do enjoy walking on the beach, watching the surf and hearing the sounds of the sea."

Turning slightly to watch the late day sunlight strike red-fire in his dark hair, she asked, "Do you like to sail? I loved learning from Uncle Cirdan. I have no desire to go to sea, but I so love those brief day trips he used to arrange for us."

Chuckling, Elrond turned so he was facing her. "He has been arranging such trips for millennia. He taught Elros and me to sail, as well as my father and my children. We will be taking Dínenaer out for his first time sailing on the open sea later this week. Since he was born here, he has never been beyond the cove. Perhaps, you would like to join us?"

Grinning, she nodded. "I would very much enjoy that."

Determined to have a moment alone with her without the audience he could feel watching them from the patio, he asked, "Would you care to take a walk on the beach? There is still some time before the sun sets."

A shy, yet pleased smile lit her face. "I would enjoy that as well."

-----

They had been walking for several minutes, their shoes left at the foot of the path that led down to the private beach below the sprawling home Cirdan and Aerel had built. "Meril, will you tell me what caused you to look so distressed when I asked about your journey here?"

"It is nothing. In fact the trip was without any incident. We travelled in peace and in very good spirits," she hedged.

"Humm? Then tell me what happened before you left. Tis obvious you are trying to avoid answering me, so I know something happened to distress you," Elrond pressed.

Sighing, she looked out to sea. "The gossips are having a field day with their rumours since the Valar granted your petition. It makes me angry that they should malign your character so."

Touched, he whispered, "If you think well of me, I am content. The good opinion of those that share my life is all I seek or need. I long ago accepted many will hate me for who and what I am."

Outraged, she stopped and turned to glare at him. Small hands curled into fists and rested on her hips. "Who and what you are? What does this mean? You are a great and noble elf processed of a keen intellect and a good and generous heart! Those that would say otherwise do not know you and are likely jealous."

Chuckling, he reached out to tuck a strand of wind-swept hair behind her ear. "Is that how you see me, _Lirimaer_? If it is, then I am well content with my lot in life." (_Lovely one_)

Irritated that he was not as angry about the gossip as she was, she huffed, "Of course that is how I see you! Anyone that knows you sees you like that."

"If you say so, Meril _nin_. You have a kind heart to see me so," he suggested, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms.

"Ai! You are indeed stubborn!" With that, she launches herself into his arms, pulling his head down to hers.

The feel of her soft lips covering his robbed him of breath… of the ability to think. Feeling his body go rigid in her arms, the reality of what she was doing washed over her and Meril started to pull away, intent upon running back to the house in shame. "Ai! Elrond, I…"

She did not get to finish her apology as powerful arms pulled her fully against him and the elf lord bent to claim her lips in a hungry, needy kiss. Sagging in relief, Meril twined her arms around his neck and lost herself in his embrace. Pulling back briefly, he whispered, "I want to court you. Can I assume you are agreeable to this?"

Dazed blue-eyes slowly focused on his. Amazed by the heat she found in his silver gaze, she could only nod. Satisfied, he reclaimed her lips, content for the moment to leave further discussion for later.

-----

Overhead, a white seabird soared out over the open waters to join the path of the gleaming ship of the heavens. **Husband… do you remember?**

**Aye, beloved. I will always remember. How could I forget such a beautiful young maiden who kissed me just so, long ago on another beach… one that no longer exists except in our memories?**

**He is very like his father. She is a lucky elleth, indeed.**

A loving chuckle greeted her comment, warming her spirit as it ever had… ever would.

-----

A/N --- Tolkien spoke of Elwing living in a white tower, flying out to meet her husband whenever he came close to Aman. I admit I have taken license with their tale by having him live within the tower during the day… still not able to walk about the Blessed Lands, and leaving as evening approached to sail the skies to bring hope with the light of the Silmaril that he bore on his forehead. I hated to think of them denied any life as husband and wife, so… Professor Tolkien, please forgive me, but I had to make this modest modification.

A/N --- Bold denotes farspeak.


	35. Chapter 35 Sailing

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 30 (B)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in the words of a red-bound journal, the help of his scheming friends, and the granting of a wish that none thought possible?

A/N --- Thanks Dreamzone! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating. RL has been demanding lately. Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter ready to post this weekend.

A/N --- Hi Jebb! Yes, the kiss! They are a couple at last! I promise not to draw the courtship too long! The problems between the elves will take longer to resolve. Thanks for reading!

A/N --- Thanks Mereret. I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far. Hopefully, Elrond, Ereinion, and the others will find a way to resolve the differences short of a kinslaying, but it won't be easy!

Chapter 30 --- Sailing

The sea sparkled brightly as the mid-morning sun coasted across a cloudless sky. Standing near midship, Elrond made no secret that he was blatantly watching Meril as she helped her three young cousins string line on their fishing poles. Trading a knowing grin with his wife, Glorfindel lounged nearby, content for the moment to let someone else entertain his eternally active boys.

"Meril, I am going to catch the biggest fish. I will share it you and my Naneth'ra," Tógdur happily proclaimed, his chubby hands wrapped tightly around his fishing pole.

Sneering at his youngest brother, Innas shook his head. "Do not be ridiculous, Tóg. I am the oldest and I will surely catch the biggest fish. Meril can have some of my fish."

"I will too catch a big fish… bigger than you! Adar'ra says I will be a great sailor and great sailors always catch the best fish!" the seven-year old insisted, his cobalt blue eyes alight with determination.

Sighing, Celairion looked up into Meril's twinkling eyes. "Do you see how I must pass my days, cousin? I am forever caught between these two and their boasting."

Struggling not to laugh, Meril teased, "What none of you is considering is the possibility that I will catch the biggest fish. Or maybe I will simply catch the most fish… or the prettiest fish."

Three amazed faces turned up to stare at her. Celairion shook his head as if to clear it of such a notion. "But Meril… you are a girl! Everybody knows girls are not great fisherelves."

"Oh, so ellith cannot be great fisherelves!" she repeated, trading a look with their mother. "I must then assume that ellith cannot be great warriors either."

"Nay, that is not true! Nana is a great warrior, just like Ada!" Innas insisted. "Ellith can be great warriors, but not great fisherelves."

Adopting a disappointed expression, Meril sighed. "Oh… I see. Well, I am not a great warrior and you tell me I cannot be a great fisherelf. What am I to do?"

Dropping his fishing pole, Tógdur threw his arms around her legs. "I am sorry, Meril. You can fish with me and I will teach you to fish as well as any elleth there is. Besides, you are a great musician. That is good too."

Touched by the elfling's concern, Meril knelt and returned his hug with one of her own. "Thank you Tóg. That is very sweet of you."

Two small hands came to rest on her shoulders. With the awkward grace of children, the two other boys began to pat her shoulder hoping to comfort her. "We will help teach you too, Meril. You will be a very good fisherelf even if you cannot be great like we will be," Innas promised. "Like Tóg says, you are a great musician. That is a very good thing to be."

"I like your classes at school, Cousin Meril. I want to be a great musician like you," Celairion offered. "You cannot be great at all things, my Ada says. We will teach you to fish and you need only do your best. That is all anybody should expect of a person, Nana says."

Pulling the other two elflings into the hug, Meril confessed, "I already know how to fish, dear ones. Your Adar'ra taught me when I was about your age, but I am sure you can teach me to be better. It has been many, many years since I last went fishing in the ocean, so I have likely forgotten most of what he taught me."

Nodding, Celairion confirmed, "There is always something new to learn… as Lord Elrond tells us. Ada says Lord Elrond is the wisest elf he knows and he has known many, so he must be right."

Sending a loving grin toward her amused suitor, Meril agreed. "Indeed, he is. Now, I think you promised me a fishing lesson, _pynneth_." (_young ones_)

-----

Watching his wife as she rose to join Meril for a 'fishing lesson' with their sons, Glorfindel motioned for his friend to join him. Once Elrond had settled into the deck chair Gwing had vacated, the blond elf observed, "Not exactly being subtle in your interest, _mellon nin_. It is a good thing my sons are so focused on fishing or they would likely ask why you are staring at Meril in this manner." (_my friend_)

A faint chuckle greeted the mild admonishment, as Elrond glanced to his left to meet the twinkling eyes of the other elf. "I am entitled to watch her in this manner. She has agreed to my courtship."

"If you thought there was any doubt of this, you were the only one," Glorfindel countered. "Still, you need to retain some discretion for now. You have only been free to make your suit less than three weeks. You do not want to invite unwarranted speculation now. In the hostile climate Ingwe is fostering, you do not want to give them any opportunity to suggest your courtship predates the Valar's decision."

Sighing, Elrond sank back into his chair and rested his head against the high back. "I know this… you are right to remind me, for I was letting the heady pleasure of her acceptance blind me."

"Do not become melancholy, my friend. You will have ample opportunities to court my fair cousin. Simply make sure that you have no audience beyond those of us that know the truth." Frowning slightly, he added, "Her father is due to return from visiting family in Alqualondë by nightfall. You will need to be especially discrete in his company for now."

"How long, Glory? How long before propriety is met and I can stop placing society's opinion's above my need to be with her? It seems my life is forever given to duty."

Reaching over to snag a waterskin from the gear he and Gwing had brought with them, Glorfindel took a thirsty drink as he considered his friend's question. Handing Elrond the skin, he mused aloud. "I suspect your life will always be heavily dictated by duty, _meldir_. Such has been the pattern of almost seven thousand years, a pattern not likely to change here in Aman. But duty does not preclude happiness… the right to your own life. That right has been returned to you. I merely urge you proceed with discretion for now." (_friend_)

Nodding, Elrond accepted the waterskin and let a generous trickle flow down his throat. Slumping slightly, he admitted, "I know this. Your counsel for caution is prudent. Once again, my native inclination to impatience is getting the better of my reason."

Laughing, the blond fixed him with a wicked grin. "I do not think it is your 'native impatience' that has clouded your reason. I think having the only elleth to penetrate the wall you constructed around your heart… your passions in many millennia finally in your arms, that has fogged your reason. It is not your head that is doing your thinking at the moment!"

Chuckling in response to the teasing, Elrond shook his head. "While I admit there is a certain amount of truth in your words, Meril inspires far more than my desires. I need her as I have never needed another… and not simply to share my bed. She makes me feel whole and grounded. I believe she is my other half."

Turning back to study the progress of the fishing lesson, Glorfindel's gaze settled on his wife. "I understand, my friend. It took me two lifetimes to find my own… find her right under my very nose. I had always found Gwing lovely and desirable… an impressive mix of strength and compassion, but it was not until we found ourselves on the ship to Aman that I understood why the memories of our brief meetings had lingered in my dreams for centuries."

Feeling his gaze, Gwing's sky-blue eyes lifted from helping their middle son remove the hook from the fish he had caught and locked with his. "It was quite a shock to my senses the moment it all made sense. I… we simply knew. Rather than falling into each others arms in a grand romantic scene such as the poets lead us to expect, our response was to laugh… laugh with utter joy. Our sudden amusement inspired those around us to join us. They had been waiting with secret amusement for us to understand what they had seen the moment our party arrived in Mithlond. You have heard Cirdan and Erestor tease us about this for years."

Still holding his wife's gaze, he concluded, "For each of us, Eru has a plan. When the right one is before us, we know it. You and Meril have had your moment of revelation. Like my fellow travellers on our voyage across the sea, the rest of us have understood that she is your other half for some time now. Give matters a few months to settle down, then you can proclaim your good fortune to the rest of Aman… their good opinion be damned."

"I have heard of the entertainment the two of you provided for the voyage. Erestor and Mel love to tell the story." Grinning, Elrond offered, "I can only hope Meril and I will provide equal amusement for our family and friends!"

"Humm… why do you speak as if you have not already?" Laughing at the annoyed look his comment produced, Glorfindel pushed himself to his feet. "Come, my dear Elrond. I think our ladies need a little help in keeping my sons out of trouble. Eru must have heard me lament the mischief your children caused. He, in his infinite wisdom and good humour, gifted us three that rival them!"

Rising to follow the 'little balrogs's' father to join the fishing lesson, Elrond teased, "Do not fool yourself… my 'nephews' are worse."

Cutting his eyes back at his friend, their Ada crowed, "Be careful there! Eru is listening and you may yet be gifted elflings that make mine look tame!"

Groaning, Elrond shook his head at the notion. Seeing the amusement that lit both ellith's faces confirmed they had heard the last of their banter. Catching Meril's eyes, he winked. /With Meril as their naneth, I do not find such a prospect all that daunting./

-----

It was late in the afternoon before Dínenaer, with his proud Ada standing close by, guided the ship into its berth at the docks that served Ostovinya. A gangplank was quickly secured between the ship and the dock once the ship's lines had been tied to the moorings. Several attendants had quickly arrived to collect the baskets of fish, crabs, and shrimp they had caught, so that they could be taken to the cooks for the evening meal.

Meril followed then slowly down the gangplank, Celairion cradled in her arms as the youngster struggled to stay awake. He and his brothers had kept the adults busy throughout the trip, only sitting quietly for the space of time needed to gobble down their lunch. In the end, the three elflings had exhausted themselves as well as their 'pupils', but it was a good sort of exhaustion, the type that followed a day spent in the open air in the company of loved ones.

"Will the cook know which fish is mine?" Celairion murmured against Meril's neck. "I caught the biggest after all."

Smiling against his soft hair, Meril promised, "I will stop by the kitchens and make sure they know, _penneth_. You and your brothers will have time for a short nap and a bath before the evening meal is served." (_young one_)

Nodding, the elfling promised as sleep overtook him, "I will share it with you and Naneth'ra."

"That is very generous, Celairion," Meril whispered against his small ear. "I will look forward to dinner."

"Let me take him, Meril. I see your father has returned from Alqualondë and is waiting for you by the stairs that led to the main house."

Looking up to see Cirdan standing at her side, Meril smiled and let the elfling's grandfather take him from her. "He and his brothers are so sweet… full of themselves, but very sweet."

Settling the child into his arms, the ancient Teleri shared her smile. "I agree most heartily, dear one. I watched you with them today. Your own children will be blessed having you for their naneth, for you have a natural way with elflings."

Frowning at the look of uncertainty and doubt that wiped the smile from his niece's features, Cirdan guided her to one side so that the others could pass. Once they were alone save for the sleeping elfling, he asked, "Meril… what troubles you? Elrond has told me he would be happy if you two have children when the time is right. Talk to him if this concerns you."

"It never occurred to me he would not, Uncle, for I know how much he loves children… his own most especially." Letting her voice drop to a faint whisper, she admitted, "I only hope you are right that I would make a good mother. I dearly want children, but…"

Shifting the sleeping child into a more comfortable position, Cirdan stepped a little closer to Meril. In a soft voice, he pressed, "But, what?"

Sighing, Meril reached over to tuck a windswept lock of golden hair behind Celairion's ear. "They say you learn by example. What if… what if I am not a good mother? I would rather fade and go to Mandos before I hurt my child as mine did me. What if I am like her?"

"Ah… Meril, that will not be the case. I have known your mother for many millennia and I have had the pleasure of knowing you all of your life." Smiling down into her troubled eyes, he assured, "You are not like your mother in temperament or conduct. You will be a fine mother. You are very like your Uncle Gildor or your grandfather, Finrod. They are both fine fathers as you well know. You will see. You will be all a child could hope to have as their mother. Of this, I have no doubts."

Smiling gratefully, Meril turned back toward the bustling wharf. Walking slowly, she whispered, "I hope you are right, Uncle Cirdan. To be honest, I have more than a few doubts in this regard. I still have so much to resolve with my family, but I fear being… damaged and unable to be the wife Elrond deserves… the mother our children will need."

"Talk to Elrond as truthfully as you are to me, _pen vuil_," Cirdan counselled. "I have no doubt he has his own worries he has yet to resolve. Remember, his marriage ended in an annulment, an unheard of thing among the Eldar. This, no doubt, has left him with his own insecurities. My best advice to you both is to admit them to each other and let your partner help you find peace from your worries. That is one of the greatest gifts of a true marriage… a partner to share our worries and grief… a partner to help us find our way. Talk to Elrond, Meril, and do it soon so that these worries do not take control of your heart." (_dear one_)

Relieved by the practical, well-considered advice, Meril felt the weight of her doubts ease a little. "_Hannon le, Uncle_. I will do that." (_Thank you, Uncle_)

Satisfied that his words had had their desired effect, he changed the topic of conversation. "Your Ada is waiting… he looks concerned by our delay. Go and greet him and we will talk about this more if you need me. Your aunt and I are here for both of you. Do not forget this and come to us if you are troubled."

Nodding, Meril stretched up to press a kiss to the weathered skin of his cheek. "I will. I thank you for your love and support. It means more than I can say."

Smiling down at her, he urged, "I do love you, _penneth_, as do the rest of our family. Now go." (_young one_)

Watching as his niece moved off to greet her father, he took note of the obvious strain that still existed between the two. Sighing, he made a mental note to talk with Elrond and Gildor as soon as possible. /There is no sense in letting her fears persist. Her parents failed her badly, but we will not. Bonding to Elrond will help them finally heal, but until then, we will help them along their way./

-----

A/N --- Glorfindel and Gwing's sons… aka, the 'little balrogs':

Innas (S --- will) is the oldest of the three at seventeen. While bold and adventurous, he inherited his parents' artist spirits and that will shape his destiny. An intriguing mix of east and west, his works will one day delight, amaze, and even shock the residents of Aman.

Celairion (S – brilliant son) is the middle son and is given to being a little bit of a 'know-it-all. More serious by nature than his brothers, he is destined to be a scholar and poet. But that is another story. He is thirteen.

Tógdur (S – brings victory) is the youngest of the three. He has inherited the warrior hearts of both the Balrog Slayer and the Guardian of the Grey Havens. His name will become legend in Arda. Yes, Arda… but that will not be for many millennia.


	36. Chapter 36 Dear Diary

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 36

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, ratings will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: OEAM; AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing of this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in a red-bound journal, a grieving elleth, and a wish that none thought possible? Perhaps, in the garden…

A/N --- Thanks so much to those of you that send me feedback since the last update! I really appreciate it! I apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter. RL has been was too real lately and writing had to wait until things got back on track… a least a little! lol The good news is that the next chapter is already finished and in Vicky's hands. I'll post it later this week… assuming my laptop hasn't died! Like I said, Rl has been way too real! Hope you enjoy the chapter! S

-----

Chapter 36 --- Dear Diary

His parents' attendants had lit a fire in the fireplace and placed several flickering candelabras around the room to warm and brighten the sitting room located at the top of the White Tower. Elrond moved slowly across the room to a window that overlooked the sea. The sun had set an hour earlier and his mother had flown out to accompany his father's starship on the first leg of its nightly voyage. Elrohir had not yet returned from a walk on the beach with Himiel and Elladan was still sitting at the side of his love on the patio of Cirdan's house.

Relieved to have the house to himself for the moment, he lifted the latch and let one side of the window swing out. The salty tang of the sea gave a bite to the night air as the breeze cooled the overly warm room. Drawing a deep breath, he felt the connection he had always had to the sea sooth and renew his spirit. While the desire to sail had never compelled him as it did his father, he had lived many years near the ocean… first with his parents and later in Balar and Lindon with Ereinion and Linder. Cirdan had taught him to sail while he had still been an elfling. The beaches below the King's Palace had been his favourite place of retreat in the years after his twin has sailed for Númenor. The rhythms and sounds of the ocean were part of him. The roaring falls of his valley had feed this need over the millennia, a gift from the Lord of the Seas as he sought to remain a part of the live of Eru's Children.

Satisfied with the mix he had achieved between the warmth of the fire and the cool night air, he poured himself a goblet of wine from the carafe his mother kept on a nearby sideboard and positioned a large wingchair to take full advantage of the light from the candles. Once seated, Elrond pulled his journal from his pocket.

For a moment, he traced the pattern the elven tanner had carefully tooled into the soft red leather. /This journal has come to mean a great deal to me. For years, it gave me my only means of expressing my truest emotions… dreams I felt I would never be free to pursue. I was filled with such anger and grief/

A rueful smile tugged at his lips. /Then too, I spend a great deal of time daydreaming about a certain lovely elleth that shared my visits to the park… shared them in the sense we seemed fated to be there at the same time each day, but always kept apart by our past. I never thought I would…/

Opening the journal, Elrond shifted through the last few entries looking for one in particular. Finding it, he began to read.

_Ah, Meril… the moment her lips touched mine, I was lost… and as surely found. That moment confirmed what I already knew. Meril is my other half. She completes me and I her. We both felt the bond that has formed between us as we never had before. Tis a good thing that I did not know the full measure of what I was missing until that moment. I would never have survived the long years without her._

_The taste of her lips lingers on my own. I would not have believed I could feel such passion… feel so utterly consumed by a kiss. Her taste, her scent… they swamped my senses and I was blind to all but Meril. Meril… my Meril!_

_She tastes like the finest wine against my tongue. The sweet warmth of her body, the heady heat of her mouth, the sigh of her breath against my cheek and neck… I was so aroused! Yet, I was content for the moment to have our kiss and leave it there. She will be mine… my wife, my partner, my lover, but I am willing to bide my time for now. I will protect her as she will protect me. Our time is coming and soon, there will be no further need for restraint._

_What a glorious thought! I still find it difficult to believe how much my life has changed in so short a time. I am free and Meril loves me, my parents have returned to my life, and I have new purpose in serving Eru… the Valar. I am indeed humbled and eternally thankful for these gifts._

-----

Meril leaned back against the closed door of the room she had been given with a relieved, yet contented sigh. It had taken her over an hour to free herself from her family so that she could return to her rooms for the night. The evening meal had become a community event for her family and friends living or visiting the small seaside village governed by her Uncle and Aunt.

Securely tucked away out of the sight of the gossips of Valimar and apart from the tension gripping much of the rest of Aman, the extended clan of family and friends have revelled in the simple pleasures of life. They had talked of everyday matters and shared stories. They had indulged in the delights of good food and wine. They had played games, swam in the sea, gone fishing and taken long walks… ridden along the beach and the winding paths near the ocean. Laughter had flowed freely and the healing begun in the Gardens of Lorien settled more deeply into their spirits.

Music and singing filled the air from early morning to late into the night. The residents of the village had taken to gathering in the courtyard and on the terraced patio around their Lord and Lady's home to enjoy the musical performances that had become a nightly event. Local minstrels and singers had joined the musicians among their visitors and a lively exchange had been the result. When they returned to Valimar, several of the older children from the village were slated to join the party so that they could attend the new school and benefit from the tuteledge it offered.

On a private note, Meril and her father had begun to work to untangle the threads of their damaged relationship and find a new path to guide them into the future. The wounds of the past had been hard to overcome and their progress had been slow, their successes modest at best. Despite this, both found comfort in the effort, an effort that had been painfully missing for the first several millennia of their relationship. While much still divided them, Meril at last felt hopeful of the future.

Grinning to herself, Meril considered the two other pastimes her family had been enjoying of late, playing matchmaker for her and Elrond and spying on the pair whenever they tried to find a moment to be alone. /I know they mean well and that they have been anxiously waiting for millennia for the day when Elrond was again free, but… it is a little overwhelming! I had not anticipated their finding so much entertainment in our courtship. Tis a good thing the residents of this village are so loyal to Uncle Cirdan and Aunt Aerel or gossip would surely arrive in Valimar before we return/

Pushing away from the door, the elleth settled her flute and lyre she had played earlier in the evening on a table along the far wall. Reaching for her journal, she stepped out onto her chamber's balcony. Enjoying the feel of the finely tooled leather and the comfort of its familiar heft in her hands, she moved to sit on the chaise that dominated the small space. The light of Ithil washed the stone tiles with a silvery glow and the star of Eärendil seemed to twinkle in greeting.

Lifting a hand to wave to him in hopes he did indeed see her, she marvelled at the fact that she now knew a star. /What a notion! I never expected such a thing! I was so nervous when Elrond took me to meet him. Tis a blessing he is so much like his son or else I would have fainted from my nerves/ she remembered, a bright smile lighting her face. Another twinkle from the star strengthened her hope he had indeed seen her. Pleased by the thought, she made a mental note to ask him when she joined the Peredhil for an early dinner the next day.

Settling onto the cushions of the chaise, Meril shifted into a comfortable position for writing. Finding her place in the red leather journal, she began:

_Ada knows of my alliance with Elrond. He finally asked me today if I love him. I can see he is struggling to come to terms with my feelings for an elf lord so many years my senior. The scandals that have plagued Elrond's life in these lands must make this match a difficult proposition for him to accept. Then too, he must know Nana will never approve. _

_Ada still finds it difficult to make his own decisions in matters of family and instinctively thinks to respond in a manner that would please her. He knows this and endlessly questions himself on all matters from the most weighty to the purely trivial. Approve or disapprove, I came to think it would be a relief to see him make a decision that is truly his and defend it accordingly. This uncertainty does him no good. Nana will make short work of reasserting herself if they manage to reconcile unless he finds himself again. A child never thinks of her parents in such ways, but it is clear Ada lost himself over the millennia of their marriage and does not know how to begin to regain what he has lost._

_Odd that this thought has never occurred to me before, but I wonder if the age difference between Elrond and me gives him as much concern as the scandals. Ada is so much younger than Nana and she seems to have easily dominated him. Does he fear I will face the same obstacles that have made his own marriage so difficult? _

_If this is the case, I hope he talks to me… or Uncle Cirdan about this, for we could relieve his mind in that regard. Our situations are very different. I now see that Nana seeks to control her family because she has never felt secure of her place and of her own worth. Elrond, for all he has endured, is very secure in the love of his family and well he should be. He would never seek to dominate me for he has no such need._

_Still, this is Ada's concern to settle and I have no doubt he will be paying Elrond a visit very soon to 'ask his intentions'. I should not giggle at that thought, but… I am not sure my father wants to hear my suitor's full answer to that question. Fortunately, Elrond would never answer in that manner… at least to my Ada! I, on the other hand, heartily approve of those intentions! _

Pausing to adjust the pillows at her back, she let her gaze turn to the north seeking the faint outline of the White Tower silhouetted against the night sky. Seeing the golden glow of candlelight near the top of the tower, a smile overtook her face as she mentally pictured the scene within.

/He is no doubt settled into one of those massive wingchairs his mother found to fit the needs of her husband. Like his father, my Elrond is unusually broad of shoulder. I guess that is a trait they inherited from Lord Tuor. Yes, my Elrond is sitting on one of those chairs, a glass of wine near at hand, writing in his journal. I wonder if he is recalling this afternoon.../

-----

Picking up his quill, Elrond began to write.

_My old friends are having too much fun at my our expense. They seem determined to play at being our chaperone and it has become a challenge to find a few minutes alone with Meril for even a simple kiss! Linder and his sons… Glorfindel and Ereinion are the worst! No, let me revise that statement! My sons are the worst! Since he joined us, Elladan is as prone to this mischief as the others and his twin is no better. Add Legolas to the mix… I wonder if Cirdan would permit me to assign them stable duty?_

_Meril quite surprised me today! She seems to anticipate their games and it was fun to get a bit of our own back on that trio! I will relish the looks of surprise and outrage on their faces as we dumped those buckets of water over their heads from our perch on the cliff above them. I wonder who her accomplice was? Someone had obviously been there ahead of us and left the buckets, but she refused to tell me who. _

_Whoever it was prepared her well for she was quick in pulling me off the main path and up that switchback to the top of the cliff! It was not until she put a bucket into my hands and pointed at the three below that I understood her plan… and that wicked grin that lit her face! Twas a great stroke of good fortune that they made the mistake of leaving their mounts tethered near to our own. Hopefully the three mile walk back to the village gave them some time to rethink the merits of continuing their games… though tis more likely it gave them time to plot more mischief!_

_Still, it is a greater pleasure to see this renewal to Meril's spirit. I remember Elladan and Elrohir saying she had a mischievous sense of humour when she was young… one that had been lost over the years from her mother's abusive treatment. Mischievous indeed! We are well matched and the rest of our family had better be on their toes henceforth! _

Grinning at the memory of his sons and Legolas dripping wet and sputtering in outrage, he reached for his glass of wine. Taking a sip, he let the words for the next part of his entry form in his mind.

-----

_The look on his face as he dumped that bucket of water on the twins was one I will long treasure! He seemed no older than they, perhaps younger still. I would not have taken the horses with us had he not been the instigator! I can still hear their shouts of outrage echoing down the beach after us!_

_I think Elrond enjoyed the picnic I planned. He so wanted to know who helped me arrange my little surprise, but I know better than to bring Gwing into the mix openly! A war would surely ensue between her and her husband with the rest of us caught in the middle! Those two are relentless in their games! Yes, best to keep her and Lady Elwing's part in our little adventure to myself, though his mother's help would please and amuse my love greatly!_

_Aunt Aerel did suggest a fine cove for our picnic. It was such a pleasure to have Elrond all to myself, with no one peeking around a sand dune or through some shrub! He was so relaxed and… happy. He was truly happy and content. Such a thought gives me great joy for he has had so little of either in millennia._

-----

_I suspect Aerel helped her with the picnic. How else could she have arranged for a meal to be waiting, a blanket spread out for our use. It was truly a challenge to not put that blanket to use for more than our picnic! Ha, that is not quite a true accounting of our little adventure! I should more correctly say it was a challenge not to go further than we did!_

_She seems to melt against me… under me. Her arms twine around me and I feel desired as I have never been before. My Meril wants me! I rejoice at this thought. And I want… ache for her! _

_I begin to chaff at the fact I must wait until the Harvest Celebration to make public our courtship, for that means I must wait at least six months to ask for a formal betrothal. Still, Meril will make a lovely spring bride one year hence! Perhaps we might have the ceremony in our small garden in the park. I wonder if she would like that? The roses will be in bloom… roses for my rose! A/N --- Meril means rose!_

_Elrohir thinks I was jesting when I told him Lindir is betting on which of us will win our love first! He should know better! Bets have been placed by all of them… including bets on whether Ada has at last been hooked! I have my money on him, for he is truly in love at long last. Tis a sad business that Lissë's Adar'ra has behaved in so childish a manner. At least her parents have stood with her and accepted Ada's overtures of a courtship between them with appropriate grace._

Pausing to look out the window, he noted his father's progress across the night sky.

_Meril was near to fainting from her nerves at meeting Ada. Nana and I told her she had nothing to worry about, that Ada would adore her. And he did. Now could he not? I know it is silly at my great age, but it is nice they approve of her. She needs the support of loving parents as much as I do. Ada and Nana are determined to support us come what may and I find great comfort in that thought!_

_I wonder what my Meril is doing? Has she retired for the night or is she still sitting with the rest of the family on the patio? I prefer to think she has retired for the night, for it gives me the chance to imagine her in bed… her pale gold hair flowing over her pillows and a sheer gown clinging to her… Ai! Maybe this line of thought is not such a good one to be having in the middle of my parent's sitting room. I may soon need to retire to my rooms to… take matters into my own hand!_

_A silly jest were it a jest! Imagine! I am an elf of over seven millennia and the mere thought of my Meril arouses me to this point. Tis twice in one day that I have had to consider this course! I have not been aroused in centuries and this… Eru and the Valar be praised! I feel so alive!_

-----

_My Elrond is a superb kisser! I never knew a kiss could leave me so… it was as if the bones in my body had all melted and I could only think to yield to him. He tastes like the night air. Indeed, the scent of the night seems a part of him even in the middle of the day. It is quite heady! Thinking of him makes me feel tense and… hungry, but for what I am not entirely sure. _

_It is time I had a talk with… Gwing I think. Nana told me so little of intimate matters and Haldir was more concerned with keeping me at arms length. It is ridiculous that an elleth of my years has no idea about how to make love! Well, I do know the basics, but not much else. I know the 'what' and the… 'where', but… yes, a talk with Gwing or Aunt Silael. I could not imagine having such a talk with Aunt Aerel! I need to know more so that I do not make a stupid mistake. I would not want Elrond to become bored with me and regret our courtship. He deserves an elleth that can meet his needs_

-----

_I find such pleasure in her innocent response to my touch. For all she was betrothed for so long, she has been sheltered. It pains me to say it but Haldir did display some caring for her and obviously realised what a gift Meril's love and trust represents. He could have wounded her greatly to have taken advantage of her. How he managed to restrain himself I cannot imagine, but I rejoice that he did. She is my other half, not his, and I will be the one to show her the ways of lovers. Indeed, in all the ways that matter, we will find our way together. Aye, I will tread with care, but how I am to wait for almost two years to claim her I do not know! _

_It seems her father has determined the nature of our relationship. I should approach him… after I talk to Meril and assure him of my intentions. It would be better for me to observe the proprieties in this matter rather than wait for him to come to me and demand answers. It is doubtful he is happy with our match, but I must do what I can to relieve his worries for Meril's sake. They have begun to rebuild their relationship and I would not do anything to damage it further._

_Still, I guess this means we now have another to shadow our steps and make sure we 'behave'. Glory is enjoying this situation far too much for my liking! We must target him next… and Mel! I wonder if their wives would…_

-----

_I wonder if Elrond knows Linder and Erestor are taking bets on us? Actually, they are taking bets on us, the twins and their loves, Legolas and Gelireth… and I think Lissë and Ereinion! It seems we are all part of the summer festivities! Perhaps I should ask to place a bet? That should give that pair a start! I think Elladan may be near to proposing so, I think I will place money on him. _

_Or perhaps I should place money on us? I think Elrond has our courtship all planned out in his mind. We will announce at the Harvest Festival and become betrothed in the spring of the next year. Hummm… that means a spring wedding. I wonder if he would agree to having the ceremony at our small garden at the park? It seems only right as it is where we met! _

_And, I could carry roses…_

-----

Gelireth (S – Merry) is the Teleri maiden that Legolas is courting. She is a niece of Aerel. I could not resist having Legolas court a maiden named Merry!


	37. Chapter 37 I Teach

Title: In the Garden, Chapter 37

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Elrond/OFC, others implied  
Rating: PG-13, ratings will increase in future chapters  
Warning: AU (Story set several hundred years after ROTK in Aman); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF; OEAM; livejournal  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing of this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. A quick check of my bank account should prove I'm not making anything off of writing my stories. Sigh!  
Summary: Life in the Blessed Land has not been so blessed for Elrond. Can the happiness that has long eluded him be found in a red-bound journal, a grieving elleth, and a wish that none thought possible? Perhaps, in the garden…

A/N --- Thanks MK! I can't promise the course of true love will be all smooth sailing… where's the fun in that! More soon!

A/N --- Thanks Jebb! Writing the two perspectives in the journals was a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Poor Elrond is in for a few surprises! WEG!

_"I Touch the Future I Teach"_

_Christa McAuliffe_

-----

Chapter 37 --- I Teach

From his position at the top of the main stairs, Elrond watched as children began to flood into the school building, many arriving only a few minutes before the start of the first classes of the fall term. Amused by the reminder that some things never changed, he urged a cluster of elflings chattering excitedly with friends along to their classes.

Smiling in response to the greetings called to him, he slowly made his way through the late arrivals to the back of the second floor to the office he had reserved for his use. He had quickly realised he would be sharing the large, sunny room with most of the other members of the faculty. Opening the door, he found his grandmother had arrived ahead of him.

Bending to place a kiss on Idril's cheek, he reported, "It seems our numbers have not been adversely affected by the scandal my petition to the Valar generated. It looks like we have full attendance in all of the classes."

"You were the only one to fear it would, _penneth_," she replied, a gentle smile softening her words. "Our students are from the families of Middle-earth. They supported your petition, so the scandal was not a scandal to them. The verdict was a cause for celebration among our people." (_young one_)

Grinning, he offered, "So, tis a matter of perspective and loyalties, Naneth'ra?"

"Indeed, as it is with most things in life, dear one." Smiling up at him, she announced, "I am meeting with Melpomaen in a few minutes to discuss the next volumes to be copied for our reading library. He has been making good progress in having duplicates made of the books for the elementary classes. Ivorithil and Maereth wish to start giving their classes reading assignments within the next two weeks and he feels his scribes will have the majority of them ready for the children to use."

"Excellent. I wish we could use the books we brought with us, but experience has taught me it is best not to tempt tiny hands with such old and fragile documents," Elrond mused. "Has the list of the books the teachers want copied changed much since I last saw it?"

"Nay… a few books here and there, but it is little changed. Erestor finally settled on the books he will assign." Grinning at the snort of amusement this caused, Idril added, "For such a decisive elf, I was amazed by how long it took him to complete his selections!"

Moving to take a seat behind his desk, Elrond confided, "He was like this when we had the school in Imladris. It became a yearly event to watch Erestor agonise over his assignments. Invariably, he ended up using the same books and scrolls year after year, just as he did this term. None of us understand what causes this one moment of indecision in his character, but it greatly amuses us to watch him work himself into a ball of nervous energy in the days before classes begin."

Chuckling, she agreed. "I had wondered why Glorfindel and Linder seemed to take such pleasure in teasing him about his selections. I now see this is a long-standing family joke!"

Gathering her list and the scrolls containing the class rosters, Idril rose to leave. "Do you have any late additions you wish to add to the list, _ion_? Since your return from the coast, you have been so busy between the preparations for the term and the meetings with the other leaders of Middle-earth that you have had little time for yourself. The Valar's edict announcing the creation of the Council of Valinor has certainly generated a great deal of tension in some quarters. That is most worrisome." _(son_)

Sobering at the reminder of the recent spat of unrest in the City, he agreed. "Times are indeed tense. Ingwë refuses to take steps to control the unruly behaviour of the Vanyar youth. He seems to be oblivious to the dangerous atmosphere he is fostering with his ill-considered comments."

"It is not just the youth that need to be controlled, Elrond," the Noldorian Princess observed. "Well you know that there are many among their adults… the King and his middle son most notably, that are the most in need of a reprimand. The news of the Council's formation has only made the divisions more pronounced, for it will greatly curtail the High King's power and authority."

"Indeed, you are right, Naneth'ra," Elrond agreed. "I am convinced that the brush fire that threatened the homes of several of my people last week was the result of arson. I slept better when it was announced that the Valar had activated their sentries to patrol the City. It was only good fortune that one of our guards noticed the fire when she did. Had she not, those homes would have been lost, imperilling many lives. Our warriors are still on alert, but it grieves them so to contemplate defending our people from other Eldar."

"A horrifying prospect to be sure, _penneth_." Walking around the desk, she dropped an affectionate kiss on the top of his head. "Have faith. We will yet weather this storm and our people will find their place in Aman as the Valar will it." (_young one_)

Looking up into her loving eyes, Elrond took a moment to reflect upon the changes that had taken place in his life in little more than a year. His relationship with those that had shared his time in the Gardens of Lorien had deepened, finally filling the voids that had long plagued his heart. After millennia spent as a near orphan, he now had his parents, numerous grandparents, uncles and aunts, in addition to the family he had found in Middle-earth. He also had Meril.

Forcing his thoughts back to the discussion at hand, he sighed. "I hope you are right, Naneth'ra, but so much could still go wrong before these differences are resolved. But, I am keeping you. Mel will be waiting."

Nodding, Idril walked to the door. "Do you have any requests for the list? Last chance for now, _ion_." (_son_)

"Like Erestor, I will stay with the texts I have used in years past, though I shall spare you the dramatics and offer no last minute hand-wringing," Elrond confirmed, a faint smile teasing his lips.

"That might have been quite entertaining to watch, _ion_, but, as you say, Mel is waiting." Pausing at the door, she added, "I almost forgot to tell you… Meril came by earlier looking for you. She asked me to tell you she would be in the music rooms when you had time to discuss lesson plans for the advanced music classes. She and Lindir have drafts completed and want your comments so that they can finish them." (_son_)

Looking up from the paperwork spread across his desk, a bright smile lit his features. "If my choice is to review budgets or spend time with Meril… I will be in the music rooms if I am needed."

His grandmother's knowing chuckle was her only reply.

-----

The soft, lilting tones of a flute drifted out to meet him as he stepped into the central gallery of the top floor for the converted house. To his left, Gwing moved freely about the large, airy room set aside for the art classes. A class of older elflings had begun work on a still-life she had composed in the middle of the room.

In the near corner of the gallery, Glorfindel sat in the middle of a large tarp surrounded by twenty tiny elflings. The group was focused on his lesson in making colours as they enjoyed the messy fun of finger painting. Elrond suppressed a chuckle as he noted the obvious fact that his ancient friend was having as much fun as the elflings.

Turning to his right to follow the sounds of the flute, Elrond slipped quietly past the petitioned classroom where Lindir was lecturing a group of budding young musicians. The dozen or so students sat in rapt attention as the great minstrel assigned parts in an ensemble piece he planned to teach them. A quick review of the class confirmed that it was composed of elflings in their early twenties. This assignment was their first exposure to playing as part of a formal group.

Nodding in response to the morning greetings called to him by the class and its teacher, Elrond resumed his search for the source of the lovely music. Stopping at the doorway into the last of the small practice rooms, he took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. Meril sat in the pool of sunlight that streamed into the room through the open windows, her pale gold hair gleaming in the soft morning light. Lost in her music, the blue fire of her eyes was veiled behind her lashes. Her gentle beauty seemed lit from within by the soaring tune that flowed from her flute.

Content for the moment to watch and listen, Elrond settled his shoulder against the frame of the door and let her music wrap around his spirit. As it always did, the elleth's gift touched in him ways nothing else ever had. He had missed the energy and comfort her company gave him as he had been unable to spend much time with Meril in recent weeks. Other demands had consumed his time and he had spent far too many days denied her company. His spirit drank in the soothing tones of her song like a balm; his heart began to beat a little more rapidly as the nearness of its mate stirred his senses.

Unwilling to disturb her too soon, he let his mind wonder. As they had too often of late, his thoughts turned to the announcement of the creation of the Council. Valinor was still reeling from the shock waves it had caused. Speculation and idle rumours had begun to circulate within hours of the Herald's proclamation. The most troubling of these reports had concerned Ingwë and his immediate demand for an audience with Lord Manwë, the outcome of which had left him in an even more volatile a state than before. Too many had heard his infuriated rantings to discount these accounts as mere rumour.

The weeks that had followed had been marked by an increasingly hostile and unstable atmosphere. Finarfin had moved quickly to embrace the news of the Council and had made it clear he welcomed the elves returned from Middle-earth. His actions had largely calmed the situation among the Noldor.

The same was not the case among the Vanyar and many of the Teleri. Cirdan had achieved some success in counselling his cousin, Olwë, but bitter memories of the Kinslaying at Alqualondë had not abated despite the many millennia that had passed. As with the other groups, the Aman-born Teleri were the most unpredictable.

As his grandmother had noted, the High King's middle son had been as outspoken and incendiary as his sire. Their reckless comments had fired the passions of the idle Vanyar youth. Reports of minor scuffles and not so minor arguments had become a near daily event, most instigated by the Vanyar and Teleri ellyn roaming the City.

Elrond and the other leaders from Middle-earth had been working diligently to defuse as much of the tension as they could. They had organised meetings with their people, especially their youth born in Aman, urging calm and restraint. Thus far, their efforts had kept the situation from disintegrating into total chaos.

/It would seem that Lord Manwë refused to reassure Ingwë that his position would remain unchanged in the new order/ Elrond mused. /I wish I knew exactly what was said, but it cannot have been to the High King's liking. Sadly, he seems oblivious to the fact that he is responsible for much of his own loss of position. The Valar have grown tired of his lack of self-control and have decided he must share his power with those of us from Middle-earth, including the Exiles./

Shrugging off the worry and tension these thoughts generated, Elrond let his attention focus on the elleth before him. Drawn by her music, he quietly moved across the room. Slipping up behind his love, he gently let his hands slide around her waist as he bent to nuzzle her neck. "That is lovely, _Lirimaer_. You sooth my spirit with your music, even as the sight of you fires my blood with desire for you." (_Lovely one_)

Tilting her head to encourage his lips to wander, the elleth nestled back against his body as she continued to play. Amused and aroused, Elrond spread a line of kisses over her throat before moving up to nibble the lobe of her ear.

"Ai! Elrond, the middle of a classroom is hardly a suitable place for this, _melme_!" she gasped as the teasing lips moved on to worry the tip of her small ear. (_love_)

Chuckling, he pulled back enough to spin her around to face him. "A good point, beloved, but I missed my kiss last night. Erestor and Taerad kept me poring over rosters and schedules until far too late for me to call. Your Uncle and Aunt would not have appreciated my arriving at such an hour."

Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, Meril agreed. "Indeed, they would not have. I, on the other hand, would have greatly appreciated your visit."

Giving her a teasing leer, he let her hands tug him down for a lingering kiss. Breaking away reluctantly, he stepped back and pulled her to her feet. "Where are the lesson plans you wanted to discuss? Let us take them and slip away to the rooftop terrace. No one will be there at this hour and we can have a little time to ourselves. We have had far too little of that of late, Meril nin."

Nodding in agreement, Meril moved over to the table that dominated one wall of the room and exchanged her flute for the scrolls containing the lesson plans. Seeing she had found what she needed, he captured her hand to draw her out of the classroom and down a short corridor to the doorway that closed off the steep stairs to the roof. Pulling out the key, Elrond unlocked the door and gestured for her to precede him. Emerging onto the sun-dappled expanse of roof, they took a moment to enjoy the unparalleled view of Valimar that stretched out before them.

The house had been built in the top of one of the highest hills in the City. Fingolfin had taken advantage of that fact and included a private rooftop retreat at the top of the three story house. Ancient ornamental trees grew in massive pots. Summer flowers still bloomed in other containers scattered across the terrace. A towering oak grew next to the house and provided shade for the southern portion of the hidden garden.

Sighing with pleasure, Elrond slipped his arm around Meril's waist and coaxed her in the direction of a grouping of chairs and a small table situated under the trees uppermost branches. Dropping into a large club chair, he tugged her down to sit in his lap. "I wish we had not had to leave the coast so soon… even if we did have to spend most of our time finding ways to hide from my sons. We have so little time together with all that is happening."

"That would have been my wish as well, but I understand that there are many that demand your time, my love. I only want to support you," the elleth offered. "I love you, Elrond. I want to be your partner. I want to help you carry the burdens Eru has placed on your shoulders. Let me."

Shifting to allow her to settle completely against him, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know this, _melme_. Until we are married… or at least officially betrothed, we must take care to call no unwanted attention to our courtship. The simple fact that you have cast your lot with me will be enough to make you the target of many vicious gossips that would use you to hurt me and our people's position. I would spare you that if I could." (_love_)

Twisting to press her lips to the tender skin under his right ear, Meril whispered, "I am not a child, Elrond. I know the gossip our courtship will cause. I have survived worse and then I did not have you to stand at my side. We will weather that storm together. They can say or do nothing that will change my love for you."

Distracted by the teasing kisses, Elrond struggled to refocus his thoughts before trying to answer. "_Hannon le, meleth nin_. That knowledge means… Ai! Where did you learn that… trick? I thought you were an innocent!" (_Thank you, my love_)

Pleased with the success of her new skills, the self-satisfied elleth lifted her head to meet his heated gaze. "Humm… did I fail to mention that? I had a long and… enlightening conversation with the other ellith of our family. Gwing and Aunt Silael were particularly helpful and… informative! I was pleased to discover such talks are an ancient, thought seldom discussed, tradition among ellith. It is intended to allow married ellith to share the wisdom of millennia with perspective brides. Apparently, my naneth forbid such a talk during my prior betrothal. I suspect she did not want me to have enough knowledge to finally understand Haldir's conduct and end matters once and for all with him."

Elrond stared at her in shock, and no small amount of horror. "You… talked to the other ellith in our family? About us? About… you asked…?"

Grinning, Meril leaned in to still his questions with a gentle kiss. "Well, of course I did, beloved! And, what do you think I asked, you goose? How else do you think ladies acquire such knowledge? It is not as if I went to your Nana or one of your grandmothers! Besides, Gwing had been waiting for me to come to her and was more than eager to answer my questions."

"Who?"

Tilting her head to meet his eyes, she asked, "Who what, love?"

Swallowing hard, Elrond tried again. "Who else was there? What did… Nay, that I do not want to know! Who?"

Amused by his reaction, Meril fought the desire to collapse against him in laughter. "Well, Gwing and Aunt Silael were there. And Glaurlas, Ivorithil, and Lissë… Taerad, Himiel, and Maidhlos… "

"What? Taerad took part in this… discussion?"

"Indeed. She was most helpful. Lissë, Himiel, Maidhlos and I greatly appreciated her insight and advice on many of the topics we discussed."

Feeling his unease deepen at this news, he sputtered, "My sons and my Ada's ladies took part in this conversation as well? I… wait! Was this the gathering I happened upon in my gardens last week? Please tell me that was not the reason for the laughter that greeted my arrival!"

Loosing the battle to contain her mirth, she began to giggle uncontrollably. /I have never seen Elrond so… He is blushing/ "How would you have me answer this, my love, as you have bidden me not to tell you…"

"All right! I see. And you were asking them about us?"

Pressing a kiss to his throat, Meril sagged weakly against the scandalized peredhel. "Not exactly. In actual fact, they discussed their own mates and… their tricks I believe you called them, for pleasing them. Nothing indiscrete I assure you, beloved. Well, Gwing and my aunt were fairly frank, but it was all most illuminating."

Now speechless at this revelation, Elrond slumped deeper into his chair. /I never knew… Taerad actually… and Silael! Gwing is no surprise, but I do not wish to know what tips she imparted! As for the rest… It is far too early in the day for this conversation! I need a drink, but I can hardly do that at school… in the early morn! I wonder if the others know…

-----

"You knew… and did not warn me!"

Lindir traded an amused smirk with Glorfindel. "Why should we warn you when no one warned any of us? It is a rite of courtship of sorts."

"They have done this before?"

Laugher from the married ellyn spread across the courtyard. Glorfindel offered, "Of course they have… more times than any of us care to consider, _meldir_. Ellith have been having these talks since the Awakening I suspect. The first time I stumbled into the middle of such a conversation between Taerad and Glaurlas some months before her wedding to Erestor… surely I mentioned something then? I was quite shocked that they would discuss such matters so… frankly. I seem to remember you laughed at my reaction. By the time I married Gwing, I accepted such things as a given." (_friend_)

"From what you said, I thought they were talking of the wedding DAY, not the wedding night! You were not at all clear on that significant point, meldir! I would have taken due note had you been," Elrond complained. "Did you know this happened, Ada?"

Stunned blue eyes lifted reluctantly to meet his. "Nay, but… it does explain…" A slow smile gradually overtook the former king's features. "Not that I think I will complain, now that I know."

"Surely…"

"What bothers you so in this, Ada?" Elladan asked, a mischievous look passing between the twins. "That they should talk of such matters so frankly…"

"… or that our future wives received the same 'guidance' as yours?" Elrohir concluded.

"I hardly think…"

Breaking into the peredhel's reply before it could become a rant, Erestor demanded, "Where else did you imagine ladies of their station acquired their answers, _gwador_? Tis hardly a subject we will offer at our school, thought it seems we have a number of possible instructors should that sentiment change." (_brother_)

"And it is not like ellyn do not talk about such matters themselves. We have all done so and not just discussions of our prospective brides, if I remember correctly," Melpomaen observed, a twinkle in his eyes. "It is a bit a double standard of you to think it wrong of them to do likewise."

"From the grin on your sons and Ereinion's faces, I would say they have already realised the most important part of this ancient feminine tradition," Linder teased. "Judging from the blush on your own face, I do not think it has eluded your notice either. Relax, _ion_. This is all a part of a normal courtship… something neither of you have ever experienced. Meril only did it out of a desire to please you and the other ellith did it out of a desire to see your courtship succeed. That thought should reassure you." (_son_)

Gildor's voice broke the sudden quiet. "This is my niece we are discussing. I would ask that we change the topic of conversation… or else Elrond needs to stop hording that bottle of wine he is draining!"

"Ha! I know what you mean, _mellon nin_!" Glorfindel began. "I felt just the same when I stumbled upon…" (_my friend_)

Elrond leaned forward to hand Gildor the bottle of wine before settling back in his chair. /I wonder what other shocks I am in for now that I am in a 'normal courtship'? Why did no one warn me/

-----


	38. Chapter 38 AN Updates Soon

Hi. Happy New Year to everybody! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since the last update of my Tolkien stories. I promise they aren't abandoned. I'm working on new chapters for both Music and Garden and hope to post them soon. Thanks so much for the feedback and the support!!!

S


End file.
